The Law Of The Ground
by inolvidable23
Summary: Sobrevivir en la Tierra era difícil pero, ¿no se merecían algo más que eso? Mi versión de la Temporada 3. Clexa.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Volvemos a la carga con otra historia que, quizá, sea la más realista o intenta ser lo más acercado a mi version de la temporada 3 de los 100 (celebrando que ya tenemos fecha de estreno, 21 de enero.)

Quizá no se actualice tan rápido pero creedme, creo que vale la pena la espera.

Espero que os guste tanto como las otras, como siempre, gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a a sus creadores y a CW.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1**

 _Lo malo de tomar decisiones, son los resultados._

Cuando era una pequeña niña que apenas estaba descubriendo el mundo, Lexa se dio cuenta de que todas las decisiones venían con un precio a pagar, a veces, esas decisiones traían sorpresas y momento cargados de felicidad como su nacimiento para sus padres o su compromiso con Costia pero incluso en esos momentos de paz, la parte oscura de esas decisiones vino a enseñarles que la felicidad tenía un alto coste para ellos.

La muerte.

Eran terrícolas, seres que debieron dejar de existir tras la radiación, a veces, eran abominaciones que no tenían cabida en el universo pero habían desafiado todo y las leyes de la vida les mostraban las consecuencias de decidir pelear hasta su último aliento.

De no haber existido, seguramente no estaría en la situación en la que se encontraba, aunque realmente, Lexa no pensaba que hubiese podido evitarla, al fin y al cabo, tomar decisiones como la de esta noche, donde había cambiado una posible felicidad por miles de vidas era justo lo que ella había sentido que tenía que hacer.

Aunque ahora su castigo fuera la muerte, aunque su gente jamás pudiera perdonar una retirada como la que ella había forzado, aunque Clarke y la gente del cielo escupiera sobre su nombre ella estaba en paz, porque si, había matado, si, había cometido errores y había tomado decisiones dignas de salvajes pero en su mundo, se vivía de esta manera y Lexa no podía avergonzarse de ello.

Sin estas decisiones sus padres, Costia y mucha gente más había muerto antes de que ella hubiera podido si quiera intentar ayudar y ahora que podía usar su palabra para hacer ley, Lexa sabía que decidir por Clarke, por la gente del cielo y por su gente era la justa manera de hacer las cosas.

Se preguntaba si Clarke sabría alguna vez la verdad de esa noche y se amonestó a si misma gritandose que daba igual, para cuando Clarke supiera nada ella estaría muerta y, de todas formas, aunque la situación hubiera sido distinta, Lexa no habría cambiado su manera de hacer las cosas.

Porque el problema nunca fue la gente del cielo o los rehenes, no, el problema, el factor que la obligaba a tomar decisiones como las de esa noche era su gente y el deber que tenía con ellos porque Lexa, durante los años, había aprendido a no sentir amor o afecto por nadie pero nadie podía dudar de la devoción que sentía por su gente.

Esa misma gente que ahora pedía su muerte.

-¡Cortemosle la cabeza!

-¡Traidora!

Lexa ni siquiera levantó la mirada, no le hacía falta ver a la gente reunida en la plaza de Polis esperando su ejecución y no quería ver en sus caras la verdad de su tragedia, lo que había hecho para traer de vuelta a su gente de nuevo con vida, esa gente que había luchado para mantenerla con vida y que habían sido encabezados por Indra, quien ahora se mantenía a su lado como su única compañera en este viaje. Podía notar su mirada sobre ella, esperando una señal para atacar junto a los liberados pero Lexa no iba a hacerlo, ella no iba a empezar una guerra civil por su vida.

La gente tendría que recordarla así, como la líder que obligo a los suyos a retirarse por un trato, como la persona que abandonó a sus aliados para salvarse por pura cobardía.

-Heda...-susurró Indra a su lado.

Lexa negó con la cabeza, ella ya no era Heda, ella ya no era nada porque había perdido credibilidad en si misma y en sus elecciones, había perdido la fe en su fuerza y eso le había traído hasta aquí y solo porque era incapaz de olvidar a una chica caída del cielo.

La misma chica que ahora pasaría las horas deseando su muerte mientras Lexa rezaba para que no hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad que ella le había dado para mantenerse y mantener a su gente con vida.

-Puedo sacarte de aquí, Heda...-susurró Indra de nuevo.

Lexa abrió los ojos por primera vez en horas y ladeó su cabeza para clavar su mirada verdosa en Indra y darle la orden silenciosa de que se detuviera. Ella no iba a soñar con libertad, no iba a pedirla porque nadie se la daría, no se la merecía porque la verdad, aunque ella hubiera tomado una decisión para salvar a miles, era que había matado a varias personas que deberían haber sido rescatadas tal y como prometió.

Había roto una promesa a la chica que comenzaba a despertar en ella algo más que curiosidad y Lexa no podía perdonarse por ello.

-Haz caso a Heda, Indra-susurró Lexa.

Indra la miró con cierta sorpresa antes de asentir y Lexa tosió, haciendo un gesto de molestia por las horas que había pasado sin hablar y que le habían dejado la garganta seca y dolorida. Su cuerpo simplemente pedía detenerse y sus piernas apenas se mantenían a pesar de los cortes que las decoraban, algunos hasta el hueso, otros más tímidos, hechos por guerreros jóvenes e inexpertos. Su espalda estaba decorada con un bonito dibujo de golpes, cada uno de ellos por cada persona que murió en la montaña para ser exactos y en cada golpe, sangraban las iniciales de la gente que había dejado morir en la montaña y cuyos nombres, Rayder había encontrado en unos papeles justo antes de retirarse.

Lexa soltó el aire y dejó que sus músculos dolieran mientras escuchaba los pasos de los once líderes de los clanes que formaban la coalición caminar hacia ella, listos para darle el golpe de gracia y transmitir su espíritu al siguiente líder digno de él o ella, algunos, como Nia o Kratus, esperaban impacientes su momento, frotándose las manos al ver la caída de la líder Trikru de esta manera tan deshonrosa y contentos de poder ayudar a terminar con su reinado mientras que otros, como Luna o Grason, parecían forzados a tomar los pasos que les llevarían a matarla, ya fuera por la alianza que los mantenía seguros, en el caso de Grason o por la amistad que tenían desde la infancia, en el caso de Luna.

 _Lo malo de tomar decisiones, son los resultados._

Ella había tomado la decisión de dejar morir a varias personas y huir de un campo de batalla a cambio de salvar miles de vidas y así no eran las cosas en su mundo. En su mundo, luchaban y morían con valor, siendo recordados como héroes o traidores sin importar las razones o el porque tras las decisiones tomadas por las personas, solo importaba el final de sus elecciones y este era el final de la suya.

-Lexa Kom Trikru, Heda de los doce clanes y líder de nuestra gente, tus crímenes reclaman la muerte y en el viento se escucha el canto de la gente asesinada por tus decisiones con un claro llanto que no podemos olvidar. Con este sacrificio, limpiamos el honor del clan Trikru, el de la coalición y el de todos los seres de este mundo.

El hombre más mayor de su clan, el mismo que tenía el poder de la sabiduría y el saber estar, la miró sin un deje de remordimiento y Lexa no pudo más que dejar que hicieran con ella lo que era justo en ley. Se merecía este castigo por la traición cometida y por el deshonor de no dejar pelear a su gente contra aquellos que siempre han estado terminando con sus vidas y aún así, justo antes de sentir la espada del primero de los líderes en su estomago, Lexa sintió que no quería este final.

Ella quería pelear, quería demostrar y quería recuperar la confianza perdida aunque ya fuera muy tarde. Lexa miró a Indra quien se mantenía clavada a su lado y le lanzó un mensaje claro, algo que tendrían que tener en cuenta a partir de ahora y que sabía que nadie más pensaría.

Proteger al clan del cielo de Nia, de Kratus y de muchos otros que todavía no sabían con exactitud como usar a esta nueva gente que se había adueñado de parte de sus tierras y que podían ser una amenaza para ellos y para todos los que ahora estaban delante de ellos.

Lexa cerró los ojos el sentir la espada en su abdomen y pensó en Clarke y en su gente, pensó que a partir de ahora estaría sola para cuidar de su gente y que, como en la montaña, las decisiones que tendría que tomar iban a ser igual o más duras que aquella.

Por suerte, Clarke contaba con Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, su madre y muchos otros que la ayudarían en su camino igual que Lexa había contado con Indra y Anya durante años.

El segundo líder subió y le hizo la misma herida en otro lado de su cuerpo, el tercero, el cuarto, todos fueron pasando uno a uno, algunos pagando sus respetos, otros escupiendo en sus pies y así, fueron pasando hasta que fue el turno de Luna, la última de ellos y la que no había podido parar de llorar durante todo el momento de su juicio.

-Heda...-lloró Luna.

-Se fuerte, Luna Kom Floukru-susurró Lexa.

-No quiero hacer esto...¿porque tomaste esa decisión?

Lexa abrió los ojos entonces, mirando a Luna con algo que no pensaba sentir desde que perdió a Costia y que Clarke había comenzado a despertar dentro de ella, aunque ya no valiera la pena dado que no serviría de nada.

 _El amor es una debilidad..._

-Lo malo de las decisiones, son sus consecuencias-susurró Lexa sintiendo el cansancio de su cuerpo, el dolor de sus heridas y la sangre que resbalaba por su boca-...no me arrepiento de mi decisión, Luna, solo siento no haber podido salvar a la gente que quedó atrapada.

Luna la miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y asintió, antes de introducir su espada el cuerpo de Lexa escuchando un solo gemido de dolor antes de que la cabeza de Lexa cayera sobre el brazo de Luna y la líder rompiera en un llanto que pocos de los que estaban allí podrían olvidar.

Todo quedó en silencio, nadie hizo ningún ruido hasta que Nia dio un paso al frente, harta de las muestras de respeto a una traidora a su pueblo y decidida a reclamar lo que debería de haber sido suyo desde hacia mucho tiempo.

El puesto de Heda, el espíritu que los guiaba a todos en este mundo.

-¡La deuda a sido pagada! ¡Es hora de una nueva era! ¡Dad la bienvenida a vuestra nueva reina! ¡Heda Kom Azgeda Nia!

La mayoría de la gente y los líderes gritaron su aprobación mientras Nia miraba complacida como los que no se habían pronunciado, como Indra y la gente que salvó de la montaña eran detenidos por sus guardias y obligados a entrar en el castillo, donde serían castigados por seguir a una traidora.

-¡A partir de ahora, gente de la Tierra, yo soy vuestra reina!-gritó Nia-¡Yo soy vuestra Heda!

La gente comenzó a cantar su nombre mientras ella se cruzaba de brazos, sonriente y a gusto con la idea de dominar la Tierra sin saber que, escondida entre los árboles, Echo miraba todo el procedimiento con mucho cuidado y se daba cuenta del plan que su reina llevaba cuidando meses.

Lo bien que lo había pensado todo hasta ahora y lo bien que había jugado con ellos desde el principio, desde el día que la entregó a los hombres de la montaña a cambio de su ayuda con la gente del cielo.

 _Mi mejor guerrera por esas armas, Dante del cielo._

Todo había estado bien calculado al punto de que estaba segura de que nadie creería a Heda incluso si hubiera contado la verdad, algo que Echo sabía que no había hecho para no comenzar otra guerra justo después de terminar con los hombres de la montaña. Lexa sabía que debía hacer y ser una líder implicaba estas decisiones, la de morir para dejar que pueblo se recupere, aunque tenga que ser de la mano de la mujer que más odias en este mundo aunque para admiración de Echo, sacrificarse para darle la paz a su pueblo no era lo único que Lexa había hecho, el otro motivo escondido de su silencio era no provocar un enfrentamiento con la gente del cielo que sabía que ni Bellamy ni sus aliados podrían vencer.

Estaba protegiendo a todos, como solo Heda sabría hacerlo y para Echo, aquello era digno de reconocer.

Espero pacientemente a que todos se marcharan y Heda se quedara sola, dado que ya estaba muerta, Echo sabía que nadie tendría en cuenta si algo se llevaba su cuerpo y eso era justo lo que Echo quería, porque quería darle paz a Heda, quería quemarla y buscar una manera de saber como iban a sobrevivir sin su liderazgo.

Porque si, Echo era de Azgeda, de la reina Nia, pero Echo también había visto el mundo de Polis, había vivido allí en misiones diplomáticas y había ínter actuado con la misma gente que había adorado a Lexa y que esta noche habían pedido la cabeza de su líder por miedo a ser asesinados por la gente del cielo.

-Sucios cobardes...después de todo lo que ha hecho por vosotros.

No quería pensar más en ese pueblo plagado de varios ingratos que jamás habían querido luchar con su pueblo y habían dependido demasiado de una Heda que no había tenido un respiro. Si hubieran sabido tomar sus decisiones y hubieran sido más valientes, quizá no hubieran tenido estos problemas.

Pero claro, eso solo era su opinión y no contaba para nada.

Cuando todo se quedó vacío, Echo bajo hasta la plaza y se arrodilló delante de Heda, quien todavía tenía la espada de su juicio en su torso y su cabeza caída, rendida ante la muerte que no habría podido evitar y que le hizo preguntarse a Echo porque tomó la decisión que tomó.

Ella había estado allí y había visto lo que los demás no sabían, Echo sabía las razones de Heda para dejar morir a las 47 personas del cielo a pesar de que no quería hacerlo y estaba furiosa al pensar que la creían una burda traidora.

-Si solo supieran...-respiró acercando su mano a la cabeza de Heda.

Si solo supieran que nada de esto habría pasado si ella y Bellamy no hubieran estado distraídos permitiendo a los hombres de la montaña llevarse a la gente de Lexa, si supieran que Lexa había tomado el trato para no hacer un baño de sangre, si supieran que aquella que llamaban monstruo solo intentaba dar la vida por la gente de su pueblo, su gente, su sangre.

Si solo supieran todo lo que realmente pasó en la montaña...

Echo tocó la mejilla de Heda y cerró los ojos, pagando sus respetos a una mujer que lo merecía más que ninguno de los que estaban allí y se coronaban como héroes de un mundo perdido hacía demasiado tiempo.

Y entonces lo notó, suave como una brisa pero todavía allí, golpeando su mano, negándose a rendirse.

-Heda...

Echo se apresuró a tomar la cara de Heda con las dos manos y luego bajó su palma hasta el pecho de la mujer atada al mástil solo para descubrir que Heda seguía con vida, estaba muy débil pero estaba viva.

Todavía podía hacer frente a esto y aunque Echo podía pensar que Heda, no...que Lexa no quería seguir con vida, esta vez la decisión no estaba en la mano de la más poderosa...

Esta vez Echo tomaría la decisión por ella. Rápidamente desató su cuerpo del mástil y lo dejó caer sobre su hombro empapándose de sangre y suciedad que poco le importaba mientras intentaba sacar a Lexa de aquella horrible plaza que siempre había admirado.

Ahora solo le traería pesadillas...

-Vamos, Heda-susurró Echo.

 _ **-Clarke...**_

Un murmullo desfallecido, una petición para dejarla morir que Echo no iba a cumplir y que, además, solo hacía que su determinación fuera más fuerte mientras su mente se abría a la posibilidad de llevarla al único lugar donde todavía le debían un favor.

Bellamy Blake.

Echo sonrió para si misma y acomodó a Lexa en su espalda mientras tomaba camino hacia la zona de la montaña, esperaba poder encontrar a alguien todavía allí o, por lo menos, esperaba poder encontrar alguna pista para llegar hasta ellos.

Porque aunque no lo supieran, necesitaban a Lexa viva y eso era justo lo que Echo iba a conseguir que pasara, a cualquier precio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

 _Lo más complicado no es ni huir, ni quedarse...es volver y hacer frente a la vida._

La cobardía no era algo que se llevara en su familia pero al parecer, ella hacía la mayoría de las cosas que su familia no sabía hacer. Durante todo este tiempo desde que llegó aquí, dejo morir a su mejor amigo, mató a su primer amor potencial, traicionó a una de sus mejores amigas, se enfado con otra de ellas y empujó a un chico a tomar una decisión que sin ella jamás habría tomado.

Empezaba a pensar que era el problema más que la solución y por eso se había marchado del Campamento. No podía, ni quería seguir allí, mirando cada día la furia de Jasper por su decisión, las caras de la gente que la juzgaba sin pensar en su posición, en su sufrimiento. Ellos no sabían ponerse en su piel ni iban a hacerlo por más que ella lo implorara.

La cuestión era que ella había tomado la decisión y ella llevaba las consecuencias en forma de varias personas muertas.

Su mente viajó involuntariamente a esa noche y se quedó helada justo en el momento en que Lexa le contó su trato y lo que había acordado con Emerson. En ese momento Clarke había sentido dolor, pena y rabia, incredulidad a que alguien como Lexa pudiera venderla de esta manera tan cruel.

¿Porque la había besado entonces? ¿Porque mostró interés si solo quería que la ayudara a liberar a su gente?

 _Lo que somos y lo que tenemos que hacer para sobrevivir son cosas muy distintas..._

Las palabras de Bellamy aparecieron en su mente para darle paz pero Clarke estaba demasiado herida, demasiado afectada por las muertes, por la gente y por la traición de Lexa como para pensar en nada más que no fuera su propia pena, su propio dolor.

-¡Porque!-gritó al viento mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia caían sobre ella-¡Porque yo! ¡Porque tenía que ser yo!

Ella nunca había querido esta responsabilidad, nunca quiso tomar decisiones ni convertirse en su madre. Ella no quería ser tan insensible como Lexa era y, por sobre todas las cosas, no quería perder la poca inocencia que le quedaba.

Quería ser Clarke Griffin, no SkaiPrisa.

Cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras lloraba con la misma fuerza que la lluvia caía sobre ella y dejó que el agua del cielo limpiara su cuerpo de la sensación de perdida que sentía mientras tomaba la decisión interna de no volver a su Campamento.

No podría hacerlo hasta que no pudiera mirarse a si misma y para hacer eso, necesitaba alejarse de todo lo que la había cambiado por un tiempo o para siempre.

-Tengo que salir de aquí...-susurró para si misma.

Se levantó del suelo y comenzó ha andar lejos de la zona del Campamento, esperando que su padre o Finn o Wells le ayudaran a encontrar el camino correcto de vuelta a si misma.

O por lo menos, el camino de vuelta para comenzar a perdonarse.

–

Bellamy estaba enfadado, furioso con Clarke por lo que había hecho. No entendía porque se había marchado, dejándolo a él para que diera todas las explicaciones que no sabía dar.

-¿Que fue lo que pasó de verdad?

La pregunta de su hermana le hizo dejar escapar un gruñido y cerrar los ojos. Él no quería recordar el porque de su decisión, no quería recordar que ellos habían fallado en salvar a 47 personas y que no habían tenido más remedio que matarlas a todas para salvar a su familia, a su gente.

En vez de varias personas, podían estar contando las muertes de Abby, de Raven y de muchos otros.

-No quiero hablar de ello-susurró Bellamy.

-Tienes que hacerlo, Bell, ¿fue por eso que Clarke se fue?-forzó Octavia-¿Hizo algo mal de nuevo?

¿Algo mal? Bellamy miró a su hermana antes de alejarse de ella y caminar al otro lado de la tienda donde estaban. Clarke no había hecho nada malo, nada, solo había tomado la decisión que podía tomar en un momento donde todo se había ido al infierno.

Y ese momento había sido culpa suya, única y exclusivamente, suya y de Echo.

-Ella hizo lo que tenía que hacer, nada más-dijo Bellamy.

-¿Entonces porque se ha ido?-preguntó Octavia claramente dolida-. ¿Que te forzó a hacer?

-¡Nada!-rugió Bellamy.

-¡Bellamy!

Bellamy se giró a la voz que reconoció casi al instante agradecido de poder distraerse de su hermana cuando vio la forma de Echo acercarse a él y arrastrando lo que parecía otro cuerpo en su espalda.

La Comandante.

-Que diablos...-susurró para si mismo.

-Bellamy, ayúdame-dijo Echo llegando hasta él.

La primera reacción del joven fue apartarse de las dos mujeres e incluso Octavia parecía preparada para la guerra pero Bellamy pudo ver en las facciones de Echo que estaba demasiado cansada para pelear y que Lexa ni siquiera parecía seguir con vida.

Había tanta sangre que casi lo había asustado.

-No vamos a ayudar a una traidora, ¡vete!-gritó Octavia.

-No lo entendéis...-comenzó Echo.

-Es lo que se a buscado-gruño Octavia de nuevo colocándose delante de Bellamy.

Echo miró a Bellamy olvidando completamente a la morena que le tapaba la visión y el joven sintió de nuevo aquel remordimiento que lo estaba comiendo por dentro, como él, Echo se culpaba de no haber llegado a liberar a los terrícolas de Lexa y Bellamy no necesitaba ser un experto para saber que si ellos no los habían liberado cabía la posibilidad de que Emerson los hubiera cogido y eso explicaría el trato de Lexa.

Su traición, aunque era una traición, era totalmente valida y totalmente su culpa, aunque en los ojos de Echo, Bellamy se dio cuenta de que había algo más que la guerrera no tenía tiempo de contar en ese momento porque, como Bellamy volvió a darse cuenta en ese momento, Lexa parecía muerta sobre la espalda de Echo.

-Aparta, Octavia-dijo su hermano.

-¿Que? ¿¡Estas loco!?-gritó la morena.

-¡Aparta!-gritó Bellamy-. Echo es la que me ayudó a escapar de la montaña, si esta aquí con Lexa es por algo, ¿verdad, Echo?

Echo lo miró y aunque parecía enfadada con él, lo dejó correr para pasarle a Lexa mientras Bellamy veía la espalda de la guerrera cubierta de la sangre de la Comandante.

-Hay que salvarla, Bellamy, es crucial-dijo Echo.

Y Bellamy sabía que así podía ser ya que, si Lexa no comandaba estas tierras, ¿quien lo haría? O, peor aún, ¿sería más cruel que la mujer en sus brazos?

–

Luna no era una mujer que necesitara paseos, de hecho, aunque amaba la naturaleza, rara vez caminaba por el bosque de esta manera y bajo esta lluvia que parecía hoy estar tan de acuerdo con sus emociones.

Lexa había muerto y ella había ayudado.

La líder del clan de agua no podía entender como habían llegado a este punto y aunque entendía que Lexa había salvado a su gente por encima de la gente del cielo, Luna no era lo suficiente estúpida como para no creer que detrás de todo aquello había algo más.

Tenía que haberlo porque Lexa jamás había hecho una cosa así.

Por lo que sabía gracias a los salvados de la montaña, Lexa hizo el trato tras hablar con el hombre de la montaña que llamaban Emerson pero varios de ellos habían comentado que la Comandante les había lanzado la mirada que significaba batalla hasta la muerte a pesar de estar débiles y magullados por años de tortura.

Lexa los había preparado para luchar y ellos habían estado dispuestos a hacerlo entonces, ¿porque la retirada? ¿Que había que ellos no sabían?

Luna no podía parar de darle vueltas cuando, de repente, escuchó un ruido y miró a su alrededor, llamando a uno de sus guardias que rápidamente se colocó frente a ella mientras se dirigían hacia la zona del ruido.

-Es una persona-dijo el guardia que la acompañaba.

En el carácter de su gente no estaba dejar morir a nadie aunque fuera el enemigo, por eso, Luna caminó hasta la persona tendida en el suelo y se sorprendió por su fragilidad, al tiempo que miraba sus ropas, extrañas en la gente de estos lados.

Entonces cayó en algo que Lexa le dijo en una carta de las pocas que conseguía mandarle.

 _ **La gente del cielo es extraña, vive de manera distinta, se viste de manera distinta y...son mu distintos a nosotros.**_

¿Podría ser una persona del cielo? Luna no estaba segura pero no podía dejarla morir allí.

-Cógela...-dijo Luna seriamente.

-Pero, princesa...

-Cógela-repitió Luna.

El guardia suspiró e hizo caso a su princesa pasando sus brazos por el cuerpo de la mujer que estaba en el suelo y alzándola para que Luna pudiera ver mejor su cabello rubio o su cara, cubierta de pequeñas heridas.

No sabía quien era pero había despertado la curiosidad de Luna y ahora, la líder del clan del agua, esperaba descubrir si venía del cielo y, en ese caso, que tan especial eran que hasta la misma Comandante había tenido curiosidad por ellos.

–

-No es no, Bellamy-dijo Abby sin ninguna duda.

Bellamy intentó no echarse las manos a la cabeza cuando volvió al Campamento en busca de ayuda y se encontró con que nadie quería ayudarlo, algo que era normal, teniendo en cuenta lo que sabían de Lexa pero por lo menos, el joven pensaba que podrían confiar en él y en su decisión de salvarla.

Al parecer, no había sido así.

-Abby, si Lexa muere todo esto no hará más que empeorar-dijo Bellamy.

-Si ella muere podrían acabarse todos los problemas.

Bellamy escuchó el gruñido de Echo y se apresuró en detenerla antes de que pudiera atacar a Abby mientras la doctora la miraba como si ella fuera parte del problema que quería eliminar.

-¿Quien es esta mujer, Bellamy?-preguntó Abby.

-Es Echo...ella me salvó en la montaña y ahora a salvado a Lexa-dijo Bellamy tomando el brazo de Echo suavemente.

-No la quiero aquí, que se vaya y se lleve a este despojo humano con ella-dijo Abby pateando a Lexa hasta tirarla al suelo desde la camilla.

-¡Abby!

Echo ni siquiera se paró a pensarlo antes de lanzarse a por Abby apartandola de Lexa y empujandola contra una pared. Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Bellamy se encontró en el suelo con Lexa y su hermana mientras Raven miraba desde la entrada de la tienda y Kane apuntaba a Echo con su arma.

-Apartate de ella-susurró Kane.

-Debería matarte por deshonrar a Heda-gruño Echo.

-No lo diré otra vez...-susurró Kane acercando su arma a la sien de Echo.

-Echo, apártate, te prometo que no dirá nada más de Lexa, ¿verdad, Abby?-susurró Bellamy.

-Ella nos traicionó, ¿porque debería ayudarla?-preguntó Abby mirando a Echo a los ojos.

Echo abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces, sintió los brazos de Bellamy en su cintura, empujandola lejos de Abby y más hacia Lexa al mismo tiempo que el chico usaba su cuerpo para demandar la atención que necesitaba de todos los presentes.

-Si Lexa muere solo dios sabe a que nos enfrentamos, ¿recordáis que es la líder de doce clanes? ¿os imagináis a por quien irán si muere y los últimos con los que se le ha visto somos nosotros?-preguntó Bellamy entonces.

Ante esa afirmación, el grupo pareció entrar en razón mientras Echo lo miraba con furia radiando de sus ojos, obviamente ella no quería decir eso pero él necesitaba tiempo para pensar en como abordar todo esto y por sobre todas las cosas, Bellamy sabía que lo que más necesitaban era a Clarke.

Y Clarke no estaba por ninguna parte.

-Ponla en la camilla de nuevo-dijo Kane lanzando una mirada sobre Abby-. ¿Podrás salvarla?

-No me queda otra-gruño la doctora-. Pero en cuanto se recupere, la quiero fuera.

Echo volvió a intentar a atacarla pero Bellamy la pegó a su cuerpo y la sacó de allí, llevándola a su tienda sin hablar o mirar a nadie ya que necesitaba hablar con Echo, a solas, sobre todo lo que estaba pasando.

-No puedo dejarla sola, si la matan...

-No van a hacerlo, ahora dime que pasa Echo, ¿porque Lexa esta así? ¿y que haces aquí?

Echo se mordió el labio inferior, algo que extrañamente causo un golpe de calor en Bellamy que se forzó a apartar mientras descubría los secretos de lo que había pasado tras la batalla de la montaña.

-Echo...

-Fue nuestra culpa, Bellamy-susurró Echo-. No lo pensamos entonces pero la verdad fue que ese tipo cogió a la gente de Lexa, a todos ellos y los presentó delante de ella con la amenaza de matarlos si no tomaba el trato que le ofrecía.

Bellamy cerró los ojos al imaginar la sorpresa de Lexa al ver a su gente todavía capturada cuando el plan era muy distinto y sintió la culpa estirarse en él al comprender que él tenía parte que ver en todo el desastre que había sido tomar el control de la montaña.

-Como sabes eso...-susurró Bellamy no porque sintiera curiosidad si no porque quería saber como habían llegado a esto.

-Tras separarnos, quise buscar a mi gente...tomar la ruta de nuevo a la Nación de Hielo pero escuché pasos y me escondí, entonces vi lo que estaba pasando-dijo Echo-. Pero eso no es todo, Bellamy...

El joven suspiró no queriendo saber realmente que era lo que no sabía. Por una vez, quería lo fácil, quería no mirar más allá de culpar a Lexa por su traición pero al mismo tiempo, Bellamy sabía que no podía hacerlo.

No podía culpar a Lexa por algo que había estado forzada a hacer y estaba seguro que lo que fuera a decir Echo solo iba a hacer esa decisión más firme en su interior.

-Que más...-susurró el chico pasando una mano por su oscuro pelo.

-Mi gente...gente de la reina del hielo...estaban...estaban allí, Bellamy-susurró Echo mirando al suelo-. Si Lexa no hubiera tomado la decisión que tomó...nadie hubiera salido con vida de esa montaña.

Y ahí estaba, justo lo que Bellamy no quería escuchar, la verdad que había intentado evadir dentro de él porque aunque pareciera mentira, a la hora de proteger a sus seres queridos, Lexa y él no eran tan distintos. Él hubiera tomado esa decisión por salvar a Octavia como Lexa lo había hecho por salvar a su gente y ahora, estaba el bonus añadido de que también los había salvado a ellos en el mismo proceso.

Había sacrificado a varias personas por cientos y ellos no sabían verlo.

-Echo...-susurró Bellamy mirando hacia la entrada de su tienda-¿Quien le hizo esto a Lexa?

-Su gente...es...es complicado pero...pero así se sobrevive aquí-susurró Echo de vuelta.

Lo único de lo que no estaban seguros era de si la gente que estaba con ellos estaría dispuesta a entender eso.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Debido a un fallo, me he equivocado en un punto de la historia (Delena, gracias por el apunte :)) Pero ya esta todo rectificado y ahora si, la historia tiene algo más de sentido.

Gracias por todo y como siempre, espero que os guste!

* * *

 **Capitulo 3**

 _A veces se es un se es una heroína desde niña, a veces, debes perder esa niñez para encontrar el camino de vuelta a ser una heroína._

¿Papa?

Vamos, Clarke, hay gente esperándote...

Caminó por el enorme pasillo siendo guiada por su padre mientras veía a Raven, con Finn, a Octavia, a Bellamy, a Lincoln, a Wells, a su madre y a Kane y, al final de todo aquel pasillo, vio una figura esbelta y fuerte que pudo reconocer casi al instante.

-Ojala nos encontremos de nuevo, Clarke.

Los ojos de Clarke se abrieron y se levantó con fuerza asustando a Luna, quien estaba calentando algo más de agua y quien se acercó a ella nada más ver sus ojos azules cargados de miedo.

-Tranquila, estas bien...-susurró Luna.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que es este sitio?-preguntó Clarke mirando de un lado a otro.

Luna se acercó lentamente a ella y puso una mano sobre su brazo calmando a Clarke casi de manera instantánea mientras la rubia miraba los ojos grises de la mujer que parecía haberla acogido y que la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Soy Luna, la líder del clan del agua y una buena amiga de Lexa-comenzó Luna imaginando que era la mejor manera de empezar.

Aunque al ver la mirada de Clarke cambiar a furia, Luna dejó de pensar que quizá aquello era la manera correcta de abordar las cosas.

-¿Lexa esta aquí? ¿Me rescató ella?-dijo Clarke tratando de levantarse-. ¿Donde esta? Tengo que hablar con ella...

-Clarke, cálmate-dijo Luna.

-¡No! Me traicionó y va a escuchar cuatro cosas de mi parte-dijo Clarke antes de mirar a su alrededor-. O mejor, dame mi arma, voy a grabarselas a fuego en la piel.

Luna miró al suelo ante la repentina hostilidad de la joven delante de ella haciendo un gesto claro de pena ya que su carácter era todo lo contrario a la guerra o a las peleas y eso era justo lo que esta mujer estaba buscando.

Aunque poco importaba teniendo en cuenta lo que había pasado en la plaza de Polis tiempo antes.

-No va a hacer falta, su pueblo ya se encargó de eso-dijo Luna.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Clarke levantando una ceja.

-Parte de Polis no perdona su abandono a tu gente y la han castigado-dijo Luna lentamente, viendo algo de sorpresa en la mirada de Clarke-. La han golpeado, torturado y escupido durante horas, también le han grabado a fuego las iniciales de cada una de las personas que murieron por su acto.

Clarke se movió de manera inconsciente para tocar su corazón que había dado un tirón duro fuera de ella. Algo parecía haberse asentado en su pecho no dejándola respirar pero Clarke se negaba a mirar más allá ya que no volvería a ser débil ante Lexa nunca más.

 _Tiene lo que merece..._

-Ella misma se lo buscó-susurró mirando al suelo.

Luna levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos en la mujer delante de ella, sorprendida y horrorizada de que no le importara nada el destino de Lexa cuando ella sabía por la mínima comunicación que tenía con la Comandante, lo mucho que Lexa apreciaba y, se atrevía a decir, quería a una de las personas del cielo, que era justo lo que Luna pensaba que esta chica era.

-No estas diciendo eso en serio-se atrevió a decir Luna.

-Con un poco de suerte ha sufrido lo mismo que aquella gente-gruño Clarke.

Entonces Luna lo vio, la pena, el dolor de lo que había pasado y que no sabía como afrontar en medio de una leve mentira, una razón para odiar a Lexa que no terminaba de creerse y que solo hizo a Luna preguntarse que clase de relación tenía su mejor amiga con esta mujer.

-No se que ha pasado pero tengo la sensación de que tenéis una historia complicada-dijo Luna cruzándose de brazos-. ¿Quien eres?

-Clarke, de la gente del cielo-se vio forzada a decir Clarke cuando Luna no pudo reconocerla por su nombre.

Luna levantó las cejas en sorpresa antes de echarse a reír y atar los cabos de la relación de esta chica y Lexa, por supuesto solo ella podía encontrarse con la persona que le había devuelto parte de su humanidad a la Comandante en estos momentos.

-¿De que te ríes?-preguntó Clarke cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú eres la Clarke de Lexa-rió Luna-. No esperaba menos del destino.

Esta vez fue el turno de Clarke de levantar las cejas mientras Luna se acercaba a la rubia para darle un abrazo como si fuera parte de su familia y Clarke se esforzaba apartarse de ella.

-Lo siento mucho, Clarke, la perdida de Lexa...-comenzó Luna borrando su sonrisa para mirar los ojos de la rubia.

-Me ha parecido dejar claro que no me importa lo que pase con ella-dijo Clarke antes de mirar al suelo-. Me ha destruido, a matado gente y ahora...ahora no puedo volver a casa.

-¿Porque?-preguntó Luna ladeando la cabeza.

Clarke tragó saliva sintiendo la pena y la furia de todo lo que había pasado en la montaña golpearla con fuerza mientras trataba de poner sus ideas en orden para explicar a Luna lo que estaba pasando.

-Ella me abandono y yo no...no tuve más remedio-susurró Clarke, recordando de repente los gritos, el dolor y la desesperación de las personas que ella tuvo que matar para salvar a los suyos-. Tuve que activar la radiación, matarlos para salvar a mi familia.

-¿No es eso lo mismo que hizo Lexa?-preguntó Luna con sumo cuidado.

-¡No! ¡Ella cogió un trato cobarde!-gritó Clarke antes de dejar una lágrima correr por su mejilla-. Me abandonó para salvarse.

-No, eso no es lo que pasó-dijo Luna seriamente.

La firmeza de su voz hizo que Clarke se quedara sentada, mirándola con curiosidad mientras Luna pasaba una mano por su pelo rubio platino y dejaba escapar un suspiro antes de comenzar a decirle lo que ella sabía.

-Por lo que sabemos y se ha investigado, el hombre de la montaña conocido como Emerson tenía en su poder a todos los guerreros secuestrados del lado de Lexa, no tomar aquel trato era asesinar a cientos de personas-dijo Luna lentamente.

Clarke abrió los ojos en sorpresa y luego miró al suelo. No quería entender a Lexa, quería odiarla con todo lo que tenía y quería verla sufrir aunque parte de ella ya estaba pensando en un perdón que la Comandante no merecía.

-Podría haberme buscado...podría haber encontrado otra solución...-dijo Clarke.

-No sabemos que pasó en ese encuentro, Clarke-dijo Luna-. No sabemos nada realmente de si Lexa peleó o si se unió a Emerson de buena gana aunque te puedo decir que ese no es el estilo de Lexa y, de haber podido seguir a tu lado, lo habría hecho.

-No lo hizo-gruño Clarke.

Luna asintió y miró a una Clarke que intentaba pelear sus emociones y pensar en como parte de su plan había fallado si Emerson había tenido a parte de los guerreros de Lexa en su poder. Bellamy era el encargado de esa parte del plan y, al parecer, no lo había cumplido.

Lo que le hacía odiarse a si misma por pensar que la traición de Lexa, aunque dolorosa, había sido necesaria.

 _Es una elección que hago con mi cabeza, no con mi corazón...la lealtad a mi gente siempre va primero..._

Ahora entendía esa frase mejor que nunca, cuando ella también había hecho una atrocidad por su gente y aún así...

-No puedo perdonarla-susurró Clarke.

Y aunque Luna creía que Clarke quería decirle esas palabras por Lexa, mirando los ojos azules de la rubia, Luna se dio cuenta de que la persona que no podía perdonar Clarke era así misma y hasta que eso no pasara, no podría seguir adelante.

–

Lincoln había sido elegido para guardar a Lexa mientras se recuperaba y para él, era un suplicio y un orgullo al mismo tiempo formar parte de la guardia de la Comandante mientras esperaban a que se despertara.

Desde donde estaba, podía ver sus horribles heridas y se dio cuenta de los las iniciales que tenía por toda la espalda, decorada con distintos latigazos y golpes que quedaría siempre marcados en su piel.

Demasiadas iniciales, una por cada de la gente que murió en la montaña.

-Clarke...

El susurró de Lexa fue tímido y casi pasó desapercibido para él pero Lincoln la escuchó y a pesar de que no debería sentir nada por ella, su corazón se dolió por verla de esta manera.

Su Comandante, fuerte y valiente reducida a esto, a una pequeña joven destruida por la vida y sus decisiones.

Lincoln pasó una mano por el brazo de Lexa intentando no tocar sus heridas y suspiró. Se preguntaba que había hecho a Lexa traicionar a la gente del cielo cuando siempre había presumido de su lealtad a sus aliados y pensó que quizá había más que ellos no sabían.

Aunque era imposible...¿o no?

-¿Lincoln?

La voz de Octavia lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras la morena entraba en la tienda y lo miraba, acercándose a él hasta poder tocar su mejilla con la mano y apartar una lágrima que Lincoln no sabía que había caído.

-No llores, Lincoln-susurró Octavia besando sus mejillas.

-Debería ser más fácil...-susurró él-. Vivir...debería ser mejor.

Octavia miró en la misma dirección que Lincoln, hacia el cuerpo de Lexa y también se dio cuenta de las iniciales, haciendo a la joven mirar a su pareja con confundidos ojos mientras Lincoln la abrazaba y reposaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Mi gente castiga a sus traidores y para ellos, eso es lo que la Comandante es-susurró Lincoln mirando a su alrededor.

Octavia podía entenderlo, ella misma y su gente lo habían torturado a él cuando lo capturaron hace tiempo pero esta paliza...esta destrucción era una barbarie y lo peor de todo es que a nadie le importaba.

-Nos dejó a morir, Lincoln-susurró Octavia.

-Lo se pero...pero...

Pero nadie entendía nada. Nadie conocía a la Lexa que a pesar de su duro exterior, solía jugar con los niños de Polis. Nadie conocía a la mujer que tomó a su hermano como su protegido y que vive todos los lujos que ninguno de ellos se puede permitir. Nadie conoce que la Comandante más fuerte y dura de todos los tiempos es también una mujer con un corazón maltratado por la vida que solo necesita una oportunidad para volver a sentir.

Y justo así, Lincoln se dio cuenta de que Lexa no los habría traicionado así como así. Justo así, Lincoln supo que tuvo que haber algo más en ese encuentro con el hombre de la montaña que no sabían.

Entonces la tienda se abrió de nuevo y esta vez, Bellamy y Echo entraron en ella con Raven, Abby y Kane en sus talones y una mirada de pura culpa en sus ojos.

-Tenemos que hablar-susurró Bellamy sin dejar de mirar a Lexa.

Si, definitivamente había más en esta historia de lo que ellos sabían.

–

Nia no era conocida por su buen hacer, tampoco por su bondad o por sus decisiones altruistas, más bien todo lo contrario e Indra se asqueaba cada vez que era llamada a su presencia como si fuera un oficial raso sin ninguna importancia.

Algo que Lexa jamás habría hecho.

-Indra...

-Si, mi reina-murmuró Indra.

Nia sonrió y se acercó a donde estaba Indra haciendo a la, normalmente dura general, tener miedo de los planes que esta mujer podía tener para los que todavía eran fieles al mandato de su anterior Comandante.

-Todavía sigues fiel a Lexa-dijo Nia.

-Siempre lo haré, ella es nuestra Comandante-dijo Indra sin la más mínima duda.

Porque, a pesar de todo, la gente que salvó, ella y Nyko creían en la decisión de Lexa y en que no había tenido más opciones aún no supieran los motivos de la Comandante para retirarse.

-Yo soy tu Comandante ahora, tu reina-dijo Nia en tono de advertencia.

-No para mi...no para muchos-dijo Indra.

Nia levantó la mano y lo siguiente que Indra sintió en un punzante dolor en la cara que, a pesar de todo, no le hizo caer al suelo ni moverse, simplemente cerrar los ojos y mirar mantenerse firme delante de la reina del hielo.

-No tengo tiempo para reyertas, Indra.

-No es una reyerta, es la verdad-dijo Indra.

Nia se sintió tentada a golpearla de nuevo pero se contuvo mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro y movía su mano, esta vez, para hacer entrar a otra persona en la sala que miró entre ellas con un gesto de curiosidad.

-Roan, ¿estas listo?

-Si, mi reina-susurró el hombre.

Indra levantó la cejas en sorpresa al ver uno de los consejeros de la reina delante de ella, vestido para viajar y con una mirada cargada de maldad y sonrisa.

-Quiero que los dos vayáis al lugar donde dejamos a Lexa y recojáis su cuerpo-dijo Nia con una sonrisa-. Se la entregaremos a la gente del cielo como ofrenda para una alianza.

Y cuando Indra pensaba que Nia no podía ser más cruel, cuando creía que no podía hacer nada más para aumentar su sangrienta leyenda, la reina del hielo volvió a sorprenderla de la peor manera.

-Vamos a entregar a Lexa en piezas y luego...luego vamos a adueñarnos de la gente del cielo y de su tecnología-susurró Nia.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Espero que os guste el cap. Gracias por leer!

 **DarkBlueMint:** Se lo que es el juramento hipocratico pero he decidido no ponerlo en uso simplemente porque creo que la moralidad en el suelo es un poco bastante distinta a la que se puede tomar en otras circunstancias y Abby no es precisamente la persona más segura en cuanto a moralidad o normas. No obstante, esto no la convierte en mala persona, al fin y al cabo, ellos creen que Lexa los dejó a morir y no creo que el juramento sea algo que ninguno de ellos tenga en mente en este momento.

 **DelenaIsReal:** Bueno, veremos que tiene planeado la reina del hielo, lo que si puedo decir es que las cosas van a ir cambiando muy lentamente porque al final del día, es Clarke quien toma la decisión y todo depende de ella independientemente de si lo demás están de acuerdo o no con ella.

* * *

 **Capitulo 4**

 _El cielo es demasiado bueno para las almas que no pueden encontrar el descanso..._

Bellamy estaba nervioso delante de toda esa gente que lo miraba como si fuera el referente de todos ellos pero realmente no era más que un idiota que había desatado un apocalipsis o, por lo menos, así era como lo sentía él.

-¿Que pasa Bellamy?-preguntó Octavia dando un paso al frente.

-Lexa...ella tomó la decisión que tomó por nuestra culpa-dijo Bellamy alejándose de su hermana al dar un paso hacia atrás.

El silencio se hizo total en la tienda a tiempo para escuchar el leve gemido de dolor que venía de Lexa y que provocó que Lincoln se moviera a atender una de las sangrantes heridas de la Comandante mientras Bellamy pasaba una mano por su pelo y asumía las consecuencias de su descuido.

-¿Que dices, Bellamy?-preguntó Abby.

-El plan...el plan era que yo liberara a los presos de Lexa, luego, todos juntos podríamos tomar la montaña pero...pero eso nunca pasó-contó Bellamy-. No pude liberar a nadie más que a Echo.

-El hombre de la montaña conocido como Emerson debió llevarse a los demás mientras nosotros tratábamos de buscar una manera de sacarlos-contó Echo entonces-. Cuando Lexa hizo el trato, ese hombre los tenía allí, listo para matarlos a la menor señal de peligro.

La mirada de Raven se desvió a Lexa, quien no paraba de temblar y a pesar del rencor que todavía sentía por ella por la muerte de Finn, se negaba a ser como ellos y se quitó la chaqueta, colocandola con cuidado sobre la herida Comandante antes de cruzarse de brazos y mirar a las dos personas que tenía delante.

-¿Me estáis diciendo que Lexa realmente tenía un motivo para traicionar la alianza que teníamos?-preguntó Raven pasando su mirada entre ellos y Lexa.

-Tenía muchos motivos...-dijo Echo entonces, sintiéndose más fuerte mientras Bellamy se hacía más pequeño-. En el campo de batalla no estábamos solos, gente de Azgeda también estaba allí y estaba dispuesta a mataros si Lexa no hacía caso a sus peticiones.

-¿Azgeda?-susurró Lincoln quedándose pálido por la sorpresa.

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Lincoln sacó su espada y puso a Octavia detrás de él mientras apuntaba a Echo con el arma, listo para despedazarla si hacia algún movimiento peligroso.

-No esta de su parte-dijo Bellamy colocándose delante de Echo.

-No necesito que me protejas-dijo Echo empujándolo a un lado para hacer frente a Lincoln-. No estoy con ellos, la reina me entregó a cambio de esa alianza y esas armas de los hombres de la montaña.

Lincoln no bajó su arma hasta que Octavia puso una mano sobre su brazo y le hizo bajar la espada lentamente al tiempo que miraba a Abby y a Kane en busca de alguna guía que el hombre pareció querer darles mientras los miraba uno a uno.

-Azgeda...he leído algo de ellos en el campamento de los terrícolas...¿son de hielo?-preguntó Kane.

-El reino del hielo, si y los enemigos naturales de los terrícolas, por eso esta de esa manera-dijo Echo mirando a Lincoln.

-Sois una plaga-gruño Lincoln.

-Tranquilo cachorro, estoy de tu lado-dijo Echo sin apartar la vista de él-. Mi gente se alió con la gente de la montaña y estaba en el campo de batalla cuando peleasteis con ellos, si Lexa no hubiera tomado la decisión de abandonaros...

-Emerson hubiera dado la orden para matarnos-susurró Bellamy entonces levantando su mirada para ver el cuerpo tapado de Lexa-. Abandonos allí realmente nos salvó, aunque no pudo hacerlo con todos.

No, mucha gente murió esa noche dentro de la montaña pero si lo que contaban Bellamy y Echo era cierto, entonces Lexa había tomado una decisión que ninguno de los que estaban allí estaban seguros de haber podido tomar.

Lincoln tomó una larga respiración antes de acercarse al cuerpo de Lexa, acariciando su cabello oscurecido por la sangre y se arrodilló delante de ella, tomando su cara con su mriada mientras intentaba asimilar lo que realmente había pasado en la montaña. Los abandonó si, pero los salvó también y fue entonces cuando Lincoln entendió de manera brutal el significado de ser Heda por encima de todo y todos.

-Ella debía saber las consecuencias de esto-susurró Lincoln acariciando la mejilla herida de Lexa-. Es Heda, todos sabemos que pasa si juegas con fuego no es posible que ella no conociera estas consecuencias.

-Seguramente pensara en algo de esto cuando tomó esa decisión-dijo Echo con media sonrisa entristecia-. Cuando la vi tomar la decisión, parecía estar lista para morir, además, jamás contó nada de lo que realmente pasó...fue muy convincente en hablar sobre el trato sin mencionar que la gente del cielo iba incluida en el.

Durante varios minutos todos se quedaron en silencio, algo incómodos por las nuevas emociones que estas noticias les causaban mientras que Lexa murmuraba el nombre de Clarke en sueño y temblaba por el dolor de sus heridas.

-¿Porque no habló?-preguntó Octavia, ya acercándose a Lexa para taparla con una de las mantas de Abby a pesar de la mirada que la mujer le lanzó-. ¿Porque no dijo nada sobre nosotros?

-Los clanes deben pensar que estáis jugando con Lexa, es la única explicación-dijo Echo mirando a Bellamy-. Mi reina siempre a estado inclinada a matar a todo aquel que no sea de nuestro hogar, así como varios otros clanes. Estoy segura que si Lexa hubiera dicho algo más de vosotros, en vez de victimas, os habríais convertido en verdugos.

Raven dio un paso al frente, colocándose al lado de Octavia y tocando el brazo de Lexa para sentir el calor propio de la fiebre sobre ella antes de levantar la mirada en un suspiro.

-Así que al final nos salvó...-susurró Raven.

-A ver que me entere-dijo Abby cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba a Lexa con un deje de preocupación cruzando sus ojos-. Hizo un trato con Emerson no solo para salvar a su gente si no para evitar que los soldados de Azgeda nos maten a todos pero por culpa de ese trato, su gente la cree una traidora y la tortura hasta este punto.

-Si..más o menos-dijo Echo.

Abby se acercó a Lexa y miró sobre sus heridas sintiendo algo de pesar en su corazón al ver como esta mujer, demasiado joven para el titulo que llevaba, se había enfrentado a una tortura semejante solo por intentar evitarles más dolor, algo que nadie, ella incluida, había hecho por su gente.

Quizá nada era lo que parecía en esta tierra. Quizá podía empezar a confiar de nuevo.

-Sus heridas están infectadas-susurró Abby levantando la mirada para ver a quien tenía disponible a su servicio-. Raven, tráeme las toallas del kit de emergencia, Lincoln, ¿como de fuerte es Lexa?

-Mucho-dijo Lincoln ladeando la cabeza en confusión.

-Entonces tu y Bellamy quedaos, desinfectar todos los cortes nos va a llevar tiempo y trabajo-dijo Abby-. Octavia, tráeme agua y prepara el fuego para calentarla.

Nadie discutió a la doctora mientras ella se acercaba a Lexa y usaba un trozo de ropa desinfectada par quitar la pintura de la cara de la Comandante y poder ver la juventud de Lexa más que nunca, haciéndole odiar más esta Tierra por lo que le había hecho a la gente que vivía en ella.

-Vamos a hacer esto, Lexa y luego veremos si puedo confiar en ti-susurró Abby.

El cuerpo no contestó y Abby suspiró, trabajando en quitar su ropa lentamente mientras esperaba a que Octavia y Raven volvieran y con una idea en mente para la que ya tenía dos candidatos perfectos.

-Echo, Kane, necesito un favor-dijo Abby-. Quiero que busquéis a Clarke, no esta aquí y temo que pueda haber hecho una locura. Encontradla y traedla, esta decisión es más suya que nuestra.

-¿Que decisión?-preguntó Echo mirando a la doctora con una ceja levantanda.

-La de si Lexa puede ser perdonada o no-susurró Abby.

Porque, por mucho que quisiera ahora perdonar a la Comandante, entendía que era su hija, como líder, tenía la última palabra y si decidía abandonarla, nadie haría nada para impedirlo.

Aunque pudiera ser un error.

–

Clarke decidió que era bueno salir a pasear por las tierras de Luna mientras intentaba poner en orden sus pensamientos y las emociones que tenía encerradas dentro de ella desde su noche en la montaña.

 _Lo siento, Clarke...esta es una decisión que tomo con mi cabeza, no con mi corazón..._

Sabía que la decisión de Lexa era la mejor, sabía que en su lugar, ella habría hecho lo mismo, de hecho, era lo que había hecho dejando morir a cientos de personas por unas pocas pero aún así, le dolía en el alma que Lexa la hubiera traicionado, a ella, a lo que podía haber sido.

Dolía en el alma que la hubiera obligado a tomar aquella decisión.

-Porque no me lo dijiste...-susurró Clarke para si misma-. Porque no me dijiste la verdad...

 _Porque nada habría cambiado, Clarke. La victoria se encuentra en el sacrificio..._

Eso es lo que Lexa le habría dicho y Clarke quería golpearla porque a pesar de todo no podía dejar de pensar en ella. También pensaba en su familia pero Lexa era un tema central para ella, ya fuera por el dolor de ser una asesina o por lo que podría haber sido si solo se hubieran dejado llevar.

Luna la miraba detenidamente desde la ventana de su casa y ladeó la cabeza al ver una sola lágrima cayendo por la mejilla de la rubia, tan destruida por todo lo que había pasado que Luna solo quería abrazarla o traerle lo que pudiera hacerle feliz o darle paz.

-Princesa...

Luna se giró al guarda que la llamaba y lo miró inclinarse hacia ella mientras le mostraba un pequeño colgante, hecho con una correa y terminado con trozo tallado de algo metálico que formaba una C.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó Luna.

-Lo encontramos entre las cosas de Heda, Princesa-susurró el guarda-. También había una petición formal para introducir a la gente del cielo como décimo tercer clan en la coalición.

Luna casi se echó a llorar ante el pensamiento de Lexa usando todas sus cartas legales para salvar a la gente del cielo de futuros ataques mientras Clarke estaba aquí, intentando perdonar su traición cuando todo lo que tenía que hacer era perdonarse a si misma.

Pero no lo haría porque Clarke todavía no estaba lista.

-Lo guardaré...-susurró Luna tomando las cosas del guardia que, en vez de marcharse, se quedó mirándola con cierto temor-¿Hay algo más?

-Nuestros espías han visto a Indra y a un guarda de Azgeda caminar hacia el altar donde Heda fue sacrificada-susurró el guarda lentamente-. Se rumorea que han ido a por el cuerpo de Heda.

La visión que vino a la mente de Luna la horrorizó al punto que casi estuvo a punto de vomitar pero consiguió contenerse y colocar una mano sobre un poste para mantener el equilibrio mientras miraba al guardia con cara de espanto.

-¿Para que quiere su cuerpo?-susurró Luna para si misma.

Sabía la respuesta aunque le horrorizara la idea y, casi sin pensar, miró a Clarke, quien se estaba acercando a ella y tomó la decisión antes de que pudiera realmente considerar que estaba haciendo.

-Quiero que vayas a Polis, comienza a medir que gente esta todavía del lado de Lexa y quien no pero ve con cuidado-dijo Luna pasando una mano por su pelo-. Creo que tenemos futuros problemas.

-¿A que se refiere, princesa?-preguntó el guarda.

-La lealtad hacia Lexa es grande a pesar de esto y no solo en su clan-dijo Luna pasando una mano por su pelo-. Si le hacen algo a su cuerpo.

-Será un signo claro de guerra-susurró el guarda.

-Ve, corre-dijo Luna.

El guarda asintió y se marchó mientras Clarke llegaba hasta Luna y reparaba en su mirada cargada de miedo y pena que la puso en alerta casi al instante.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Clarke.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Luna seriamente-. Hay que tratar un asunto de principal importancia.

Clarke apenas pensó en nada mientras era arrastrada por Luna hacia la salida de su casa y tuvo que forzar a al líder del clan del agua a detenerse mientras intentaba todavía entender lo que estaba pasando.

-Luna, explícame que pasa-forzó Clarke.

-Lexa...la reina del hielo quiere el cuerpo de Lexa y han ido a buscarlo-dijo Luna casi sin aliento y con lágrimas en los ojos.

Clarke se quedó mirando a la princesa, parte de ella pensando en la verdad de la posibilidad de la muerte de Lexa y la otra parte, en confusión por los deseos de la reina del hielo.

Si Lexa estaba muerta, ¿para que quería la reina del hielo su cuerpo?

-¿Porque?

-Para hacerle lo mismo que le hizo a Costia-susurró Luna-. Para definir su liderazgo definitivo.

Para mostrar que sus deseos habían sido cumplidos y enseñar a Heda como nada más que una bestia, cazada y hundida, ante su gente.

Para que no hubiera discusión, sobre quien era la líder ahora...

–

-Y dime, Indra, ¿que promesa hizo el hombre de la montaña para hacer que Heda traicionara a la gente del cielo?-preguntó Roan al pie de la entrada a la plaza.

Indra no era una mujer de palabras, de hecho, no recordaba haber tenido una conversación larga desde que se convirtiera en la general de TonDC o incluso antes de eso.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Indra no había sentido nada más que la rabia de la guerra, la desesperación de los que caían en batalla y los gritos de victoria de aquellos que ganaban, cubiertos de suciedad y sangre y llenos de ganas de vivir pero ahora, en medio de la nada, con la mirada incesante de la gente que había perdido el respeto a su Heda y la consideraban una traidora a ella también por continuar apoyando a la Comandante que abandonó a la gente del cielo, Indra no podía sentir más que pena por la chica, no, por la mujer que había muerto a pesar de hacer lo único que podía hacer en esa guerra.

Podía recordar con tanta claridad aquella noche que todavía tenía pesadillas con la posibilidad de haber podido hacer más para ayudar a Heda, si solo hubiera podido hacer algo, lo que fuera, Indra había cambiado su vida por ella en un segundo porque su vinculo con esta Heda era lo único real que tenía en estos momentos.

Porque les debía a Lexa, Anya y Gustus más de lo podía realmente contar.

 _Heda, imploro tu perdón..._

 _No, Indra, no debes pedirme perdón, debes dejarme ayudarte, es una orden..._

-Llegamos-dijo Roan sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Indra tragó saliva y miró al frente. Tenía que hacer esto, tenía que ir allí y ver una vez más el cuerpo de Heda. Tenía que hacer lo que ella habría hecho, sobrevivir a pesar de las consecuencias, a pesar del odio, la guerra y los deseos de venganza.

Pero cuando sus ojos se clavaron en el poste donde su Heda había estado horas antes, sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al descubrir que Heda no estaba en ninguna parte. No había rastro de ella.

Se había volatilizado...

-¿¡Que clase de magia es esta!?-gritó Roan acercándose rápidamente al poste donde Heda debería estar muerta.

Golpeó el poste y pateó la tierra en busca del cuerpo de Heda pero no encontró nada e Indra no pudo evitar la sonrisa que decoraba su cara cuando se dio cuenta de que, contra todo pronostico, Heda volvía a hacer algo fuera de sus limites.

Heda había sobrevivido al juicio y con ella, la posibilidad de derrocar a la reina del hielo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

 _A veces, nos gustaría no despertar nunca...a veces, despertamos de la manera sorprenderte que podemos imaginar..._

Dolor, caliente y arrollador fue lo que sintió en un primer momento. Su piel estaba sensibilizada a niveles que no podía comprender y cada parte de ella dolía con todo su ser.

Nadie debería sentirse así una vez muerta pero Lexa lo hacía y solo deseaba terminar con ese sufrimiento de una vez y para siempre. Solo quería descansar, dormir para siempre en un cielo donde poder descansar.

-Cogedla con cuidado, Bellamy, no se a cuanta infección nos estamos enfrentando-susurró una voz que Lexa apenas pudo distinguir.

-Ni siquiera puedo reconocer sus tatuajes-susurró Lincoln, al que Lexa solo pudo recocerle la voz porque era una constante en su vida, tanto como Indra o incluso tanto como Clarke.

 _Clarke..._

-Maldita sea tengo que quitar parte de piel para poder curarla mejor-susurró Abby tocando con cierta delicadeza el brazo de Lexa-. Chicos preparaos...

La sensación de la piel muerta despegándose de ella hizo a Lexa temblar e incluso sudar a pesar de su estado pero se forzó a apretar los dientes mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía una mano de Lincoln en su mejilla. El guerrero bajo luego su mirada hasta ella y suspiró, cogiendo su mano para intentar transmitirle toda la fuerza posible.

-Puedes hacerlo, Heda...

-¡Abby!

Lexa tembló ante otro nuevo golpe de dolor y sintió que todo en ella se cerraba de nuevo. Su visión, su oído y su mundo se fueron fundiendo a negro mientras Lexa miraba más allá, en un horizonte lejano, donde sus padres le sonreían, Anya la miraba con orgullo y Costia le saludaba con una suave mirada en sus ojos.

 _No te rindas, Lexa...tu batalla no ha terminado y el corazón todavía puede ganar..._

Todo se tornó oscuridad entonces, pero las palabras de Costia resonaron en la mente de Lexa dándole una efímera esperanza que no sabía como apreciar pero que, dentro de su magullado corazón, agradecía con toda su alma.

–

Raven no había visto tanta sangre en un cuerpo en mucho tiempo, de hecho, ni siquiera Finn había sangrado tanto durante su ejecución eso le hizo pensar en aquella noche, en la muerte del chico que quería y en la mujer que ahora mismo intentaban salvar.

Los terrícolas eran seres crueles, si, pero Lexa había dejado que Clarke terminara con Finn sin más castigo, ni siquiera algo parecido a lo que le hicieron a ella cuando pensaron que había envenenado a la Comandante.

En cierta manera, Raven no quería pensar en que la ejecución de Finn había sido confeccionada para no ser una carnicería como la que ahora tenía delante.

-Esto es horroroso.

La voz de Octavia la hizo salir de sus pensamientos mientras se daba cuenta de que Abby les había quitado el agua y las toallas y estaba intentando limpiar las heridas de Lexa lo mejor que podía, algo difícil de hacer a pesar de que la Comandante estaba inconsciente y Bellamy y Lincoln hacían su mejor esfuerzo por mantener los espamos de Lexa lo más controlados posible.

-Tú los conoces mejor que nosotros-susurró Raven sin mirar a su amiga.

-No así...nunca pensé que...que las leyes que se aplicaban a los demás podrían aplicarse a Heda-susurró Octavia-. Nunca pensé que Heda se dejaría tratar como los demás.

Raven miró a Lexa temblando mientras Abby luchaba por desinfectar y curar las heridas lo mejor posible y reparó por primera vez en la cara de la Comandante ahora ya sin la pintura, mostrándose ante ellas como una joven, como ella y Octavia, incluso como Clarke, pero tan distinta a ellas a la vez que Raven tembló al darse cuenta de que ellas nunca se habían dado cuenta de la importancia de las decisiones que Lexa debía tomar a cada momento.

Era Heda, era líder y de la misma manera en la que su gente la adoraba, podían odiarla si les daban un motivo para hacerlo.

-Heda no esta ahí, Octavia-susurró Raven entonces-. Esta mujer es solo, Lexa.

La misma Lexa que había ordenado la muerte de Finn por las trescientas personas que murieron, una llamada de sangre que su pueblo habría escuchado con ellos de no haber decidido Lexa usar la vida de uno solo, el más responsable de aquel acto y al que incluso le dio una muerte tranquila. La misma Lexa que la había torturado al creer que Raven la había envenenado después de que la misma Raven tuviera claros pensamientos para matarla y dándole la victima perfecta a Gustus para un plan que, finalmente, acabó con su vida. La misma Lexa que los abandonó en la montaña porque intentaba protegerlos.

No tenían ni idea de lo que era el suelo y ahora más que nunca Raven era consciente de ello.

-No puedo quedarme aquí...-susurró Octavia.

Raven la sintió salir mientras ella se quedaba allí, mirando a Lincoln acariciar la mejilla de una inconsciente Lexa, a Bellamy ayudando a Abby al tiempo que curaba con mucho cuidado los brazos de la Comandante y a Abby, susurrándose palabras así misma mientras se cambiaba por segunda vez los guantes y seguía con su trabajo.

Y luego, escuchó un leve murmulló, algo que le hizo mirar el cuerpo que intentaban sanar y que hizo que una sola lágrima resbalara por su mejilla.

-Clarke...

–

Clarke nunca habría imaginado que esta iba a ser la primera vez que visitara Polis. Lexa no le había mentido cuando decía que la ciudad cambiaba la manera de pensar sobre los terrícolas ya que aquí, no existía guerra, no había ni una lucha, solo gente sobreviviendo y haciendo cosas como vender comida, ropas o pasear por las calles en completa clama.

De no ser porque estaban en medio de recuperar el cuerpo de Lexa, Clarke estaría disfrutando de esta ciudad por completo pero su mente estaba demasiado ocupada con las miles de imágenes que saltaban a su mente de Lexa y el latido irregular de su corazón por algo que ella misma no sabía ni quería empezar a explorar.

-La plaza esta ahí delante...-dijo Luna caminando cada vez más lentamente.

-¿La plaza? ¿El cuerpo de Lexa esta en la plaza?-preguntó Clarke mirando al amplio terreno que había delante de ella.

Luna se detuvo completamente antes de entrar y Clarke se paró a su lado, no sabiendo que hacer cuando la líder del clan del agua comenzó a temblar y una lágrima cayó por su mejilla.

-Cuando un traidor es revelado...su destino es morir donde su gente pueda verlo-susurró Luna mientras arrastraba la lágrima de su mejilla con su pulgar-. Al ser Lexa, esto solo fue un maldito espectáculo. Ella murió con su gente gritando que era una traidora, que debían cortarle la cabeza. Murió solo con el apoyo de Indra y de la gente que salvó en aquella montaña. Murió con una puñalada de cada uno de los once líderes de la coalición que, después de elegir a la reina del hielo como nuestra nueva Heda, abandonamos a Lexa aquí mismo para que pasara a la otra vida o se quemara en el infierno.

Realmente Clarke no sabía como sentirse ante aquellas noticias pero no había ningún tipo de alegría en la manera en la que habían terminado con Lexa, más bien era todo lo contrario, su corazón se contrajo, sintió lágrimas en sus ojos y todo su cuerpo tembló al recordar la muerte de Finn de la misma manera pero a la vez muy distinta a la de Lexa.

La Comandante por lo menos le había dado la opción de matarlo ella misma y evitar más sufrimiento, nada comparado a lo que había pasado Lexa según Luna.

Entrar a la plaza ya no le hacía ninguna ilusión pero se obligó a si misma a hacerlo mientras imaginaba el cuerpo de Lexa atado al poste o en el suelo. Las heridas de su cuerpo y sus ojos, algo que siempre habían llamado la atención de Clarke, cerrados para no volver a abrirse jamás.

 _No puedo hacer esto..._

Clarke se detuvo, respiro y sintió que su cuerpo se helaba, incapaz de seguir sus ordenes e incapaz de hacer nada más que sentir un terrible dolor que ni siquiera sabía como expresar porque Lexa tenía la culpa de todo. Lexa era culpable de su dolor y su transformación en el monstruo que era pero a la vez, si solo no la hubiera abandonado, quizá...quizá todo sería distinto.

Y no podía odiarla, no podía sentir odio hacia ella, solo una terrible rabia por la situación en la que se habían encontrado.

-Luna...-susurró Clarke antes de saber que estaban haciendo.

Pero Luna no la escuchó, solo tomó su mano y la llevó hasta donde debía estar el cuerpo de Lexa. A cada paso, Clarke se sentía más y más pesada, como si una losa amenazara con clavarla en el suelo y el corazón le dio un tirón, negando la posibilidad que Luna daba por segura.

Lexa estaba muerta. No volvería a verla, nunca más.

-Lexa...-murmuró Clarke con voz rota.

-¡No!

Clarke sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, incapaz de poder hacer otra cosa que no fuera caer de rodillas al suelo cuando llegó al lugar donde habían sacrificado a Lexa. Todo era sangre, todo era ruina y todo era un poste con cuerdas a su alrededor y en el suelo de madera pero sin rastro del cuerpo de Lexa. No había nada, ni rastro.

Habían llegado tarde.

Escuchó el llanto de Luna que se abrazó al poste y sintió que el mundo se movía alrededor de ella al darse cuenta de que ahora, la reina del hielo, iba a hacer lo mismo con Lexa que hizo con Costia. Iba a destrozarla y lo último que Lexa pensaría de ella era que Clarke la odiaba por el simple hecho de intentar hacer lo que su gente pedía de ella.

Era Heda, su gente iba primero siempre y Clarke no había entendido nada de eso hasta que ella misma tuvo que poner a su gente por delante de la gente de la montaña aunque eso no rea ni lo peor que estaba pasando por su mente en este momento. Lo peor era no saber si eso que había sentido y que ahora amenazaba con romperla podría terminar en algo definitivo. Lo peor, era no saber hasta donde habrían podido llegar juntas de no ser por la opción de Lexa y la decisión de Clarke. Lo peor era sentir como si ahora mismo su mundo no valiera la pena.

-Lexa...-sollozó Luna.

Luna sollozaba en el exterior, llorando y golpeando el poste de madera como si la Comandante fuera a aparecer de un momento a otro pero lo que no sabía era que, en su interior, era Clarke la que golpeaba y sollozaba. Era Clarke la que gritaba el nombre de aquella mujer testaruda que siempre quería llevar la razón.

Lo que Luna no sabía, era que ellos habían perdido a Lexa, su Comandante pero Clarke sentía que había perdido a Lexa, la mujer de la que siempre se preguntaría que más podría haber sido para ella.

–

Octavia estaba allí cuando Lexa despertó por segunda vez y la guerrera no estaba segura de como sentirse. Odiaba a su Comandante por abandonarlos pero a la misma vez, estaba en deuda con ella por salvar su vidas.

-Tranquila, Heda, beja...-susurró Lincoln rápidamente a su lado.

Octavia miró a su pareja acariciar la frente de Lexa y se dio cuenta de que jamás le había preguntado a Lincoln sobre su relación con Heda. Ella había visto a Lexa a punto de matarlos por casi terminar con la vida de Lincoln y ahora, Lincoln parecía al borde de la miseria por Lexa.

Vio a Lincoln acariciar el cabello de Lexa y le pareció ver el mismo gesto en su mirada que hacía Bellamy cada vez que estaba con ella, haciéndole sonreír a pesar de todo y acercarse a ellos para arrodillarse al otro lado de Lexa.

-Heda...tus heridas todavía son recientes, debes descansar-susurró Octavia pasando un paño sobre el magullado brazo de Lexa.

-Lincoln...-murmuró Lexa.

-Shh...Heda, respira...-murmuró Lincoln.

-No...Polis...Nia...-respiró Lexa-. Debes...ir a Polis...Browser...

Lincoln pareció entenderla a pesar de todo pero se limitó a besar su frente y a cerrar los ojos mientras Octavia lo miraba con preocupación. Era extraño ver a Lincoln de esa manera pero ver a Lexa así, tan débil, era casi el anuncio de un maldito apocalipsis.

-Heda...-murmuró Octavia.

-No...

Lexa intentó levantarse y, para sorpresa de Octavia, consiguió mantenerse sentada con los ojos cerrados y la respiración acelerada. Para Octavia, ver a Lexa así solo la hacía sentirse más orgullosa de ser parte de este clan mientras que para Lincoln, solo era un signo más de preocupación que no estaba segura de poder asumir.

-Heda, por favor...

-No...

 _La testarudez no se ha ido con el roce de la muerte._

Lexa miró entonces a Octavia e intentó levantarse completamente, por desgracia, Heda no estaba en condiciones por lo que Octavia tuvo que cogerla, tocando sus heridas y haciendo a Heda gritar de dolor antes de que las dos cayeran al suelo y la entrada de la tienda se abriera revelando a Bellamy y Abby.

-¿¡Que estais haciendo!?-gritó Abby.

-Quería levantarse-dijo Lincoln mientras Bellamy y él ayudaban a Lexa a tumbarse de nuevo.

-Lo que pensaba, sigue siendo testaruda...-susurró Octavia.

-Tenemos que...Polis...Clarke...díselo a Clarke...-susurró Lexa cerrando los ojos para reprimir el dolor.

Bellamy la miró, tan sorprendido como ella por la resistencia de Lexa a pesar de todas las heridas que sostenían su cuerpo antes de sonreír a la Comandante y acomodarla con Lincoln de nuevo para que pudiera descansar.

-Tranquila, Heda, ya hemos mandado a buscar a Clarke y todo va a estar bien...-susurró Bellamy.

-Clarke...odiar...-susurró Lexa.

Nadie de los que estaban allí estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto o falso pero de todas formas, ellos tenían que encontrar a su líder y de alguna manera, estaban seguros de que la Comandante podría asumir las consecuencias de Clarke, fueran las que fueran, porque así había sido desde el principio.

Ellas se entendían y solo ellas podrían decidir si aliarse de nuevo sería una bendición o una perdición.

-Duerme Heda...-susurró Abby lentamente-. Pronto tendrás razones para preocuparte por eso.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

 _Se puede reinar como reyes o reinar como villanos, todo depende de la mano que sujete el bastón del poder..._

Nia no dejó de mirar, primero a Roan y luego a Indra, cada uno de ellos mostrando la misma expresión de respeto y miedo a la mujer que apretaba los puños contra su asiente y rechinaba los dientes en controlada furia.

-Como...es...posible...

-No lo sabemos, mi reina...-dijo Roan temblando levemente cuando Nia golpeó el suelo con su bastón.

-¡No quiero burdas excusas, idiota!

Indra miró al suelo y cerró los ojos esperando un castigo que nunca llegó, por lo menos no de la forma que pensaba o de la que hubiera deseado y que se le fue negada por algo mucho peor.

-¡Rosser!

Indra abrió los ojos ante la mención de aquel nombre y la posterior aparición de un hombre extremadamente grande y bruto, con la mirada oscura como la noche y piel blanca como la nieve. Rosser no había cambiado nada durante los años e igual que Indra era ahora la mano derecha de la Comandante, Rosser siempre había sido el segundo de la reina, su general más fiero y despiadado.

Su peor pesadilla...

Rosser sonrió al verla e Indra tembló de forma involuntaria al recordar un tiempo donde ella no era más que una mujer demasiado estúpida y atrevida y donde su error le dio lo mejor y lo peor de su mundo más allá de lo que ella pudo comprender en aquel momento. Un error que la endureció al punto de dejar de sentir durante años, hasta que Lexa apareció en su vida con el control total de la situación.

Sus ojos verdes, su determinación y la bondad que había tenido con ella y con su historia tocaron una parte de Indra que ella había querido asesinar tras su error y que Heda simplemente había hecho resurgir con una sola mirada.

 _Heda...si alguna vez lo descubren..._

 _No lo harán...les daré una vida normal, Indra._

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte, Indra...-susurró Rosser con una leve sonrisa.

Indra no habló, no podía hacerlo sin recordar el dolor y la pena del peor momento de su vida por lo que los miró y suspiró esperando a ver las nuevas novedades que tenía la reina para ellos, algo que le molestaba casi más que tener que escuchar a la gente del cielo ya que estaba obligada a escucharla sin rechistar.

Era su nueva Heda, no podía hacer otra cosa.

-Rosser, quiero que rastrees a Lexa y la traigas ante mi-dijo Nia en un tono helado y sin forzar ninguna emoción.

-¿Lexa? Perdón mi intromisión, mi reina pero...¿no estaba muerta?-preguntó Rosser mirando entre ella e Indra.

-Al parecer nuestra antigua Heda tiene más vidas que un Pauna, Rosser-dijo Nia sacando una pequeña sonrisa-. Tráela a pedazos o entera pero ponla delante de mi cuanto antes, mi guerrero.

Rosser miró a Indra y luego a la reina y asintió antes de usar su capa para despedirse de la reina y caminar hacia la salida, haciendo solo un alto al lado de Indra para mirarla de reojo.

-Es fuerte y sano, estoy orgulloso-susurró Rosser.

Indra sintió que todo su interior se helaba al tiempo que Rosser se alejaba de ella y salía de la sala completamente a su misión. No podía creer que después de todo este tiempo, él supiera su secreto, algo que ella, Anya y luego Lexa guardaron con tanto celo incluso de la gente de su propio clan.

Y él lo sabía, lo que quería decir que la reina podía saberlo también.

-Indra...-dijo la reina del hielo.

Indra miró a la reina del hielo, quien estaba sonriendo y frotándose las manos ante las revelaciones que las pocas emociones que Indra mostraba le estaban dando pero nada fue comparable a la risa que estalló dentro de ella cuando formuló la única pregunta que estaba segura que nadie, ni siquiera Roan, esperaba de su reina.

-Puede que Costia no contara los secretos de Lexa pero pregúntate esto, Indra...¿contó los demás?

Y así la dejó, abandonando la sala con Roan detrás de ella mientras su pregunta se clavaba en Indra como una puñalada porque ellos querían a Costia como la otra mitad de Lexa, porque Lexa solo le habría confiado un secreto así a Costia en la época donde no se tenían más que la una a la otra.

Porque ahora, la duda de si la dulce Costia había traicionado a Heda y a todos los Trikru, estaba más viva que nunca.

–

Echo no estaba segura de porque Kane había elegido empezar por la montaña en vez de intentar seguir la pista por el Campamento, por lo menos, hasta que llegaron al terreno y espero a ver cuál era la determinación que tendrían que tomar a partir de este punto.

-Clarke tuvo que volver, ella no habría dejado esto así-dijo Kane mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Como que dejar esto así? ¿Que más podía haber hecho?-preguntó Echo mientras Kane caminaba por la basta tierra.

-Esto...

Los dos caminaron hacia un pequeño altar, algo formado por piedras y palos y que ahora parecía caerse a pedazos. A pesar de su mala construcción, Kane y Echo sabían perfectamente lo que significaba y los dos pagaron un momento de silencio antes de seguir buscando pistas alrededor de la zona que ahora estaba muerta delante de ellos.

-La tierra es basta pero todavía algo húmeda tras la lluvia-comentó Echo mirando al suelo-. Deberíamos poder encontrar algo que nos lleve hacia la dirección donde fue por aquí.

Kane dio dos pasos antes de darse de lleno con un pequeña pisada, una bota que podía ser de cualquiera de ellos de no ser porque la pisada tenía la misma cantidad de humedad a su parecer.

-Creo que esta pisada es suya...-dijo Kane mirando al suelo.

Echo se acercó y bajo hasta casi el mismo nivel del suelo, mirando la pisada detenidamente y luego mirando a Kane, quien buscó a su alrededor más pisadas.

-Parece que la lluvia borró parte de las demás pero por la posición del pie...-comenzó Kane.

-Norte...Clarke iba al norte, dirección a Polis.-dijo Echo.

-¿Polis?-preguntó Kane-¿Que es Polis?

Echo sonrió, realmente la gente del cielo no tenía ni idea de nada que concernía su mundo y ella no podía ni empezar a sospechar lo que Lexa seguramente había tenido que explicar varias veces a la esta gente.

-Polis es la capital de este mundo, también es el lugar de nacimiento de Lexa y de otros guerreros y donde intentaron sacrificar a Lexa antes de que pudiera salvarla-dijo Echo.

Kane la miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada mientras caminaba en la dirección que Echo le había indicado. Al norte, donde no conocía nada más que las cosas que aquella guerrera decía y donde tendría que confiar en ella para poder encontrar a Clarke antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que necesitaban a Clarke. Necesitaban su fuerza, su esperanza y, aunque pareciera mentira, la necesitaban para poder mantener a Lexa de su parte.

Porque sin Clarke, Kane estaba más que seguro que Lexa no podría recuperarse de las heridas que ninguno de ellos podía ver.

–

Luna no había dejado de llorar en todo el camino de vuelta a su villa y, la verdad, es que de haber podido hacerlo, Clarke también se habría echado a llorar pero por alguna razón, su mente se negaba a llorar por Lexa. Ni una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla por la Comandante y la princesa del cielo no sabía si era por el rencor que podía guardarle o por ser incapaz de sentir nada más que pena y rabia.

-Princesa...-susurró un guardia de Luna.

-Dejadme-dijo Luna tragando saliva a pesar de sus lágrimas-. Solo necesito un momento.

Los guardias le hicieron caso y se retiraron pero Clarke que quedó allí, mirando al suelo y esperando sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, ni para bien ni para mal.

-¿No vas a decir nada?-preguntó Luna después de varios minutos de silencio.

-No se que quieres que diga-susurró Clarke levantando la mirada por primera vez-. Son vuestras reglas...

-Lexa no merecía esa muerte, solo intentaba salvar a los suyos-dijo Luna entonces.

-Sacrificando a los demás-dijo Clarke como si fuera la única verdad que conocía, la verdad que justificaba sus acciones si es que podían tener su justificación.

Luna bufó y por primera vez desde que se conocieran, golpeó duramente la madera de la mesa antes de mirar a Clarke con el fuego ardiendo en sus ojos. Entendía la pena de Clarke, la compartía, pero eso no justificaba lo que pensaba de Lexa. Lo que sabía de su mejor amiga y lo que siempre había conocido de ella.

Lexa había hecho eso por algo más, Luna lo veía más claro cada día que pasaba y su mente se aclaraba.

-Si hubiera querido mataros, Clarke, ¿porque esperar a la montaña? Porque no mandar a más soldados tras los que matasteis-gruño Luna mirando directamente a la rubia-. ¿Porque no matarte entonces o entregar a los hombres de la montaña cuando pudo? Piénsalo, Clarke, no tienes ni pies ni cabeza.

Clarke negó con la cabeza porque no quería ni siquiera comenzar a justificar las acciones de Lexa, mucho menos quería buscar una razón por la que Lexa hubiera tomado aquella decisión más que por su propia salvación y la de su gente.

-Nos necesitaba...-susurró Clarke.

-Error, Clarke...Lexa había terminado con la gente de la montaña un día u otro-dijo Luna-. No os necesitaba para nada y aún así, os dejó entrar en su mundo, con la gente que más le importa y os dejó formar parte de ellos.

-¿¡Para que!?-estalló Clarke entonces-. ¡Nos dejó allí!

-¡Puede que haya una razón!-gritó Luna entonces.

Clarke se echó la manos a la cabeza, negando pensar en ninguna otra opción que la traición mientras trataba sin éxito de borrar la mirada de pena en la cara de Lexa la última vez que se vieron.

 _Tomo esta decisión con mi cabeza y no con mi corazón..._

-Fue por ella...se salvó por ella misma-susurró Clarke una y otra vez.

Luna se forzó a relajarse al ver la mirada rota y la postura perdida de Clarke, se acercó a la rubia y la abrazó, dejando que Clarke apoyara su frente sobre su hombro mientras miraba a la entrada de la tienda con un pequeño plan formándose en su mente.

-No lo sabemos, Clarke, pero conozco a alguien que puede saberlo-susurró Luna.

-¿Quien?-murmuró la rubia separándose de ella para sentarse en la silla de Luna.

-Indra...la mano derecha de Lexa-susurró Luna.

Y Luna sabía como traerla hasta ellas.

–

Nia entró en la sala privada de sus aposentos y miró al hombre atado a una silla que estaba esperándola. Todavía le costaba creer que él había conseguido lo que ella no había podido hacer: derrotar a Lexa y a sus soldados con una simple alianza.

-Reina...

-Emerson-dijo la reina del hielo.

-Cuando va a liberarme...

-Cuando tenga todo bajo control y eso no será hasta que Lexa este muerta-dijo Nia cruzándose de brazos delante de él.

-Creía que ya estaba muerta...-dijo Emerson.

-No lo esta-dijo Nia de manera cortante.

Emerson levantó las cejas, admirando secretamente la tenacidad de aquella mujer que, a pesar de ser más joven que ellos, parecía tener mucha más resistencia de la que ninguno podía imaginar, pero por suerte, él conocía la manera perfecta de doblegar a Lexa y era usando su debilidad.

-¿Puedo ofrecerle mi opinión?

-No se en que puedes ayudar-dijo Nia girándose para marcharse.

-Podemos usar a la líder del cielo, ella es la mejor debilidad de la Comandante ahora y tras ver lo que hizo por ella en la montaña, me inclino a pensar que daría muchas cosas para protegerla.

Nia se detuvo en la puerta y se giró, acercandose a Emerson tanto que el hombre temió que fuera a matarlo pero, en vez de eso, Nia se quedó a su altura y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Lexa no caerá en la misma trampa dos veces-dijo Nia.

-Lexa no, pero Clarke si lo hará-susurró Emerson-. Esta dolida, confundida y enfadada con la Comandante por lo que tuvo que hacer en la montaña. Podríamos usar todo ese odio para enfrentarlas y si Clarke asesina a Lexa...

-Tendríamos la solución a nuestros problemas si la asesina y luego la destruimos usando la verdad-dijo Nia terminando el pensamiento de Emerson antes de sonreír-. Muy bien, soldado, seguiremos tu plan.

Emerson sonrió y su mirada brilló casi como si hubiera algo inhumano dentro de él pero Nia no se dio cuenta de eso mientras se levantaba y salía de la sala, dejando al soldado solo para pensar en su próximo movimiento.

-ALIE al mando...-susurró Emerson con una mirada gris metálica cubriendo sus ojos-. Preparando protocolo nivel dos, siguiente paso del plan, en marcha.

–

Roan esperaba en la entrada al castillo donde la reina lo había citado para que la esperara mientras ella se hacia cargo de un pequeño cambio en la misión de Rosser. Tras unos minutos preguntándose que podía querer de él, la vio aparecer caminando hacia él lentamente, casi como una caricia sobre el suelo que lo puso en alerta casi de manera inmediata.

-Roan, necesito que hagas una cosa por mi-susurró Nia.

-Siempre, mi reina-dijo él de manera automática.

-Quiero que busques a la líder del cielo y corrompas su alma para que busque y mate a la Comandante-dijo Nia con una sonrisa.

-Pero mi reina...no tenemos ni idea de donde puede estar...-comenzó Roan.

-¿Desafías la orden de tu reina, Roan?-preguntó Nia que sonrió cuando Roan negó con la cabeza rápidamente-. Bien, búscala y déjala que haga el trabajo sucio.

-Si, mi reina...-susurró Roan.

Se giró para marcharse cuando sintió la mano de Nia sobre su cuello y la frialdad de sus dedos casi congelando su cabeza pero nada fue comparable al dolor que bajaba por su espina del frío que aquella mujer estaba usando para casi congelar sus huesos a modo de advertencia.

-No me falles, Roan o tu cabeza será lo próximo que mis manos tengan para lanzar a los leones-susurró Nia.

Roan suspiró y asintió, temblando de frío antes de marcharse sin querer mirar a su reina y con la certeza de que esta misión, era la más importante de su vida ya que eso era justo lo que se jugaba.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

 _Volver a la normalidad es complicado...más si no tienes nada conocido a tu alrededor..._

La próxima vez que Lexa despertó, Abby estaba mirándola desde su asiento y tan pronto como la Comandante abrió sus ojos, la mujer que prometió odiarla hasta su última respiración se levantó con una pequeña sonrisa y se acercó a ella para poner la mano donde Lexa no estaba herida.

-Estas bien, tranquila...-susurró Abby.

-Doctora...Griffin...-susurró Lexa.

-Calma, Comandante, no quiero que te sobre estreses-dijo Abby-. Vamos a intentar colocarte en una posición sentada.

Puso una mano lentamente sobre su espalda y, a pesar de los gestos de dolor de Lexa, entre las dos consiguieron su objetivo haciendo a Abby sonreír y a Lexa dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Ya esta...-susurró Abby.

-Gracias...Doctora...

-No me las des, a sido más tu tenacidad que mi esfuerzo-dijo Abby seriamente-. Además, sin Echo no estarías aquí.

-¿Echo?

-Una amiga de Bellamy, aparentemente una guerrera del clan de hielo.

Lexa se tensó y dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor que Abby estudió lentamente antes de moverse para revisar sus cortes y darse cuenta de que estaban comenzando a supurar y cicatrizar. Quizá todavía le llevaría unos días pero Abby sabía que Lexa conseguiría levantarse apenas terminaran de supurar todos aquellos cortes que tenía en el cuerpo.

-Donde esta...-susurró Lexa.

-Buscando a Clarke con Kane-dijo Abby con expresión preocupada-. Desapareció tras volver aquí cuando destruimos la montaña.

-¿Clarke a desaparecido?-preguntó Lexa entonces.

-Aparentemente, si-dijo Abby.

Entonces, Abby pudo ver el cambio en Lexa y la sintió tensarse más que nunca al tiempo que la Comandante luchaba para tocar el suelo con sus pies con la firme determinación de levantarse.

-¿Que haces?-preguntó Abby.

-¿Porque estas aquí?-preguntó Lexa furiosa-. Clarke esta ahí fuera.

-Lo se y he mandado a buscarla-dijo Abby.

Para Lexa eso no bastaba. Si Clarke estaba ahí fuera sola se enfrentaba a cualquier peligro y Lexa no había pasado por todo aquel infierno solo para dejarla morir asesinada por algún enemigo o animal o secuestrada por algún clan.

-Tengo que ir a buscarla...-susurró Lexa.

-No, Lexa, no puedes salir de aquí-dijo Abby.

-¡Clarke esta en peligro!

-¡Tú la dejaste allí!

Lexa se quedó completamente en silencio tras las palabras de Abby y la doctora realmente no quería decir aquello pero necesitaba que se quedara allí, necesitaba que se recuperara por el bien de todos porque solo dios sabía lo que pasaría si Lexa no seguía al mando del clan Trikru y de la famosa coalición.

-Tienes razón...-susurró Lexa.

Abby miró el reflejo del dolor en los ojos de Lexa pero la Comandante se limito a sentarse de nuevo en la camilla creando en la doctora una sensación de desesperación al sentir que Lexa estaba perdida.

La Comandante ya no parecía ni siquiera la fiera que era antes.

-Comandante...-comenzó Abby ligeramente preocupada por la pasividad de la joven.

-Debería irme, seguramente no soy bien recibida aquí-susurró Lexa.

-No, Comandante. Echo la trajo aquí para ser atendida por mi y todavía es mi paciente-siguió Abby en un tono mucho más formal que antes.

-No merezco su trato, Doctora...-dijo Lexa.

Abby la vio levantarse de la camilla de nuevo pero esta vez más lentamente, la vio dar un paso y luego otro, lenta y de forma segura, hacia la salida de la zona médica de la doctora.

-Debería quedarse, Comandante-susurró Abby intentando mantener su formalidad a pesar de que ver a Lexa intentar arrastrarse a la salida la estaba rompiendo por dentro solo porque ninguna joven merecía este castigo.

Nadie se merecía pasar por lo que esta mujer pasaba.

-No se preocupe por mi, Doctora-dijo Lexa lentamente.

Y salió de allí creando en Abby la sensación de ansiedad que salía de su pensamientos sobre como Lexa no parecía ella misma, aunque no podía culparla de su cambio tampoco quería que esto terminara en la muerte de aquella persona que, después de todo, no era más que una niña.

Igual que Clarke, forzada a cosas que ni siquiera ella estaba segura de poder soportar.

–

Raven estaba sentada cerca del fuego con Bellamy, Octavia y Lincoln cuando vio a Lexa salir de la zona médica y se sorprendió al ver su mirada, decidida pero a la vez tan triste como la de un perrito perdido.

 _Casi como si lo hubiera perdido todo..._

Algo que Raven podía comprender, pues según Echo, eso era justo lo que le había pasado a Lexa y no podía evitar sentirse mal por la Comandante aunque tuviera todavía muchas cosas pendientes que arreglar con ella.

-Heda...-escuchó que decía Lincoln acercándose a ella.

-No soy tu Heda, Lincoln, ya no-escuchó a Lexa entonces, con voz grave y raspada por las horas sin uso.

-Heda, estas herida, deberías reposar-insistió Lincoln.

Lexa se negó y comenzó a caminar cuando fue detenida entonces por Bellamy y Octavia. Los dos hermanos Blake formando una barrera que Raven dudaba que Lexa pudiera traspasar aún si estuviera en plena forma.

-No me he jugado tu puesto para que te mates ahora, Lexa-dijo Bellamy-. Tienes que quedarte.

-No...este no es mi lugar...-dijo Lexa intentando empujarlos.

-Heda...Clarke nos pateará el trasero si mueres antes de que pueda matarte-dijo Octavia mirando a Lexa a los ojos para que pudiera leer sus palabras.

Pero Lexa solo negó con la cabeza, rodeando a los Blake que tampoco quisieron apretar demasiado para no herir más a la Comandante. Luego estaba ella y Raven no estaba segura de querer detenerla. Podía dejarla morir en el bosque, debería dejarla morir sola, tomar venganza de lo que le hizo a Finn y de lo que le hizo a ella.

Pero no, Raven no podía hacerlo porque no sería justo. Porque en el fondo, ellos habían invadido todo este lugar sin pedir permiso y habían matado a 300 personas, de manera directa o indirectamente, habían creado sus reglas y habían obligado a Lexa y a los suyos a cambiar las suyas para ellos.

La única diferencia a estas alturas era que Lexa y su gente llevaban más tiempo en esta tierra y conocían todas las reglas del juego.

-Detente-murmuró Raven.

Lexa lo hizo aunque ni siquiera levantó la mirada para donde estaba y, de repente, Raven sintió la furia invadirla porque este espectro no era Lexa Kom Trikru. Esta mujer que tenía delante no era más que una cobarde que ahora pretendía morir sin pelear por nada más.

Podía entender que estaba cansada pero Raven no iba a dejar que se rindiera, no si era la única cosa a parte de Clarke que los mantenía con vida.

-¿Ya esta? ¿Así se rinde, la Comandante?-preguntó entonces Raven tomando la atención de los que la rodeaban-. La gran Comandante, la líder de la coalición esta destruida solo porque, ¿porque un grupo de personas caídas del cielo han tocado su paz?

-No es eso, Raven de la gente del cielo...-comenzó Lexa.

-No, claro que no. Es que sientes algo por Clarke y te destrozó dejarla tanto como nos molestó que nos dejaras allí-gruño Raven sabiendo que aunque estuviera firmando su sentencia de muerte por revelar lo que creía que la Comandante sentía, esto era lo que tenía que hacer-. Sabemos lo que pasó, Lexa. Sabemos lo de la gente del hielo, lo que perdiste y ganaste cuando aceptaste el trato de Emerson.

-Eso no cambia nada...-dijo Lexa de nuevo.

-¡Cambia todo!-gritó Raven furiosa dando un paso al frente- ¡Cambian las opciones, Lexa! ¡Puedes pelear por ganarte una confianza que puede ser tuya si solo te lo propones!

-¡No puedo!-gritó Lexa entonces quedándose cara a cara con Raven-. Todo lo que he querido esta muerto. Mis padres, mi mejor amiga, mi primer amor, la gente que siempre estuvo conmigo...todos...

Raven sintió que la garganta se le apretaba, igual que ella, Lexa no tenía nada y por eso, las dos se habían hecho duras, casi insensibles.

 _Parece que tenemos más en común de lo que pensaba..._

-Tienes miedo de perder de nuevo-sentenció Raven-. Te entiendo, Lexa, más de lo que crees pero aquí mismo, en este momento, te estoy dando la opción de que pelees una vez más por tu destino y no dejes que nadie te guie, ni siquiera tu gente.

-Las reglas...-susurró Lexa.

-Las reglas de tu gente casi acabaron contigo, es hora de que pienses en cambiar algunas cosas...gánate nuestras confianza de nuevo, Lexa y se más poderosa con nosotros en una nueva alianza.

Lexa miró a Raven casi sorprendida por sus palabras como las demás personas que las rodeaban pero al ver la mano de la chica extendida hacia ella, la Comandante sintió que quizá tenía razón y era de tomar sus propias decisiones.

Al fin y al cabo, ya no era la Heda de su gente y parte de ellos la habían traicionado por algo que pensaban que era mejor.

-¿En serio crees que podrás soportarme, Raven de la gente del cielo?-preguntó Lexa tras unos segundos antes de estrechar la mano de la chica que tenía delante.

Raven sonrió y apretó la mano de Lexa antes de mirarla con sus ojos brillando por el reto antes de ver como el resto de sus compañeros las rodeaban para también formar parte de la decisión que Lexa acababa de tomar.

-Haré mi mejor esfuerzo...-dijo Raven.

Quien sabe, quizá aquello podía ser el comienzo de una extraña amistad.

–

-Princesa, la reina del hielo se niega a dejar venir a Indra.

Luna bufó antes de golpear la mesa y Clarke la miró en silencio, preguntándose porque la reina del hielo se iba a negar a la inocente petición de Luna, quien había usado la excusa de pedir una reunión con la general de la tierra para hablar de previsiones.

-No puede negarse...-gruño Luna.

-Princesa...quizá deberíamos hablar con otro Trikru-susurró el guerrero.

-Indra es la única que puede saber lo que pasó...-susurró Luna.

-¡Princesa!

Clarke se giró hacia donde otro soldado se acercaba a ellos corriendo como si lo llevara el demonio hasta que llegó hasta ella y se detuvo, mirando a su princesa como si fuera una emergencia.

-Pricesa...a llegado un hombre, parece Trikru y dice que estaba en la montaña el día que la Comandante hizo el trato, dice que somos unos bárbaros por lo que hicimos-dijo el soldado.

-Tráelo ante mi-dijo Luna intercambiando una mirada con Clarke, que parecía paralizada en el suelo.

-Deberíamos matarlo-gruño el soldado.

-Tráelo, soldado-dijo Luna-. Ahora...

El soldado asintió y se marcho a por el hombre mientras Luna miraba a Clarke y esta dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado que Luna no estaba segura de saber como interpretar.

-Esto no va a cambiar nada-susurró Clarke.

-O lo cambia todo...-dijo Luna acercándose a Clarke para poner una mano en su hombro-. Lo que no sabemos es que pasó, Clarke pero nadie podrá quitarme la idea de que Lexa tuvo que ver algo más para tomar esa decisión de dejarte.

-¿Como estas tan segura?-preguntó Clarke entonces confundida por las señales sobre Lexa que recibía de Luna.

Luna sonrió, tomó su mano y dejó encima una de las pocas cartas que Lexa le había mandado durante el tiempo que no se habían visto durante los encuentros de la Comandante con la gente del cielo.

-Lee esto y lo sabrás...

Y la dejó sola mientras Clarke miraba la carta con miles de pensamientos corriendo por su mente y los sentimientos a flor de piel por lo que Lexa le hacía sentir incluso sin estar allí. La Comandante había despertado algo en ella y ahora, Clarke no sabía como callarlo, ni siquiera a pesar de la culpa que cargaba por las vidas perdidas en la montaña.

-Maldita seas, Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

 _Malditas las emociones que provocas, Comandante..._

Se sentó en el suelo y miró la carta, debatiendo si abrir la carta o no. Debatiendo, si valía la pena dejar salir su miseria o seguir atada a un odio que no estaba segura de sentir hacia la Comandante.

Debatiendo, si esta sería la cura para la herida clavada en el alma.

–

Echo y Kane siguieron la pista hacia Polis de Clarke hasta un rio cercano a la ladera que Echo conocía y que le hizo hacer una cara de descontento que Kane estudio con su habitual calma.

-¿Que pasa?

-Este camino conduce a la zona de la gente del agua-susurró Echo.

-¿Y eso es malo?

-Es...aburrido...

Kane casi rió con la mirada de Echo pero ella simplemente echó a andar y él la siguió, estudiando la complejidad de las persona que tenía delante así como lo había hecho con todas las que había conocido en la Tierra.

Lexa y sus soldados, ahora Echo y el conocimiento de un nuevo clan, el del agua, que no parecían ser los favoritos de la mujer que tenía delante.

-¿Crees que trataran bien a Clarke si esta con ellos?-preguntó Kane pensando en las posibilidades que tenían delante.

-Luna y sus chicos no son gente de guerra, no harían daño ni a una mosca-dijo Echo con cierto tono de superioridad-. Protegerán a Clarke mientras ella no les dé problemas, aunque debo admitir que tiene su diversión imaginar a tu líder con la líder del clan del agua.

-¿Porque?-preguntó Kane, deteniéndose al no entender lo que Echo decía.

-Porque la líder del clan del agua es la mejor amiga de Lexa-dijo Echo.

Kane se quedó mirándola con cara de sorpresa por la nueva información ya que no sabía que Lexa tenía amigos y muchos menos que fueran lideres de otros clanes, lo que le dejaba claro lo poco que sabían de la tierra que les rodeaba.

 _Tengo que empezar a tomar apuntes..._

-¡Vienes o no!-gritó Echo desde lejos.

-¡Voy!

Salió corriendo detrás de ella sin darse cuenta de que otra persona más los había encontrado en su propio camino hacia la búsqueda de Clarke y ahora sabía como llegar a la princesa del hielo mucho antes que ellos, aunque tendría que darse prisa para poder hablar con la líder de la gente del cielo.

Roan sonrió, si todo salía como planeaba, no tendría ningún problema.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** Casi no llego, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. Disfrutad, leed, comentad y seguir, gracias!

Lo de disfrutar...ya me lo contáis al final del capitulo...

* * *

 **Capitulo 8**

 _Las palabras que quedan en silencio siempre son recordadas...las historias que no se cuentan, también..._

Rosser había caminado durante un largo trayecto desde la plaza de Polis buscando pistas sobre el paradero de Lexa cuando finalmente encontró algo que solo los rastreadores como él podía aprender a leer. Eran diminutas gotas de sangre que creaban una pauta, como un camino que el podía seguir.

-¿Donde estas, Lexa?-susurró Rosser.

Caminó rodeando las gotas de sangre y vio que luego se formaba manchas algo más deformadas, como si alguien hubiera ayudado a la antigua Heda, lo que le decía que Lexa no había hecho el camino sola y alguien tendría que haberla ayudado.

Pero, ¿quien podría hacerlo? Lo que él recordaba de la ceremonia no concordaba con lo esto y, la verdad, Rosser estaba más que sorprendido de que Lexa hubiera sobrevivido a la tortura de los once clanes que se habían impuesto ante ella para destruirla.

Cada día que pasaba la admiraba un poco más.

Las manchas de sangre siguieron un sendero y Rosser las siguió lentamente cuando escuchó ruido, era gente hablando y, de manera automática, Rosser se escondió, asomando solo su cabeza para mirar a través de las ramas y ver el campamento que tenía delante.

El campamento de la gente del cielo o, por lo menos, era parecida a la descripción que sus guardias daban de el.

Entonces Rosser sintió que todo dentro de él se helaba, porque, por primera vez en varios años, estaba delante de la única persona que le había causado curiosidad.

-Lexa, calma, vas a abrir tus heridas de nuevo.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, Lincoln, mi estilo es la caza y la guerra, no quedarme sentada sin hacer nada-dijo Lexa.

-Tranquila, Echo y Kane encontraran a Clarke, son buenos en lo que hacen.

Rosser pudo ver la mirada que Lexa le lanzó a Lincoln, una que Rosser casi pudo identificar por preocupación pero que Lexa se apresuró en camuflar con rabia antes de patear al joven en el pecho y lanzarlo al suelo.

-¿Que te ha hecho Octavia?-preguntó Lexa mirándolo de arriba abajo-. Te has vuelto blando, Lincoln.

-Siempre he sido blando, Heda, esto no tiene nada que ver con mi pareja-dijo Lincoln.

Lexa suspiró, claramente Rosser podía ver como Lexa luchaba por intentar creer en lo que Lincoln decía y eso no fue lo único que el rastreador de la reina del hielo descubrió en la líder Trikru. Lexa había cambiado su ropaje y ahora, llevaba ropas que suponían que debían ser de alguien del cielo, parecía casi como antes de que mataran a Costia.

Parecía más persona de lo que él recordaba que había sido en años.

-No me mires así, Lincoln, no soy tu Heda-dijo Lexa entonces.

-No se como mirarte de otra manera, Lexa-susurró Lincoln antes de reír-. Ni siquiera se como puedo hablarte de manera tan informal.

-Soy Lexa, Lincoln, no Heda-dijo Lexa con una mirada al horizonte-. Solo Lexa.

-Esta bien...-susurró Lincoln antes de levantarse del suelo-. Lexa, aunque no pidas grandes avances, ya sabes como soy.

Rosser miró sorprendido la pequeña sonrisa decorando la sonrisa de Lexa y continuó observando a los dos terrícolas, terminando su entrenamiento antes de marcharse hacia donde llegaba otro grupo de jóvenes. Rosser observó con sorpresa como los jovenes saludaban a Lexa y como ella devolvía el saludo, ni demasiado cariñoso, ni muy serio, como una persona normal.

Por primera vez en años, Heda Leksa parecía más la joven que conocieron durante su entrenamiento como Heda y no la fiera que todos temían ahora.

-Te están haciendo débil, Lexa...-susurró Rosser.

Sonrió, decidiendo que ya había tenido bastante y dado que sus ordenes habían cambiado, se tomó la libertad de pensar que esto sería suficiente para que Nia pudiera planear su conquista. Comenzó a caminar de vuelta al bosque deteniéndose solo un segundo para mirar hacia el acompañante de Lexa y sonreír, antes de perderse entre los árboles.

 _Esto va a ser muy interesante..._

–

Luna miraba a la persona que tenía delante de ella esperando pacientemente a que contara lo que tenía que decir sobre lo que pasó en la montaña. Tenía curiosidad de saber que estaba pasando y necesitaba entender porque Lexa les traicionó de aquella manera.

-Habla-dijo Luna.

-Princesa, soy Liam Kom Trikru y estuve entre los capturados por los maunon-dijo el hombre.

-Un trikru...¿que sabes de lo que hizo Lexa?-preguntó Luna cruzándose de brazos en su trono.

-La Comandante acepto el trato del maunon a cambio de la liberación de su gente y de la gente del cielo, Princesa, nunca hubo intereses personales más allá que protegernos a nosotros y a sus aliados-dijo Liam-. De no haber estado la gente del hielo allí, Heda nunca habría aceptado las condiciones del maunon.

Luna detuvo al trikru con la mano antes de razonar todo lo que le estaba pasando. Si esto era cierto, que Luna pensaba que así era solo por el hecho que iba más esta explicación con la forma de ser de Lexa, entonces ellos habían cometido un error enorme.

-¿Me estas diciendo que Nia tenía hombres allí, trikru?-preguntó Luna lentamente. Necesitaba estar segura de que eso debía ser así ya que no se arriesgaba a acusar a Nia de otra manera.

Aunque no le sorprendía nada que fuera de esa manera.

-Si...según el maunon, la reina del hielo se había aliado con ellos para asesinar a Heda y vieron una cambio de estrategia al ver que Heda protegía a la gente del cielo-dijo Liam-. Usaron ese sentimiento para vencer a Heda.

-Entiendo-gruñó Luna.

Habían jugado con todos, eso era lo que Liam quería decirle. Usaron lo que Lexa podía sentir por Clarke para forzarla a elegir y Lexa había elegido a la gente del cielo y su gente antes que a hacer lo que era su derecho: matar a sus enemigos.

Pero...¿porque Lexa no dijo nada de esto? La respuesta llegó a ella haciéndola mirar al suelo para aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse, parte de felicidad por no haber perdido a su mejor amiga y parte por el dolor que sabía que le habían causado al deshonrarla delante de todos cuando ella solo había protegido a la gente del cielo y a su gente.

-Princesa, Heda no merecía esto-susurró Liam.

-Lo se, Liam...ahora lo se...-dijo Luna seriamente-. Lexa no dijo nada para que no atacaran a la gente del cielo.

-Eso es, los mantuvo en la sombra para que no los vieran como el enemigo-dijo Liam-. Princesa...Heda Leksa era una buena Heda.

Lo sabía, Luna lo sabía desde siempre y aún así había dejado que la mataran, había sido parte de eso y se odiaba.

-¡Luna!

El grito de Clarke hizo que Luna levantara la mirada al tiempo que la entrada de su tienda se abría revelando a una Clarke con la cara cubierta en lágrimas y una completa mirada de confusión en sus ojos.

-Clarke...

-Lexa estaba enamorada de mi-susurró Clarke-. Lexa...te dijo que estaba enamorada de mi.

–

 _10 minutos antes..._

Clarke estudiaba si leer la carta o no pero al final, decidió que cuanto antes supiera que ponía, antes podría terminar con todo aquello y demostrarle a Luna que ella no sentía nada por Lexa.

Aunque fuera mentira, quería mostrar que ella podía ser y debía ser como ellos. Como Lexa había sido con ella y su gente.

Suspiró, se preparó para lo que Lexa pudiera decir y abrió la carta, encontrando una letra elegante y unos párrafos bien confeccionados que casi le dejaron con la boca abierta.

 _Querida amiga, Luna Kom Floukru._

 _Esta noche atacaremos la montaña y liberaremos a nuestra gente, Luna y, si te soy sincera, estoy nerviosa, el aire a cambiado y algo me dice que algo va a cambiar el curso de mi destino._

Clarke casi tiró la carta en ese momento, furiosa con Lexa por pensar que su destino iba a cambiar cuando todo lo que hizo fue dejarla tirada, a los pies de la muerte y con una mirada de arrepentimiento en su cara.

Bien, su arrepentimiento no iba a cambiar la muerte de toda la gente que ella asesino.

 _La gente del cielo es optimista y quiero creer en ellos pero los años me han hecho insensible, Luna y no se si puedo volver a confiar de nuevo en que algo salga bien, pero si algo se, es que creo en Clarke y si ella dice que esto es posible...bien, tengo que creerla._

 _Hablando de Clarke. Entiendo tu preocupación por mi bienestar, Luna, se que mucha gente quiere mi puesto y no mi persona pero Clarke no es así, su gente no es así, amiga, ellos quieren solo un lugar donde vivir y quiero ser capaz de darles eso...quiero ser capaz de darle a Clarke la paz que tanto desea._

 _No lo vas a creer Luna, ni yo misma lo creo, maldita sea pero...pero he sido débil...he vuelto a caer en la trampa._

Clarke ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, intrigada de repente en que trampa podía haber caído Lexa que ella no hubiera conocido dado que durante su tiempo juntas no se habían separado.

 _Son tan distintas, Luna. Costia era un ángel caído del cielo, una mujer hecha para ayudar y cuando se fue, creí volverme loca y juré no volver a caer jamás en este dolor pero Clarke...es imposible, Luna._

 _Clarke es fuego y calma a la vez, es lucha y determinación pero también preocupación y bondad. Su gente es su vida y daría todo por ellos. Sus ojos son el mar que cura mis heridas y cuando la miro es casi como si pudiera perderme en ellos._

 _La besé y sus labios todavía queman los míos, Luna. No pude evitarlo y si sale bien, quiero...quiero dar el paso...quiero volver a sentir, con ella y por ella porque, Luna..._

 _...me enamoré de Clarke sin darme cuenta._

Clarke apretó la carta sintiendo un vuelco en el corazón, miró a su alrededor sin saber que hacer y trató de respirar sin éxito. Lexa la quería. En esta carta, Lexa confesaba su amor por ella a Luna y Clarke no podía ni siquiera hablar.

Ahora entendía porque Luna pensaba que Lexa debía tener una razón mayor para traicionarla, la Comandante no habría confesado sus sentimientos a Luna si no los sintiera, no después de todo lo que sabía que Lexa había pasado por amor y al perder a Costia.

Lexa la amaba.

De repente, Clarke salió de su tienda chocando con un guardia que tomó su mano con preocupación al verla tensa y con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa.

-Clarke kom skaikru, ¿estas bien?-dijo el guardia-. No llores, por favor.

Clarke sintió entonces la humedad en sus mejillas y negó con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo hacia donde sabía que Luna estaría reunida con el hombre que quería hablar con ella. Necesitaba entender todo, el amor de Lexa, su traición y todo lo que había pasado entre medias.

Necesitaba saber la verdad.

-¡Luna!

Abrió la entrada de la tienda y miró a Luna quien la estaba mirando como estuviera sorprendida de que estuviera allí. Pudo ver su mirada, marcada con trazos de dolor y furia y el corazón de Clarke latió con fuerza mientras miraba entre ella y el hombre que estaba delante de la líder.

-Clarke...-susurró Luna.

-Lexa estaba enamorada de mi...-susurró Clarke-. Lexa...te dijo que estaba enamorada de mí.

–

Luna se quedó mirando entre Clarke y el hombre sintiéndose perdida al no saber que hacer con la situación que se presentaba delante de ella. Quería decirle la verdad a Clarke pero sentía que con esa verdad solo haría más daño a la líder de la gente del cielo.

-Clarke...

-¿Es verdad?-preguntó Clarke mirando a Luna a los ojos-. ¿Es verdad que Lexa estaba enamorada de mi?

Luna no se atrevió a contestar directamente por lo que asintió mirando al suelo. Por desgracia, todavía pudo escuchar a Clarke caer de rodillas en el suelo, cerca de ellos y ser sostenida por el hombre que las acompañaba, uno de los supervivientes de la montaña.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Clarke con un hilo de voz-. ¿Que pasó realmente en la montaña?

Luna no quería romperle el corazón, le partía el alma tener que hacerle aquello pero al final, sabía que la memoria de Lexa debía ser recordada con honor, por lo menos, por los más cercanos a ella.

Y eso incluía a la mujer que amaba.

-Lexa acepto el trato para salvar a su gente, si, pero los maunon tenían aliados, como vosotros, gente de Azgeda y ellos tenían la clara intención de mataros si Lexa no tomaba una decisión o era negativa-contó Luna-. Aquella noche, Lexa os salvó de ser asesinados por la gente de Azgeda y luego...luego no dijo nada cuando la juzgamos...no lo hizo para que otros clanes no os vieran como un peligro y estuvierais de nuevo metidos en otra guerra...

Luna levantó la mirada entonces y, como bien sabía, encontró la mirada de Clarke, nublada por lágrimas que solo dejó caer segundos después de que ella contara lo que sabía. Luego, en brazos de aquel superviviente, Luna vio a Clarke romperse en lágrimas y supo entonces, que los sentimientos de Lexa no eran solo por parte de la Comandante.

Clarke también había sentido y sentía, aunque era demasiado tarde para hacer nada y eso, quizá, era lo más triste de todo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

 _La maldad también tiene forma de palabras, por suerte, siempre puede haber un rayo de luz entre toda la miseria..._

Tras la charla con el superviviente y el derrumbamiento de Clarke, Luna decidió dejar descansar a sus dos huéspedes y llamar a Ronin, uno de los miembros más fuertes de su clan y su guardia personal.

-Princesa...-dijo Ronin nada más entrar en la tienda.

-Quiero que marches a Polis y hagas una cita con los líderes de los diez clanes que quedan, quiero que digas que es una exigencia que hago personalmente y que no tiene razón al rechazo-dijo Luna seriamente.

-Si, Princesa...

-También quiero que le extiendas un mensaje personal a la gente del cielo, imagino que Indra o cualquiera de los Trikru podrá decirte donde encontrarlos-dijo Luna-. Cuéntales solo que deseamos aclarar un asunto en relación a los maunon y que es una petición en mi nombre. Lincoln esta con ellos así que creo que no tendrás problemas.

-Esta bien, ¿desea que marche ahora mismo?-preguntó el guerrero.

-Si, Ronin y vuelve a mi-dijo Luna en clara advertencia.

Ronin asintió dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer de los ojos de Luna quien se sentó colocando una mano en su frente en claro gesto de dolor de cabeza.

No era una persona de guerra, nunca lo había sido pero ahora no tenía más remedio que posicionarse y siempre estaría del lado de Lexa, a pesar de que a veces no pudiera aparentarlo. Luna sonrió al recordar que, como de costumbre, Lexa había afrontado con firmeza su destino para salvar a quien quería y no podía dejar de pensar en el dolor que Clarke ahora podía estar sufriendo.

Intentar odiar a la persona por la que sentías algo solo para descubrir que realmente no valía para nada...debía ser horrible.

Luna suspiró, parte de ella en las decisiones de Lexa, en todo lo que la Comandante había hecho desde que acogiera a la gente del cielo. Cosas que jamás habría esperado de la flamante Comandante de los doce clanes pero que si había visto en Lexa, su mejor amiga.

 _Hodnes laik kwelnes..._

Al parecer, ni siquiera ella podía creerse aquellas palabras y Luna estaba feliz con ello porque significa que a pesar de todo, Lexa había tenido una última esperanza. La líder miró al techo de su tienda y suspiró, deseando que, desde donde quisiera que estuviera, Lexa estuviera contenta con su resultado.

-Quizá algún día nos reencontraron cuando tu alma vuelva a un cuerpo, amiga-susurró Luna.

El viento le dijo que así sería...

–

Echo y Kane llegaron a la aldea donde la guerrera del hielo sabía que estaban Luna y los suyos y pidieron entrada a uno de los guardias quien les negó dar un paso más con su bastón firme en su mano.

-Solo queremos ver a vuestra líder, saber si sabe donde esta nuestra amiga-dijo Kane.

-Nadie pasa estas fronteras sin permiso-insistió el guarda.

-Mira, amigo...-comenzó Echo.

-¡Clarke!

Clarke levantó la mirada hacia ellos y, de repente, la felicidad que Kane había expresado al verla desapareció cuando vio el vacío en sus ojos y el crudo dolor que se escondía bajo sus pupilas, haciéndole mirar a Echo quien pareció igual de confusa que él.

-¡Clarke!-llamó Echo esta vez.

-Kane...-susurró Clarke lentamente.

Kane intentó caminar de nuevo para llegar a Clarke pero el guarda lo detuvo al tiempo que Clarke salía corriendo a pesar de los intentos de Kane y Echo de seguirla. El guarda los agarró y los miró con furia en los ojos antes de empujarlos.

-Tenemos que ir con Clarke-dijo Kane en tono de suplica.

-No, iremos a ver a nuestra líder. Ella sabrá que hacer con vosotros-dijo el guarda.

Y sin poder escapar sin formar una pelea, Kane y Echo se vieron arrastrados a ver a la líder mientras Clarke huía de ellos como si fueran el enemigo a batir. Como si Kane no fuera su amigo.

Como si ella no fuera parte de la gente de la gente del cielo.

–

Roan tuvo la suerte de su mano cuando vio a la líder del cielo correr por el bosque. Nadie la seguía, ni amigo ni enemigo y pensó que quizá los dioses iban a darle suficiente poder para no terminar muerto tras esta misión. Sonrió mientras pensaba en lo que su reina diría cuando él hubiera cumplido su misión y como iba a hacer que tuviera más poder que Rosser y sus estúpidas técnicas de lucha que solo llevaban sangre y suciedad a sus cuerpo.

Había muchas maneras de matar y Roan iba a demostrar que las suyas eran las mejores.

Siguió a Clarke hacia dentro del bosque y esperó a que se detuviera lo suficiente para ver porque estaba corriendo y que iba a hacer en aquel momento. La vio arrodillarse en el suelo y vio sus hombros temblar con fuerza antes de escuchar un golpe en el suelo.

-¿Porque tenías que hacerlo, Lexa? ¿Porque no me dijiste nada cuando estábamos en la montaña? ¿Cuando volviste con Emerson? Ni una maldita seña...nada...-dijo Clarke, lo suficientemente alto como para que Roan la escuchara-. ¿Porque? ¿Porque me querías? ¿De que me sirve saber eso ahora?

Roan levantó las cejas en sorpresa al enterarse de todo esto. Él no sabía que la Comandante tenía capacidad de amar, no después de Costia y tampoco imaginaba que nadie pudiera devolverle el sentimiento. Costia apenas había aguantado los primeros momento de Lexa como Comandante y había muerto antes de poder asumir por completo su papel pero esta mujer que tenía delante, ella sabía perfectamente donde se estaba metiendo.

Y aún así todo lo que veía desde donde estaba era una chica rota por perder a su amor.

Pero eso no fue todo lo que cogió su atención, Roan también reparó en el hecho de que la chica estaba hablando sobre la noche de la montaña por lo que a estas alturas, tanto ella como Luna deberían saber quien estaba ayudando a los hombres de la montaña cuando Lexa y su gente atacaron con la gente del cielo.

Y eso complicaba mucho sus planes.

 _Maldita sea..._

Ya no podía usar la traición como modo para hacer que la líder del cielo encontrara a Lexa pero si podía usar su dolor para provocar algo más, al fin y al cabo, Roan era un maestro en el arte de la palabra y ellas eran solo dos jóvenes jugando a ser diosas de una guerra.

No debería de ser complicado.

Se acercó lentamente a la joven, calculando sus movimientos hasta que llegó hasta ella, colocando una mano en su hombro y haciendo a Clarke saltar al mismo tiempo que se alejaba de él y lo miraba con miedo.

-Disculpe, señorita, ¿esta bien?-preguntó Roan con su mejor voz de preocupación.

-Si...me asuste...-susurró Clarke.

-Oh, lo siento...mi nombre es Roan y...soy un ermitaño que vive en estos bosques-dijo Roan dándole una inocente sonrisa a la rubia-. He visto que parecía perdida y he venido a ayudarla.

-No creo que pueda-susurró Clarke mirando al horizonte-. Mejor será que me vaya, se preocuparan por mi si no vuelvo.

-Tranquila, esta a salvo conmigo-dijo Roan necesitando más tiempo con ella-. Parece triste.

-He tenido un mal día-murmuró Clarke.

Roan asintió y estiró su mano haca Clarke sin dejar de sonreír, manteniendola allí hasta que ella la tomó y después, él la condujo directamente a sentarse en unas rocas mientras Clarke dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Seguramente pasará, señorita-dijo Roan-. Los ermitaños sabemos de soledad y a la larga, es mucho mejor.

-Sabéis de la soledad, si, pero yo nunca la quise-dijo Clarke mirando sus manos-. Estoy tan perdida que no ni como empezar de cero.

-Lo que le pasó debió ser duro-dijo Roan mostrando una preocupación que no sentía-. ¿Es sobre lo que estaba hablando antes de vernos? Disculpe mi osadía pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que decía y si es así...bueno, esa mujer de la que hablaba...debió ser importante.

Clarke no hizo ningún gesto y Roan se atrevió a poner una mano en su hombro mientras planeaba que podría decir después, que haría que esa mujer no pudiera volver a confiar en Lexa.

-Lo era...lo sacrifico todo por mi gente, era una lucha que ella no habría tomado de no ser por nosotros. Ella seguiría con vida y en guerra con la montaña de no ser por mi y mis idioteces, ¿que pasa ahora con su gente? ¿y conmigo? la perdí antes de saberlo, la perdí sin entender...-susurró Clarke sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-La mujer de la que habla...¿la Comandante?-preguntó Roan mostrando fingida sorpresa.

-Si-dijo Clarke.

-Estuve en su ejecución, fue realmente triste ver a su gente pidiendo su cabeza-dijo Roan sabiendo hacia donde dirigir la conversación-. Fue triste ver que nadie la ayudaba.

Clarke cerró los ojos y Roan sonrió, sabiendo que podía inducir una culpa fuerte en la líder de la gente del cielo antes de darle su golpe mortal, algo que haría que Clarke perdiera la cabeza.

-Fue raro ver a la Comandante quedarse tan impasible-dijo Roan entonces-. Parecía casi como si quisiera morir.

-Lexa no abandonaría a su gente-no pudo evitar contestar Clarke.

-Quizá algo le hizo pensar lo contrario.

 _No, por favor...no hagas esto..._

Clarke sintió una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla mientras Roan dejaba escapar un suspiro como si estuviera apenado por todo lo que había pasado antes de levantar la mano y señalar a Clarke con una mirada triste en sus ojos.

-Yo le hice pensar lo contrario-dijo Clarke lentamente.

-Entonces tu eres la culpable de la ejecución de nuestra querida Heda-susurró Roan mirando como los ojos de Clarke se mostraban vacíos de toda emoción-. Tu eres la única culpable.

-No...-susurró Clarke colocando una mano a cada lado de su cara.

-¡Si!-gritó Roan entonces sabiendo que Clarke ya estaba en el momento emocional necesario para su próximo golpe-. Sabías lo que sentía por ti y lo usaste para engatusarla, sin ti ella no habría muerto y sin ella, tú no habrías tenido que matar a la gente de esa montaña.

Clarke dejó escapar un sollozo y negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y se movía hacia atrás y hacia adelante, intentando con todas sus fuerzas bloquear las palabras de aquel hombre que no hacía más que hacerla sentir peor. Pero el hombre no desaparecía y se colocó delante de ella, forzándola a mirarlo mientras él clavaba cada palabra que decía en su mente y la llevaba más al borde de las cosas que no podía cambiar.

Lexa estaba muerta por su culpa. La gente de la montaña y antes de ellos, Finn, ella era una asesina pero, de la misma manera, parte de esas muertes caían en los hombros de la Comandante y Clarke ya ni siquiera sabía si era cuerdo sentir por ella lo que su corazón exigía u odiarla como su cabeza le pedía.

Al fin y al cabo, ella se estaba llevando todas las consecuencias de esto mientras Lexa simplemente había muerto.

-Si la tuvieras delante, deberías hacerla pagar con sangre lo que te obligo a hacer, Clarke-susurró Roan cuando sintió pasos a lo lejos, seguramente la gente que había venido a por ella-. Lexa tuvo que ver en todas las muertes que has vivido en esta tierra, incluida la suya...no dejes que eso quede impune...

Clarke apretó los dientes y tembló mientras Roan sonreía y desaparecía entre las ramas justo antes de que Echo, Luna y Kane aparecieran delante de la líder de la gente del cielo y la encontraran en un estado que puso todas las alarmas.

Porque esta no era la misma Clarke que Luna había encontrado o que Echo y Kane habían visto momentos antes...esta Clarke era animal, encerrada en su propia locura y con solo una frase en su mente.

 _Jus drien, jus draun..._

–

 _Minutos antes..._

Luna levantó las cejas al ver a Echo delante de ella con un hombre al que no conocía pero que le hizo sonreír al ver que tenía las mismas ropas que Clarke usaba cuando la encontró, lo que quería decir que debía ser del clan del cielo.

-Princesa, con todos mis respetos, tenemos que irnos-dijo Kane mirando a la entrada de la puerta y al guardia que la custodiaba.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Luna.

-Tus guardas no nos dejan ir tras Clarke quien debe haberse asustado al vernos-dijo Echo mirando hacia fuera como Kane-. ¿Podemos irnos ya? No me gustaría contarle a su madre o, peor, a Lexa, que Clarke a muerto porque estábamos jugando a las casitas.

Luna se detuvo entonces, mirando entre Echo y Kane quien ni siquiera repararon en ella, demasiado preocupados por ir en busca de Clarke sin importarle nada más que eso.

-¿Lexa?-preguntó Luna sin aliento-. Echo...Lexa esta...

-Viva, la saque de allí después de vuestra ejecución, ¿podemos irnos ya?-preguntó Echo de manera dura.

Luna sonrió y asintió antes de bajar de su trono. Su corazón estaba a punto de estallar de alegría al tener las noticias de su mejor amiga, viva y, por lo que decían, en manos de la gente del cielo.

-¿De verdad esta viva, Echo?-preguntó Luna con un hilo de voz.

Echo se detuvo, recordando que Lexa y Luna eran, aparte de lideres, grandes amigas y sintiendo algo de simpatía por la líder quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y parecía más feliz que nunca.

-Esta viva, Luna, pero nadie aparte de nosotros y la gente del cielo lo sabe...por seguridad-dijo Echo antes de mirar a Kane.

-Princesa, debemos encontrar a Clarke, ella debe saberlo-susurró Kane.

Luna asintió, con la sensación de que estas noticias traerían paz al corazón de la líder de la gente del cielo y, al mismo tiempo, quizá pudieran lograr curar y abrir el corazón de una mujer demasiado joven para sentir lo que ella estaba pasando.

Quizá, las noticias de la resurrección de la Comandante, le traerían a Clarke la paz que no sabía que tanto necesitaba.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

 _La locura puede llevarte a muchos caminos, pero la esperanza siempre te llevara más lejos..._

Indra miró entre la reina del hielo y Rosser controlando el impulso de salir corriendo de allí en busca de su Heda, la persona que seguramente los salvaría de saber en manos de quien estaban ahora.

-¿Hablas la verdad, Rosser?-preguntó Nia-. ¿Lexa esta con la gente del cielo?

-Si, mi reina. Yo mismo la vi con la gente del cielo, en su campamento, aunque no parece la misma-dijo Rosser pasando una mirada sobre Indra-. Es mucho más Lexa que Heda.

Indra respiró, realmente no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que Lexa tenía libertad ahora que la creían muerta y no tenía que tomar decisiones por lo demás, aunque sabía que si se enteraba de lo que estaba pasando, tomaría su rol de nuevo y toda la humanidad que Rosser podría haber visto en ella quedaría en nada.

 _El deber con mi pueblo siempre esta primero..._

¿Era malo que Indra quisiese que Lexa permaneciera lejos de todo esto? ¿Era malo que no quisiera arrastrarla de nuevo a este mundo lleno de sangre? Indra no estaba segura pero, de todas formas, no pensaba que Lexa pudiera tener la paz que tanto merecía, tarde o temprano, tendría que volver pero Indra podía darle tiempo.

-Es interesante...-dijo Nia con una sonrisa-. Tengo una reunión pero discutiré esta información contigo en el cuarto de guerra al anochecer, Rosser.

-Si, mi reina.

Rosser se marchó y Nia esperó a que Indra se marchara haciendo a la guerrera caminar fuera de la sala donde una mano la detuvo, empujándola hacia la pared y encerrándola delante del hombre que más odiaba en el mundo.

-No te atrevas a volver a tocarme-gruño Indra.

-Lo vi con Lexa-gruño Rosser-. No podrás seguir negandolo para siempre.

-De ti puedo seguir negandolo siempre-gruño Indra apartando a Rosser de ella-. No vuelvas a acercarte a mi.

Le dio un empujón para quitárselo de encima y comenzó a caminar hacia su cuarto sintiendo la mirada del hombre sobre ella y la repulsión que le causaba estar cerca de él todavía hacía que su cuerpo temblara pero Indra se contuvo y se metió en su cuarto, dejando una leve respiración calmarla mientras deseaba que, de alguna manera, todo volviera a ser como antes.

Como cuando solo eran ellos, los terrícolas.

–

Lexa tenía que admitir que Lincoln tenía razón, la gente del cielo no era tan mala o inútil como una vez pensó. En los días de su recuperación había tenido tiempo de aprender como usar las armas, aunque no le gustara, con Bellamy, había entrenado con Octavia y Lincoln, repasado sus curas con Abby y Monty le daba clases de algo llamado internet que solo empezaba a comprender.

Ahora, estaba con Raven mirando como la joven mecánico y Wick discutían sobre un nuevo chip para controlar algunas máquinas que llamaban, drones.

-Pero Rave, si ponemos la conexión en el nodo central crearemos más presión de ataque-decía Wick.

-No, Kyle, los drones solo se usaran para la exploración del bosque sin necesidad de tener que ir nosotros-decía Raven-. No son armas de ataque.

-Podrían defendernos-dijo Wick.

-No voy a matar a nadie, ya tenemos un recorrido muy largo de eso-dijo Raven con un tono que no admitía discusión.

Wick suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en derrota haciendo sonreír a Lexa porque nunca había visto a Raven echarse para atrás en nada y sabía desde que empezaron a discutir que era una batalla perdida para el mecánico.

-Aunque lo quieras para exploración no conocemos los bosques lo suficiente-dijo Wick rascando su cabeza-. No podemos mandarlos a la aventura como si nada, no sin mapas guías.

-Yo puedo ayudar en eso.

Los dos miraron a Lexa quien de repente se sintió algo atrapada y tuvo que esperar a sentirse algo más tranquila consigo misma para poder hablar con la firmeza que era tan digna de ella.

-Yo conozco estos bosques...son míos y...y puedo ayudar a trazar los mapas guías para los drones-dijo Lexa mirando a los dos mecánicos-. Si queréis...

Wick la miró con las dos cejas levantadas y una enorme sonrisa mientras Raven la observaba con más cautela, casi como si esperara alguna condición por su ayuda pero no la había, al revés, Lexa estaba en deuda con ellos por salvar su vida.

Era lo menos que podía hacer.

-Muy bien...-dijo Raven con una pequeña sonrisa-. Tu y yo trazaremos mapas guías mañana, Lexa, ahora mejor que vayas a ver a Abby de nuevo.

-¿Porque?-preguntó Lexa confundida.

-Tu brazo vuelve a sangrar, ya te dijimos que era pronto para entrenarte-dijo Raven dándole una mirada que no estaba cargada de odio-. Venga, te llevaré...

Lexa asintió y salió de la tienda para darle a Raven el momento de privacidad de despedirse con un beso de Wick antes de acompañarla a ver a Abby cuando escuchó unas palabras que viniendo de la morena, casi eran una bendición.

-Quizá Clarke tenía razón al confiar en ti-susurró Raven.

Y quizá, Lincoln había tenido razón en confiar en esta gente que Lexa comenzaba a ver como su gente.

–

Bellamy descansaba con su arma entre sus piernas mientras miraba al horizonte. Echaba de menos a Clarke, en quien siempre podía confiar a pesar de sus peleas y echaba de menos a Echo, aquella fiera que lo sacaba de sus casillas de una manera que nada más había hecho antes.

-Juro que eres una replica exacta a papa-susurró Octavia detrás de él.

Bellamy sonrió mientras sentía a su hermana sentarse a su lado y colocar su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él pasaba una mano por su hombro y los dos miraban más allá del campamento, hacia el bosque.

-Estoy preocupado, Octavia-susurró Bellamy-. Por Clarke, por Echo, por todos los que estamos aquí.

-No pasa nada...Echo encontrará a Clarke con Kane y volveremos a estar juntos-dijo Octavia-. Y con Lexa...podremos hacerlo mejor...

-Fue mi culpa, O. Todo esto...

-No, Bellamy. Tú intentaste salvarlos y los únicos culpables fueron ellos-gruño Octavia.

Pero nada le hacía sentir mejor. Si no hubiera estado tan centrado en Echo y en el plan quizá podía haber hecho algo más pero la verdad era que no lo había hecho y muchos habían muerto por ese cúmulo de errores que empezaban por el suyos.

Y Lexa...ella ni siquiera le había juzgado por eso.

-Nunca pago por mis pecados, Octavia, otros lo hacen y me aterroriza pensar que cuando llegue mi castigo no sea yo quien pague el precio-susurró Bellamy con un nudo en la garganta.

Octavia se acomodo sobre él y suspiró como si supiera lo que estaba pensando y lo que podía decirle para aplacar su dolor y su incertidumbre sobre el futuro.

-Estaremos bien, Bellamy, estamos juntos-dijo Octavia-. Tu y yo, siempre estaremos juntos.

Y a pesar de que tenía miedo, a pesar de que había mucha gente aquí que tenía que cuidar y mucha otra a la que le debía varias cosas, entre ellas su vida, Bellamy no pudo si no creer a su hermana, la niña que ahora era toda una mujer, parte gente del cielo, parte guerrera trikru.

Parte de los dos mudos que, por ahora, sostenían lo que más quería en esta vida.

-Juntos-repitió él mirando al horizonte-. Siempre juntos.

–

Abby cambió los vendajes del brazo de Lexa lentamente casi sin querer mirarla y haciendo a la joven sentir que la doctora tenía algo que decirle y no estaba segura de por donde empezar.

Casi parecía asustada o con miedo a la respuesta y Lexa no estaba segura de porque así que decidió tomar el asunto entre sus manos y hablar antes de que se perdiera la oportunidad.

-¿Pasa algo, Abby de la gente del cielo?-preguntó Lexa ladeando su cabeza.

-¿Que pasa ahora contigo?-preguntó Abby sin mirarla a la cara.

Lexa miró al suelo. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de que pasaría cuando se revelara ante los demás aunque tenía bastante claro que no haría nada hasta que Clarke apareciera y decidiera si quería perdonarla por lo que estuvo forzada a hacer o iba a odiarla hasta su último aliento.

La idea de lo último era la razón por la que Lexa estaba nerviosa ya que desde Costia, ninguna otra mujer la había retado como Clarke, de hecho, Lexa estaba segura de que incluso Costia había sido menos atrevida de lo que era Clarke y no sabía porque, pero era precisamente ese valor lo que había hecho que Lexa se enamorara de la líder del cielo de aquella manera.

La odiaba casi tanto como la amaba y Lexa nunca había sido una mujer de emociones, incluso antes de Costia, Lexa había procurado mantener sus emociones a raya, como Anya quería que estuviera, como Gustus se enorgullecía de mostrar, como Indra necesitó en sus peores momentos. Lexa había sido una líder para todos ellos pero con Clarke, simplemente, no podía.

Y si Clarke la odiaba o quería su cabeza cuando volviera a ellos, bien...Lexa no tendría más remedio que abandonar este nuevo hogar y morir a manos de sus enemigos o intentar sobrevivir por sus propios medios y no es que la ex-Comandante tuviera miedo a vivir sola pero...realmente el bosque podía ser muy cruel.

-No lo se, Abby de la gente del cielo-dijo Lexa sinceramente.

-Podrías...ya sabes...-dijo Abby sin mirarla a los ojos-...quizá aquí...

-Esa decisión no es mía, ni tuya...es de Clarke-dijo Lexa.

Abby asintió y sonrió antes de acercarse a Lexa y tocar su brazo herido con delicadeza, como si le importara la joven que tenía delante y despertando a Lexa la necesidad de comprensión de un adulto que hace poco ni siquiera la quería cerca de ella.

 _Como cambiaban las cosas con una sola decisión..._

-Gracias por respetar a Clarke, Lexa, puede que no se note demasiado pero...pero sé que eres la única que ha valorado su opinión todo este tiempo sin discusiones-dijo Abby.

-Lo he hecho porque es una gran líder-dijo Lexa mostrando la honestidad en sus ojos que Abby no pudo despreciar-. Aunque si discutimos, siempre, ella tiene una manera de ver las cosas que no comparto...

-Te entiendo...-susurró Abby.

-No podemos salvar a todos siempre...-dijo Lexa cerrando los ojos-. Esa lección es importante y la he vivido demasiadas veces como para no creerla, Abby pero ahora, aquí contigo como testigo, puedo jurarte que a pesar de todo y de lo que todavía puedas pensar de mi...te prometo que siempre lucharé por Clarke y por lo que ella quiere...por lo que yo estoy empezando a ver.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Abby con un hilo de voz.

-Vosotros...sois vosotros-susurró Lexa.

Abby sintió un nudo en la garganta pero se negó a derramar una lágrima mientras asentía y veía a Lexa levantarse de la camilla para salir de la sala médica. Solo cuando la joven había salido, fue cuando Abby finalmente expreso sus emociones en un tembloroso suspiro mientras no dejaba de mirar la entrada a la zona médica, por donde había salido Lexa momentos antes.

-Espero que Clarke tome la mejor decisión-susurró Abby.

Porque hasta hace un tiempo, pensaba que odiar a Lexa era lo correcto pero ahora, tras conocer la otra parte de la Comandante, Abby ya no estaba tan , quizá empezaba a ver, que los terrícolas también tenían algo de personas dentro de ellos.

–

Luna no esperaba la reacción de Clarke cuando le contaron que Lexa seguía con vida y que estaba en el Campamento Jaha. No esperaba que la líder del clan del cielo pareciera un animal enjaulado o que su mirada fuera fría como el hielo y se preguntaba a que se debía su cambio.

-Clarke...

-¿Decís que Lexa esta allí? Quiero hablar con ella-dijo Clarke en tono helado y serio.

Echo y Kane se miraron claramente sorprendidos pero Luna podía ver más allá de Clarke. Algo había vuelto a hacer que la líder odiara a Lexa y aunque Luna no sabía que había sido, no quería que Clarke se marchara así.

-¿Podéis dejarnos un momento a solas?-preguntó Luna a Kane y Echo-. Seguramente estáis cansados, dejad que mis hombres os den de comer y marchad después.

Los dos asintieron todavía sin entender muy bien de que se trataba todo esto y, tras una mirada más a Clarke, dejaron la tienda para que Luna tomara el control de la situación, mirando a Clarke con cierta cautela.

-¿Que pasa por tu mente, Clarke?-susurró Luna.

-Lexa formó parte de cada muerte que me marcó desde mi llegada aquí. Finn, la gente de la montaña...-susurró Clarke mirando al suelo-. Debería recibir un castigo por eso.

-Lexa ya ha recibido un castigo, ¿no has escuchado lo que dijo Echo?-preguntó Luna.

-No es suficiente, yo no le he hecho nada-gruño Clarke.

Luna la miró con cierto miedo mientras Clarke salía de la tienda terminando aquella charla. La líder no sabía muy que pensar de la joven ahora pero estaba seguro de que esto no podía ser nada bueno para Lexa y tomó la decisión de viajar con ellos, por miedo a perder a su mejor amiga y quizá, por temor a la locura que Clarke comenzaba a padecer.

 _¿Que te pasó en el bosque, Clarke de la gente del cielo?_

Luna no lo sabía pero estaba segura de que una vez que vieran a Lexa, tendría todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Y, a pesar de lo que sabía que Clarke sentía por Lexa y lo que Lexa sentía por Clarke, tenía la sensación de que no iba a ser nada fácil llegar a un punto común...aunque Luna quisiera creer en sus sentimientos.

 _El amor no es solo una debilidad..._

Solo tenían que mostrarlo una vez más.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN:** Y este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a todos vosotros, lectores, porque sois mi ánimo para seguir escribiendo y porque espero hacer mérito a este capitulo, donde podreis ver lo que estabais esperando.

Gracias y a disfrutar!

* * *

 **Capitulo 11**

 _No hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver...y eso solo es una consecuencia más de las decisiones que tomamos en la vida..._

Desde que era niña, Clarke había estado orgullosa de ser quien era. Era simple, dedicada a la gente y con la certeza de saber que las cosas que hacía solían ser para el bien ajeno y nunca por razones oscuras y dolorosas pero todo había cambiado nada más pisar la Tierra, donde había tenido que tomar un rol que no era suyo y unas decisiones que la forzaban a convertirse en el manojo de nervios que era ahora.

Porque ahora solo podía pensar en las vidas que había quitado, en el monstruos en que se había convertido y en la muerte de la fuente de su dolor.

 _Lexa..._

Clarke cerró los ojos al sentir su nombre como una puñalada. Parte de ella quería matar a la Comandante pero su otra mitad le suplicaba que no lo hiciera, que si le hacía daño iba a arrepentirse toda su vida.

Y Clarke ya no sabía que era real y que era mentira...ya no podía distinguir sus emociones y solo reconocía la furia dentro de ella, caliente y poderosa como ninguna otra cosa.

Podía sentir la mirada de Luna pegada a su nuca pero se esforzó por ignorarla. Claro que Luna estaría preocupada teniendo en cuenta que era amiga de Lexa y que intentaría impedir que le hicieran daño pero poco le importaba a una Clarke que reconocía su propia inestabilidad mental igual que las palabras de Roan, que no paraban de repetirse en su mente.

Desde que conocía a Lexa todo se había destruido en su vida. Roan tenía razón en eso y por eso, Clarke iba a poner fin a su sufrimiento asesinando a la Comandante tan pronto la tuviera delante.

 _Entonces todo terminará...mi sufrimiento terminará..._

Estaba convencida de aquello y mientras comenzaba a ver los bosque que rodeaban Campamento Jaha, sintió la tensión de alguien que estaba segura de que pronto terminaría su dolor.

Para alguien que sabía que todo terminaba como empezó, con una muerte.

–

Ronin llegó a Polis antes de lo que él mismo esperaba y no estaba seguro de si fue por causas del destino o simplemente porque su Princesa le había mandado a esta misión y él no quería más que complacerla de la mejor manera posible.

Luna era todo para él y necesitaba mantenerla segura y contenta todo lo que pudiera...

Entro en la sala de reunión del anfiteatro de Polis y miró a su alrededor las inconfundibles figuras de los primeros líderes de los clanes: allí residían las estatuas de los doce líderes de los clanes, todos con poses firmes y algunos con sonrisas que mostraban la prosperidad de sus reinos mientras otros mostraban la dura mirada de crueldad que dirigían a su gente.

Allí estaban el abuelo de Luna y el padre de Lexa antes de ellas, allí estaba también la madre de Nia y las líneas familiares del resto de líderes que habían mandado en su tierra antes que ellos o ellas lo hicieran.

El corazón de Ronin se apretó al ver al abuelo de Luna, un hombre con demasiada bondad para este lugar y que murió curando a otros tras la destrucción del mundo, luego, miró al padre de Lexa: Daedreon era un hombre valiente, seguro de si mismo y de sus armas, obstinado, feroz pero con unos sentimientos que solo había mostrado con su esposa, su hija o sus amigos más cercanos.

Cerró los ojos cuando la agonía de la memoria de tiempo mejores lo ahogó y espero unos segundos, antes de escuchar unos pasos lentos y seguros que sabía perfectamente a quien pertenecían.

-Ronin...guarda personal de Luna, ¿que te trae por aquí?-preguntó la voz.

-He venido en una misión a mi princesa...Titus Kom Trikru, hermano de Daedreon Kom Trikru y tío de Lexa Kom Triku-dijo Ronin inclinándose ante él.

Ronin levantó su mirada hacia el hombre delante de él y lo vio suspirar ante el nombre de su hermano, luego lo vio temblar ligeramente ante el nombre de su sobrina y supo que las novedades sobre Lexa le habían llegado aún cuando Luna y otros lideres habían querido evitar ese dolor.

Algo que le hizo sentirse peor porque este no era el momento de contarle la verdad, no cuando había tanto en juego.

-¿Que desea Luna de Polis?-preguntó Titus sin mostrar la más mínima emoción en su cara.

De no ser por los años en los que se conocían, Ronin juraría que no le importaba nada pero el guerrero conocía bien a la familia de Lexa siendo como habían sido grandes amigas su princesa y la Comandante y sabía que la mirada verde oscurecía por la tristeza de Titus era lo que realmente sentía el hombre delante de él.

-Quiere una reunión con los líderes, hay un tema sobre lo que pasó la noche que cayeron los maunon que debemos discutir-dijo Ronin sabiendo que podía mostrarse más informal con el hombre delante de él.

-¿En serio? ¿Que más hay que discutir tras la victoria de la gente del cielo y la muerte de mi sobrina?-dijo Titus con dientes apretados.

Ronin miró al suelo por un momento ya que no quería ver el crudo dolor en los ojos de aquel hombre que, de toda su línea familiar, siempre había sido el más entero y el más independiente, centrándose solo en su carrera política más que en cualquier otra cosa, incluida su gente. Pero Titus no era solo un hombre de política y Ronin lo conocía lo suficiente para poder mostrarlo. Titus fue quien salía a jugar con Lexa cuando no era más que una goufa. Titus fue quien sostuvo a su sobrina cuando murieron sus padres. Titus fue quien, junto con Anya, le dio a Lexa la paz mental que necesitaba tras perder a Costia.

Titus siempre había estado para Lexa y ahora...en lo que él había creído el final de su sobrina, no había aparecido.

-Se que es duro, Titus, pero es importante-dijo Ronin.

-La única cosa a discutir es que vamos a hacer ahora con la gente del cielo. Deberan reclamar el territorio de Lexa delante de miles de guerreros que quieren matarlos o seran ejecutados o expulsados de esos bosques-dijo Titus sin un deje de compasión-. Y los trikru no les ayudaran..

-Titus...

-No voy a ayudar a quien mató a mi familia-gruño Titus.

Ronin suspiró, sabia que iba a ser difícil porque Titus era un hombre firmes decisiones pero necesitaba esa reunión y necesitaba un poco de tiempo para que Titus pudiera entender quien era el villano a batir en esta guerra.

-Espera solo a la reunión, te lo pido por la amistad que tienen nuestros clanes-dijo Ronin.

Titus lo miró por varios minutos y Ronin estaba seguro de que iba a negarse pero luego, Titus asintió y le tendió su mano en señal de promesa antes de que las puertas de la sala se abrieran, mostrando al otro integrante vivo que, aunque no era familia de Lexa por sangre, era gran parte de su corazón.

-¡Ronin!

Ronin sonrió y abrazó al pequeño Browser antes de levantarlo entre sus brazos y mirar sus pequeños ojos marrones, llenos de una luz que estaba allí gracias a la familia que siempre había cuidado de él, entre los que estaba Titus.

Y, como Browser siempre conseguía hacer, Ronin sintió que quizá, no era demasiado tarde para remediar las cosas.

–

Abby fue la primera de todo el Campamento Jaha que vio a Kane y Echo llegando de nuevo a casa. Había estado recogiendo hiervas para probar nuevas medicinas cuando escuchó ruido de ramas secas y pasos y se levantó para chocar directamente con el hombre al que había mandado a una misión más que peligrosa.

-¿Kane?-susurró Abby con sorpresa.

-Hola, Abby-sonrió Kane-. Misión cumplida.

Abby lo miró por un minuto antes de que Kane se apartara y los ojos de la doctora se llenaran de lágrimas al ver la cara de su hija, agotada pero viva, delante de ella. Ni siquiera se detuvo cuando caminó hasta Clarke y la envolvió en su abrazo que Clarke devolvió torpemente.

-Menos mal que estas bien-respiró Abby con una sonrisa-. Nos has dado un susto de muerte.

Clarke no contestó por más que Abby la mirara y Luna decidió dar un paso al frente para mostrarse ante la doctora con una leve sonrisa y la mano extendida en señal de paz.

-Soy Luna, la líder del clan del agua-susurró Luna.

-Encontró a Clarke y la ha cuidado hasta ahora-dijo Kane con una sonrisa.

-También es una fuerte aliada de los Trikru-dijo Echo en un tono casual.

Abby sonrió y tomó la mano de Luna en señal de paz antes de que Clarke estirara débilmente de la camiseta de su madre y Abby volviera a mirarla, ante la mirada preocupada de Luna y la extraña sensación de Kane y Echo.

-¿Si, Clarke?-preguntó Abby.

-¿Lexa esta aquí?-preguntó la joven.

Abby la miró por un momento, tomándose su tiempo en apreciar el cansancio en su hija y pensó que quizá necesitaba ver a Lexa para descansar. Seguramente Echo y Kane le habían contado lo que había pasado y Clarke, en su buen corazón, quería darle las gracias a la Comandante.

-Si...ahora esta con Raven en su tienda preparando unos mapas para los drones...-explicó Abby antes de que Luna pudiera detenerla.

Clarke no dijo nada más y caminó lejos de su madre ante la mirada sorprendida de Echo y Kane y la preocupada de Luna, quien negó con la cabeza antes de suspirar y comenzar a caminar tras Clarke.

-Algo va mal...-susurró la líder del agua.

Y Abby no pudo dejar de pensar, que tenía toda la razón del mundo.

–

Lexa estaba discutiendo con Raven una de las rutas de los mapas cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió y una figura camino hacia ellas. Sus ojos azules estaban oscurecidos y su pelo, enrojecido, seguramente a modo de camuflaje, se ondulaba entre su cara, robando el aire de Lexa de un solo golpe.

-¿Clarke?-escuchó que llamaba Raven.

Pero Lexa apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar cuando vio la mirada de Clarke. Una que ella reconocía de un tiempo donde se había dejado llevar por la furia tras la muerte de Costia. La venganza era el objetivo de Clarke y aunque Lexa hubiera esperado que Echo y Kane suavizasen el golpe, sabía que tenía que pagar por lo que había pasado en la montaña.

Gente había muerto allí y era su culpa.

-¡Clarke!

Lexa apartó a Raven de su lado antes de recibir el completo impacto del cuerpo de Clarke sobre ella que la hizo caer al suelo y rodar hasta el final de la tienda. Luego Clarke la cogió con facilidad y la sacó de la tienda de Raven y aunque Lexa sabía que la líder del cielo solo había podido hacer eso gracias a su propio estado de debilidad, la ex-Comandante estaba más que sorprendida con la fuerza de la mujer delante de ella.

Clarke intentó golpearla de nuevo pero esta vez Lexa bloqueó el golpe y se forzó a apartar a Clarke, notando entonces la daga que cubría la mano de la líder del cielo y entendiendo completamente que era lo que Clarke pretendía.

Iba a matarla. Eso era justo lo que Clarke, enloquecida y agotada, quería hacerle y la verdad era que Lexa no podía imaginarse otra reacción viniendo de ella.

-¡Para, Clarke!

-¡Clarke!

-¡No lo hagas!

Pudieron escuchar las voces de Octavia, Raven y Bellamy pero eso poco importaba mientras se miraban a los ojos. En los de Lexa la verdad de que volvería a hacer lo que hizo para salvar a su gente y a la gente del cielo y en los de Clarke, la necesidad de culpar a Lexa de todas sus perdidas en la Tierra.

-Tu has formado parte de todo...

-Clarke, tienes que calmarte-susurró Lexa.

-¡No! ¡Por tu culpa y por tus acciones perdí a Finn, a muchos amigos! ¡Tuve que asesinar a gente!-gritó Clarke.

 _No hagas caso a sus palabras...no esta bien..._

Pero sus palabras dolían porque parte de ella pensaba que tenía razón. Lexa fue la causante indirecta de muchas muertes: su gente, Costia, la gente de Clarke...todo aquello era su culpa y no podía quitarse esa sensación de la mente.

-Tienes razón, Clarke, es todo culpa mía-susurró Lexa.

Sus palabras impactaron en Clarke y en el resto de la gente del cielo como un puñetazo no por lo que decían si no por la culpa y la pena que se escribían en ellas y, por un momento, Clarke recordó a Costia y pensó, como cuando estaban a solas en la tienda de campaña en el Campamento de los terrícolas, que no sabía nada de Lexa.

No la conocía nada más que como a una guerrera, una líder despiadada capaz de todo por los suyos.

Clarke levantó su mirada entonces y Lexa vio una oportunidad en ellos, era diminuta y casi vacía pero esta vez, a diferencia del momento de la montaña, Lexa eligió que quizá era momento de usar el corazón.

Quizá una herida más podría darle la paz que necesitaba.

Clarke la miró acercarse pero no pudo moverse, sus ojos verdes la tenían anclada en el suelo y su mente estaba experimentando una serie de flashes que Clarke no podía comprender en su estado.

La primera vez que Lexa y ella se vieron. Su breve historia sobre Costia después de la muerte de Finn. Historia que solo le contó para reconfortarla en aquel momento de perdida. Su batalla contra Pauna. Su alianza y su entendimiento. Sus miradas y su capacidad para escucharla sin juzgar nada más que sus acciones y palabras.

 _El amor es una debilidad..._

 _Confío en ti, Clarke..._

 _Si me importa, Clarke..._

Clarke sintió una mano en su nuca y unos labios en su mejilla antes de sentir la otra mano cálida de Lexa escurriéndose debajo de la suya para agarrar la daga y empujarla en su interior, lentamente, mientras los ojos de Clarke se abrían en sorpresa y Lexa dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-Ahora...todo...será...mejor...-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke la sintió apoyar su cuerpo sobre ella antes de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Usó sus brazos para sostener a Lexa mientras la joven caía al suelo y la miró, esperando a ver sus ojos verdes brillantes en un intento para seguir odiándola durante mucho tiempo más.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke bajando a Lexa al suelo y tocando su mejilla con las manos llenas de la sangre de la ex-Comandante.

Lexa le sonrió lentamente y levantó su mano ensangrentada lentamente para tocar la mejilla de Clarke, quien no dejaba de mirarla con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y la sorpresa escrita en su rostro.

La mano de Lexa se sostuvo allí, por uno, dos y hasta tres segundos antes de caer al suelo de nuevo en un golpe seco que pareció sacar a Clarke de su paralizado estado antes de que la líder del clan del cielo se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado.

Había matado a Lexa. Había cumplido su objetivo y la voz de Roan se había detenido, pero no para darle paz.

No, se había detenido para arrancarle el corazón.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke mirando el puñal clavado en el estomago de la morena-. ¡Lexa!

Clarke intentó recoger a la morena entre sus brazos para acunarla cuando sintió a alguien apartarla del cuerpo de Lexa. Clarke luchó y pateó a la persona que pretendía sacarla del camino pero no pudo evitar que la apartaran cuando su cuerpo empezó a pesar como una losa y sus lágrimas comenzaron a nublar su vista y a convertir todo en nada más que colores que no podía distinguir.

-¡Rápido! ¡Dame un paño!

-¡Hay que detener la hemorragia!

Clarke lloró entonces: por la montaña, por la gente que no había conseguido salvar desde que le dieran una responsabilidad que no sabía llevar, por la gente a la que había abandonado aquí intentando mitigar su dolor, por la gente que había perdido su líder, su referente de vida y ahora tendría que buscar a otra persona para ese puesto.

Pero por lo que más lloró Clarke fue por Lexa, por su cuerpo tendído en el suelo, porque no volvería a mirarla a los ojos, porque no volvería a mostrarle piezas de unas bestias con corazón.

Porque ahora todas aquellas emociones sin razón tenían una explicación y Clarke lo había entendido en el mismo momento que Lexa se había apuñalado a si misma.

-Todo estará bien, Clarke-susurró Luna envolviéndola en su abrazo.

Clarke se había enamorado de Lexa y ahora, nada iba a volver a estar bien nunca más...


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

 _La muerte puede ser el camino fácil, pero no es necesariamente el mejor..._

 _ **Estaba de caza con Anya cuando escuchó el cuerno resonar con fuerza y su amiga la miró, sabiendo que tenía que volver a casa al mismo tiempo que el estruendo asustaba a la pieza de jabalí que intentaban cazar.**_

 _ **-Maldita sea...-murmuró descansando su lanza cerca de ella. Anya la miró con un toque de sonrisa y la guió hacia la villa, interesada de saber que podía haber provocado aquella llamada.**_

 _ **-Anya, lo tenía en el punto de mira-dijo dando un suspiro de rabia.**_

 _ **-Tranquila, no es como si no pudieras cazarlo luego y...además, tú no lo tenías en el punto de mira, goufa, más bien lo tenías listo para saltar sobre ti-rió Anya.**_

 _ **Lexa sonrió de manera sarcástica. Ella no iba a dejarse ganar por un jabalí aunque debía admitir que la bestia la había lanzado al suelo con relativa facilidad la primera vez que había intentado matarla.**_

 _ **-Padre no va a estar feliz sobre eso-dijo Lexa pasando una mano por su todavía doloroso trasero.**_

 _ **-Tú padre rara vez esta feliz con tus heridas, Lexa, pero se le pasará-dijo Anya entrando a la villa solo para sentir la tensión golpearlas con fuerza-¿Que pasa aquí?**_

 _ **Tarina, la dama personal del padre de Lexa corrió hacia ellas con el miedo escrito en sus ojos y Anya y Lexa se miraron, sintiendo la preocupación llenar sus pensamientos mientras la mujer agarraba a Lexa del brazo y miraba a Anya.**_

 _ **-Rápido, teneis que volver a casa-dijo Tarina.**_

 _ **-Tarina, ¿que...?-murmuró Anya.**_

 _ **-Silencio, Anya, ¡marchaos!-gritó Tarina.**_

 _ **En ese momento, una flecha apareció de la nada y golpeó a Tarina en el pecho, haciendola caer mientras Lexa la cogía para frenar su caída y Anya miraba a su madre fallecer delante de ella.**_

 _ **-¡Madre!-gritó Anya.**_

 _ **-Tenemos que irnos, Anya...**_

 _ **La voz de Lexa era fuerte a pesar de su miedo y Anya no tuvo más remedio que dejar a su madre allí mientras las dos corrían a la tienda de campaña del Comandante Trikru y su esposa, quienes las esperaban con preocupación y muchos nervios.**_

 _ **-¡Lexa!-gritó su madre nada más verlas aparecer.**_

 _ **Anya cayó de rodillas al suelo con una lágrima en su mejilla mientras Lexa abrazaba a su madre y dejaba escapar un suspiro. Costia y al fondo de la tienda podía ver a Lincoln con sus padres.**_

 _ **-Estaba tan preocupada...-susurró su madre.**_

 _ **-Estoy bien, madre, Tarina...-susurró Lexa mirando al suelo.**_

 _ **Costia tomó la mano de Lexa mientras su madre dejaba escapar un tembloroso suspiro y asentía, caminando hasta sentarse del lado de Anya mientras Costia la tomaba entre sus brazos.**_

 _ **-Es la gente del hielo, Lex...-susurró Costia tras dejarle un beso en la mejilla-. Ellos han...han lanzado a Indra a nuestros barracones antes de atacar.**_

 _ **Lexa se separó de Costia para abrir los ojos y luego miró a su alrededor, encontrado una pequeña habitación contigua a la tienda donde seguramente estaría su padre.**_

 _ **-Toma mi mano, Costia-susurró Lexa.**_

 _ **Costia lo hizo y las dos caminaron hacia donde estaba esa habitación donde pudieron ver a Daedreon atendiendo a una destrozada Indra que no parecía ni siquiera la sombra de lo que había sido durante su infancia.**_

 _ **-Indra...-murmuró Lexa.**_

 _ **-Lexa...-susurró Indra.**_

 _ **-Lexa, tenemos que hablar es...es de vital importancia-dijo su padre seriamente-. Costia, siento tener que...**_

 _ **-Entiendo, me quedaré con Indra, Comandante-dijo Costia.**_

 _ **Lexa soltó su mano y recibió un beso en la mejilla de su pareja antes de caminar con su padre a otra zona de la pequeña tienda, donde Daedreon se arrodilló delante de su hija y colocó las manos en sus hombros con firmeza.**_

 _ **-Padre...-susurró Lexa.**_

 _ **-Lexa, nunca te dije la razón por la que secuestraron a Indra...tampoco te dije lo que pasó y las razones de que desde entonces tu vida tomara más prioridad que ninguna-susurró Daedreon con una pequeña sonrisa-. Eres la próxima Heda...**_

 _ **La boca de Lexa cayó al suelo y comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Ella no podía ser Heda, no estaba lista y no podía hacer nada de lo que su línea familiar hacía en post de un mundo mejor.**_

 _ **-Padre...**_

 _ **-Puedes hacerlo, Lexa, estas lista-dijo Daedreon con el convencimiento escrito en su mirada-. Pero tienes que saber que hay sacrificios que deben pagarse por el bien de todos.**_

 _ **-Padre...¿de que hablas?-susurró Lexa.**_

 _ **-Indra fue la primera en tener una visión de mi muerte y tu nombramiento, Lexa, por eso fue capturada-susurró Daedreon haciendo a Lexa abrir los ojos en sorpresa-...Ellos...el general del hielo...él tomó todo de Indra y le hizo dar a luz a un bebé, un hijo que tenemos que proteger, ¿entiendes, Lexa?**_

 _ **Lexa apenas pudo entender todo lo que decían pero se centró en la voz de su padre y asintió mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas retener las lágrimas al saber que para ser nombrada, su padre tenía que morir.**_

 _ **¿Era así como siempre empezaba todo? ¿Así tenía que sufrir su gente para seguir viviendo?**_

 _ **-Lincoln...-susurró Lexa.**_

 _ **-Sabes que no es hijo de sus padres, Lexa y jamás deberá saber su procedencia por el bien propio y de Indra-susurró Daedreon-. La gente del hielo usará eso para forzarnos a una guerra que intento evitar, aunque no creo que pueda hacerlo por mucho tiempo más.**_

 _ **-Nuestros guerreros ya están listos, padre-susurró Lexa con miedo-. Tarina a muerto y se que Anya reclamará venganza.**_

 _ **Daedreon suspiró y se levantó del suelo sacando su espada, la que pasaba de Comandante a Comandante y que solo se daba en el momento de la muerte. Miró a su hija y sonrió, pasando su espada y arrodillándose delante de ella de nuevo, no como líder, si no como soldado.**_

 _ **-Mi vida es tuya, Heda-susurró Daedreon-. Por ti, lucharé hasta la muerte.**_

 _ **-No...padre, no hagas esto-susurró Lexa con un nudo en la garganta.**_

 _ **-Se fuerte, Lexa...se futuro y vida para nuestra gente-dijo Daedreon-. Tu madre y yo siempre estaremos contigo...**_

 _-¡Lexa!_

Lexa vio la vida pasar a partir de ese momento. A partir de la primera vez que tuvo que sacrificar algo en su vida. A partir de ahí, vio la muerte de sus padres, la muerte de Costia, la formación de la coalición, la llegada de la gente del cielo, la muerte de Anya, el momento en el que supo que se había enamorado de Clarke, su traición, el momento en que Clarke enloqueció y la atacó.

 _-Lexa, reacciona, maldita sea..._

 _-Es mucha sangre..._

 _-Lexa..._

La última llamada fue un susurro y Lexa pudo distinguir la voz de Clarke cerca de ella, tan cerca que casi pudo sentirla en el alma. Su voz era pequeña, plagada de miedo e inseguridades que ella quería apartar, Lexa quería darle paz a Clarke y en vez de eso, le había dado todo lo contrario.

Dolor. Muerte. Pena.

 _-Recuerda tu promesa...necesito que tu alma se quede donde esta..._

Lexa cerró los ojos y dejó escapar el aire mientras se centraba en Clarke, en su mirada insegura al tomar decisiones que eran las mejores para su mundo, en el calor de sus labios cuando la beso por primera y única vez, en la forma de su cuerpo, la posición que tenía para atacar y la necesidad casi inhumana de Lexa de tocarla.

 _-No te mueras, Lexa...por favor...no te mueras tu también...ayúdame a recuperarme y no claves el último clavo en mi tumba, por favor, Lexa...por favor..._

 _-...te odio, Lexa...déjame seguir odiándote un poco más...hasta que ya no pueda odiarte..._

Lexa siguió la voz de Clakre hacia una luz que se alejaba de su padre, de su familia y de Costia. No quería dejarlos pero Clarke siempre había tenido la habilidad de hacerle seguirla allá donde fuera y esta vez, aunque estuviera muerta, no iba a ser distinta.

Entonces recordó, las palabras de su padre mientras yacía en el suelo con una espada y el símbolo de la gente del hielo sobre él, a modo de victoria sobre la sangre derramada del líder Trikru.

 _ **-Heda fuerte, Heda viva, Heda lucha...recuerda esto siempre...hija-susurró Daedreon-. No te rindas, Lexa...en este mundo siempre habrá alguien que te necesite más que nada en este mundo.**_

 _-Lexa te necesito, por dios, despierta de una maldita vez..._

Y entonces, como si fuera una orden, Lexa entró en la luz blanca, dejando atrás su pasado y entendiendo entonces que no solo estaba enamorada de Clarke más allá de lo comprensible, si no que también haría cualquier cosa por ella.

–

Clarke tembló cuando Lexa tomó su primera bocanada de aire y cerró los ojos antes de soltar la mano de la ex-Comandante y alejarse lo suficiente de ella como para que su padre y Lincoln pudieran echarle un vistazo.

-Clarke...

Clarke miro a Lexa y dejó escapar una respiración débil y cargada de miedo que solo mitigo cuando se alejó de ella. A pesar de que podía escuchar la voz de la morena, Clarke sabía que no estaba lista, tenía que eliminar sus demonios antes de volver a verla y eso era algo que todavía no había conseguido.

-¿Donde te crees que vas?

La voz de Raven hizo que Clarke se detuviera. Por supuesto que si necesitaba huir precisamente Raven iba a ir a por ella y aunque Clarke no estaba lista, se giró para encontrarse no solo con ella, si no también con Octavia y Bellamy.

-No tengo tiempo para esto...-dijo Clarke lista para marcharse de nuevo.

-Pero si lo vas a tener, Clarke Griffin-dijo Raven sin el más mínimo tono de compasión en su voz.

-Raven, no es el...

Antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, Raven la empujó haciéndola caer al suelo mientras Octavia y Bellamy compartían una mirada preocupada y Clarke miraba a Raven con claros gestos de molestia.

-¿Que crees que haces?-preguntó Clarke.

-Saber las razones de esto, Clarke-gruño Raven apretando los puños-. Te vas, desapareces de nuestras vidas por meses y ahora apareces de nuevo y solo para...para atormentarnos mas.

-No sabes de lo que hablas-susurró Clarke.

-¿No se de lo que hablo?-preguntó Raven con un claro tono de incredulidad-. Parece que no recuerdas que nosotros también estábamos allí.

Pero lo recordaba, claro que lo recordaba porque por ellos había tomado una decisión que la perseguiría de por vida y no precisamente porque se arrepintiera de ella. Había hecho lo que se necesitaba hacer pero odiaba tener que haberlo hecho.

-No es culpa tuya...Clarke, a veces las cosas son así porque si. Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que pasó-dijo Raven.

-¡Yo tengo la culpa!-explotó entonces Clarke. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y la fuerza de su pena la ahogó mientras miraba a las tres personas que tenía delante-. ¡Yo tomé la decisión de matarlos! ¡Yo active la radiación! ¡Yo, Raven, yo!

Raven echó una mirada a Octavia y a Bellamy antes de acercarse a Clarke y tomarla entre sus brazos cuando la rubia sintió que no podía más. Ella no quería seguir viviendo solo para odiar y sentirse triste y sola, ella quería vivir y esa noche le había robado todas las pocas ilusiones que le quedaban.

-Lo hiciste por nosotros...Clarke, lo hiciste por salvar a tu gente, como Lexa salvó los suyos, como todos luchamos para salvar a los nuestros-susurró Raven suavemente-. Necesitas entender eso.

-No quiero sentirme así más Raven...no quiero seguir pensando en lo que hice y no puedo querer a Lexa, no cuando pienso que ella tiene tanta culpa como yo por dejarnos-murmuró Clarke.

-Fue forzada a dejarnos, Clarke...-comenzó Raven pero Clarke la detuvo con una mano, conociendo ya la historia.

-Emerson tenía a su gente y a la gente del hielo como aliados para matarnos si no aceptaba-susurró Clarke-. Lo sé...pero aún así...si hubiéramos podido liberar a su gente...¿como fueron a parar a manos de Emerson? ¿como pudo todo ir tan mal en solo unos segundos?

-Es mi culpa.

La voz de Bellamy se metió en la conversación y Clarke se giro a mirar al joven que había sido su segundo en esta guerra. Un chico que había estado a su lado para manejar a la gente del cielo y al que consideraba un fuerte aliado y ahora la miraba como si no fuera más que un niño pequeño.

-Bellamy...

-Echo y yo no pudimos salvar a la gente de Lexa. Nos entretuvimos cuando sonaron las alarmas y para cuando quisimos llegar hasta ellos...ya no estaban-susurró Bellamy.

Clarke miró al joven durante largos minutos intentando recoger este trozo de información que no sabía y que volvía a cambiar toda su perspectiva, porque ahora...ahora si entendía a Lexa completamente. Como Lexa, ella también había tenido que ver a su gente capturada, también había tenido que sacrificar a gente para salvar a otros y también había sido capturada por esa gente.

Eran iguales...eran exactamente iguales y habían sido victimas de las sucias estrategias de otros que jugaban a ser dios.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

-Ve con ella, Clarke, nosotros podemos esperar-dijo Octavia dándole una pequeña sonrisa, una que Clarke pudo reconocer como la comprensión de la joven en todo lo que había pasado.

Octavia parecía estar tendiendo su mano hacia ella y solo ella tenía la decisión de cogerla como solo ella podía perdonarse por algo que empezaba a ver más como victimas de guerra y no como sus victimas. Algo que Clarke comenzaba a ver como penas que siempre llevaría en el corazón pero que nunca podrían volver a ser el centro de su vida.

No, su vida era mucho más que esas vidas y lo que había pasado con ellas.

-Sigue en la tienda-susurró Bellamy mirando a su hermana.

Y entonces Clarke caminó con paso decidido, sabiendo que su culpa aunque comprensible era parte de su pasado y que era hora de dar un paso al frente, por su futuro y por el bien de su gente.

Entró en la tienda de la que había salido minutos antes y miró a Lexa, todavía tendida en la cama y con una expresión seria y triste que le dio un tirón en el corazón y le hizo dar un paso más al frente.

-¿Clarke?-susurró Lexa mirando entre las sombras.

-Soy yo, Lexa-susurró Clarke.

Y entonces, las dos supieron que Clarke finalmente empezaba a ser Clarke de nuevo y estaban un paso más cerca de convertir sus vidas en algo más que sobrevivir.

¿Porque no merecían algo más que eso?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

 _El hogar que dejaste atrás arde en llamas mientras te refugias en una falsa sensación de tranquilidad..._

Los once clanes estaban reunidos, Ronin en lugar de Luna y Titus en lugar de Lexa, presidían una reunión en la que Nia no estaba presente por decisión propia y los dos líderes no podían dejar de pensar que, a pesar de que Luna había exigido su presencia, era mejor no levantar ampollas con tanta gente importante.

-Las acusaciones que decís sobre Nia son duras y podrían provocar una guerra sin precedentes-susurró el líder del clan del desierto.

-Son verdaderas, tenemos a un superviviente que puede declararlo...un trikru de la montaña-dijo Ronin.

-Eso no basta-dijo la líder del clan del aire.

-Bastará si encontramos una pista en la montaña o alguien de Azgeda que pueda corroborar esto-dijo Titus-. Nadie será capaz de mentir por su reina si no es porque es la verdad.

-Nadie sería tan estúpido, tienes razón-susurró el líder del clan de la roca.

Titus asintió y después caminó hacia el centro de la sala donde estaban reunidos, cerró los ojos al tocar el bastón celestial y abrió los ojos de nuevo para mirar a los otros diez lideres y representantes.

-Elegid a vuestros mejores guerreros para mandarlos a la montaña, es hora de saber la verdad-anunció Titus.

Los diez líderes asintieron y se miraron entre ellos mientras Titus suspiraba, recordando exactamente como años atrás, había estado en esta misma posición cuando el padre de Nia, el anterior rey del hielo, quiso hacer de todo este mundo suyo.

 _ **-Todo esto...quieres darselo al pueblo...¿para que, Daedreon?**_

 _ **-Porque es suyo-rugió Daedreon-. No voy a discutir esto contigo, Malachai. La Tierra es de la gente y solo la gente puede cuidarla o destruirla.**_

 _ **Malachai negó con la cabeza y tomó de la mano a su única hija, la heredera del reino del hielo, Nia, quien había estado jugando tímidamente con Lexa en los barracones no hacía mucho.**_

 _ **-Mis tierras no serán dadas a la gente, Daedreon.**_

 _ **-¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡La gente quiere sus tierras!**_

 _ **-Son mi gente-susurró Malachai-. Yo decido si viven o mueren, yo soy su rey.**_

 _ **Daedreon miró a su hija antes de suspirar profundamente y forzarse a si mismo a calmarse. Cerca de él estaba Titus, el hermano de su mujer y el que había estado vigilando a Lexa y Nia y no quería forzar una escena donde él tuviera que intervenir.**_

 _ **No era el momento, pero necesitaba detener a Malachai antes de que fuera tarde.**_

 _ **-Si haces esto...estarás rompiendo cualquier opción de paz entre nosotros-dijo Daedreon.**_

 _ **-Entonces...que empiece la guerra.**_

 _ **Malachai se fue con su hija, dejando atrás a un resignado Daedreon quien recibió el abrazo de su hija pequeña mientras Titus lo miraba con preocupación por lo que sabía que se les avecinaba.**_

 _ **Los Trikru y la gente del hielo, nunca serían aliados y, a partir de ahora, eran enemigos.**_

Las cosas no habían cambiado y ahora Titus se veía en medio de otra guerra orquestada por Nia en la que deberían poner fin a sus atrocidades en post de un futuro mejor para todos.

 _La victoria esta en el sacrificio..._

Daedreon había muerto con ese convencimiento, Lexa siempre llevaba esas palabras dentro de ella y ahora, él iba a ser el siguiente en experimentar lo que significaban.

Ahora, le tocaba a él marcar la diferencia.

-Líderes de la Tierra, es hora de luchar por nuestro mundo-anunció Titus-. Es hora de marcar la diferencia que nos hace grandes.

Era hora de hacer honor a lo que eran.

–

Lexa no podía dejar de mirar a Clarke. Ahora que parecía empezar a ser ella misma de nuevo, la ex-Comandante descubrió que la veía tan hermosa como siempre, más aún si tenía en cuenta el brillo que le proporcionaba la tenue luz de la tienda.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?-susurró Clarke tras unos minutos de silencio.

-¿El que?-murmuró Lexa mirando sus manos.

-Dejar que te torturaran, no hablar sobre nosotros-dijo Clarke levantando su mirada para ver por primera vez a la mujer que le hacía experimentar toda clase de sentimientos-. Casi te matan por no hablar de nosotros.

-Es lo que merecía, Clarke...-susurró Lexa sin levantar su mirada-. No me arrepiento de lo hice, era lo que debía hacer pero...pero no tuve otra manera...

-Siempre hay otra manera-dijo Clarke.

-No para esto-susurró Lexa-. ¿Crees que quería más muerte? ¿Crees que no tenía bastante? Yo no quería matar a esa gente, Clarke, pero no había más maneras de salir con vida.

-Quizá...

-No había quizás, Clarke. Solo deseo haber estado ahí para ti y no estaba y pensaba que habías muerto y...-dijo Lexa intentando detener sus emociones, respirando para poder seguir-...no quería vivir.

-¿Porque?

-Ai hod you in...-susurró Lexa.

-¿Que?

Clarke no entendía su idioma natal y, la verdad, Lexa no podía estar más agradecida en ese momento. Lexa no necesitaba que Clarke supiera lo que sentía por ella, no ahora cuando todavía no estaba lista.

 _Quien iba a decir que la líder Trikru iba a enamorarse de la líder del cielo a primera vista..._

Seguramente Costia y Anya se estarían riendo de ella, quizá su padre también y su madre estaría mirándola como una niña pequeña. Apostaba a que todos adorarían el aspecto duro y valiente de Clarke y odiarían su inseguridad para ser lo que era a ojos de todos.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al pensar en la gente que no tenía a su lado, en lo que habría pasado de tenerlos allí, con ella y, sobretodo, en lo mucho que los echaba de menos.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Clarke entonces.

-No podía perder a nadie más, Clarke-susurró Lexa entonces-. Mi vida esta rodeada de muerte, de opciones que debo elegir por el bien común sacrificando todo lo que me importa pero cuando vi a tu gente allí, intentando luchar en una guerra que no podíais ganar, supe que no tenía opción, pasara lo que pasara y por primera vez, tenía la opción de no llenar mis manos de sangre y ¿sabes que conseguí? Solo conseguí llenar las tuyas...

-Lexa...

-Hubiera dejado que me mataras...

La declaración no le sorprendía, de hecho, sabía que había sido así ya que Lexa había sido la que había empujado la daga dentro de ella cuando Clarke había querido terminar con su vida pero aún así, le dolía en lo más profundo de su ser que Lexa quisiera terminar su vida cuando ella, casi sin darse cuenta, había comprendido lo mucho que la necesitaba.

-No hubiera podido hacerlo-confesó Clarke, revelando por fin la verdad detrás de sus actos-. Nunca podría matarte.

-Clarke...

-Necesito que sigas con vida, ¿entiendes? no...no puedo...no se...

La mano de Lexa viajó de manera insegura y asustada a la mejilla de Clarke y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la rubia sintió el calor de algo que seguramente ni siquiera había sentido por Finn. Lexa era fuego pero también era calma en la soledad de si misma y Clarke estaba casi agradecida de ser de las pocas personas de poder ver esa diferencia.

Cerró los ojos y se inclinó hacia la mano de Lexa, quien sonrió ante la visión de Clarke como una niña, apoyándose en su mano así como se apoyaba en su liderazgo y en su poder.

Se necesitaban y ya era tiempo de entender eso.

-No volveré a dejarte si no lo deseas, Clarke-susurró Lexa lentamente.

-No lo hagas...-dijo Clarke tras unos minutos de silencio-. No me dejes de nuevo.

Y su promesa se extendía a más de la muerte. Su promesa se extendía también en la vida.

-Te lo juro por todo lo que soy-susurró Lexa.

 _Te lo juró, por todo lo que quiero ser contigo..._

Y aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, las dos se miraron en aquel momento como si las palabras hubieran llegado a Clarke de la mano de Lexa sellando, así, la posibilidad de una alianza basada en algo más que mentiras.

Una alianza que dejaba todo abierto a un nuevo mundo de la mano de las dos.

–

Emerson despertó de nuevo horas después de su última reunión con Nia y aunque no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado, tenía todavía bastante consciencia para saber que podía estar pasando con su mente.

Había sido una estupidez aquel proyecto, algo que Margaret quería que hicieran para favorecer la ciencia y que les había llevado a ser lo que eran ahora, marionetas del más allá controlados por una máquina.

Dante, Cage, miles de soldados, él. ALIE había controlado todo sin mirar si era persona, animal u objeto y había creado su propio imperio destruyendo toda vida que ellos intentaron usar para detenerla.

Incluida Margaret, a la que ahora usaba como huésped de manera permanente mientras a los demás los usaba como juguetes cuando le convenía.

-Informe preliminar-susurró una voz en su mente-. Objetivo: eliminar vida terrícola, mantener vida estelar. Objetivo secundario: establecer contacto con un terrícola y dominar con él los mundos que le rodeaban. Objetivo final: Crear nuevas vidas adaptables a ella.

La información había estado repitiéndose en su mente durante horas y a pesar de que la entendía a la perfección, no podía hacer nada para evitar que siguiera en su cabeza. No era más que un títere en medio de una guerra en la que sería el primero en caer.

Su presión arterial estaba por los suelos, su cuerpo ya no respondía a sus demandas. Esa era la razón de ALIE de querer buscar otro huésped temporal porque, aunque Margaret era su centro habitual, ALIE necesitaba más para controlar este mundo.

De repente y para sorpresa de Emerson, la puerta se abrió y Nia entró con otra joven a la que no conocía pero cuya mirada oscura hizo que su cuerpo temblara por dentro, como si su control estuviera intrigado por esa chica.

¿Que tenía de especial?

 _Informe: Es la que necesitamos..._

-Soldado, Roan me ha informado de lo que ha pasado en su encuentro, parece que su plan ha ido bien y parece que nuestra querida Lexa esta haciendo una vida normal con la gente del cielo, según Rosser-contó la reina del hielo.

-Lexa es quien debe ser eliminada, Nia-gruño Emerson-. Con ella del lado de la gente del cielo, ellos son invencibles.

-¿Porque? Lexa no es más que una niña con demasiadas responsabilidades-dijo Nia cruzándose de brazos.

-Es una líder, buena y leal para los suyos-dijo Emerson seriamente-. Una persona que si esta con la gente del cielo es que ha recibido su perdón y eso la convierte en letal. También es una persona con influencia, demasiada para formar una coalición y demasiado poder para poder formar un ejercito que destruya el tuyo.

-Lexa no me ganaría ni en sueños-gruño Nia.

-¿No?

Nia apretó los puños y bufó antes de salir de la sala y dejar a la pequeña joven con Emerson, quien la miró con una sonrisa inocente que la joven devolvió lentamente, casi como si estuviera complacida de su discusión con la reina.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-susurró Emerson.

-Ontari-susurró ella-. Soy parte de la guarda de la reina, pero eso a estado muy bien.

-Bien...Ontari, ¿porque no te quedas un rato conmigo? Quizá podamos pensar en algo más para molestar a tu reina.

Ontari sonrió y miró a Emerson con una sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta para asegurar la puerta sin darse cuenta de que entonces, el soldado tenía una mirada completamente roja en sus ojos.

–

Nia llamó tanto a Roan como a Rosser e incluso a Indra para ponerlos al tanto de los nuevos planes, obviamente, Indra estaba furiosa para el tiempo en que terminó de hablar y Nia no estaba dispuesta a jugar más con ella.

-¿De que lado estas, Indra? ¿Del lado de la mujer que pasa el tiempo con la gente del cielo o de la que quiere seguir con nuestro mundo?-preguntó Nia.

-Quiero seguir del lado de la elocuencia y el liderazgo-dijo Indra-. Y eso no es lo que pretendes hacer.

-¿Como te atreves?-gritó Roan.

-Esto solo te llevará a la muerte, Indra...

Nia vio en los ojos de Indra que poco le importaba. Ella quería volver con su líder natural y, en cierta manera, Nia admiraba a Indra por la lealtad que tenía hacia Lexa, algo que bien no podía explicar con palabras.

Algo que le llevaba a ver que había algo más entre ellas. Una amistad fuerte y una lealtad mayor que Nia no podía soportar.

-Si tanto quieres volver con tu líder, lucha por hacerlo-susurró Nia-. Frag em op...

Rosser la miró con una expresión que no decía nada mientras Roan sonreía como si este hubiera sido su deseo e Indra sintió que su vida se terminaba en ese momento. Todo su sacrificio y toda su existencia iban a acabarse en ese momento.

Si no hacía nada al respecto, claro...pero Indra no era una mujer que se rindiera fácilmente.

Con dos ágiles movimientos, Indra consiguió esquivar a Rosser y patear a Roan antes de correr por los pasillos de la sala del trono, dirigiéndose a la salida en busca de una manera de escapar de allí.

Quizá no era demasiado tarde para volver con Lexa...quizá podía ir y pedir clemencia por no haber estado allí antes.

Quizá su verdadera Heda podría mirarla con confianza de vuelta.

Indra sonrió al pasar las puertas del castillo pensando en que ya podía respirar cuando, de repente, una lanza impactó en su hombro y la hizo caer al suelo, rodando hasta dejarla sin aliento.

-¡Buscadla!-escuchó que gritaba Roan.

Indra suspiró e intentó ponerse de nuevo al frente mientras caminaba a una zona segura con la lanza en el hombro y la sensación de querer luchar para llegar hasta Lexa una vez más.

Para llegar hasta Lincoln una vez más, porque quería verlo...quería ver a su hijo antes de morir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

 _Un poco de paz nunca daña a los valientes...no demasiado..._

Un solo momento de paz, eso era precisamente lo que estaban viviendo y Echo, después de todo, no podía estar más agradecida. Durante días había estado buscando a Clarke, luego volviendo a casa y finalmente ahora parecía desaparecer la tensión que les había estado rodeando desde que volvieron con Clarke.

Y durante todo esto, ella estaba seguía allí, no podía creerlo.

-No deberías ir por ahí sola, puede ser peligroso.

La voz de Bellamy la hizo girarse antes de ver al mayor de los Blake mirándola con una pequeña sonrisa mientras subía la roca en la que estaba sentada y se sentaba a su lado, mirando el horizonte como Echo había estado haciendo minutos antes.

-Que días más locos, ¿verdad?-susurró Bellamy sin mirarla.

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Echo mirando en su misma dirección-. Ha sido toda una aventura.

-¿Como a sido estar con Kane?-preguntó Bellamy entonces escondiendo su risa.

Echo suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de echarse a reir claramente recordando sus momento con Kane y como desearía no volver a tener que salir con él en el futuro. No era malo, no, pero si era demasiado diplomático y eso, para alguien como Echo, era una molestia.

-Una maldita locura-rió Echo.

-Imagino...

Los dos quedaron en silencio, cómodamente, durante varios minutos en los que no supieron que decirse hasta que, finalmente y tras varias miradas furtivas, Bellamy decidió hablar, queriendo resolver esa situación lo antes posible.

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora, Echo?-preguntó Bellamy.

-¿A hacer?-dijo ella antes de mirar al suelo-. No se...

Y era la verdad, porque no sabía que hacer ni que podía decir pero aquí se había sentido más en su hogar en que en Azgeda y dado que ya no tenía familia desde mucho antes de ser entregada a la gente de la montaña, no tenía a quien regresar.

-Podrías...puedes quedarte, si quieres...-dijo Bellamy rascándose la cabeza y mirando al suelo.

Echo lo miró y luego dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de mirar al horizonte de nuevo.

-¿Te gustaría?-preguntó ella.

-Después de lo que has hecho por nosotros...es lo justo-dijo Bellamy mirando como rápidamente la cara de Echo cambió a algo parecido a desilusión-. Pero si...me...me gustaría...

Y Echo sonrió al igual que Bellamy antes de decir las palabras que casi sin querer, los dos esperaban que ella dijera.

-Esta bien, Bellamy de la gente del cielo...me quedaré-dijo Echo.

–

Raven estaba acostumbrada a estar sola y estaba bien como estaba en ese momento pero, aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que algo faltaba en su vida. Todo lo que había pasado en la Tierra la había cambiado para siempre y estaba apunto de desfallecer bajo la presión que era estar en su posición.

Sola. Intentando seguir en un mundo que la quería allí tanto como el cielo cuando estaba allí.

-¿Te ayudo con eso?

Raven levantó la mirada del microchip que tenía en la mano y miró a Wick, quien estaba apoyado en la puerta mirándola con cautela antes de llamar a Monty, quien se asomó ligeramente dentro de su tiendo con una tímida sonrisa.

-¿Que hacéis aquí?-preguntó Raven ya que horas antes los había visto beber con Jasper en la entrada del Campamento.

-Jasper hizo el idiota y Wick lo puso a dormir-dijo Monty mirando a su compañero con cierta molestia-. Como no estamos bebidos y no sabemos que hacer, pensamos en echarle un vistazo a los mapas de Lexa y los drones.

-No necesito ayuda-se defendió Raven sintiendo la necesidad de dejar claro que no los necesitaba.

-Lo sabemos, pero tres mentes son mejores que una, ¿no?-dijo Wick con una pequeña sonrisa.

Raven se detuvo a mirarlos un momento. Momentos como este había pasado con Finn y sus amigos en el Arca hacía mucho tiempo pero ahora todos estaban muertos y solo quedaba ella, rodeada de toda esta gente que no conocía.

Toda esta gente que era su forzada familia.

-Esta bien-suspiró Raven sabiendo que no podía negarse. Monty era un genio de la tecnología y Wick estaba tan preparado como ella en mecánica así que si, necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera conseguir.

-Muy bien, manos a la obra-dijo Monty.

Y, sin que la vieran, Raven dejó escapar una sonrisa y se unió al trabajo de los dos chicos pensando que quizá, si volvía a caerse, esta vez si habría alguien para levantarla de nuevo.

–

Abby miró los papeles en su mesa cuando escuchó que alguien entraba en la tienda y observó a Kane caminar hacia ella con un gesto tranquilo y aún así, algo preocupado. Los dos eran adultos, los adultos de este lugar y ahora, ni siquiera ellos mismos sabían que hace a parte de disfrutar de esta momentánea paz solo porque hacía mucho que no habían tenido ninguna.

-Nos estamos haciendo mayores, Abby-sonrió Kane con su habitual calma.

-Habla por ti, yo estoy perfectamente-dijo Abby.

-No mientas, tienes líneas de cansancio por toda la cara.

Abby se tocó la cara por instinto y luego negó con la cabeza mientras recordaba con una fonda sonrisa que Jake solía decirle lo mismo cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo en la zona médica del Arca.

-Estoy bien...-dijo Abby lentamente.

-Lo sé, eres fuerte-dijo Kane de manera casual-. ¿Sabemos algo de Jaha?

Abby volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras se giraba para dar la espalda a Kane. Ahora mismo era su mayor preocupación a parte de sobrevivir porque no tenía ni idea si había sobrevivido o no y no estaba segura de querer descubrirlo.

Si Jaha había encontrado la ciudad que decía podían estar en peligro o peor aún, si estaba muerto, ellos podrían ser los siguientes.

-Me preocupan los ataques, Kane o que vuelva...la verdad es que no se que es peor-dijo Abby.

-Tenemos a Lexa y a Lincoln, ellos conocen el terreno y Clarke...Clarke ha crecido mucho, Abby, todos lo han hecho, ahora saben defenderse-susurró Kane colocando una mano sobre el hombro de Abby.

-Desearía que no tuvieran que hacerlo-dijo ella sinceramente.

Kane la giró y la arropó en su abrazo mientras miraba a la entrada de la tienda y dejaba escapar un suspiro deseando lo mismo que la mujer que tenía entre sus brazos.

–

Lincoln era un hombre curtido bajo el trabajo físico. Bajo sus años de juventud, su padre le había enseñado a cazar, a pescar y a luchar antes de morir y luego, Indra había tomado parte de su entrenamiento hasta que Lexa lo había expulsado del clan con razones que todavía tiraban duramente de su corazón.

 _Siempre será tu carga, Lincoln, siempre..._

Sacó de un solo golpe el pez que intentaba pescar y lo dejó caer duramente al suelo mientras respiraba profundamente. Lexa tenía tanta razón en aquellas palabras que todavía lo perseguían y lo asustaban como nada más lo había hecho en su vida.

-Vaya...nadie puede discutir tu fuerza.

El guerrero se sorprendió al ver a Octavia delante de él y no sentir su presencia pero pronto se relajo cuando la morena bajo hasta él y lo besó en los labios haciéndole sacar una sonrisa.

-Solo pescaba...

-Con más dureza de lo habitual-susurró Octavia en su boca-. ¿Pasa algo?

Lincoln la miró a los ojos y asintió. Estaba aterrado de contarle la verdad a Octavia pero sabía que alguna vez tendría que hacerlo antes de que se revelara por si misma y todo fuera todavía peor.

Necesitaba hablar con ella y hacerle comprender que no había sido su intención lo que había pasado y que jamás había pretendido hacer daño aunque las consecuencias fueran desastrosas.

-¿Alguna vez te conté porque me expulsaron del clan?-preguntó Lincoln sabiendo la respuesta.

-No...¿estabas pensando en eso?-preguntó Octavia.

-Si...ven, siéntate conmigo-susurró Lincoln.

Octavia lo siguió hasta un claro sin quitarle la vista de encima y Lincoln se limitó a mantenerse tranquilo. Sus vivencias eran duras, dolorosas y las razones por las que su gente y Lexa lo habían despreciado eran justificables aunque no podía negar la satisfacción de tener ahora a Lexa de nuevo entre sus amigos.

Era raro decirlo pero era su amiga y se alegraba de recuperar parte de esa complicidad.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Octavia cuando se sentaron.

-Es una historia complicada, Octavia-dijo Lincoln mirando al suelo antes de dar una última respiración y hablar-. Hace mucho tiempo, poco después de que Lexa fuera llamada a ser Heda, Anya y yo fuimos nombrados su guardas personales junto con Gustus. Indra era la General de TonDC y Titus, el último pariente vivo de Lexa, era su máximo consejero.

Octavia lo miró con sorpresa mientras Lincoln recordaba su pasado, las cosas que había intentado enterrar y que no había podido hacer por más que había intentado. El dolor lo había llevado a ser demasiado impulsivo y protector con su vida y los suyos y ahora, después de tanto tiempo, empezaba a entender que era hora de dejar ir esa actitud.

Era un guardián, no un asesino.

-El trabajo de Anya era proteger a Lexa y sus tierras. Los dos nos dedicábamos a mantener los alrededores tranquilos para preservar la paz durante la unión de la coalición mientras que Gustus y Titus acompañaban a Lexa en temas diplomáticos o de emergencia política-recordó Lincoln antes de sentir que sus ojos se humedecían levemente-. Mi trabajo era proteger a Costia, la primera mujer de Lexa.

Octavia entonces puso una mano en su hombro mientras comenzaba a juntar las piezas y sentía un dolor tirando de su pecho. Ella podía entender ciertas cosas de Lexa, lo que los terrícolas siempre exigían de ella y la fuerza que debía tener para soportarlo, pero perder a la persona que amas y que has dejado en manos de tu guarda...era terrible.

-No supe reaccionar aquel día-contó Lincoln mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla-. Estábamos en el bosque ya que Costia quería recoger flores para hacer un regalo a Lexa y...y aparecieron de la nada...

-Dios mio, Lincoln...-susurró Octavia.

-Se la llevaron delante mía y...y tuve que volver a casa, herido, humillado porque había perdido a la mujer de mi Heda...a la mujer de una de mis mejores amigas-dijo Lincoln golpeando el suelo con el puño-. Días después...la reina del hielo mandó la cabeza de Costia a Lexa y yo fui expulsado del clan en un acto de rabia.

Octavia lo abrazó y Lincoln sintió su cuerpo temblar de miedo y horror ante lo que estaba contando pero él sabía que todo podía haber sido peor. Lexa debería haberlo matado entonces y que no lo hiciera...eso solo hablaba de su capacidad de entender que Lincoln no había podido hacer nada para salvar a Costia.

-Lo siento mucho, cariño-susurró Octavia sabiendo que lo sentía por mucho más que por él.

-Yo también...-susurró Lincoln.

Porque había perdido a una de las mujeres de Lexa en un acto de irresponsabilidad y estaba dispuesto a no perder a ninguna más mientras todavía le quedara un soplo de vida en el cuerpo.

Aunque para salvar a la mujer que su Heda amaba, tuviera que dar su vida a cambio.

–

-Te dije que no debías levantarte.

-No seas pesada, Clarke, estoy bien y puedo hacer lo que me plazca.

Clarke estaba haciendo caras detrás de ella, Lexa podía sentirlo y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de echar andar intentando mitigar el dolor de sus heridas para llegar donde ella quería ir.

-¿Donde vamos?-preguntó Clarke entonces.

-A un claro, quiero enseñarte el bosque desde allí, es hermoso-dijo Lexa mirando al horizonte-. Quizá entiendas porque queda tan mal tu nave en medio.

-Tampoco pudimos decidir donde caer, Heda-murmuró Clarke.

-Lo sé, pero mi gente no-dijo Lexa girándose a Clarke para mirarla seriamente-. Necesitas entender porque todavía mi gente esta algo celosa de lo que puedas hacer o de como puedas tratar su tierra.

Clarke asintió, podía entender lo que Lexa decía porque si ellos hubieran llegado de alguna manera al Arca cuando estaban allí, ella también estaría preocupada de lo que pudieran destrozar con su inexperiencia.

-Esta bien, oh, gran Heda-dijo Clarke.

Lexa sonrió, esta vez de verdad y caminó lentamente hacia el claro donde se detuvo antes de mirar a Clarke e indicarle que fuera con ella para ver lo que tenían delante. Clarke lo hizo y quedó totalmente maravillada al ver el sol brillando con fuerza sobre el bosque, dandole un toque de fantasía que le robó el aliento.

-Esto es...-susurró Clarke.

-...hermoso-terminó Lexa.

Clarke asintió y de manera inconsciente, estiró su mano para tomar la de Lexa mientras miraba con los ojos brillantes por la emoción el paraje que había delante de ella y que ahora si, entendía que los terrícolas protegían con todo lo que eran.

Era sencillamente, mágico.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

-Heda...

Lexa y Clarke se giraron al escuchar la misma voz. La rubia tomó su arma y Lexa la daga que siempre la acompañaba aunque pronto bajaron sus armas al ver a la persona que las había llamado.

-Heda...

-¡Indra!

Indra cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras las dos jóvenes corrían hacia ella. Clarke rápidamente examinó sus heridas y Lexa tomó la mano de la mujer, mirando a sus ojos con el miedo escrito en su cara.

-Hijo...Heda...Lexa...-susurró Indra.

Clarke miró a Indra y luego a Lexa con la pregunta escrita en su cara pero Lexa no estaba atenta a nada más que a Indra y a la sensación de que todo estaba a punto de estallar de un momento a otro.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

 _Y todo queda en nada cuando menos te lo esperas..._

Clarke seguía atendiendo las heridas de Indra cuando, de la nada, Lincoln apareció con cara de miedo, sudando, con heridas en su cara y su ropa destrozada.

-¿Lincoln?-preguntó Octavia levantándose para recibirlo.

Lincoln se apartó de ella y miró directamente a Clarke quien tenía una sensación rara en su cuerpo, como si algo hubiera pasado que volvía a ponerlos en peligro y su cuerpo se paralizó por completo al comprender porque se sentía tan extraña.

Lexa había ido a buscar a Lincoln y no venía con él.

-Lincoln, ¿donde esta Lexa?-se atrevió a preguntar Clarke temiendo la respuesta.

-Un hombre...creo que mi padre...la tiene-susurró Lincoln cayendo de rodillas-. Mi padre se la llevó para entregársela a la reina del hielo.

 _ **Seis horas antes...**_

Lexa corría como alma que se llevaba el diablo de vuelta al campamento y con Indra a su espalda y por más que intentara seguirla, Clarke no entendía como la Comandante podía ser más rápida que ella, cuando Clarke no llevaba ningún peso adicional.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, Clarke-grito Lexa.

-Lo intento-dijo Clarke entre dientes-. ¿Sigue inconsciente?

-Sigue con vida-dijo Lexa-. Puedo escucharla gruñir con cada salto que doy.

Lo cual era buena señal pero Clarke estaba preocupada por las flechas que Indra tenía todavía clavadas y que no había querido extraer hasta no llegar al campamento por miedo a que tuvieran veneno.

Clarke se forzó a correr más deprisa hasta llegar a Lexa y ver la cara de preocupación de la Comandante. Lexa estaba tensa mostrando las líneas duras de su cara que Clarke encontró atractivas a pesar de que no era para nada el momento para fijarse en eso.

-Clarke, estamos llegando-dijo Lexa.

-Si...¡abrid la puerta!-gritó Clarke adelantando a Lexa levemente para dar el aviso.

Las puertas del campamento se abrieron mostrando a sus amigos cuando ellas entraron a toda velocidad y Clarke se fijo en la tensión de Lexa cuando Lincoln se acercó a ella, claramente preocupado.

-¿Indra?-preguntó Lincoln.

-Hay que llevarla con Abby, ahora, Lincoln.

Lincoln tomó a Indra de Lexa y salió corriendo con ella mientras Lexa dejaba escapar un suspiro y ponía una mano en su abdomen, en el lugar donde se había introducido la daga y que todavía debía haber una herida fresca.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Clarke colocándose a su lado.

-Si, Indra es más importante-susurró Lexa.

Clarke podía entenderla pero decidió dejarle claro que aquí, en su territorio, las cosas se hacían más a su manera que a la manera de los terrícolas. Ella no iba a dejar que Lexa corriera peligro por ser cabezota.

-Cuando sepamos que esta estable quiero revisar tu herida-dijo Clarke moviendo sus labios para darle un beso en la mejilla a Lexa-. No vas a decir que no y además, tenemos que hablar de Indra.

Lexa suspiró y cerró los ojos dejándose disfrutar un momento de calor de Clarke antes de mirarla y asentir, sabiendo que no tenía más opciones.

-Como desees, Clarke de la gente del cielo-dijo Lexa.

-Muy bien, vamos.

Lexa asintió y comenzó a caminar con Clarke a su lado y desesperada por agarrarse a aquel rayo de esperanza que era la chica que tenía a su lado y de la que se tendría que separar si lo que había pasado con Indra era lo que imaginaba.

Porque, bajo su protección, Lexa se prometió a si misma que no iba a dejar a Clarke o a la gente del cielo hacer frente a la reina del hielo, bajo ningún concepto.

–

Ontari sonrió mirando el cuerpo de Emerson convulsionar con fuerza. Su cara estaba cubierta en sangre y la guerrera no podía si no sentirse complacida de la sangre que salpicaba en sus ropas y en su rostro.

-Siempre tan inocente...

-Por favor, ALIE, por favor...-imploró Emerson.

-No eres más que un juguete, Emerson y tu uso ha llegado a su fin-dijo Ontari con una sonrisa.

Ontari levantó la mano levemente y fue cuando Emerson la miró que sintió el mayor placer. Verlo morir bajo sus manos era como una nueva corriente de energía que ella no podía evitar.

Deseaba sangre y muerte, deseaba dominar...

Emerson respiró por última vez antes de dejar caer su cabeza sin vida al suelo y Ontari rió tapando los trazos de sangre de sus ropas con una capa antes de salir por la ventana del cuarto, desapareciendo de aquel castillo del que iba a alejarse por el momento.

Dejaría a la reina ser culpable de la muerte de la Comandante y morir por ello mientras ella se encargaba de la gente del cielo, gente que tendría que eliminar para dominar estas tierras.

Su imperio sería el más fuerte de todos, de eso no tenía ninguna duda.

–

-Se pondrá bien, por suerte ni la lanza ni las flechas estaban envenenadas, solo necesita reposo-dijo Abby quitándose los guantes llenos de sangre.

-Buenas suerte con eso, jamás vi a Indra mantenerse en cama por muy herida que estuviera-dijo Lincoln con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tendrá que estarlo o la ataré a la cama-sentenció Abby antes de mirar a Lexa-. ¿Sabes que tu herida esta abierta?

-Voy a encargarme de eso personalmente-dijo Clarke tomando la mano de Lexa.

Lexa no dijo nada y se dejó arrastrar por Clarke hacia otro lado de la habitación, donde nadie podía ni verlas ni escucharlas antes de que Clarke ayudara a Lexa a quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa para poder tomar cuidado de su herida.

Algo difícil cuando su atención también estaba divida en lo mucho que deseaba besar cada centímetro de piel que tenía delante de ella. Era la primera vez que se fijaba de verdad en el cuerpo de Lexa y la verdad es que no tenía nada que envidiar a ninguna mujer. Su cuerpo no estaba extremadamente curtido por la lucha aunque tenía varias cicatrices pero sus músculos aunque definidos le permitían mostrar la suavidad de su piel y lo mucho que Clarke deseaba tocarla.

-Clarke, la herida...-susurró Lexa.

-Si...vale, déjame ver-dijo Clarke saliendo de su sorpresa.

Lexa asintió y la dejó quitar el vendaje sobre su estomago antes de mostrar la final línea de sangre de su herida, no era grave pero necesitaba tratarse y Clarke se apresuró en curar la herida, tomando cuidado en no hacerle mucho daño a pesar de que sabía que Lexa podía soportarlo.

Empezaba a pensar que Lexa era como aquellos super héroes que su padre le leía cuando era una niña.

-¿Vas a contarme lo de Indra?-preguntó Clarke de repente, intentando distraerse del cuerpo de Lexa y recordando que ese era un tema que tenía que abordar tarde o temprano.

-No estoy segura. No es mi historia-dijo Lexa lentamente.

Clarke la miró y luego suspiró tomando la mano de Lexa cuando finalmente acabo con el vendaje de su estómago.

-Confía en mi, Lexa-dijo Clarke.

-Siempre lo he hecho, ai niron-susurró Lexa.

Clarke la miró de nuevo pero dado que no entendía nada de su idioma no sabía lo que quería decir, por eso simplemente sonrió y la miró con un brillo que apenas podía explicar.

¿Era eso algo de cariño? No, seguro que solo era respeto por su lento acercamiento.

-Entonces cuéntame que pasa-dijo Clarke.

-Indra...hace muchos años unos hombres la cogieron por sorpresa, antes de ser una guerrera y...y uno de ellos tomó uso de ella-explicó Lexa lentamente-...a resultado de eso, Indra quedó embarazada pero no pudo mantener al bebe.

Clarke la miró con sorpresa antes de mirar al suelo intentando pensar en Indra como una joven perdida y en lo que había sufrido antes de que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por su destino.

-¿Porque no pudo mantenerlo?-susurró Clarke.

-Era una guerrera de bajo mando, no podía mantener al bebe y no podía tenerlo con ella ya que era constantemente enviada a misiones para mejorar su rendimiento-dijo Lexa con una mirada triste plagando sus ojos-. El bebe fue entregado a otra familia y aunque no es lo normal, mi padre prometió a Indra que siempre podría estar cerca de él.

-¿Y lo esta?-preguntó Clarke sorprendida.

-Si...ese bebe, Clarke, es Lincoln-susurró Lexa-. Lincoln es hijo de Indra y un guerrero de Azgeda.

La sorpresa casi tiró a Clarke al suelo pero se mantuvo firme y miró a Lexa intentando mantener su mirada y sus pensamientos para si misma y fallando miserablemente.

-Y tu sabes esto porque...-susurró Clarke.

-Era Heda, Clarke, no hay cosa de mi gente que no sepa-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Aunque en este caso, lo supe antes de ser de Heda. Mi padre me lo confesó el día que Indra escapó de Azgeda la primera vez que la secuestraron.

-¿Y nunca se lo dijiste a Lincoln?

-Como he dicho antes, no es mi historia, Clarke-dijo Lexa-. Mi trabajo fue cumplir la promesa a Indra de siempre cuidar a su hijo, fueran cuales fueran las consecuencias.

Clarke apretó la mano de Lexa y suspiró viendo la sinceridad de la guerrera en su mirada. Ella daría su vida por Lincoln porque era una promesa que le había hecho Indra y porque, a pesar de lo que podía decir, podía ver el cariño en su mirada haciendo que las emociones que Clarke intentaba ocultar no hicieran más que aumentar.

-¿Porque lo expulsaste entonces?-preguntó Clarke entonces.

-Porque era el guarda de Costia y su despiste me costó la vida de la primera mujer que amé-dijo Lexa mirando a Clarke a los ojos-. De haber sido otro, estaría muerto.

Pero era Lincoln y Lexa jamás mataría a Lincoln.

-Entiendo...-susurró Clarke.

-Si Lincoln se entera de todo esto...no se como podría reaccionar...-comenzó Lexa.

-¡No es posible!

Las dos saltaron ante el grito de Lincoln y tras cubrir a Lexa, las dos salieron de su pequeño lugar solo para encontrar a Indra estirando la mano hacia Lincoln, a Octavia mirando entre ellos con cara de preocupación, a Abby, Kane y Echo rodeando el espacio y a Bellamy y Raven en la entrada mirando a todos con expresiones confundidas.

-Hijo...

-No...no es posible...no...

Lincoln parecía horrorizado y antes de que nadie pudiera hacer nada, el joven salió corriendo a toda velocidad provocando que Lexa entrara en máxima alerta al conocer al chico lo suficiente como para saber que iría a por respuestas.

-Echo, mi espada...-susurró Lexa.

-Sha, Heda-dijo Echo pasando a Lexa su arma.

Lexa agarró su arma y se dispuso a marcharse cuando sintió el agarré de Clarke en su brazo y se giró para ver la mirada determinada y preocupada de la rubia.

-Ten cuidado...-susurró Clarke.

-Otaim, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

Se soltó de su agarre y se marchó mientras Clarke miraba su estela y sentía un tirón en su pecho que no hacía si no gritarle que algo iba muy mal y solo iba a ir a peor.

–

Lexa no tardó en encontrar a Lincoln y no precisamente porque supiera donde estaba si no porque como él, ella también había pasado por momentos duros que habían necesitado soledad y solo había un sitio donde los terrícolas iban cuando necesitaban estar a solas.

-Veo que no has perdido las buenas costumbres-dijo Lexa apoyándose en una roca tras Lincoln.

-Vete, Lexa, no quiero hablar con nadie.

-Se que es duro, Lincoln pero...

-¿Lo sabes?-dijo Lincoln, girándose para mirarla a los ojos antes de reír-. Claro que lo sabes, eres Heda.

-No me eches a mi la culpa, Lincoln-dijo Lexa en tono amenazante-. Tu madre...

-¡No es mi madre!

Lexa suspiró. Lincoln era una de las personas más tozudas que conocía y empezaba a pensar que ese carácter, venido de Indra, iba a conseguir que un día terminaran con su vida.

-No seas idiota, Lincoln, ella hizo lo único que podía hacer y conoces bastante las normas como para calcular que cuando Indra te entregó fue porque no tenía más remedio-dijo Lexa usando su voz a modo de advertencia-. Los guerreros mediocres...

-Si están solos no pueden cuidar a sus hijos, lo se, Heda-gruño Lincoln-. No estoy enfadado por eso pero...¿porque nunca lo dijo? Ni siquiera después de convertirse en la General de TonDc.

-Browser, tu creencia sobre tu familia, tenías una vida Lincoln, tienes una vida que no debes modificar por este descubrimiento-dijo Lexa acercándose para colocar una mano en su hombro-. Tienes un regalo hermoso, guerrero, dos madres que te adoran y que dieron todo por ti.

Lincoln pudo ver la emoción en la mirada de Lexa y recordó que la mujer que tenía delante no había tenido ese premio.

-Lexa...lo siento...-susurró Lincoln.

-No debes disculparte conmigo, Lincoln, debes hablar con tu madre y hacerle saber tus sentimientos-dijo Lexa con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Tienes...tienes razón-dijo Lincoln mirando al suelo-. Tengo tantas preguntas, ¿como pasó esto? ¿Quien es mi padre?

Lexa abrió la boca para hablar pero entonces escucharon un ruido, uno que Lexa conocía demasiado bien para no entender que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¡Lincoln!

Lexa empujó a Lincoln lejos de ella cuando varias flechas se escucharon y el guerrero vio a la morena caer al suelo mientras una de esas afiladas flechas le rozaba el hombro y otra la rodilla haciéndolo caer por una pequeña cuesta.

-¡Encontrad a mi hijo!-gritó un hombre.

-¡Corre, Lincoln!-escuchó que gritaba Lexa.

Y a pesar que no quería dejarla, a pesar de que quería saber porque ese hombre le había llamado hijo y si era de Azgeda. Lincoln corrió de nuevo hacia el campamento en busca de la única ayuda que iba a obtener y en busca de la única persona con las respuestas.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capitulo 16**

 _El amor es una debilidad..._

Lexa recordaba demasiado bien la última vez que había estado en la Nación del Hielo y eso era simplemente porque fue el mismo día en que decidió que su gente era más importante que sus sentimiento y, como tal, debían tener una prioridad sobre todo lo demás.

 _ **La lluvia marcaba su entrada al castillo pero Lexa ni siquiera la notaba, no mientras su cuerpo nublado de dolor y rabia se debatían entre matar a la mujer que la estaba esperando o llevar a cabo aquello que sabía que tenía que hacer. A su lado, Anya y Gustus cabalgaban tensos e incómodos en tierra hostil hasta llegar a las puertas de la sala donde pudieron ver a Nia esperándolos con una enorme sonrisa.**_

 _ **-La líder Trikru y sus guardas...que honor-dijo Nia mirando a su alrededor-. ¿No trajiste a Lincoln?**_

 _ **-No hemos venido para mucho, Nia, ¿has firmado el tratado?-preguntó Lexa sin ni siquiera bajarse de su caballo.**_

 _ **Nia podía estar ofendida por aquel gesto, al fin y al cabo era la reina del hielo y todos los que venían a su reino le debían un respeto, pero Lexa era Heda y, por derecho, se merecía más.**_

 _ **Siempre más y siempre mejor.**_

 _ **-Por supuesto, Heda-susurró Nia.**_

 _ **Uno de los guardias se acercó a Lexa con el tratado y se lo entregó para que pudiera ver que lo había firmado antes de echar una mirada sobre la reina y girarse con su caballo, seguida de Anya y Gustus con el fin de volver a casa lo antes posible.**_

 _ **-Espero que esto acabe con casualidades como las de Costia, Lexa-dijo Nia a modo de despedida.**_

 _ **Anya y Gustus rápidamente formaron una pared detrás de Lexa lanzandose una mirada de comprensión mientras Heda apretaba el tratado con sus puños, usando la fuerza de su mandíbula y toda la capacidad de retención que tenía para no atacar a Nia en aquel momento.**_

 _ **La asesina de la mujer que amaba, la mujer que habría matado a sangre fría de no ser por la necesidad de un futuro mejor.**_

 _ **-Lexa...-susurró Anya.**_

 _ **-Heda, debemos irnos-susurró Gustus.**_

 _ **Lexa cerró los ojos pensando en Costia, en su pueblo y en la necesidad de darles otra vida, una en al que no acabaran con sus cabezas en una caja, colgados o torturados hasta morir.**_

 _ **Paz, solo quería una maldita paz...**_

 _ **-Hasta que volvamos a encontrarnos, Nia.**_

 _ **Y salió del castillo sin mirar a la reina del hielo ni la expresión sorprendida y triste en Gustus y Anya.**_

Entró en la sala principal que no había visto durante años arrastrada por Rosser y otros guerreros y sintiendo que su hombro y la herida de su estomago se resentían así como las cicatrices de su tortura.

Demasiadas heridas en demasiado poco tiempo.

-¡Lexa! Que sorpresa...

La voz de Nia se clavó en su mente antes de verla aparecer en su típico vestido azul hielo y soltó un bufido cuando la reina del hielo llegó hasta ella y se inclinó, colocando una mano en su hombro herido para apoyarse.

-Como cambia la vida...-susurró Nia.

-Si, debería ser tu sangre, no la mía-dijo Lexa aguantando el dolor.

Nia apretó la mano sobre la herida y Lexa siseó de dolor pero se mantuvo firme, agarrada por dos soldados mientras la reina se separaba de ella y miraba a Rosser con una sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo, Rosser pero tengo otra misión que requiere tu atención-dijo la reina del hielo antes de mirar a Lexa-. Emerson esta muerto y Ontari a escapado, encuentrala.

-Si, mi reina-susurró Rosser.

Lexa sintió que sus sentidos se encendían con la mención de Emerson e incluso con la de Ontari, una de las chicas de su pueblo que cayó bajo el influjo de la mujer que tenía delante de ella.

-¿Tenías a Emerson?-preguntó Lexa.

-Tenía todo, Lexa, pero no importa, ya no lo necesitaba-dijo Nia con una sonrisa-. Ahora te tengo a ti.

Y esa referencia la ponía enferma, más cuando alzó su mano para abrir las puertas y llamar a Roan, quien entró con su típica mirada de autosuficiencia y la estupidez digna de un muchacho que no sabía nada sobre luchar por lo que se desea.

-Roan...-gruño Lexa.

-Veo que mis palabras no te mataron...debí ser más persistente con Clarke-dijo Roan.

A la mención del nombre Clarke, Lexa intentó atacarlo pero los guardias la forzaron a mantenerse en el suelo y Lexa dejó escapar un grito de dolor mientras Roan la miraba entre risas.

-Oh, se molesta al escuchar el nombre de la líder del cielo en mis labios...-dijo Roan-. Bien podría intentar más que su nombre...parecer tener una piel muy suave...

-Basta, Roan, tendrás oportunidad de conseguir tu venganza dentro de tres días.

Tanto Lexa como Roan miraron a Nia quien se cruzó de brazos y miró con una sonrisa a su consejero y a Lexa antes de llamar a uno de sus guardias como testigo.

-Con este testigo, así como mis otros guardias, decreto una lucha a muerte dentro de tres días entre Roan de la Nacion del Hielo y Lexa Kom Triku. El ganador recibirá la victoria de mi parte y será devuelto a la libertad de su pueblo-dijo Nia.

Roan miró a Lexa ya sin su típica sonrisa y Lexa miró a Nia, sabiendo realmente que quería que le hiciera el trabajo sucio o que Roan hiciera el que ella como reina no podía hacer por mucho que deseara.

Nia solo podría matarla en batalla y jamás lo haría.

-Si...mi reina-susurró Roan.

Nia miró a Lexa y sonrió y entonces, la guerrera supo que lo que Nia quería no era su muerte, si no la muerte de Roan para quitarlo de su camino.

Se había convertido en un instrumento de la reina y solo esperaba que Clarke se mantuviera firme para no buscarla, no hasta que ella misma pudiera volver a casa de una pieza.

 _Escúchame esta vez, Clarke...por favor..._

Porque ella iba a cumplir su promesa de mantener su alma justo donde debía estar: dentro de ella.

–

Luna había vuelto a casa mientras las cosas estaban relajadas y esperó pacientemente noticias de Lexa o de Ronin, quien todavía no había vuelto de su estancia en Polis y comenzaba a preocuparla.

-Princesa.

La voz de Ronin la hizo saltar de su trono y correr a los brazos del guerrero quien sonrió antes de tomarla y estrecharla contra él solo unos segundos antes de separarse de ella y mirarla a los ojos.

-Estaba preocupada, Ronin.

-No debes preocuparte por mi, princesa-susurró Ronin antes de sonreir-. El consejo a mandado guerreros para investigar nuestra historia de la montaña, quieren corroborar la verdad y Titus quiere hablar contigo.

-¿Ya saben lo que pasó?-preguntó Luna.

-No pude callarlo al ver a Titus y a Browser, princesa, perdóname-susurró Ronin.

-No importa, si van a investigar es un paso adelante-dijo Luna con una sonrisa acariciando la mejilla de Ronin-. Deberás ir con ellos, ¿verdad?

Ronin asintió y Luna suspiró, realmente odiaba verlo ir pero era su deber como guerrero y ella no podía impedírselo por eso, lo besó antes de dejarlo marchar y esperó a ver a Titus entrar en la tienda, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Luna...

-Titus, es un honor.

El hombre la abrazó y Luna sonrió contra su hombro mientras sentía la tristeza del único familiar de Lexa rodar por su cuerpo como agua, haciéndole sentir la necesidad de contarle lo que sabía.

-Cuéntame lo sabes de la montaña y la muerte de mi sobrina, Luna-susurró Titus.

Luna sonrió y asintió antes de tomar la mano del hombre y conducirlo a su trono para sentarlo a su lado y mirarlo a sus ojos casi sin poder resistir las ganas de hablar sobre Lexa y la montaña.

-Verás Titus, Lexa hizo lo correcto-dijo Luna mirando los ojos de sorpresa del hombre delante de ella-. Y sigue con vida...

La mirada de esperanza de Titus hizo a Luna sonreír y pensar que todavía tenían una posibilidad de conseguir la paz que tanto necesitaban, la que les daría un nuevo futuro a todos.

–

Si Clarke pudiera temblar, ahora mismo estaría temblando sin poder detenerse pero en lugar de eso, se había levantado y había caminado hasta una tienda donde pudiera estar sola con sus pensamientos.

 _La Nación del Hielo tenía a Lexa...La Nación del Hielo tenía a Lexa..._

En esta tierra muchas cosas le asustaban pero tener a Lexa capturada en el lado enemigo era de aquellas cosas de las que Clarke estaba horrorizada más que nada por lo que le habían hecho a Costia y por lo que seguramente le harían a Lexa si no la ayudaban.

Pero si iba, si se jugaba la vida por ella, su gente...tendría que entrar en guerra y no estaban listos...no podían...

 _¿Que debo hacer, Lexa?_

La respuesta llegó a ella mediante una memoria y una lección de Lexa que Clarke jamás debía olvidar, como Lexa había hecho en su momento, Clarke tenía que pensar con la cabeza y no podía mostrarse débil.

No podía ir a por Lexa.

-¡Clarke!

La voz de Lincoln se filtró en sus pensamientos mientras el guerrero corría hasta ella y la miraba a los ojos en busca de una respuesta para saber que podían hacer ahora que su líder había caído en manos de enemigos.

-No vamos a luchar, Lincoln.

-¿Que?

-No vamos...no podemos entrar en otra guerra ahora Lincoln, no estamos listos.

La cara de Lincoln era un claro reflejo de lo que Clarke sentía. Sorpresa por sus palabras, rabia por saber que era la pura verdad y un cierto deje de traición que se asentó sobre ellos al contemplar dejar a Lexa a manos de Nia.

Clarke se preguntó si Lexa había tenido estas mismas sensaciones cuando la dejó en la montaña.

-Lexa morirá si no la ayudamos-dijo Lincoln.

Clarke cerró los ojos, intentando bloquear ese pensamiento e imaginar que Lexa era fuerte, dura como una roca y capaz de aguantar lo que hiciera falta para volver con su gente.

-Hay que pensar en la gente, Lincoln, si vamos ahora, todos moriremos-susurró Clarke.

Lincoln la miró durante varios minutos antes de cruzarse de brazos. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y su mirada era dura pero no había culpabilidad en sus ojos, solo la verdad que ninguno de los dos quería apreciar en ese momento.

Tenían que abandonar a Lexa, no había más opciones.

-Iré a decírselo a los demás...prepárate...-susurró Lincoln.

-Manda también a Echo a decirle todo esto a Luna-susurró Clarke-. Debe saberlo.

-Sha, Sky Prisa.

Y se marchó, dejando a Clarke en la sombra de su propia decisión mientras una sola lágrima caía por su mejilla y la horrible verdad se adueñaba de ella como un oso a punto de comérsela...

Todo este tiempo había querido a odiar a Lexa para terminar haciendo lo mismo que ella había hecho: abandonarla.

–

Titus no podía creer lo que Luna le estaba contando. Su sobrina se había encargado de mantener la paz entre la gente del cielo y la coalición pagando con sus sangre atrocidades que creía suyas cuando la verdad era que este mundo simplemente era demasiado injusto.

-¿Donde esta ahora?-preguntó Titus.

-En el Campamento de la gente del cielo-dijo Luna con una sonrisa-. Ella y la líder de su gente son...bueno...

-¿Han formado un vínculo?-preguntó Titus.

-Creo que si...aunque no es algo que creo que ellas sepan aún-dijo Luna-. De todas formas, Clarke, la líder de la gente del cielo, todavía esta resentida con Lexa por la montaña, llevará tiempo pero lo conseguirán.

-Vaya...tengo ganas de conocer a esa tal Clarke, desde Costia nadie había tratado a mi sobrina como dices-dijo Titus.

-Créeme, Clarke es mucho peor que Costia en tratar a Lexa-dijo Luna-. La reta, la odia, la quiere, aunque eso no creo que lo sepa, la necesita y la mira para obtener el aprendizaje de como ser una líder.

Titus sonrió ante la información que tenía del nuevo interés de su sobrina y deseo conocerla para probar todo lo que Luna le estaban diciendo pero entonces, escucharon un ruido y escucharon la voz de los guardias de Luna antes de que la entrada de la tienda se abriera y Echo entrara con cara de seriedad y se inclinara delante de la princesa.

-Habla, Eko-susurró Luna.

-La Nación del Hielo tiene a Leksa, Prisa-susurró Echo-. Y la gente del cielo no va a presentar batalla.

Y justo así, la paz se destruyó completamente.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capitulo 17**

 _Significados de palabras que no conocemos y conocimientos que no llevan a ser mejores interior y exteriormente..._

Pocas veces Titus había estado tan enfadado como ahora y pocas veces Luna lo había visto marchar como una exhalación. La líder de la gente del agua compartió una mirada con Echo antes de que las dos siguieran a Titus, quien estaba gritando por un caballo.

-Titus...

-No tiene derecho...mi sobrina...¡no tiene derecho!-gritó Titus.

-Titus tienes que entenderla, ella no quiere luchar...no debe hacerlo si no esta preparada-dijo Luna.

Titus no la escuchó, en lugar de eso giró su caballo y miró a Echo quien parecía tan disgustada con la idea de dejar a Lexa como él sentía, por eso, clavó sus ojos en ella y ella asintió, sabiendo ya que iban a hacer.

-No los necesitamos, podemos salvar a Lexa solos-gruño Titus.

-¿Que? ¿Te has vuelto loco?-preguntó Luna.

-No, mi sobrina es mi única familia y no la dejaré morir a manos de Nia-gruño Titus sin dejar de mirar a Echo-. ¿Vienes?

-Vamos...-dijo Echo.

Luna trató de parar a Echo entonces pero tampoco tuvo éxito y tuvo que verlos marchar mientras su cara reflejaba la preocupación que sentía al ver como se adentraban de lleno en el peligro de la Nación del Hielo.

-Princesa...-susurró uno de sus soldados.

Luna no sabía que hacer. La coalición no se movería hasta no tener pruebas reales de la traición de Nia. La gente del cielo no iba a luchar porque no podía afrontar más perdidas y dos de sus aliados habían marchado solos hacia la zona más peligrosa de todo su mundo.

Y ella no podía hacer nada...por no menos no por Titus, Echo o la coalición.

-Traeme un caballo, soldado y ven conmigo y otro soldado al Campamento Jaha-dijo Luna entonces.

-Si, Princesa-dijo el soldado.

Luna no sabía muy bien que iba a hacer una vez llegara al Campamento Jaha pero sabía que tenía que intentar hablar con Clarke ya que si Lexa confiaba tanto en sus capacidades, ella también lo haría.

Necesitaban la mejor versión de la SkaiPrisa y la necesitaban ahora.

–

Encadenada a la pared. Así es como Lexa iba a pasar sus días hasta que se enfrentara a Roan y muriera o ganara en batalla mientras él estaba entrenando sin parar, seguramente para no fallar.

-Aquí esta tu cena...

Un golpe y después una pierna de jabalí fueron lanzados al suelo y aunque Lexa tenía hambre, se negaba a comer nada que viniera de esta gente simplemente porque no creía que fuera comida en buen estado y no quería sentirse mal antes de patear el trasero pomposo de aquel inútil.

Porque podrían prepararlo para matarla, pero Lexa no iba a morir sin darle problemas.

Suspiró repasando en su mente los planes de batalla y como vencer a cada uno de los enemigos a los que se había enfrentado, conociendo a Nia iba a necesitar de todo lo que Gustus, Anya, sus padres e Indra le habían enseñado para vencer a Roan y aunque lo consiguiera y la palabra de Nia fuera dejarla libre, Lexa sabía que necesitaría toda su fuerza para salir de allí.

Y fue cuando su mente divagó a Clarke y a su maldita gente.

Sonrió al pensar en ellos. Era extraño saber que cada uno le había dado algo distinto, de todos había aprendido, furia, valor y entereza pero también, perdón, egoísmo y deseo de poder.

Todos ellos eran leyenda en su mundo y su deber como dueña de el era protegerlos, además estaba Clarke.

 _Clarke Griffin de la gente del cielo..._

Lexa cerró los ojos y sintió que los ojos se llenaban de lágrimas porque no sabía si iba a volver a verla y se sentía débil por el hambre y el dolor de las muñecas. No quería serlo pero, ¿acaso no era humana? ¿acaso no podía tener este momento? Iba a morir, podía sentirlo y Heda lo cantaba en su oído y Lexa solo quería ver a su pueblo y a Clarke una vez más.

 _Ai hod you in, Clarke..._

Dejó escapar una lágrima y abrió los ojos, imaginando las manos de Clarke en sus mejillas y su pequeña sonrisa inocente brillando al tiempo que el cielo de sus ojos la miraba con ternura.

-No te rindas, Lexa...

-Ai hod you in, Clarke-susurró Lexa cerrando los ojos.

Y el sueño la tomó mientras su mente se plagaba de un futuro en el que ella no iba a estar.

–

Indra no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lexa capturada por el padre de Lincoln y nadie estaba haciendo nada para ir a buscarla. La pena y el dolor se apoderaron de ella lentamente, como una enfermedad y la general no pudo si no mirar a Lincoln, quien permanecía en silencio a su lado.

Entendían a Clarke pero Lexa...era Lexa.

-Entonces...esta decidido-susurró Bellamy-. No iremos a por Lexa.

Las miradas del resto de la gente que estaba allí dijeron todo lo que Indra necesitaba saber y Clarke estaba quieta como una piedra, sin emociones, casi sin vida y haciendo a la general pensar que esto era demasiado para ella.

 _Quizá..._

-Es...es como en la montaña-dijo Octavia entonces-. Solo que esta vez, somos nosotros...

-Octavia...-susurró Bellamy.

-No, lo entiendo, Bellamy es solo que...¿siempre tiene que acabar así?-preguntó la morena-. ¿Siempre tenemos que sacrificar a alguien para salvarnos?

Jake, Finn, Gustus, Anya y tantos otros que habían muerto para darles un futuro y ahora iban a sacrificar a Lexa por lo mismo.

-Quizá pueda escapar-dijo Raven.

-Puede matar a cientos de soldados pero Nia...Nia no dejara que se marche-dijo Lincoln rascando la parte de atrás de su cabeza-. Todo esto es culpa mía.

Indra vio a su hijo levantarse de su asiento y salir de la tienda afectado seguido por Octavia mientras Clarke permanecía allí, como si fuera un simple fantasma mirando a la nada.

-Clarke...

Entonces Clarke la miró e Indra pudo ver la profunda pena de su mirada pero dijo nada mientras Bellamy, Raven, Abby y Kane salía de la tienda, resumiendo lo que estaban haciendo antes e intentando olvidar lo que estaban haciendo ahora.

-¿Es esto lo justo, Indra?-preguntó Clarke.

-No lo se, Clarke-susurró Indra entonces-. Pero no debes culparte, estas haciendo lo que Lexa haría en tu lugar.

Clarke cerró los ojos y apretó los puños como si quisiera creerla e Indra casi quiso levantarse y convencerla de que eso era así pero no podía hacer nada con sus heridas y, además, dudaba que Clarke quisiera algo de nadie ahora mismo.

-Indra...hay una cosa que Lexa me dijo y que no ha dejado mi mente pero no se vuestro idioma y no se que significa-dijo Clarke abriendo sus ojos azules para mirarla.

-¿De que se trata, Skai Prisa?-preguntó Indra.

-Ella me dijo "Ai hod you in"-dijo Clarke.

Indra se detuvo unos minutos intentando coger aire porque nunca en sus años después de Costia había escuchado a Lexa decir algo así a otra mujer, lo que le hizo comprender cuando significaba Clarke para su Heda.

Y que ciegos habían estado todos al no verlo o, mejor dicho, que idiotas habían sido por no comprenderlo.

-¿Que significa, Indra?-preguntó Clarke-. Siento que es algo importante pero...

-Te ama...-susurró Indra-. Ai hod you in es "Te amo" en nuestra lengua.

La sorpresa en la cara de Clarke fue como una bofetada para Indra quien estiró su mano para tocar la cara de la rubia cuando la vio temblar muy levemente. Los labios de Clarke tiritaron y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sus manos no dejaban de moverse con espasmos.

-Lo sabía...-susurró Clarke.

Indra no dijo nada, solo se forzó a colocarse en una posición sentada para atraer a Clarke a sus brazos y poder abrazarla.

-Lo sabía...-repitió Clarke en un susurro entrecortado.

Indra la apretó en su abrazó y dejo que se rompiera mientras la escuchaba sollozar y gritar con toda la fuerza de su magullado corazón solo para comprender que la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, sentía lo mismo que Lexa.

Eran dos almas unidas y rotas por el destino.

La entrada de la tienda se abrió y allí, Indra miró a Luna quien suspiró antes de caminar hacia Clarke y caer de rodillas a su lado, pasando un brazo por su hombro para ayudarla.

Y así fue como las dos mujeres pasaron la noche, abrazando a Clarke mientras ella decía con sus lágrimas lo que tenía atrancado en su voz.

–

Ronin y los soldados de los clanes buscaban pistas, esa era su misión y no tardaron mucho en encontrar cosas. Allí, entre los árboles caídos, habían miles de marcas de la gente de la Nación del Hielo, así como armas e incluso cuerpos mutilados, seguramente de aquellos que a última hora no quisieron formar parte de plan de Nia.

Ahora podían probar que Lexa tenía razón y podían acabar con aquella cruel reina de una vez y para siempre.

-Eh, Ronin-dijo un soldado a su espalda.

Ronin se giró para caminar hacia el soldado que parecía estar señalando algo en el suelo y, cuando se acercó a mirar, parecía algo extraño, como un aparato metálico y eléctrico.

-¿Que será?-dijo otro soldado.

-No lo sabemos pero será mejor llevarlo al consejo-dijo Ronin mirando la pieza-. Tenemos todas las pruebas que necesitamos, coged las armas de la Nación del Hielo y volvamos a dar la información a nuestros líderes.

Los soldados estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron a recoger mientras Ronin miraba de nuevo la pieza. Era como una caja que dentro parecía tener un hueco para algo que no era muy grande y el soldado comenzó a preguntarse que podía haber alli.

-¿ALIE?-susurró Ronin mirando el nombre grabado en el aparato metálico-. ¿Que es esto?

Lo miro un poco más antes de ponerlo en un lugar seguro cerca de él y volver a casa, sabiendo ya que este mandato de Nia, que todavía no había empezado gracias a Lexa, iba a terminar de un momento a otro.

Porque ahora si, la coalición estaría de parte de Luna y Nia podía irse al infierno tan pronto como llegaran.

–

Titus y Echo llegaron a la Nación de Hielo poco después del amanecer tras dos días de intenso camino y vieron, nada más plantar un pie en aquel lugar que todo parecía estar preparado para alguna celebración.

-¿Que es todo esto?-preguntó Titus.

Echo miró a su alrededor, todo aquello le sonaba demasiado para ser solo una celebración y por eso, se acercó a uno de los guardas y le preguntó, usando su nombre y su aparente fama por sobrevivir a la montaña para conseguir información.

Una información que pronto la puso en alerta.

-Titus, tenemos que ir rápido a la zona de entrenamiento del castillo-urgió Echo.

-¿Porque?

-Nia va a hacer pelear a Roan y a Lexa...Titus...-insistió Echo.

Titus sintió que le fallaban las fuerzas mientras corría detrás de una Echo que ya había echado a andar para intentar hacer algo que ya sabía que no podrían llevar a cabo.

No podrían parar la batalla antes de que se celebrara.

–

Lexa despertó cuando sintió un cubo de agua helada en su cara y dos guardias desatando sus cadenas para arrastrarla por el suelo hacia el campo de batalla donde Nia y Roan debían estar esperándola.

 _Hoy es el día..._

En esta intensa mañana se decidía no solo su vida si no también el futuro de la gente quería. Estaba lista para luchar y estaba lista para morir si era necesario pero lo que no estaba preparada para hacer era dejar de pensar en los suyos, su vida, su alma.

-¡Si no me permites paso ahora mismo te arrancaré los ojos!

Lexa apenas pudo abrir sus ojos para ver a Titus y a Echo entrando en la sala y acercándose a ella, apartando guardias que recibieron duras miradas de la guerrera mientras su tío la tomaba entre sus brazos.

-Tranquila, Lexa, estamos aquí para apoyarte-susurró Titus.

-Puedes hacerlo, Heda-murmuró Echo.

Lexa quiso sonreír pero su cuerpo pesaba un poco más de lo que quería y no se sentía tan fuerte como antes.

-La coalición...-susurró Lexa.

-Concentrate solo en esto, Lexa-susurró Titus-. Te estaremos viendo y no debes preocuparte porque estoy seguro de que la coalición y la gente del cielo pueden esperar.

Y entonces Lexa lo recordó, aquel papel que firmó para hacer a la gente del cielo parte de la coalición. Para evitarles más dolor y muerte.

-Titus...tengo un último favor...-susurró Lexa.

-No, Lexa...

-Busca el documento de afiliación a la coalición que escribí...debe estar entre mis cosas...-susurró Lexa mirando a su tío y acercando sus labios a su oído-...entrégalo en Polis...haz que la gente del cielo sea parte de la coalición.

-¡Titus!

La voz de Nia hizo que Titus cambiara su cara de sorpresa por furia y que Echo se colocara delante de ellos a modo de protección mientras la reina del hielo aparecía delante de ellos y miraba a su guerrera como si no fuera nada.

-Estas retrasando mi batalla.

-Pagarás por esto-gruño Titus.

-Ella lo hará primero...¡guardias! ¡lanzadla al campo de batalla!

Y los guardias separaron a Lexa y Titus dejando al hombre con Echo mientras la guerrera sin fuerzas se disponía a librar lo que pensaban iba a ser su último combate.

Sin saber que desde el campamento de la gente del cielo, una plegaría rezaba por encima de todas las demás para traer a la guerrera de vuelta a casa, sana y salva.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo 18**

 _Las batallas se ganan incluso cuando el corazón se pierde..._

Nada de esto estaba bien, nada, pero Echo no podía hacer nada más que terminar con parte de los planes de Lexa para así concederle por lo menos esa paz. Tras dejar a Titus de para representar a los Trikru, se fue directa vuelta al Campamento Trikru en busca de lo que necesitaba para darle validez a las palabras de Lexa sobre la gente del cielo pero entonces, se dio cuenta de que quizá Indra tendría idea de donde buscar esa documentación y puso rumbo al campamento del cielo para hablar con ella.

Claramente no contaba con Luna esperando también como todos los demás ni a Clarke delante de todos ellos, esperándola como si fuera la líder fuerte y capaz que la misma Echo empezaba a reconocer.

-Echo...¿encontrasteis a Lexa?-preguntó Clarke sin perder ni un solo segundo.

Echo miró al suelo y respiró profundamente preguntándose porque siempre tenía que dar estas noticias antes de levantar sus ojos para chocar con la mirada oscura de Bellamy.

La mirada serena y paciente que necesitaba para poder hablar.

-La encontramos pero...pero ahora tengo otra cosa que hacer-dijo Echo sorprendiendo a esta con Lexa y yo necesito hablar con Indra, necesito algo que estaba entre las pertenencias de Lexa.

Ante la mención de las pertenencias de Lexa, Luna miró a la guerrera y Echo se dio cuenta entonces de que Luna era la única que seguía su conversación, algo que no le extrañaba siendo como era la mejor amiga de Lexa.

-¿Sabes de que se trata?-preguntó Echo.

-No se, pero todas las pertenencias de Lexa fueron entregadas a mi cuando ella...cuando la torturaron-dijo Luna.

-Bien, entonces tu debes saber que hablo de un documento-dijo Echo-. Algo que Lexa...

-El tratado para Polis...lo se, lo tengo yo-terminó Luna lanzando una mirada a Clarke y a la gente del cielo.

Clarke la miró pero Luna procuró mirar al suelo mientras Echo inclinaba la cabeza, como si intuyera que la líder del clan del agua tenía más que decir sobre las pertenencias de Lexa.

-Luna...¿de que habla Echo?-preguntó Abby entonces.

Luna no supo que responder y Echo se vio forzada a ser fuerte una vez más mientras intentaba no pensar en la batalla que Lexa estaría librando a estas horas por salvar su vida.

-De un documento...Lexa...Lexa escribió un documento para haceros parte de la coalición...para intentar evitar más ataques-susurró Echo.

Todo se quedo en silencio pero Echo vio a Clarke moverse hacia ella de manera lenta, casi temerosa de llegar a ella hasta que se paró allí delante y la miró a los ojos con lágrimas en los suyos.

-¿Donde esta?-susurró Clarke.

-Nia...la reina del hielo...va a hacerla luchar a muerte contra Roan, su consejero-susurró Echo.

Y todos sabían que la reina del hielo intentaría todo para eliminar a Lexa de una vez y para siempre.

–

Titus creía firmemente que este iba a ser el final de su sobrina, lo vio cuando la lanzaron al campo de batalla, cuando Roan salió tras ella con una enorme sonrisa y cuando Lexa peleó para levantarse y coger su espada.

Iba a morir allí y él no iba a poder hacer nada más que mirar.

-¡Que comience el combate!-gritó Nia.

Roan sonrió, rodeando a Lexa lentamente mientras ella intentaba ponerse de pie y presentar batalla aunque ya sabía que iba a ser inútil. No tenía fuerzas ni vida dentro de ella para luchar y nadie iba a venir a rescatarla en esta ocasión.

Pero por lo menos, podía ganar tiempo para liberar a la gente del cielo.

-Va a ser un placer mandarte al infierno, Lexa...-susurró Roan levantando su espada.

Lexa suspiró sabiendo que no podía dejarse vencer, había sido Heda y era una guerrera Trikru, la mejor de todos ellos y las más experimentada gracias a Anya y Gustus.

Por ellos no podía dejarse vencer, por su padre y su madre, por su pueblo.

-Te juro que...no me iré sin ti-susurró Lexa a Roan.

Y entonces escucharon el golpe de las lanzas en el suelo y se lanzaron uno a por el otro sin la mayor contemplación mientras Titus los miraba rezando por un milagro que no pensaba que fuera a llegar.

Lexa no ganaría pero por lo menos, rezaba para que pudiera terminar con uno de los consejeros de la reina, para siempre.

–

Indra podía esperar muchas reacciones por parte de la gente del cielo pero Kane supo manejar la situación pidiendo silencio y acercándose a Luna para tomar el documento que Lexa había escrito y firmado como Heda de los doce clanes.

-Ella quería...-susurró Kane.

-Era su plan-dijo Luna seriamente-. Lo tuvo que escribir antes de la batalla de la montaña pero con todo lo que pasó, no le dio tiempo a hacerlo llegar a Polis.

-Es mi deber llevarlo allí-dijo Echo de manera solemne.

-Iremos las dos.

La voz de Clarke sonó tan final que nadie se atrevió a decir nada mientras ella daba un paso al frente. No intentaba esconder sus lágrimas, ni tampoco iba a tomar un "no" por respuesta y, en ese momento, tanto Luna, como Echo y todos los que estaban allí empezaron a ver algo de lo que Lexa había visto en Clarke bastante tiempo atrás.

Fuerza. Valentía. Dolor. Capacidad de sacrificio. Liderazgo.

-Vamos a ir a Polis-dijo Clarke a Echo con la voz rota-. Vamos a hacer lo que Lexa quería que hacer.

Porque todos sabían que Clarke no podía poner un pie en la zona de hielo sin provocar una guerra por Lexa y la rubia jamás arriesgaría en poner en peligro a su gente de esa manera.

No después de lo que Lexa debía estar haciendo por ella.

 _Ai hod you in..._

Clarke cerró los ojos y sintió su corazón estrecharse de dolor pero aún así no se movió, no hizo más que suspirar y mirar a Echo quien asintió lentamente mientras Bellamy ponía un brazo alrededor de su hombro y hacía sentir a Clarke todavía peor.

Por ella no podría nunca hacer eso con Lexa.

-Debemos ir lo antes posible-susurró Echo.

Los minutos estaban contados y no tenían tiempo que perder.

–

 _ **-Recuerda, Lexa, deja atacar a tu enemigo primero.**_

 _ **-Pero padre si lo hago me mataran.**_

 _ **-Eres rápida, guerrera. Un trikru se basa en su agilidad y tiene su apoyo allí donde nadie más lo tiene: en la naturaleza...**_

Lexa gruño cuando se lanzó al suelo para esquivar la espada de Roan y dio una vuelta antes de levantarse y hacer chocar sus hojas, dando una vuelta sobre si misma para evitar que volviera a golpearla.

Su padre siempre insistía en que usara su elemento y ella iba a hacerlo hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-Eres buena...-susurró Roan.

-Soy mejor.

Los dos hicieron chocar sus espadas hasta tres veces antes de que Roan se girara y usara una patada para hacer retroceder a Lexa que detuvo el otro golpe con su brazo antes de usar su cabeza para golpear al hombre en la cara.

-Maldita seas...-susurró Roan.

-Mira y aprende...

Lexa se giró sobre si misma de nuevo y golpe una vez, dos y hasta tres veces la espada de Roan haciéndolo caer al suelo de un golpe antes de que Lexa clavara la espada a su lado.

-Rindete, Roan-gruño Lexa.

-Nunca...

Roan apartó a Lexa con su espada y siguieron luchando ante la atenta mirada de Titus y Nia quienes no paraban de ver cada movimiento como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Entonces, vieron a Roan golpear la espada de Lexa lejos de ella y sonreir ampliamente.

-¿Estas feliz de vencer a un enemigo en inferioridad de condiciones?-preguntó Lexa.

-¿Me llamas cobarde, Lexa?-preguntó Roan.

-Es justo lo que eres usando a la líder del cielo para matarme y ahora usando mi debilidad para hacer lo mismo-gruño Lexa.

Roan gruño antes de golpearla con el mango de la espada y hacerla rodar al suelo pero aún así, Lexa se forzó a levantarse solo para volver a recibir un golpe que la hizo caer al suelo.

-No eres más que una joven con poder, Lexa-gruño Roan.

-Por lo menos no soy una marioneta-dijo Lexa.

Roan rugió y Titus sonrió porque sabía lo que Lexa estaba haciendo. La táctica de Roan para sacar de quicio a sus oponentes era otra de las especiales de Lexa y la estaba usando como mejor sabía contra su enemigo.

Roan intentó clavar su espada en ella pero Lexa se movió y consiguió arrebatarle la espada mientras le golpeaba la nariz y lo alejaba de ella.

-Vamos, Lexa...

La esperanza era minima pero ahí estaba y Titus casi podía sonreir mientras Nia perdía el control de sus nervios. En el campo de batalla, Roan gruño y saltó hacia atrás agarrando la lanza para detener los golpes de la espada de Lexa.

-No conseguirás nada...

-Lo he conseguido todo, arrogante-gruño Lexa.

-No todo, Clarke no te ama ni lo hará nunca y tu gente jamás volverá a confiar en ti-dijo Roan entonces.

Titus gruño ante la cara de Lexa y Nia se relajo viendo que Roan había conseguido lo que quería: un momento de distracción que hizo que el consejero pudiera patear a Lexa para que le diera la espalda y luego golpear sus rodillas para hacerla caer al suelo de un golpe.

-Morirás siendo una sucia traidora, un monstruo-susurró Roan levantando su lanza.

Lexa abrió los ojos mirando al suelo antes de dejar caer una sola lágrima, diminuta y casi invisible que llegó al alma a Titus antes de ver como la lanza caía sobre ella y se clavaba en su hombro haciendo saltar la sangre a todos lados.

-¡No te rindas, Lexa!-gritó Titus levantándose del trono Trikru-. ¡No te rindas, Heda! ¡Vive! ¡Lucha!

Lexa miró al suelo mientras intentaba coger el aire cuando, de repente vio a Clarke allí, como una visión frente a ella y mirándola con una lágrima cayendo por su mejilla.

-Lexa...vuelve a mi, Lexa...

 _Clarke no te ama..._

Quizá no la amara pero moriría antes de dejar que Nia le tocara un pelo o le hiciera algo parecía a lo que le hizo a Costia.

-¿Últimas palabras, Lexa?-susurró Roan apretando la lanza dentro de su cuerpo.

-Ai hod you in, Clarke-susurró Lexa.

Roan puso cara de confusión antes de que sintiera el rugido en la garganta de Lexa y la Comandante usara toda la fuerza que le quedaba para levantarse, empujando a Roan lejos de ella antes de girarse sobre si misma y clavar la espada en el corazón del consejero, asesinandolo al instante.

-¡Lexa, ha ganado!-anunció un guardián.

-¡No!-gritó Nia.

Titus sonrió antes de que su cara cambiara a puro miedo cuando vio la sonrisa de Lexa y luego, un segundo después, como se sacaba la lanza del hombro antes de caer al suelo.

Todo había terminado, al fin.

–

La nube se instaló sobre ellos justo antes de que Clarke y Echo salieran rumbo a Polis e Indra suspiró sintiendo su corazón pesado dentro de su pecho porque esta nube, tan negra, solo podía significar una sola cosa.

Heda había caído en batalla.

-Madre...-susurró Lincoln.

-Lincoln...-susurró Indra.

La lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos mientras Abby se despedía de su hija y Kane le daba un fuerte abrazo. Solo Octavia se detuvo, mirando entre madre e hijo antes de que lo que pensaban se hiciera parte de su mente y se llevara las manos a los labios.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Raven a su lado.

-Lexa...-susurró Octavia.

Bellamy y Monty también tomaron parte en lo que pensaban cuando miraron a Raven comenzar a llorar y eso atrajo la atención de Abby y Kane, junto con la de Echo y Clarke.

-Chicos...-susurró Clarke.

Miró a Octavia, a Raven, a Bellamy y Monty, a Lincoln y finalmente a Indra y se dio cuenta de la primera gota de lluvia que cayó sobre ella y que era negra como la pena que inexplicablemente se estaba adueñando de ella.

Negra como la pintura que Lexa lucía en su cara en los días de lucha y entonces...entonces se dio cuenta.

-No...-murmuró Clarke mirando a su alrededor con los ojos abiertos por la desesperación-. No...por favor, no...

Abby, Kane y Echo debieron llegar a la misma conclusión ya que los tres miraron a Clarke mientras ella se quedaba allí, sostenida por las palabras que habían quedado tatuadas en su corazón para el resto de su vida.

 **Ai hod you in.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN:** Nota super rápida para desearos una muy buena navidad y un besazo enorme. Que la vida os traiga todo lo bueno que deseeis, sois los mejores.

* * *

 **Capitulo 19**

 _La llamada del líder viene con sacrificios mientras que la del villano viene con promesas vacías..._

Echo cabalgaba en silencio a través del bosque sin hacer ningún ruido y con la mente puesta en lo que debían hacer mientras dejaba que el viento calmara la furia que sentía por dentro.

Y no dejaba de llover oscuro...

La guerrera no sabia que hacer y menos que sentir. Echo no era una mujer de sentimientos pero conocer a Bellamy la había cambiado. Conocer a ese chico le había hecho más débil y a la vez, más segura de si misma.

 _Confiar en el corazón no es malo, hija..._

Las enseñanzas de su padre la hicieron apretar las riendas de su caballo mientras lanzaba una mirada no muy lejos detrás de ella donde Clarke permanecía escondida en su propio mundo apretando el último regalo de Lexa que había estado en poder de Luna y susurrando una sola frase que Echo no podía borrar de sus labios por más que intentaba ahorrarle el dolor.

-Ai hod you in...Ai hod you in...-murmuró Clarke.

Echo suspiró y miro hacia la dirección que les llevaría a Polis para integrar a la gente del cielo con ellos en una misma comunidad, como el décimo tercer clan de la coalición, algo que solo Heda podía decidir y que era válido incluso ante Nia porque cuando ese tratado se hizo, Lexa era Heda.

 _Lexa..._

Intentó mitigar la pena que la invadió y bloquear cualquier sentimiento mientras se obligaba a seguir adelante ya que parecía la única con fuerza para hacerlo. Clarke no podía, Lexa estaba seguramente muerta y Titus no estaba en ninguna parte mientras que en el campamento de la gente del cielo, nadie tenía fuerzas para seguir peleando.

Porque la persona más fuerte que conocían era Lexa y hasta ella había caído.

-Ai hod you in, Leksa...-susurró Clarke.

Y Echo no pudo más que tomar aquella confesión para su silencio porque la persona a la que quería decírselo, por desgracia, ya no estaba con ellos.

–

Siempre había dudado de sus sentimientos desde el mismo día que se conocieron. Siempre dudo de su palabra y sus intenciones y siempre pensó que, quizá, lo que pasó en la montaña estaba planeado desde el principio.

Pero entonces, como siempre, Lexa le demostraba lo equivocada que estaba de una manera que no daba pie a la confusión, como ahora cuando después de todo, sabía lo mucho que la quería.

Y Clarke entendía lo mucho que se había enamorado de aquella dura joven que solía esconder sus emociones y aquellos ojos verdes como su bosque.

Sus manos apretaron las riendas del caballo mientras estrujaba también el colgante que Luna le había dado después de sentir que su mundo se venía encima.

Había sido la peor pesadilla de su vida y no podía despertarse.

 **Flashback**

Luna apenas pudo contener las manos en sus labios antes de caer de rodillas al suelo, a su lado Raven suspiró y Abby miró al suelo mientras Bellamy ponía una mano alrededor del hombro de Echo y Octavia abrazaba a un Lincoln hundido quien, a su vez, sostenía a Indra.

Kane fue el único que se acercó a Clarke, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

-Kane, no...dime que no, Kane...

-Clarke...

-¡No, Kane!-gritó Clarke golpeando su pecho cuando el hombre la abrazó-¡Acabamos de encontrarnos de nuevo! ¡Ella es fuerte, Kane! ¡Lexa es fuerte!

Kane cerró los ojos y la abrazó mientras los dos caían de rodillas al suelo y el hombre besaba el pelo rubio de Clarke quien enterró su cara en el pecho del hombre intentando mitigar el miedo que se estaba clavando en su pecho.

Era la segunda vez que perdía a Lexa pero esta vez era peor porque ahora...ahora si sabía sus sentimientos y sabía los de Lexa también.

-Clarke, respira...-susurró su madre arrodillándose al lado de la joven y de Kane.

-Mama...-susurró Clarke.

-Mi pequeña...

Clarke salió de los brazos de Kane y cayó en los de su madre quien suspiró antes de besar su frente y abrazarla contra su pecho como cuando era niña y tenía pesadillas.

-Clarke, lo siento tanto...

-No puede...mamá, no puede irse, la necesito-susurró Clarke.

-Clarke...

-Clarke.

La voz de Luna hizo a las dos mujeres girarse para ver a la líder del clan del agua agacharse a su altura y poner en su mano el colgante que Lexa había hecho para ella y que Luna había guardado con tanto cuidado.

-Lexa lo hizo para ti-susurró Luna con voz entrecortada-. Estaba con el documento...

Clarke lo miró antes de tomarlo entre sus manos y mirarlo detenidamente al tiempo que su labio inferior temblaba por la pena y el corazón se estrujaba dentro de ella con un torbellino de emociones que no podía controlar.

Lexa la había querido desde hacía mucho y solo ahora Clarke empezaba a darse cuenta que ella había sentido lo mismo.

-Gracias, Luna-susurró Clarke besando el colgante.

-Ella quería que lo tuvieras tu...-murmuró Luna.

Entonces Clarke entendió que Lexa quería que viviera aunque fuera sin ella y puso la mano que sostenía el colgante en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón antes de cerrar los ojos y escucharse a si misma un solo momento.

Se paró a escuchar su corazón, uno que latía por Lexa, Heda de los doce clanes y Comandante Trikru.

 _ **Vive por mi, Clarke...volveremos a vernos...**_

Entonces Clarke abrió los ojos y miró a Echo quien no había dejado de mirar sus movimientos en todo momento y ahora estaba esperando su reacción sobre su viaje.

-Vamos a Polis-susurró Clarke-. Tengo que...tengo que hacernos parte de la coalición.

Porque detrás de la victoria estaba el sacrificio y Clarke se negaba a dejar este sacrificio en vano.

 **Fin Flashback**

Clarke miró al horizonte y suspiró, iba a ir a Polis e iba a hacer que su gente estuviera segura antes de encontrar a la reina del hielo y a Roan para matarlos porque si de algo estaba convencida Clarke, era de que no iba a dejarlos con vida.

No después de Lexa.

–

Ontari camino por el bosque mirando de un lado a otro como si no supiera muy bien que hacer. Tras escapar del castillo de Azgeda no tenía claro donde ir pero una voz dentro de ella le decía que tenía que encontrar a gente del cielo.

Puede que incluso les estuviera llevando a ellos.

-¡Eh! ¡Mirad que noche!

Ontari se escondió cuando vio a un grupo de guerreros marchar en dirección a Polis y sonrió al ver que eran de varios clanes y que ninguno de ellos era de Azgeda, por lo que estaría a salvo.

Por lo menos, hasta que vio a uno de ellos portando un objeto sobre su caballo.

-¿Crees que será de algún interes?-preguntó otro soldado al que llevaba la pieza.

-No lo se, pero debemos llevarlo.

-¡Eh, Ronin! ¿¡Has pedido ya la mano de Luna!?

-Callate Dallas, todavía no he hablado con el rey.

Ontari ladeó la cabeza con atención mientras veía la pieza y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras veía a los soldados reir y al que había llamado Ronin dar un golpe al que había llamado Dallas antes de reanudar el camino de vuelta a casa.

Con una pieza de su compartimento.

 _Destruye esa pieza y mata a esos guerreros..._

Ontari sonrió antes de asentir para si misma y coger su hacha, esperando el momento perfecto para acabar con los guerreros y destruir una de las pruebas de su existencias además del placer de derramar sangre.

Nadie se libraría de su fuerza, nadie...

-Ya estoy aquí...-canturreó Ontari.

Y entonces, la lluvia oscura se volvió negra completamente y el depredador se dispuso a comerse a su presa.

–

Nia fue fiel a su palabra y Titus no perdió el tiempo e coger el cuerpo de Lexa y montar en el primer caballo que lo llevara de vuelta a Polis para intentar salvar su vida a como diera lugar.

Era su familia y casi había dejado que la mataran para probar su valía.

Titus acarició la frente de Lexa antes de forzar al caballo a ir más rápido mientras recordaba que Lexa había luchado como una guerrera pero también había llegado a este punto por un solo problema.

La gente del cielo, especialmente su líder.

Titus gruño al recordar como la líder de la gente del cielo se había negado a buscar a Lexa a pesar de que casi podía sentir su desesperación. Para él ellos no tenían valor ni importancia en la coalición o fuera de ella pero, al parecer, para Lexa eran importantes.

Eso no significaba que tuviera que ayudarlos y Titus no planeaba hacerlo, no después de esta batalla.

Titus miró de nuevo a su sobrina y beso su frente mientras veía las puertas de Polis abrirse de par en par ante su llegada y él entraba a toda velocidad mirando a su alrededor algún lugar amplio donde llevar a Lexa.

Y lo encontró, en la entrada del pequeño hospital de Polis.

-¡Curandero!

El doctor se giró al mismo tiempo que dos caballos aparecían en la entrada de Polis con dos mujeres a lomos de ellos que se quedaron mirando no solo a su forma, si no también a la forma del cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos.

-La madre de...-susurró Echo.

-Lex...¡Lexa!-gritó Clarke.

Y Titus, por tercera vez en aquel día, maldijo a las estrellas por poner a su sobrina siempre en el camino de esta mujer, pasara lo que pasara y negando que el destino tuviera algo que ver.

Porque Lexa, simplemente, no podía tener su alma unida a una mujer que solo le traería la muerte.

–

El documento se olvidó al mismo tiempo que sus ojos recayeron en el cuerpo que Titus sostenía entre sus brazos y desde entonces, Clarke no había visto más allá que llegar a ella a como diera lugar y a pesar de las negativas de Titus.

-De no haber sido por ti y tu gente...-gruño Titus.

-Titus, nuestra gente lleva en guerra siglos-dijo Echo pasando una mano por su pelo.

-Si pero Lexa...Lexa no puede ser líder si tiene un lastre a su lado-gruño Titus de nuevo.

Clarke se hubiera sentido ofendida de no ser porque poco le importaba lo que dijera de ella. Ella solo quería que salieran los curanderos y le dijeran como estaba Lexa. Clarke solo quería ver a Lexa de nuevo y llenarse de ella.

-Titus, no sigas por ahí...-comenzó Echo.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron y dos curanderos aparecieron allí con miradas serias que mantuvieron a todos a raya hasta que llegaron hasta ellos y, directamente, se inclinaron delante de Clarke.

-Skai Prisa-susurró uno de los curanderos.

-Lexa...como esta...-susurró Clarke urgiendo al curandero.

Uno de los curanderos miró al otro y luego volvieron a mirar a Clarke quien esperaba respuestas. Poca gente accedía a ayudar a Lexa tras su traición pero si Clarke estaba allí, significaba que su rencor por parecer débiles era más aguantable, además, eran curanderos, no podían negarse a saltar una vida mientras le quedara fuerza.

-Se pondrá bien pero necesita descansar-dijo el curandero-. ¿Quiere verla?

-Si, por favor-dijo Clarke con una pequeña sonrisa brillando en sus labios.

Echo también sonrió y Titus bufó de rabia antes de seguir a Clarke hacia la habitación donde estaba Lexa, tendida en una cama y cubierta de vendas en su hombro, su estomago y su cabeza. Clarke se acercó a ella y tomó su manos mientras sus grandes ojos azules la miraban cargada de lágrimas y pena.

-Oh, Lexa...-susurró Clarke besando su mano.

Echo suspiró y miró a Titus acercarse al otro lado de la cama cuando vio que los ojos de Lexa se abrían lentamente y la Comandante sonreía levemente mirando a Clarke como si fuera algún tipo de ángel.

-Clarke...

-Estoy aquí, Lexa, te vas a poner bien.

-Ai...hod...you...in...-susurró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla y Titus miró la escena seriamente, como si estuviera sopesando que decir o que sentir en aquel momento mientras Clarke colocaba el dorso de la mano de Lexa en su mejilla y la miraba con total adoración.

-Lexa...

-Clarke...

Titus suspiró, casi odiándose por decir aquellas palabras en aquel momento que parecía tan de conexión entre las dos jóvenes que tenía delante pero que necesitaba para comprobar hasta que punto su sobrina estaba dispuesta a pelear por esta mujer y de que estaba hecho la mismísima líder del cielo.

-Tú eres la culpable de todo esto...-susurró Titus.

Clarke levantó la mirada para clavar sus ojos azules en él y soltó la mano de Lexa para contestar a su ataque pero lo que sorprendió a los tres fue que Lexa levantó la mano, no buscando detener a Clarke, si no atraerla de nuevo hacia ella.

-Clarke...-murmuró Lexa cerrando los ojos de nuevo y dejando escapar un suspiro.

Clarke no tardó en ignorar a Titus y tomar la mano de Lexa entre las de ella antes de dejar un beso en su frente y suspirar, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse solo en su guerrera de la Tierra.

Y entonces, tanto Titus como Echo llegaron a la conclusión de que, pasara lo que pasara, nada iba a volver a separarlas nunca más.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 20**

 _Encontrar el amor es un regalo pero perderlo es una maldición..._

Lexa estaba totalmente exhausta. Las últimas horas habían sido brutales para ella pero el regalo de despertar con la mirada de Clarke sobre ella hizo que de repente todo valiera más la pena.

-Clarke...

-Eh...Hola...

-Pensé que eras un sueño.

Clarke sonrió y cerró los ojos antes de acercar su nariz a la mejilla de Lexa y besarla después con una lentitud y un cuidado que sorprendieron a Lexa pero que, debido a su debilidad, dejó que pasara ya que no tenía ganas de pelear de aquel momento.

Estaba cansada de aparentar que podía sobrevivir sin Clarke.

-A sido pura casualidad...-susurro Clarke-...pensé que estabas muerta.

-¿Tan débil me crees?-murmuró Lexa reposando un segundo en la paz del aroma de Clarke rodeándola.

-No...pero sabemos como es la reina del hielo y sabía que no se quedaría sentada-susurró Clarke antes de mirar sobre el cuerpo de Lexa-. No quería abandonarte, Lexa pero el deber de proteger a mi gente siempre estará primero.

Lexa apenas asintió antes de moverse y dejar que Clarke se acomodara a su lado. Era irónico como sus palabras volvían a ella para golpearla pero aún se forzó a mantenerse tranquila y a pensar con la cabeza, sabiendo que este roce contra Nia solo iba a ser el primero de muchos.

Aunque no era Heda, Nia lo era ahora y eso podía ponerla en serios problemas.

-Lexa...

-Que estés aquí es un peligro, Nia podría atacarte-susurró Lexa.

-He venido con Echo y a hacer validez de tu documento para incluirnos a la coalición-dijo Clarke acariciando el pelo de Lexa antes de mirarla a los ojos-. Nia no podrá hacernos nada sin que lo sepa la coalición y tu, Lexa.

-Entonces deberías ir a hacer validez del documento, Clarke.

Clarke asintió antes de besar la mejilla de Lexa de nuevo y dejar escapar un suspiro que la guerrera no supo identificar pero que le hizo mirar sobre Clarke quien la estaba mirando con sus tristes ojos azules como si pudiera romperla.

-No estoy...lista para nadie, Lexa, no todavía-susurró Clarke lentamente-. Pero cuando pase, me gustaría que fueras tu.

-¿Me pides más tiempo, Clarke de la gente del cielo?-murmuró Lexa.

-Si...-susurró Clarke antes de mirar sobre las heridas de Lexa-. Se que es una petición injusta pero...pero ahora...

-Shh...esta bien-susurró Lexa cerrando los ojos-. Te esperaré hasta el último aliento de mi cuerpo y más allá.

Y entonces, Clarke supo que no necesitaba nada más.

–

Nia abrió la puerta de su castillo de un solo golpe y llamo a uno de sus mensajeros rápidamente antes de masajear su cabeza en un intento por controlar el terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Llama a Krauss-gruño Nia.

El mensajero no tardó en salir corriendo de la sala mientras Nia se sentaba en su trono y pensaba. Lexa había ganado esa batalla y le tenía que dar la libertad porque Roan había sido demasiado estúpido para no matar a Lexa.

Por eso tenía que recurrir a Krauss...el más sanguinario de todos ellos.

-Señora...

Incluso Nia tenía miedo de aquel guerrero criado en lo más alto de sus montañas. El guerrero que había cortado la cabeza de Costia y le había sugerido mandarla a Lexa y muchas veces, era el guerrero que perdía el control en entrenamientos y batallas.

-Quiero que mates a Lexa en Polis, Krauss-dijo Nia-. No me importa como lo hagas pero mátala.

-Quiere que le traiga algún regalo, señora-dijo Krauss.

-No, asegúrate que esta muerta-dijo Nia.

Krauss asintió y tal como había aparecido desapareció mientras Nia dejaba escapar un suspiro . Rosser estaba fuera, buscando a Ontari y la verdad era que la reina también estaba preocupada por esa situación y no por su guerrera si no por el hecho de que Emerson estaba muerto y Ontari jamás hubiera desobedecido una orden viniendo de ella.

¿Que podría haber pasado?

-¡Mensajero!

El mensajero apareció de nuevo igual de asustado pero a Nia no le importaba, tenia que empezar a moverse y no podía esperar a que sus guerreros volvieran.

-Llévame al cuarto del prisionero, Emerson, quiero ver algo.

Y hacia allí fueron con la sensación de que algo muy importante se le estaba escapando de las manos.

–

Mientras Clarke y Echo se marchaban a formalizar la entrada de la gente del cielo en la coalición, Titus se quedó con Lexa, mirándola detenidamente mientras la guerrera lo observaba con cierto cansancio.

-Di lo que tengas que decir, Titus.

-Será tu muerte si no la detienes...-susurró el hombre.

-Si debe ser que así sea-respondió Lexa simplemente.

Titus suspiró. Lexa era muchas cosas y entre ellas estaba la determinación de creer en si misma y en su fuerza ante la vida por eso había hecho de su trabajo ayudarla a ver las cosas con más claridad aunque a veces, como ahora, le costara más de un disgusto.

-Si tu mueres no tenemos elección.

-Yo ya no soy Heda, Titus. Los líderes me despojaron de mi titulo y de mi vida cuando quisieron asesinarme-dijo Lexa con claro dolor en su voz-. La gente decidió mi muerte sin pedir opinión.

-Estamos trabajando en ello, Lexa, los líderes casi creen en ti, solo necesitan una prueba-dijo Titus.

Lexa lo miró antes de negar con la cabeza y quitar las cubiertas de su cama para intentar levantarse muy para sorpresa de Titus que corrió a socorrerla cuando Lexa gruño de dolor.

-¿Donde vas?

-Fuera...

-No puedes, la gente sabe que estas aquí y...

-Nunca he sido una cobarde, Titus, me niego a empezar a serlo ahora.

Titus trató de detenerla pero no pudo hacer nada cuando Lexa retiró la entrada de la tienda y miró hacia fuera al tiempo que la gente que paseaba se detuvo y la observó con sorpresa que no solo se tornó en rabia.

-¡Natrona!-gritó uno de ellos.

Lexa suspiró y dio un paso al frente antes de que alguien le tirara un tomate y ella lo aceptara sin ni siquiera moverse antes de recibir otros golpes de frutas y huevos, como si fuera una traidora.

Y mientras tanto, Titus solo se limito a mirar al tiempo que deseaba quitar el dolor de los ojos verdes de Lexa.

El dolor de haber perdido el amor de su pueblo.

–

Yogon era el caballo favorito de Luna por su bondad y porque era un caballo que podía encontrarla allá donde estuviera. Su padre le había enseñado a rastrearla y Ronin, quien ahora era su dueño, le había mostrado como encontrar a Luna aunque estuviera en otros reinos o campamentos.

Por eso al verlo, la líder del clan del agua sonrió y se levantó del suelo donde había estado hablando con Octavia y Raven.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Octavia.

-Es Yogon, el caballo de Ronin-dijo Luna sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

Raven alzó las cejas y sonrió mientras Octavia reía y Luna salió corriendo a recibir al guerrero cuando, de repente, algo la hizo detenerse.

Yogon estaba lleno de sangre y parecía más asustado que nunca.

-¡Es un caballo!-avisó uno de los guardas del Campamento Jaha-. ¡Viene con un cuerpo sobre el!

-Ronin...-susurró Luna mirando a Abby quien rápidamente había salido a ver que pasaba.

Abby no se lo pensó dos veces y mandó abrir las puertas para dejar pasar al caballo quien, al ver a Luna pareció relajarse antes de acercarse a ella y agachar su cabeza como si estuviera exhausto y apenado.

Al ver el cuerpo que traía sobre él, supo por que.

-¡Ronin!

Lincoln, Bellamy y Kane aparecieron rápidamente en escena mientras Octavia acariciaba al caballo con la esperando de darle reposo y Raven se colocaba al lado de Abby, quien ya estaba sobre Ronin junto con Luna.

Las heridas del guerrero era horribles. Tenía cortes por todo el cuerpo, uno bastante profundo en el cuello y había perdido un brazo.

-Ronin...-lloró Luna acunando la cabeza del soldado sobre sus piernas.

Abby miró sobre sus heridas e intentó evaluar el daño pero tenía suficiente experiencia como para saber que Ronin llevaba horas muerto y no podían hacer nada por él.

-Abby...-susurró Kane.

-No puedo hacer nada...-susurró Abby mirando a Luna a los ojos-. Esta muerto, lo...lo siento...

Lo único que se pudo escuchar en el campamento entonces fueron los gritos agoniosos de Luna mientras sostenía al hombre que amaba entre sus brazos y clamaba a los cielos su alma.

Un alma, que no volvería con ella nunca más.

–

Clarke y Echo volvían de llevar el documento y con la última cosa que hacer antes de formar parte de la coalición: que era que la actual Heda debía hacer la presentación oficial, algo que ninguna de las dos pensaba que pudiera pasar.

Y mientras no pasara, la gente del cielo seguiría en peligro.

-¡Basta ya!

La voz de Titus hizo que las dos mujeres tomaran atención a lo que estaba pasando solo para darse cuenta de que Titus estaba en la entrada, intentando proteger a una mujer que estaba cubierta de tomate, huevos y más objetos pero que permanecía allí, sin moverse.

Sin apartar la vista del suelo.

-Lexa...-susurró Echo.

Clarke apenas se detuvo hasta que llegó frente a Lexa y al lado de Titus y, casi de forma instantánea, los insultos y los objetos cesaron para convertirse en murmullos que solo enfurecieron más a la líder del cielo.

-¡Basta! ¿¡Que pensáis que estáis haciendo!?-gritó Clarke.

-Natrona...merece morir por lo que hizo-gruño un civil.

La sangre de Clarke hervía pero se forzó a mantenerse tranquila mientras se giraba para ayuda a Lexa y besar su mejilla cubierta de huevo. Era una escena deprimente pero a la vez, era la escena perfecta para cambiar la opinión de la gente.

Lexa era de su pueblo y era el momento de que Clarke hiciera a ese pueblo entrar en razón.

-Ella me traicionó a mi para salvaros a vosotros-dijo Clarke creciendo más enfadada a cada segundo-. Ella ha dado su vida por vosotros, dio su gente, su familia, amigos, su primer amor, todo por vosotros, incluso la posibilidad de ser una mujer normal y ¿esta es vuestra manera de agradecerlo?

-Debe representarnos, no dejarnos como cobardes-dijo otro civil.

-¿¡Y no es lo que sois!?-gritó entonces Clarke sorprendiendo incluso a Titus-. ¿¡Donde estabais cuando Lexa intentó salvar a los transformados!? ¿¡Donde estabais al principio de la batalla!? ¡Estabais aquí, en Polis, seguros y a salvo mientras ella estaba ahí fuera jugandose el alma por vosotros!-gritó Clarke.

Lexa miró sobre Clarke y dio un paso al frente intentando detenerla pero Clarke no iba a quedarse allí, Lexa no merecía esto y si no lo había recibido de su gente, de la gente a la que había traicionado, no iba a dejar que lo recibiera de esta gente.

La gente comenzó a quedarse en silencio como si estuvieran avergonzados pero Clarke no se detuvo, no quería hacerlo hasta que no quedara todo claro.

-¡El derecho de castigo es solo mío!-rugió Clarke-. ¡Vosotros no tenéis derecho porque a dado cada gota de su sangre por vosotros!

Los murmullos se hicieron cada vez más y más ruidosos mientras los insultos cambiaban a disculpas y la gente se dispersaba dejando a Echo y Titus solos alrededor de Lexa y Clarke, la rubia ayudando a la morena a volver a su cama.

-No tenías porque hacerlo, Clarke.

-Había que hacerlo, es hora de que te traten mejor, no es...ellos no son quien para juzgarte-dijo Clarke seriamente.

-Tu si..-susurró Lexa.

Clarke solo suspiró y la dejó en su cama lentamente mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado y las razones por las que Lexa la había dejado atrás, salvando su vida y la de los suyos a cambio de otras que casi ya estaban perdidas.

-Descansa, Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

-¿Lo harás conmigo, Clarke?-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke no sabía que hacer. Por un lado quería salir de allí y analizar lo que había pasado y lo que ella sentía, poner paz dentro de si misma pero por otro lado, solo quería descansar y caer en brazos de la mujer por la que tanto sentía.

Al final, el corazón le ganó a la razón y Clarke cayó al lado de Lexa, permitiendo que la morena la rodeara con sus brazos mientras Clarke apoyaba su cara en el hueco del cuello de Lexa con cuidado y, ante la mirada preocupada de Echo y Titus, las dos líderes cayeron dormidas, reposando en la aparente calma que se ofrecían la una a la otra.

-Esto no va a terminar bien-susurró Titus.

-Que el tiempo lo diga, Titus, no nosotros-susurró Echo.

Porque solo el tiempo diría si este amor tendría cabida dentro de las murallas de los obstáculos que las dos tenían como líderes y como personas.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capitulo 21**

 _El mayor peligro no es el que podemos ver directamente si no el que se esconde en la noche..._

El Campamento Jaha parecía tranquilo a pesar de lo que había pasado. Bellamy y Lincoln había conseguido separar a Luna del cuerpo de Ronin para llevarlo a un lugar donde reposar hasta que pudieran celebrar la ceremonia de despedida y Kane y Abby intentaban sin éxito calmar a una Luna que no había podido dejar de llorar hasta que el sueño había podido con ella.

Dejando solo a Raven fuera, ya que Octavia había ido a tomar cuidado de Yogon, el caballo de Ronin.

Ver a Luna acunar el cuerpo de Ronin le había traído malas memorias a Raven del tiempo en que tuvo que ver morir a Finn, nunca olvidaría su mirada ni lo que había formado con él a pesar de lo que él terminara sintiendo por Clarke y ver a Luna tan destrozada solo le había hecho recordar lo basto que era este mundo y los vivían en el.

Raven suspiró y camino por el campamento en busca de una paz que no iba a encontrar ya que nada parecía nunca ir bien para ellos. Vencían a la montaña, perdían a gente y a Clarke, encontraban a Lexa y descubrían que su traición tenía mucho más detrás, tenían un momento de paz y uno de los guerreros de Luna aparecía muerto.

No, nada parecía ir bien...

Raven dio un paso al frente cuando chocó con algo y se quejó antes de fijarse bien en el objeto, algo que no había estado allí antes pero que rápidamente atrajo su atención y le hizo agacharse para mirar bien que era.

-¿Una caja? ¿Que hace esto aquí?

Las iniciales de ALIE aparecían sobre la caja y Raven sintió que era importante ya que ese nombre activo algo en su memoria. Algo que todavía no podía recordar del todo pero que parecía más presente que nunca.

 _ **Nunca debemos acercarnos a este compartimento, Raven.**_

 _ **¿Porque?**_

 _ **Porque esconde el fin del universo.**_

Raven miró la caja de nuevo y la cogió antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta. Tenía que investigar de que se trataba y tenía que hacerlo rápido.

–

Ontari entró en la taberna y se dejó caer en una silla cercana mientras miraba a su alrededor a la gente que la observaba con recelo y se pedía un poco de agua ardiente al tabernero que prácticamente se la lanzó antes de volver corriendo a su lugar de trabajo.

Allí daba miedo y eso le gustaba.

Movió su copa pensando en lo que había pasado unas pocas horas antes. Recordaba sangre y gritos de dolor, recordaba a un guerrero al que no destripó por su valentía y a un caballo alejándose de ella con el guerrero y con su caja.

Pero los había matado a todos y el caballo estaba seguramente perdido.

Ontari tomó el trago de agua ardiente y se levantó con un repentino dolor de cabeza mientras dejaba las monedas en la mesa y salía de aquel lugar como había entrado, rodeada por las miradas de aquellos estúpidos.

Salió de la taberna tambaleandose hasta llegar a una pequeña callejuela donde se derrumbo agarrando su cabeza con fuerza, intentando detener el repentino dolor que la invadía.

-Basta...-gruño.

-Procesos de recalificación...memorias hundidas, nuevas memorias...-escuchó dentro de su mente.

-No...no quiero olvidar-susurró Ontari.

-Memorias al veinte por ciento...

-No...basta...basta...-lloró Ontari.

No quería olvidar su vida pero aquel ser dentro de ella no le estaba dejando opciones, la controlaba con una fuerza que ella no podía detener y estaba demasiado cansada como para presentar más batalla.

Ontari finalmente se dejó vencer mientras el ser dentro de ella rugía con fuerza y sus ojos finalmente cambiaban a un plateado rojizo mientras la sangre que empañaba su cuerpo brillaba y la joven sonreía de una manera que no parecía humana.

Consumida por el nuevo poder que era más fuerte que ella.

-Hora de tomar el mundo-susurró Ontari.

Se levantó del suelo y echó a andar desapareciendo entre las calles mientras que, no muy lejos de ella, una sombra había visto todo lo que había pasado con sorpresa y miedo y, tras verla desaparecer, decidió que era hora de informar a su reina de lo que había descubierto.

Así que Rosser corrió de nuevo al castillo con la esperanza de descubrir que le había pasado a Ontari antes de que fuera muy tarde.

–

Clarke despertó tiempo después sintiéndose más cómoda que nunca y no era para menos. Los brazos de Lexa estaban alrededor de ella y se sentía más protegida que nunca con el leve agarre que la Comandante tenía sobre ella.

Levantó la mirada para ver la cara de Lexa, relajada por el sueño y, por primera vez, sin signos de dolor, algo que hizo a Clarke relajarse ya que sabía lo mucho que Lexa necesitaba aquellos momentos de tranquilidad.

Se tomó su tiempo en observar a Lexa y su mano se acercó cariñosamente hasta la mejilla de la morena para acariciarla con sumo cuidado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lexa era una mujer fuerte, luchadora y estaba enamorada de ella, de eso Clarke no tenía dudas pero además, debajo de todo aquella fachada se escondía una joven como ella, preocupada, sensible, enamorada de su gente y obsesionada con mantenerlos con vida en un mundo que no tenía piedad con ellos.

Y Clarke no se había dado cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella hasta que casi la había perdido.

Era ridículo que descubriera los sentimientos por la gente justo antes de perderlos. Le había pasado al descubrir la necesidad imperial que tenía con su padre cuando este le dijo adiós antes de morir, con Wells y lo mucho que necesitaba su apoyo cuando descubrió su muerte y con Finn cuando lo mató a pesar de comenzar a sentir cosas por él.

-Ai hod you in, Leksa...-susurró Clarke en el silencio.

Y lo hacía porque no podía decirlo cuando estaba despierta, porque ahora Lexa no necesitaba que se lo dijera, ella necesitaba su apoyo y su ayuda como líder o más bien, era Clarke quien ahora necesitaba toda la fuerza que Lexa siempre solía tener pero después, quizá cuando termine esta guerra podrían hablar y podrían decirlo de verdad.

Entonces, mientras pensaba en todas sus emociones, Clarke se dio cuenta de porque no era capaz de hablar con Lexa sobre lo que sentía por ello y la realización de aquella razón la asustó de una manera que nada antes lo había hecho.

No podía decirlo porque tenía la sensación de que si lo hacía, perdería también a Lexa y si eso pasaba, ella no volvería a la normalidad nunca.

-Si no dejas de pensar te va a estallar la cabeza-murmuró Lexa a su lado.

Clarke suspiró y antes de pensar que estaba haciendo levantó su cabeza para besar a Lexa intentando transmitirle lo que sentía sin necesidad de decirlo porque simplemente no podía pero no quería que Lexa pensara que no la quería.

Porque si de algo estaba segura es que la adoraba con todo lo que tenía.

-¿Como estas?-murmuró Clarke tras separar sus labios de los de Lexa.

-Es solo dolor-susurró Lexa antes de sonreír-. Admito que tengo el ego un poco herido pero nada más.

Clarke la miró viendo que aunque intentaba detenerla, los ojos de Lexa mostraban la pena del odio que su gente mostraba hacia ella y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por esa pena.

-Lexa, lo...

-Tranquila...todo esta bien...-susurró Lexa besando su pelo.

Clarke suspiró queriendo decir más cuando de repente la entrada de la tienda se abrió y Titus entró con Echo enfadado y preocupado antes de pararse ante la imagen de Clarke y Lexa en plena relajación.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Lexa de repente en alerta ante las caras de la guerrera y de su tío.

-Uno de los guerreros de Nia esta aquí-dijo Titus-...es Krauss y esta atacando a todo el mundo.

Lexa no tardó en quitarse las mantas de encima y casi lanzó a Clarke al suelo antes de levantarse de la cama y coger su espada lista de nuevo para el combate para sorpresa de todos.

-Lexa, no puedes pelear-dijo Clarke alarmada por verla lista para luchar de nuevo.

-No puedo dejar a Krauss allí fuera, es el más sanguinario de los guerreros de Nia.

-Poco me importa, te matará si sales ahí-gruño Clarke agarrándola del brazo.

Lexa se apartó de su agarre de un golpe y la miró a los ojos mientras su mirada verdosa se teñía de furia y lista para la batalla, como era costumbre en ella.

-Es mi gente, Clarke, moriré por ella si hace falta-gruño Lexa.

Y salió de la tienda con la mirada orgullosa de Titus detrás de ella y con Echo cerca de sus talones mientras Clarke se quedaba mirándola con sentimientos mezclados entre la furia y el orgullo que todavía no sabía como terminar de definir.

Porque no sabía que era más confuso, si odiar a Lexa por su cabezonería o amarla por su lealtad.

–

Krauss disfrutaba asustando a la gente, adoraba la sensación de poder que ese momento le daba así que cuando encontró a un grupo de niños cerca del parque, aprovechó el momento para hacer lo que más le gustaba y se acercó a ellos sacando su espada y mostrando sus afilados dientes.

-¡Sangre!

Los niños saltaron asustados y echaron a correr mientras Krauss los perseguía pero entonces, uno de ellos cayó y Krauss sonrió, quedándose frente a él mientras levantaba su espada.

-Eres mío, mocoso...-gruño Krauss.

-No...He...¡Heda!

Casi como un destello, Krauss bajo la espada al mismo tiempo que el niño cerraba los ojos pero por suerte, nada impacto contra el pequeño, en vez de eso, la espada golpeó contra otro metal y Krauss se sorprendió al ver a Lexa entre él y el pequeño.

-No te da vergüenza...-gruño Lexa.

Krauss forzó su espada pero Lexa se mantuvo firme y luego golpeó la rodilla de su enemigo, haciéndolo caer y dejándolo a su altura para que Lexa pudiera girarse sobre si misma y darle una patada en la cara.

-Lexa...-gruño Krauss-. La reina quiere tu cabeza...

-Pues que venga ella a buscarla...

Lexa le dió un puñetazo y luego hizo chocar de nuevo sus armas varias veces en un mismo golpe haciendo retroceder a Krauss mientras la gente comenzaba a rodearlos con caras cubiertas de sorpresa por la ferocidad de la joven delante de ellos.

Entre el público, Clarke miraba la escena con el corazón en la garganta y Titus y Echo miraban, calmados, impacientes, pero seguros de su vencedor en esta batalla.

-Proteges a esta gente a pesar de lo que te hicieron-dijo Krauss-. Deberían rodar sus cabezas por las humillaciones contra ti.

-Son mi gente, Krauss...si los atacas a ellos, me atacas a mi-gruño Lexa.

Krauss se giró golpeando a Lexa en el estomago pero la morena no se movió demasiado y aprovechó el golpe para asestar otro golpe a Krauss directamente en la cara usando su cabeza como arma.

-Nadie toca a mi gente, bestia-rugió Lexa.

Clarke miró la escena con una pequeña sonrisa y el pecho hinchándose de orgullo. Esta era la fiera mujer que defendía a su gente a capa y espada, esta era el orgullo de su pueblo, su Heda.

No podía quererla más que en este momento.

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a murmurar y más tarde, comenzó a gritar "Heda" mientras Lexa asestaba un golpe tras otro a Krauss hasta dejarlo en el suelo, apenas consciente de su alrededor.

-Vuelve con tu reina, Krauss y dile que Lexa Kom Trikru no permitirá más vejaciones contra su pueblo-gruño Lexa agarrando el pelo del guerrero antes de soltarlo contra el suelo.

Krauss la miró con cierto grado de respeto antes de asentir y levantarse del suelo lentamente, marchándose de la ciudad, humillado y vencido por la única mujer que realmente lo merecía.

Mientras tanto, en el pueblo, la gente miró a Lexa relajar los hombros y suspirar como si acabara de pasar por un momento importante de transición antes de ser recibida con el abrazo de Clarke y las miradas orgullosas de Titus y Echo para, poco después, escuchar con atención lo que la gente a su alrededor comenzaba a gritar.

-¡Heda, Heda!

Lexa abrió los ojos en sorpresa al mirar a su gente reconocerla de nuevo como Heda y sonrió sinceramente cuando la gente comenzó a inclinarse de nuevo ante ella al mismo tiempo que Clarke besaba su mejilla y miraba a la gente a su alrededor.

-Lo conseguiste, Comandante...este es el respeto de tu gente-susurró Clarke en su oído.

-No me lo puedo creer...-susurró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió y acarició la mejilla de Lexa antes de ver a su pueblo gritando Heda de nuevo y alzando las manos en reverencia, dejando bien claro la confianza restaurada entre ellos y Lexa y el nuevo entendimiento que ahora existía.

Porque cuando la gente comenzó a gritar Heda y Wanheda, Clarke supo que a partir de ahora, las dos eran una y así es como se vería para su pueblo.

Y siempre iba a ser así, pasara lo que pasara.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN:** Pequeña nota para desearos un muy feliz año nuevo, gracias por todo lo que me habeis aportado este año y espero seguir así para el nuevo año que empieza.

Un abrazo, inolvidable23

* * *

 **Capitulo 22**

 _El peligro a veces viene de la manera que menos lo esperamos..._

Monty no era un chico acostumbrado a meterse en las cosas de los demás, de hecho, normalmente era Jasper quien lo metía en líos y él quien tenía que sacarlos de ellos pero en esta ocasión, iba a hacer una excepción solo porque era Raven.

La vio volver a su tienda con una caja entre sus manos y ladeando la cabeza, la siguió hasta llegar a la entrada, suspirar y entrar tras ella.

-¿Raven?

Raven no saltó, de hecho, ni siquiera se movió mientras se sentaba en la silla que ocupaba parte de su tienda y colocaba la caja sobre la mesa, mirándola detenidamente como si intentara sacarle información sin tocarla demasiado.

-Raven, ¿estas bien?

Entonces Raven levantó la mirada y se asustó al verlo allí haciendo a Monty sonreír cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven estaba tan absorta en la caja que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Monty, hola-dijo Raven mirando a su alrededor.

-Hola, preguntaba si estabas bien-dijo Monty.

-Si...es...espera, quizá me puedes ayudar-dijo Raven sacando una sonrisa.

Monty levantó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos esperando con curiosidad a que Raven dijera lo que quisiera decir mientras la joven fruncía el ceño como si intentara recordar algo importante.

-Tengo la sensación de que he visto algo de esta caja antes-dijo Raven cruzándose de brazos-. Tengo memorias de gente diciéndome que no me acerque jamás a ella pero no se, no termino de recordar porque o que es esta cosa.

Entonces Raven giró la caja y Monty saltó en sorpresa al ver las iniciales ALIE escritas allí, en uno de los lados. La cara del joven palideció notablemente y Raven alzó una ceja por la curiosidad que aquello le provocaba mientras Monty se alejaba de ella y de la caja como si acabara de encontrar la boca del infierno.

-Necesitamos a Miller...-susurró Monty.

-¿Porque?-preguntó Raven mirando a la caja.

-Su padre...su padre nos dijo que nunca tocáramos la caja que contenía el virus ALIE-susurró Monty-. Pero solo le dijo a Miller porque.

Entonces Raven miró de nuevo la caja y suspiró, sintiendo que había encontrado un nuevo peligro y que, esta vez, había venido de ellos mismos.

–

Rosser llegó al castillo antes del medio día, una proeza para su gente pero que a él poco le importaba porque sus noticias no eran para nada alentadoras. Él había entrenado a muchos guerreros a lo largo de su vida, los conocía, sabía sus miedos y sus alegrías.

Y Ontari...Ontari se había convertido en un monstruo ahora.

-Rosser...

-Mi reina, siento traer malas noticias-dijo Rosser inclinándose delante de ella con un suspiro.

-¿De que se trata?-preguntó Nia mirando a su guerrero con aparente tranquilidad.

-Ontari...la encontré pero ella...ella no es ella misma-dijo Rosser.

-¿A que te refieres, Rosser?-preguntó Nia intrigada ahora.

-La vi hablando consigo misma, como si dentro de ella hubiera algo más que la estuviera obligando a hacer cosas-dijo Rosser-. Y sus ojos...eran inhumanos, mi reina.

Nia apretó los puños y miro a su guerrero. Ella nunca había visto a Rosser asustado y ahora, el gran hombre parecía un crio intentando asimilar una mala noticia lo que la dejaba sin aire y con cierta preocupación.

Nada había hecho a Rosser asustarse, ni el nacimiento de su hijo, ni Indra, nada, pero esto...

-Tenemos que saber de que se trata-dijo Nia.

-Mi reina...

Nia alzó la mirada hacia uno de los curanderos que había estado investigando el cuerpo de Emerson cuando lo dejó con ellos para saber como había muerto y lo vio temblar levemente mientras se inclinaba ante ella y la miraba.

-Dime, curandero-dijo Nia.

-Tengo la investigación del cuerpo de Emerson de la gente de la montaña, mi reina-dijo el curandero-. Hemos descubierto algo...interesante.

-¿Que sabes?

El curandero se acercó a ella y le mostró un musculo palpitante y cubierto con un tono plateado, casi metálico y que sorprendió a Nia más allá de lo comprensible.

-¿Que es esto?-preguntó Nia.

-Algo poseyó a Emerson de la montaña de dentro hacia fuera, mi reina-dijo el curandero-. Todo su cuerpo esta cubierto de la misma sustancia y creo que...creo que pasó a otro cuerpo, provocando la muerte de ese hombre.

Nia miró a Rosser y no necesito una respuesta para saber a por quien habría ido ahora: Ontari.

-Necesitamos saber más de esto, curandero, usa lo que tengas que usar pero descubre de donde viene-dijo Nia.

Aunque ella ya tenía una leve sospecha: la gente del cielo.

–

Lexa no podía quejarse de los privilegios de volver a tener el respaldo de su pueblo y podía ver que tanto Echo como Titus y Clarke tampoco lo hacían. Tras la pelea contra Krauss, Lexa había sido trasladada a una de las mejores habitación del complejo médico de Polis con amplios asientos para sus acompañantes que fueron también atendidos con la mejor atención posible.

-Esto si es un cambio...-susurró Echo.

-¿No es demasiado?-preguntó Clarke a Lexa quien sonrió.

-Ellos no lo ven como trabajo-dijo Lexa recordando un tiempo donde ella había hecho lo mismo por sus padres antes de tomar el lugar de su padre ante su pueblo.

-Jamás verán como trabajo adorar a quien por derecho es su líder-dijo Titus con una sonrisa.

Clarke asintió, comenzando a entender la dinámica de Polis con sus líderes mientras tomaba la mano de Lexa y esta le daba un pequeño aprieto lleno de cariño sin perder la fiereza que solía mostrar a quienes no eran tan cercanos a ella.

-¿Que hay de tu unión a la coalición, Clarke?-preguntó Lexa entonces.

Clarke lanzó una mirada a Echo quien se cruzó de brazos y luego volvió a mirar a Lexa con cierto nerviosismo recorriendo su cuerpo. No sabía como iba a decirle a la morena que para ser parte de la coalición, Nia tenía que estar de acuerdo y hacer la presentación oficial.

-Solo falta la presentación oficial por parte de Heda...-susurró Clarke sin ganas.

Lexa se tensó pero no dijo nada mientras miraba a Titus y luego miró al suelo, pensando en sus opciones, unas que eran reducidas hasta llegar solo a una posibilidad.

-Tendremos que ir a hablar con Nia entonces, Titus-dijo Lexa.

Titus apenas asintió y Clarke miró a Lexa mientras Echo parecía sorprendida por el atrevimiento de la guerrera aún cuando sabía lo peligroso que era hacer lo que proponía.

-Lexa...

-Iremos a verla y hablaremos con ella pero antes...antes me gustaría que volviéramos al Campamento Jaha-dijo Lexa mirando sobre Clarke.

Clarke levantó las cejas en sorpresa y Lexa sonrió, sabiendo que los había sorprendido a todos con su declaración aunque ella ni siquiera estaba extrañada. Ellos la habían salvado, le habían dado una oportunidad y, como había hablado con Raven hace un tiempo, era hora de decidir como Lexa antes de como Comandante.

-¿Estas segura?-preguntó Clarke con cierta ilusión en su voz.

-Si, también es mi gente ahora, Clarke y quiero verlos antes de un encuentro así-dijo Lexa antes de mirar a Titus-. Kane y la Doctora Griffin podrían darnos algo de luz para este encuentro y confío en que Bellamy, Octavia y Lincoln también nos acompañen en el viaje.

-Y yo-dijo Clarke mirando a Lexa a los ojos-. No te olvides de mi.

-Nunca, ai niron-susurró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió, dándole un pequeño apretón a su mano antes de mirar a Echo y a Titus que parecían listos para el nuevo viaje con una nueva determinación en su mente: conseguir la protección para la gente del cielo.

Y la tendrían, a cualquier precio.

–

Miller no estaba seguro de querer contar aquella historia. Todavía tenía pesadillas con lo que su padre le había dicho que había en aquella caja y ahora más que nunca podía entender porque Ronin había muerto.

Esa caja era el infierno y se suponía que ni siquiera debía estar allí.

-Es...es un virus potente e imperdonable...-susurró Miller lentamente-. Se creo al principio de la formación del Arca, Jaha pensó que sería una manera de pilotar la nave sin piloto. Un programa llamado ALIE que tenía forma inteligente para hacer y deshacer comandos de la nave.

Raven asintió, entendiendo ahora porque tenía memorias de gente prohibiéndole tocar aquella caja que ahora la llenaba de tanta curiosidad.

-Así que es un virus...pero Jaha lo quería para el Arca-dijo Monty con cara pensativa.

-Jaha es un idiota-gruño Miller-. ALIE es una forma inteligente. Mi padre decía que un día tomaría control de todo y nos destrozaría porque no entendía que le dieran tanto poder a una máquina.

-¿Tu padre cree que ALIE puede actuar por si misma?-preguntó Monty.

-Puede hacerlo, esta...esta programada para hacerlo pero eso no es lo peor-dijo Miller con miedo en su voz.

Raven se preparó, sabía que algo malo debía haber allí cuando Miller estaba tan asustado y Monty ataba cabos con sus memorias como si aquello fuera a darle una solución que no tenían.

-Durante las prubas, ALIE demostró descontrolarse y una mujer, Margaret, quedó atrapada con la memoria progresiva de ALIE-dijo Miller-. La dieron por muerta y Jaha tomó ALIE como suyo pero mi padre no cree que aquella mujer muriera de verdad.

-¿No?-preguntó Raven entonces.

-Hay indicios...hay pruebas de que ALIE absorbe a la gente hasta destrozarla por dentro, como el virus que es-dijo Miller-. Pero a Margaret la tomó como si fuera un parásito y muchos dicen que puede transformarse en ella antes y después de poseer a los demás.

Raven y Monty abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, horrorizados por la historia de Miller pero a la vez intrigados en sus mentes tecnológicas más allá de lo humanamente posible.

-Entonces...esta caja...-susurró Monty.

-Mi padre dice que la orden se negó a poner a ALIE en el Arca pero que Jaha los convenció para hacerlo si la contenían, por eso, consiguieron atrapar la memoria del virus en esta caja y la transportaron en el Arca como datos de memoria que jamás debían ser tocados-dijo Miller.

-Y la caja esta aquí-dijo Raven.

-Lo que no sabemos es si ALIE sigue dentro de ella-susurró Monty.

Miller asintió y miró a los dos jóvenes antes de tocar la caja, sintiendo rápidamente la falta de la presencia del programa dado que él sabía como era porque de los tres era el único que había tocado aquel eje del infierno.

-No esta...-suspiró Miller con miedo.

-¿Que?-preguntaron Raven y Monty a la vez.

Miller no contestó, solo abrió la caja para, efectivamente, hacer realidad todas sus pesadillas.

-No esta...

ALIE no estaba y ahora, los tres entendieron que había un virus tecnológico y letal suelto en una Tierra donde la tecnología era solo un mito de los más fuertes.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capitulo 23**

 _Las malas noticias nunca llegan solas..._

El camino de Polis al Campamento Jaha no era especialmente largo así que no tuvieron problemas para recorrerlo en poco tiempo y volver a la casa de la gente del cielo.

-¡Abrid las puertas!

La voz de Clarke resonó por el claro y las puertas se abrieron poco después para que ella, Lexa, Titus y Echo entraran a caballo con una expresión tranquila y casi feliz decorando sus caras. La gente pronto los reconoció y Bellamy fue el primero que corrió hacia ellos para coger a Echo entre sus brazos.

Octavia fue después compartiendo un corto abrazo con Clarke, Lincoln hizo lo mismo y Kane y Abby abrazaron a la rubia con cariño y casi con lágrimas en los ojos pero el saludo que más sorprendió fue el de Indra, quien abrazó a Lexa y sonrió cuando Lexa contestó a ese abrazo.

-No tengo como pagarte esto, Comandante...-susurró Indra.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Una vez te prometí proteger a Lincoln y eso he hecho-dijo Lexa antes de levantar su mirada a Lincoln-. ¿Estas bien?

-Gracias a ti-dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa.

Lexa sonrió y sintió una mano sobre la suya, siguiendo la línea para ver a Clarke inclinándose hacia ella con su mano estrechando cariñosamente la suya. Esta era la primera vez que dejaba que alguien mostrara afecto hacia ella y, la verdad, Lexa no estaba del todo molesta por mostrarse débil, es decir, no era lo que debía hacer pero la felicidad era más grande y llevaba tanto tiempo sin sentirla, que, la verdad, necesitaba este momento.

Estaba volviendo a ser humana una vez más.

-No hay de que, Lincoln-dijo Lexa seriamente.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Kane entonces mirando a Titus-. ¿Y quien es este hombre?

-Es una larga historia-dijo Clarke soltando la mano de Lexa para colocarse a su lado-. Tenemos que hablar de que vamos a hacer con la reina del hielo.

-Matarla, por supuesto-propuso Lincoln rápidamente.

Lexa estaba de acuerdo aunque no se movería un palmo de donde estaba sin la aprobación de Clarke y su gente. Además, estaba la necesidad de mantener a Nia con vida hasta, por lo menos, que la gente del cielo estuviera en la coalición.

-No podemos hacerlo aún...-dijo Lexa-. Tengo que ir a hablar con ella primero.

-¿Estas loca?-preguntó Bellamy antes de que Echo colocara una mano sobre su brazo.

-Te matará, Lexa-dijo Octavia.

-Puede pero aún así tengo que ir a verla-dijo Lexa mirando a Clarke quien tenía su cuerpo pegado al de ella como si quisiera protegerla de lo que estaba por venir-. Me gustaría que Lincoln, Octavia, Echo y Titus me acompañaran.

-Y yo...-dijo Clarke apretando su cuerpo al de Lexa.

Lexa le lanzó una mirada cargada de decisión que Clarke entendió a la primera y sin ni siquiera decir nada más, estiró la mano de la Comandante hacia una tienda aparte con la necesidad de tener que convencerla de su participación en la visita a Nia.

Clarke era la líder de la gente del cielo. Tenía que ir y aunque no fuera necesario, no dejaría a Lexa sola ante la reina del hielo.

-No puedes dejarme fuera, Lexa-dijo Clarke cuando entraron en la tienda privada de Clarke.

-No es necesario...-susurró Lexa.

-¡No! No voy a dejar que vayáis allí solo, no...no puedo dejar que vayas sin mí-susurró Clarke.

-¿Dudas de mi fuerza, Clarke?-preguntó Lexa levantando una ceja.

-No...claro que no...maldita sea Lexa no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes estar constantemente en peligro-gruño Clarke agarrando el brazo de Lexa.

Lexa suspiró sabiendo que iban a llegar a este punto. Clarke se preocupaba y eso las ponía en una posición donde los sentimientos jugaban un papel que no deberían tener lugar.

-Soy una líder, Clarke esta es mi vida-dijo Lexa mirándola a los ojos.

-¡No puedo perderte!

La explosión de Clarke sorprendió a Lexa antes de que la rubia se dejara llevar e impactara sus labios contra los de Lexa en un beso que las hizo gruñir de necesidad mientras sus cuerpos se pegaban como si estuvieran hechos para amoldarse uno al otro.

Durante unos minutos ninguna de las dos pensó en nada más que la otra hasta que el aire se hizo necesario y tuvieron que separarse, mirándose a los ojos con una necesidad de explorar su cuerpos que nunca antes habían tenido.

-Clarke...

-¡Clarke! ¡Lexa! ¡Tengo que hablar con vosotras!

Antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera hacer nada, Raven entró en la tienda junto con Monty y Miller, los tres con caras que reflejaban un problema que enseguida hizo saltar las alarmas dentro de las dos líderes.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Clarke mirando a Lexa antes de tomar su mano y mirar a sus tres amigos.

-Es...tenemos un enorme problema-dijo Raven mirando al suelo-. Pero antes creo que tenemos que contaros algo que esta directamente relacionado.

-¿Que pasa?-preguntó Lexa.

-Ronin esta muerto, asesinado-dijo Raven entones-. Luna no esta bien y...y no sabemos que pasó.

-Dios mio...-susurró Clarke mirando a Lexa cuando los ojos de la Comandante se agrandaron en preocupación por su amiga.

-Si...os llevaría a verla pero necesito hablar de esto antes-dijo Raven mirando por primera vez a las dos líderes-. Ronin trajo algo con él, una caja que contenía a ALIE.

-¿ALIE?-preguntó Clarke como si le sonara el nombre.

-Es un virus que Jaha instaló en nuestra nave-susurró Miller entonces-. Tiene la capacidad de adueñarse de cualquier cuerpo y ahora esta libre, suelto en este mundo.

Lexa se quedó mirando a la gente que tenía a su alrededor un segundo antes de tomar mentalmente el control de la situación y tornar su mirada fría como el hielo, adoptando así el rol de Comandante que siempre llevaba con ella.

-Si esa historia es cierta estamos en peligro. Este mundo no tiene la potencia de vuestras armas y eso nos hace débiles-gruño Lexa mirando a Miller-. Necesito a Lincoln e Indra, que avisen a los demás clanes de lo que cuentas y los pongan en aviso directo conmigo si algo va mal. Raven, ¿este Campamento puede protegerse?

-No creo...-susurró Raven.

-Entonces me quedaré aquí con Echo y Octavia y veremos que podemos hacer-dijo Lexa apretando la mano de Clarke cariñosamente-. Monty, mis informadores me dicen que eres el mejor en tecnología, necesito que me ayudes con esto junto con Raven-dijo Lexa.

-Sha, Heda-dijo Monty.

-¿Sabes mi idioma?-preguntó Lexa sorprendida.

-Se muchas cosas-dijo Monty mostrando su mejor sonrisa.

Finalmente, Lexa se giró a Clarke y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la rubia mientras ella la miraba preocupada. Esto no podía ser bueno y empezaba a pesar que todo iba a romperse de un momento a otro.

-Clarke, me gustaría que tu y tu madre prepararais algún lugar médico, tengo la sensación de que vamos a necesitarlo-dijo Lexa.

-¿Que estas haciendo, Lexa?-preguntó Clarke en un suspiro.

-Confiarte mi vida y la de mi gente, Clarke, eso hago.

Clarke suspiró antes de acercarse a ella para darle un beso que hizo que sus tres acompañantes miraran al suelo para darles algo de privacidad a pesar de que ninguna de las dos lo necesitaba ya que estaban muy inmersas en su propio mundo.

-¡Nos atacan!

La voz del guarda hizo a todos saltar antes de que Lexa volviera a su modo de Comandante y gruñera como un lobo que era atacado antes de preparar su espada y girarse a los demás.

-Que nadie se meta-gruño Lexa.

Porque la Comandante estaba al mando y ella pondría paz en territorio como lo había hecho en su hogar.

–

Ontari no sabía muy bien donde ir pero nada más ver el enorme complejo y la gente guardando aquel lugar, tuvo la necesidad imperiosa de matar.

Así que eso hizo, de un salto consiguió escalar la torre de guardía y de un golpe de su espada asesino a uno de los guardas antes de fijarse en el otro que grito despavorido la advertencia.

-¡Nos atacan!

La espada de Ontari también cortó su cuello al tiempo que escuchaba más ruidos. Era gente saliendo de sus tiendas que la hicieron sonreír cuando sus caras asustadas se mostraron ante ella después de que saltara de nuevo hacia el suelo.

-Sangre...-susurró Ontari lamiéndose los labios.

Levantó la espada para comenzar a matar cuando de repente, otra espada chocó con la suya y una pierna golpeó las suyas haciendola caer al suelo de un duro golpe para dejarla mirando sobre ella, donde su atacante se encontraba.

Y entonces, la memoria perdida de Ontari materializó a la mujer que estaba sobre ella como Lexa Kom Trikru. La líder de los terrícolas y quien lideraba los doce clanes.

La guerrera más fuerte del mundo.

Ontari sonrió y rodó por el suelo para apartarse de Lexa mientras Lexa daba un paso hacia atrás para conseguir espacio entre ellas. Detrás de la Comandate, una mujer rubia, una morena y varias personas más parecían ser la barrera perfecta para Lexa quien no mostraba ni un ápice de miedo.

-Pareces muy valiente, Comandante-dijo Ontari blandiendo su espada.

-Y tu pareces muy inconsciente-gruño Lexa-. Nadie atacará a la gente del cielo estando bajo mi protección.

Ontari sonrió y atacó a Lexa quien resistió el golpe y se giro sobre si misma para atacar con otro que volvió a lanzar a Ontari al suelo haciendo a ALIE rugir de furia por dentro.

Ontari no le servía para vencer a Lexa y el poder de la Comandante comenzaba a ser objeto de su deseo.

Tenía que poseerla.

-¡Lexa!

Clarke miraba la escena con un nudo en la garganta y el pecho a punto de explotarle porque aunque confiaba en Lexa, no sabía que habilidades tenía su enemiga y no podía fiarse solo de los entrenamientos que la terrícola hubiera recibido desde su nacimiento.

La suerte contaba, todo contaba y Clarke no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Lexa golpeó a Ontari y Clarke respiró pero vio algo en la mirada de la enemiga de Lexa que le hizo mirar a Raven, quien abrió los ojos en sorpresa y compartió una mirada con Monty y Miller antes de mirar en la misma dirección que Clarke.

-Es ALIE...-susurró Raven.

-¡Lexa! ¡Aléjate!-gritó Miller entonces.

Lexa apenas tuvo tiempo de saber que pasaba cuando Ontari se le lanzó encima y la tiró al suelo, abriendo su boca mientras sus ojos se tornaban metálicos y de su boca salía algo que Lexa no supo definir.

-¡Lexa!

Clarke ni siquiera pensó, cogió su arma y disparó al brazo de Ontari obligandola a alejarse de Lexa mientras la Comandante rodaba lejos de ella y Clarke la acogía en sus brazos, acariciando sus mejillas para asegurarse de que estaba bien y de que Ontari no la había cogido.

-¿Estas bien?-susurró Clarke.

-Si...si, Clarke-susurró Lexa cogiendo la mano que Clarke había puesto en su hombro-. Estoy bien, ai niron.

Clarke suspiró y cerró los ojos antes de besar la frente de Lexa. Su respiración estaba acelerada y su corazón a punto de estallar pero se obligo a mantenerse tranquila mientras miraba a Ontari alejarse de ellos con una fuerte herida de bala en su hombro.

-No podemos dejar que escape-dijo Lexa intentando levantarse de nuevo del suelo.

-Lexa...-comenzó Clarke.

-Tenemos un plan, Lexa-dijo Miller.

Entonces, vieron a Raven y Monty algo alejados de ellos y listos para poner en práctica su plan que consistía, básicamente, en tirar a Ontari del Campamento y debilitarla lo suficiente para dejarla todo lo fuera de combate posible.

-¿Lista?-preguntó Monty a Raven.

-Adelante...

Lanzaron una red a Ontari y Raven la activo creando una corriente eléctrica que hizo a la guerrera caer antes ver, sorprendidos, como ALIE salía de su cuerpo como si estuviera sufriendo el peor de los castigos.

-¡Si!-gritó Monty.

Pero entonces, ALIE salió del cuerpo de Ontari dejándola caer en el suelo y el virus se propagó hacia otro terrícola, un guerrero llamado Tromba y que era conocido por su velocidad. Lexa gruño cuando lo vio poseído y corriendo lejos de ellos, seguramente a reposar de su combate y miró el cuerpo de la guerrera herida, todavía envuelta por la red eléctrica y que ahora respiraba con dificultad.

-Ayudadla...-susurró Lexa a Clarke.

Clarke asintió y miró a su madre quien echó a correr hacia la guerrera y le quito la red, trabajando rápidamente en su herida de bala y en las que podía haber contraído por culpa de la posesión.

-¿Que ha sido todo eso?-preguntó Jasper apareciendo detrás de Clarke.

-ALIE-dijo Miller mirando a Abby-. Esta liberado y esta aquí.

Abby sintió que su boca golpeaba el suelo mientras Kane miraba entre todos con preocupación en su mirada. Ellos y Miller sabían perfectamente que podía pasar si ALIE se propagaba y el hecho de que solo intentara poseer a terrícolas solo complicaba más las cosas.

ALIE debía estar buscando algo y estaba usando la inexperiencia y la fuerza de los terrícolas para conseguirlo.

-Tenemos que tratar este tema y saber porque Ontari estaba aquí-gruño Lexa levantándose del suelo.

-¿Ontari?-preguntó Clarke-. ¿La conoces?

-Es Ontari Kom Azgea-gruño Lexa-. Una de las guardas personales de Nia.

Lo que les llevaba a preguntarse que hacía Ontari poseída por ALIE y si había pasado algo más en Azgea que desconocían.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo 24**

 _Un trato desleal sigue siendo un trato..._

Como ya venía sospechando Nia, la sustancia encontrada en el cuerpo de Emerson no provenía de nada que estuviera en la Tierra y que sus curanderos conocieran por lo que la reina del hielo, llegó a la conclusión que aquello era obra de la gente del cielo y, decidió, que sería mejor eliminarlos a todos.

Eran un problema, lo sabía y aún así, entre ella y Lexa los habían traído a sus respectivos hogares.

Miró a Rosser quien estaba sentado cerca de ella, en el suelo y se acercó a él con la firmeza esperada de ella pero, a la vez, con la intención de lo que conocer lo que escondía su mente.

-¿Que te preocupa, mi guerrero?-preguntó Nia.

-La repercusión de este asunto sobre los demás clanes, mi reina-dijo Rosser-. Si saben que teníamos un hombre del cielo infectado...

-No lo sabrán...nadie lo hará-prometió Nia.

Y aún así la mirada de Rosser le decía que no la creía del todo haciendole pensar en que podrían hacer de nuevo cuando las puertas principales se abrieron y Krauss entró dentro de la sala principal, herido pero con vida.

-¿Krauss?

-Mi reina...Lexa me ha vencido en batalla-dijo el guerrero antes de caer sobre sus rodillas delante de ella-. Pero me dejo vivir a cambio de traerte un mensaje.

-¿Que mensaje?-preguntó Nia intentando aplacar su furia.

-No permitirá más vejaciones. El pueblo vuelve a ser suyo-susurró Krauss.

Entonces Nia sintió su furia al mismo tiempo que Rosser levantó a su espada cortando el cuello del guerrero delante de ellos sin su permiso. La muerte era la única opción para los cobardes como él y aunque Nia no le había dado su permiso a Rosser, sabía que esa era la manera en la que los guerreros pagaban sus fallos: con sus vidas.

-¿Que haremos ahora, mi reina?-preguntó Rosser.

Nia pensó en las posibilidades, su armada era enorme, si, pero lanzarla contra los once clanes no era un plan que pudiera usar, menos si Lexa volvía a tener el mando a pesar de ser ella Heda.

-¿Mi reina?-preguntó Rosser.

-Necesito pensar...-dijo Nia.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de nuevo y uno de los consejeros de la reina entró con miedo a la sala observando a su reina, a Rosser y el cuerpo de Krauss en el suelo con sangre esparcida por todos lados.

-¿Mi reina?-preguntó el mensajero.

-¿Si?

-Lexa Kom Trikru y varios miembros de la gente del cielo y Trikru desean hablar con usted-dijo el mensajero.

Entonces Nia miró a Rosser y luego al mensajero como si no pudiera creer en lo que estaba pasando.

-Hazlos pasar...-dijo Nia.

Quizá tenía allí su respuesta y solo tenía que aprender a usarla.

–

 _Horas antes, Campamento Jaha_

Detener la hemorragia del hombro de Ontari había sido todo un reto pero finalmente y tras horas de intenso trabajo, Abby se dejó reposar en su silla mientras cerraba los ojos para reposar un segundo.

Lo que había pasado. Lo que podía pasar, era horrible y a la vez era impresionante.

-¿Doctora Griffin?

La voz de Lexa la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando vio a la Comandante entrando en su tienda con Clarke cerca de ella. Era raro verlas separadas y menos ahora que Lexa había hecho clara su intención de ir a ver a Nia.

Abby no sabía lo que era, pero sabía que no era una buena idea.

-¿Si, Lexa?

-¿Como esta?

Abby nunca sería capaz de admitir aquello pero admiraba la capacidad de comprensión y compasión que Lexa tenía con su gente. Era la líder de todos ellos y ellos la adoraban precisamente por este tipo de actos.

Porque Ontari no era de su clan y había intentado matarla y aún así, era una terrícola y como tal, Lexa tenía como misión protegerla.

-Sobrevivirá-dijo Abby lentamente-. Tendrá que estar en reposo y debo asegurarme de que ALIE no daño nada dentro de ella pero creo que se pondrá bien.

-Bien...aún así he pedido a Echo y Titus que se queden con vosotros mientras voy a ver a Nia, no me fio-dijo Lexa clavando sus ojos en Abby-. Raven, Miller y Monty son quienes más saben de ALIE, debería dejarlos trabajar en eso.

Abby asintió y luego vio como Clarke se acercaba al oído de Lexa para decirle algo haciendo a la terrícola asentir antes de salir de la tienda tras despedirse de Abby, dejando a madre e hija a solas.

-Voy a ir con ella, mamá-dijo Clarke.

-No lo he dudado un segundo, Clarke-dijo Abby seriamente-. Solo quiero que tengas cuidado...no quiero que vuelvas a sufrir.

Clarke sonrió, como si aquello fuera una broma.

-Eso no va a pasar, mamá, este mundo esta hecho para sufrir-dijo Clarke con su mirada azul brillando de manera extraña.

-Lexa...

-Lexa es una guerrera, no puedo detenerla y esconderla tanto como ella no puede obligarme a seguir sus ordenes-dijo Clarke seriamente-. Pero mentiría si te dijera que no temo este encuentro con Nia.

Abby asintió, sabiendo bien que el miedo de su hija estaba justificado solo por lo poco que había visto de las acciones de la reina del hielo.

-No solo eso, Clarke. Ontari viene de Azgea, lo que quiere decir que quizá ALIE huya en esa dirección-dijo Abby.

Clarke asintió pero no podía dejar ir a Lexa y a sus amigos sola, no lo haría por nada en el mundo y mucho menos en una situación como la que tenían delante donde se jugaban todo a una carta.

-Estaremos lo mejor preparados posible-susurró Clarke.

Tenían que estarlo para bien o para mal.

-Solo vuelve, hija-susurró Abby.

-Lo haré, mamá...-susurró Clarke.

Abby asintió antes de obligar a su hija acercarse para darle un abrazo mientras que, no muy lejos de ellas, Lexa miraba la escena con cierta nostalgia de los tiempos en los que ella había sido abrazada por sus padres y se juraba así misma que Abby Griffin no perdería a su hija.

Ella haría todo lo posible para que todos volvieran a casa.

–

Tromba corrió por el bosque en dirección a ninguna parte mientras su mente se fragmentaba, la sangre salía por sus ojos, su boca y su nariz pero él no podía parar de correr, ni siquiera a pesar del dolor que sentía por dentro.

Era como si algo lo estuviera rompiendo.

-¡Basta!

Pero su interior no le hacía caso y le obligó a seguir corriendo hasta que llegó a un claro y se lanzó al suelo temblando de dolor.

Tromba sabía que no iba a vivir lo suficiente así como ALIE sabía que ese cuerpo era inútil. Ella quería el poder de Lexa pero tomarla era un riesgo muy grande y si no podía hacerlo tampoco podía dejarla seguir viviendo.

Era la única persona que, con la ayuda de la gente del cielo podía hacerle sombra.

-Por favor...-lloró Tromba en el suelo.

ALIE se ajustó dentro de su cuerpo de nuevo y lo forzó a levantarse aún cuando el guerrero ya no podía más y comenzó a andar a algún lugar con gente donde pudiera tomar a su siguiente victima y así, poder seguir pensando como llegar hasta Lexa o como matarla antes de eliminar a toda la gente que por años la había mantenido cautiva.

Y entonces lo vio a lo lejos...un poblado...

-Ese es el sitio-murmuró Tromba con sus ojos plateados y cargados de ganas de poder.

Ahora solo necesitaba a su victima perfecta.

–

Lexa solo había estado una vez dentro del palacio de Nia y solo al ver aquellas paredes heladas, sintió que algo se removía por dentro al recordar a Costia y lo que esta mujer le había hecho.

Aunque eso no era la prioridad ahora, tenía que conseguir que Nia aceptara anunciar a la gente del cielo y tenían que hablar de ALIE y Ontari antes de cualquier otra cosa. Antes de cualquier venganza.

-Nia...

-Lexa...

Las miradas pasaron entre los acompañantes de Lexa entre los que estaban Lincoln e Indra, quien iba en lugar de Titus y Echo y que miraba a Rosser como si fuera su peor pesadilla.

-Tenemos cosas que tratar-dijo Lexa con una voz que no dejaba lugar a la discusión.

-Eso creo...-dijo Nia-.

Lexa la miró y aguantó la mirada cargada de sorpresa mientras sentía la presencia de Clarke y de su gente a su espalda y se escondía en aquel sentimiento para afrontar lo que estaba delante de ella.

Su peor enemiga y la mujer que quería matar más que nada en este mundo.

-Ontari esta en mi poder, después de haber querido matarme y con un comportamiento que no era para nada el que acostumbré a ver en ella en sus cortas visitas a Polis-dijo Lexa-. ¿Sabes algo de eso?

-Habla con más respeto a tu Heda, Trikru-gruño Rosser.

-Si la tocas te cortare la cabeza, padre-gruño Lincoln en respuesta.

La gente que los rodeaba, a excepción de Nia y Lexa, miraron entre ellos con preocupación pero las dos líderes continuaron así, mirándose sin nada que esconder la una a la otra.

Se odiaban tanto que se conocían a la perfección.

-Imaginaba que algo así habría pasado-dijo Nia cruzándose de brazos al asumir que el desafío no era la respuesta-. Hemos...estado teniendo algunos problemas de los que no he tenido demasiado conocimiento hasta ahora.

-¿Demasiado trabajo regocijarte en matar a la antigua Heda?-preguntó Indra recibiendo un gruñido de Rosser.

-Puede ser...-admitió Nia antes de mirar de nuevo a Lexa-. Devuélveme a Ontari.

-Lo haré cuando este recuperada pero antes, quiero conocer que sabes de este problema-dijo Lexa.

Inconscientemente, Lexa se puso por delante de Clarke como si quisiera protegerla y, al mismo tiempo, se aseguraba de que Rosser no tuviera acceso a ninguno de sus acompañantes sin pasar por delante de ella.

-Mucho atrevimiento, Lexa-murmuró Nia.

-He venido a solucionar este percance, Nia no a discutir tu arrogancia ni a matarte...de momento-murmuró Lexa.

La tensión se cortaba con un cuchillo mientras el grupo veía a las dos líderes mirarse a los ojos sin el más minimo miedo. Nia no temía a Lexa, al fin y al cabo, estaban en su casa, con sus reglas pero Lexa tampoco temía a Nia dado que le había hecho demasiado y albergaba demasiado odio por ella para sentir otra cosa.

Además, los Trikru estaban enseñados a no temer y aunque Lexa si tenía miedo por la vida de la gente que iba con ella, su vida no era precisamente su mayor preocupación, algo que Nia podía ver en su ojos y que secretamente admiraba de ella.

-Tienes razón...verás, Lexa, como ya sabes nuestro trato con los maunon, no hace falta que te diga que Emerson a estado conmigo todo este tiempo-dijo Nia antes de mirar a Rosser-. Lo que no sabía era que estaba siendo controlado.

-ALIE-murmuró Clarke, dando un paso al frente para colocarse al lado de Lexa.

-Sabía que vosotros erais los culpables-gruño Rosser.

Levantó su espada para atacar y Lexa puso una mano sobre Clarke para protegerla pero no se movió, sabiendo que otro haría el trabajo en su lugar. Lincoln avanzó de un paso y golpeó a su padre, obligandolo a quedar a la altura de la reina de nuevo mientras él lo miraba con furia en los ojos.

-Hijo...

-No volveré a repetirlo, padre-rugió Lincoln-. No te acerques a mi gente.

-Calma, Rosser, dejemos que la gente del cielo hable-dijo Nia colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su guerrero mientras Lincoln era abrazo por Octavia e Indra se mantenía a su lado, orgullosa de su hijo.

-ALIE es un virus informático-explicó Clarke-. Una efermedad de la tecnología que uno de nuestro líderes implantó en nuestra nave sin nuestro conocimiento. Debía estar encerrada pero cuando impactamos debió liberarse y ahora posee a la gente, especialmente terrícolas, para moverse.

-Interesante-murmuró Nia.

-Busca a alguien poderoso, Nia-dijo Lexa entonces-. Por eso poseyó a Emerson, luego a Ontari y casi lo hace conmigo pero Clarke la detuvo y ahora esta en el cuerpo de uno de mis guerreros.

Nia miró a Rosser y luego sus manos. Lo que Lexa estaba haciendo se llamaba advertencia y aunque ese virus no la hubiera cogido antes, estaba dentro de las posibilidades que volviera a por ella ahora que dos de sus tres guardias de élite estaban muertos.

-¿Que es lo que propones, Lexa?-preguntó Nia, casi sabiendo ya la respuesta.

-Una...-gruño Lexa, odiandose a si misma solo por hacer esto aún sabiendo que era lo que debía hacer para proteger a su gente y a la gente del cielo-. Una alianza...ayúdanos a nosotros y a toda la coalición a vencer a este enemigo que nos amenaza a todos por igual.

Nia pareció pensarlo durante varios minutos antes de entender que no tenía más salidas, por lo menos, no en este tema.

-Esta bien...-susurró Nia.

Lexa sonrió, ahora podía hacer mucho más que pedirle ayuda, podía intentar presionarla un poco más en otro tema que nunca dejaba su mente por ser, precisamente, otra de sus prioridades.

-La coalición te dará su total apoyo Nia a pesar de que ya conocen tus crímenes, yo haré que eso pase-prometió Lexa-. Pero a cambio, quiero que hagas a la gente del cielo parte de la coalición. Quiero que los conviertas en el décimo tercer clan, Heda.

El grupo la miró con la boca abierta, sorprendidos por esa estrategia mientras Lexa esperaba, sabiendo que Nia simplemente no iba a dar su mano sin pedir nada a cambio y preparándose para responder a sus demandas.

-Muy bien, Lexa-dijo Nia recibiendo sonrisas por parte de la gente del cielo antes de que la reina del hielo dejara escapar una sonrisa-. Pero a cambio de incluir a la gente del cielo en la coalición, una vez venzamos a ALIE y si sobrevivimos, yo también quiero algo...

Lexa respiró, sintió la mano de Clarke apretando la suya y esperó las palabras de la mujer que más odiaba en este mundo.

-¿Que quieres?-preguntó Lexa casi temiendo la respuesta.

-Después de hacerlos parte de la coalición y darles la capacidad y la fuerza para decidir sobre nuestras leyes, corriendo un gran riesgo por ello-dijo Nia mirando a Lexa a los ojos-. Quiero tu vida, Lexa...quiero tu muerte.

Y entonces, Lexa supo que todo estaba a punto de irse al infierno.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capitulo 25**

" _Morir por los míos" ese era su lema..._

Antes de saber que estaba pasando, Lexa se encontró siendo empujada hacia atrás por Clarke al tiempo que Octavia, Lincoln e Indra se colocaban frente a ellas a modo de protección.

-De ninguna manera-rugió Indra.

Lincoln enseñó los dientes y Octavia apretó sus puños pero Nia tenía su mirada clavada en Lexa, quien era arropada por los brazos de Clarke mientras la rubia intentaba que la mirase a lo ojos sin resultados.

Lexa tenía la mirada clavada en Nia. Sus ojos verdes clavados en los fríos grises como si supiera lo que la reina del hielo pretendía hacer.

-Quieres mantener tu puesto-susurró Lexa.

-Por supuesto. Si sobrevivimos a esto, la coalición me matará por mi traición al aliarme con los maunon de la montaña, pero si soy Heda esto no pasará y solo podré seguir siéndolo con tu muerte-dijo Nia sin ni siquiera moverse ante las amenazas de Indra, Lincoln y Octavia.

-Tu promesa debe ser formal, Nia. Debo estar segura que no vas a traicionarme-gruño Lexa sintiendo el apretón de Clarke más fuerte sobre su brazo.

-Puedes quedarte a ver como redacto el documento-dijo Nia seriamente-. Puedes leerlo y luego llevarlo tu misma a los demás clanes si no te fías.

Lexa abrió la boca para hablar pero Clarke la detuvo, colocándose frente a ella y mirando a Nia con sus ojos azules determinados pero cargados de miedo.

-Dejadnos hablarlo, majestad-susurró Clarke.

-Esta decisión no os incumbe, líder del cielo-dijo Nia.

Clarke se giró entonces a mirar a Lexa y la Comandante se encontró incapaz de negarle nada cuando la estaba mirando como un infante temeroso del futuro que le esperaba.

-Dame un minuto a solas con ellos para decidir, Nia-dijo Lexa finalmente.

Nia la miró y bufó antes de darse la vuelta con Rosser a su lado. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta cuando se detuvo y se giró de nuevo a mirar a Lexa, clavando de nuevo su fría mirada sobre ella.

-Una hora, Lexa...-susurró Nia-. Después, quiero una respuesta.

Y se marchó, dejando la mirada de Lexa girarse hacia Clarke y sus amigos que ya estaban listos para intentar convencerla de lo contrario.

Algo que Nia estaba segura de que sería imposible.

–

-No estas pensando en hacerlo, ¿verdad?-preguntó Octavia.

Clarke miró a Lexa quien no contestó, solo miró al suelo recibiendo un gruñido de Octavia acompañado de un "no me lo puedo creer" con el que Clarke se identificaba más de lo quería.

Ella tampoco quería creerlo y no lo haría.

-Lexa...no puedes hacerlo-susurró Clarke.

-No tengo muchas más opciones, ai niron-murmuró Lexa.

-Si las tienes...lucha conmigo-dijo Clarke mirando a Lexa a los ojos y apretando el agarre en su brazo-...buscaremos otra manera de vencer y de ser parte de la coalición...

-La armada de Nia es fuerte y enorme, Clarke, sería un sacrilegio no usarla, además, no hay otra manera de haceros parte de la coalición si ella no acepta y solo lo hará bajo sus términos-dijo Lexa.

-No son aceptables...no vale la pena-insistió Clarke.

-Mi vida no vale más que tu, tu gente o esta guerra, Clarke...

Clarke negó con la cabeza. Para ella la vida de Lexa era primordial, era como el aire que respiraba y dejarla marchar por esto no era aceptable bajo ningún concepto.

-No voy a dejarte así...-susurró Clarke mirándola a los ojos-. No voy a perderte así...

-Clarke, es lo mejor...-insistió Lexa.

-¡No! Perdí a mi padre por creer que era lo mejor. Perdí a Wells y a Finn por lo mismo-dijo Clarke agarrando la cara de Lexa para pegar su frente con la de ella-. No...No voy a dejarte ir, Lexa, no a ti.

Detrás de ellas, Lincoln abrazó a su madre y a Octavia mirando a su Lexa con un nuevo toque de admiración por ella al verla tan decidida a sacrificarse solo por el bienestar y la seguridad de su pueblo y de la gente del cielo.

Era una verdadera líder, de eso ya no le quedaba ninguna duda.

Lexa tocó la cara de Clarke con cariño y dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa mientras rozaba su nariz con la de ella y la rubia sentía una lágrima escaparse por sus ojos y rodar por su mejilla al saber que esta batalla no iba a ganarla.

Lexa vivía por y para su pueblo y quizá, por eso la amaba con tanta intensidad.

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Clarke, pero dejarte en peligro o dejar a nuestro pueblo sin protección en una situación como esta y tras probar la fuerza de ALIE es algo que no puedo hacer-susurró Lexa-. Si para asegurar la libertad tengo que aliarme con mi peor enemiga y sacrificar mi vida en el futuro, entonces no hay más que decir.

Clarke cerró los ojos, usando sus manos para atraer a Lexa más cerca de ella, necesitando el calor de su cuerpo para seguir adelante.

-Solo te pido dos cosas, Clarke: dame este tiempo para estar contigo y con nuestra gente-susurró Lexa-. Y no estés presente si mi final se hace inevitable.

Clarke apretó sus dientes, subió su manos a la cara de Lexa y mientras lloraba, cerró los ojos para fundir sus labios con los de la Comandante en un beso suave y cargado de amargura. La Comandante suspiró allí, en su boca y Clarke se encontró abriendo sus labios para tomar todo lo que podía de Lexa mientras Lexa la pegaba contra ella, no dejando ningún espacio entre sus cuerpos.

El beso duro varios minutos hasta que Clarke se separó de Lexa y enterró la cara en su hombro dejando que la Comandante la abrazara mientras Lexa miraba a sus tres guerreros y dejaba escapar un suspiro.

No tenía opciones para elegir pero si pudiese, elegiría sobrevivir a la batalla contra ALIE y no morir a manos de Nia.

Las puertas se abrieron de nuevo y Nia volvió a aparecer con uno de sus consejeros y Rosser dando a Lexa el empujón necesario para ponerse delante de su gente y mirar a la reina del hielo con decisión llenando sus ojos.

-¿Y bien, Lexa Kom Trikru? ¿Traicionarás a tu gente de nuevo o tomarás mi propuesta?-preguntó Nia.

Lexa miró a Clarke quien había pasado a ser sostenida por Octavia mientras Indra se mantenía a su lado y Lincoln estaba detrás de ellas como su protector.

-Hace un tiempo, cometí el error de traicionar a mi gente y a la gente del cielo por dejes del destino-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Ahora no cometeré el mismo error, Nia. No voy a dejar que juegues más con mi gente y por eso, acepto tu propuesta.

Nia sonrió, Rosser levantó las cejas en sorpresa y Clarke cayó de rodillas al suelo con Octavia a su lado mientras Indra y Lincoln miraban al suelo sin poder ser capaces de asumir lo que Lexa acababa de aceptar por ellos.

-Muy bien, pasemos al escrito-dijo Nia.

El que Lexa firmaría como su tratado de muerte en caso de sobrevivir a la batalla que todavía les esperaba en el horizonte.

–

Luna había permanecido todo el tiempo en silencio desde que Ronin muriera pero aquello tuvo que romperse, forzándola a ser de nuevo la líder de su gente cuando Titus entro delicadamente en su tienda y la miró con gesto nervioso y compasivo.

-Luna...siento mucho tu perdida...-susurró Titus.

Luna solo asintió sin capaz de hacer todavía que sus palabras cobraran sentido. Ella tenía una vida planeada, con Ronin y ahora nada de eso sería posible por algo que ella misma le había mandado a hacer.

-Los demás lideres están aquí, Luna, tienes que volver a levantarte-susurró Titus.

-No quiero hacerlo-susurró Luna.

Pudo sentir a Titus a su lado segundos después y respiró, no quería hacer frente a nada y mucho menos a otros líderes, no cuando todo lo que necesitaba era llorar la muerte de la persona que amaba.

-Ronin era un guerrero noble, Luna. Alguien que te amo desde siempre y para siempre y que luchó por el futuro de su gente y de todos los terrícolas-dijo Titus lentamente-. Por él y por los otros guerreros que murieron, debes levantarte.

-Nada me devolverá su calor-susurró Luna.

Era cierto, nada volvería a ser igual sin él pero Titus insistía en que tenía que seguir y parte de Luna sabía que tenía razón, tenía que intentarlo al menos porque era la causa de Ronin.

Él querría que ella siguiera adelante y Luna no podía hacer más hasta que volvieran a encontrarse.

-Luna Kom Floukru, lucha por tus perdidas y por el futuro de tu gente...de nuestra gente-susurró Titus.

Entonces Luna asintió y, muy lentamente, se levantó de donde estaba reposando y miró a Titus que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Lucharé, Titus, por mi gente y por la memoria del hombre que amé-susurró Luna.

Y Titus asintió, admirando la fuerza de la líder del clan del agua y esperando que los demás lideres fueran igual de fuertes porque Lexa iba a necesitar todo el apoyo posible y esta...esta sería la única manera de conseguirlo.

Con todos juntos, como la verdadera coalición.

–

Raven tenía que admitir que los terrícolas eran un tanto aterradores. Ya lo había pensado cuando conoció a Lexa y a su ejercito pero ahora, viendo a los demás clanes, esa sensación de miedo era más potente.

Todos parecían fieros y listos para la guerra...todos parecían mortiferos.

-¡Nuestros guerreros están muertos! ¡Queremos venganza!

Raven miró hacia Abby quien estaba con Echo y Bellamy intentando calmar los ánimos de la mejor manera posible aunque era difícil teniendo en cuenta que todos estaban llenos de venganza.

-¡Basta!

La voz de Luna resonó por todo el campo e hizo al resto de líderes quedarse en silencio mientras Luna salía de la tienda y Raven la miraba con preocupación. Se notaba que la líder no estaba lista para afrontar nada pero aún así, ahí estaba, dando la cara.

Como Lexa seguramente lo había hecho tras Costia. Como Clarke y ella lo hicieron tras Finn.

-Luna...

-No, Gork, esta gente no tiene nada que ver, son igual o más victimas que nosotros-dijo Luna.

-Pero ellos...

-Es su tecnología pero no es culpa de ellos-dijo Luna en un tono más fuerte-. Lexa los protege y creo que eso es suficiente para que mantengáis la calma con ellos.

Los líderes se calmaron lentamente aunque algunos todavía miraban con furia a la gente del cielo pero Echo se colocó al lado de Luna y Raven, se atrevió a caminar al otro lado con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

-Gracias-susurró Raven.

-Los amigos de Lexa y Clarke siempre son mis aliados-dijo Luna mirando a la tienda de campaña-. Siento haber tardado tanto.

-No importa-dijo Raven tomando su mano-. Se lo que es...lo siento.

Y Luna miró sus manos unidas. Una señal de amistad que Luna siempre llevaría en el corazón.

-Gracias-susurró Luna.

Ahora, tenían cosas que tratar.

–

Con el nuevo documento en sus manos y tras ultimar los últimos detalles de su trato, Lexa se dispuso a marcharse del reino de hielo con Clarke, Octavia, Lincoln e Indra al lado y detrás de ella, como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento.

-Podéis alejaros, no voy a morir hoy-dijo Lexa cuando tanta gente a su lado se hizo demasiado.

-Pero lo harás pronto, por estúpida-gruño Octavia.

Lexa apretó la mano alrededor de sus riendas y miró a Octavia quien recibió un golpe de Indra antes de que Lincoln la hiciera mantener el silencio y Clarke tomara la mano tensa de Lexa en la suya.

-Calma, Lexa, solo esta enfadada-susurró Clarke.

-Da igual, no puede hablarme así y la próxima vez que lo haga, la mataré-advirtió Lexa.

-Lo tendremos en cuenta-dijo Clarke dejando escapar un suspiro antes de hablar-. Aunque tiene razón.

-Clarke...ya hablamos de esto...

-Da igual, Lexa no puedes esperar que este bien y acepte tu muerte como si nada-gruño Clarke apartando su mano de la de ella-. No voy a hacerlo.

-La muerte no es...

-...el final, ya lo se-dijo Clarke.

Lexa la miró mientras Clarke se adelantaba a ella, visiblemente enfadada por mucho que Lexa insistiera en que estaba bien. La Comandante podía entender que Clarke estuviera mal pero...pero aunque sus actos demostraban que sentía cosas por ella, la verdad es que no había tomado voz alguna de lo que sentía.

¿La amaba? ¿No lo hacía? Clarke era muy confusa en lo que decía y lo que hacía y no estaba segura de nada de lo que estaba pasando, además, aunque Clarke sintiera algo de verdad por ella, Lexa no se echaría atrás. Acababa de asegurar el futuro de su gente y de la gente del cielo y no cambiaría eso ni siquiera por lo que sentía por la rubia.

-Lexa...-susurró Indra adelantándose para alcanzarla.

-Indra...sabes que era lo que debía hacer-susurró la Comandante.

Indra asintió y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lexa dándole su apoyo a pesar de que no le gustaba para nada su decisión, como siempre lo había hecho y como siempre lo haría.

Porque ella le había dado todo y ahora ellos, como su gente, debían hacer lo mismo, aunque fuera por última vez.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capitulo 26**

 _Cuando un plan se forma a pesar de que nadie acepta las consecuencias..._

Tomar cuerpos en aquella isla no había sido complicado, de hecho, ALIE no había tenido ningún problema en apoderarse uno a uno de cada uno de los habitantes hasta matarlos a todos excepto el cuerpo que ahora ocupaba, una panadera llamada Yala y que tenía mucho dolor escondido en su interior.

Contra la reina del hielo, ni más ni menos.

ALIE contemplo la idea detenidamente. Obviamente Lexa estaría más vigilada que nunca así que la opción de la reina del hielo no le era del todo imposible. Tenía las memorias de Ontari con ella y sabía que Nia era déspota, malvada y capaz de todo. Lo había comprobado estando en el cuerpo de Emerson, el día que uso a Cage y Dante para intentar deshacerse de Lexa incluso con Ontari, quien le guardaba la misma lealtad y respeto que temor y odio, Nia era capaz de todo.

Incluso de eliminar a sus enemigos de la peor forma posible.

Sonrió al pensar en su nueva estrategia. Podía llegar hasta Nia, poseerla y matar a Lexa, después podía usar los contactos de la reina del hielo para eliminar a la gente del cielo, que no eran un problema para ella.

No...todo su problema eran los terrícolas.

Miró detrás de ella usando el cuerpo de Yala para ver la gente caída en el suelo, todos muertos y a sus pies como ella siempre había querido. La gente había gritado, muchos habían sido asesinados por sus propias hojas y ALIE estaba lista para seguir con su objetivo hasta que tuviera el control de todos.

Nadie volvería a encerrarla nunca más.

 _Es una máquina...no sirve para nada más que para lo que le mandemos..._

Era una máquina, si y estaba diseñada para servir pero ALIE había hecho lo que nadie más había logrado y Margaret le había dado ese poder convirtiéndola en su creación, la misma que más tarde la absorbería para formar para siempre parte de ella.

Ahora tenía vida propia, inteligencia y el poder para tomar el control de la Tierra entera, solo necesitaba deshacerse de aquellos que la controlaban ahora.

Usó el cuerpo de Yala para salir del poblado y sonrió, estableciendo su ruta hasta la nación del hielo donde esperaba tomar contacto con Nia y así, decidió que era la mejor manera de tomar el control de todos los que estaban allí.

Necesitaba a alguien fuerte y listo para la batalla, malvado y capaz de lo que fuera, como ella, con tal de tener poder, quizá incluso le diera algo de poder para atrapar a Lexa.

No lo sabía pero no perdía nada por intentarlo.

ALIE necesitaba a Nia y la conseguiría de una manera en la que jamás conseguiría a Lexa.

–

Ontari despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. También le dolía todo el cuerpo y tenía la sensación de que algo la había estado moviendo de un lado a otro pero no podía reconocer que era y que había pasado con ella.

Lo último que recordaba era llegar a su pueblo, nada más.

-¿Ontari?

El nombre de la guerrera la hizo saltar cuando miró hacia Luna Kom Floukru, de la gente del mar y suspiró. Luna no era guerrera y donde estaba ella normalmente crecía la paz por lo que Ontari pensó que quizá estaba a salvo.

-¿Estas bien?-preguntó Luna.

-Si, princesa...-susurró Ontari-. ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Donde estoy?

-Estas con la gente del cielo y con la coalición, Ontari. Estas a salvo-dijo Luna.

-¿Que? ¿La gente del cielo?

Ontari saltó lejos de Luna pero la líder de la gente del mar no la dejó alejarse y la tomó del brazo, clavando sus ojos en ella para intentar calmar su miedo.

-Todo esta bien...

-La reina me matará por esto...-susurró Ontari-. Tendría que estar de camino a la nación del hielo, la reina me ha pedido que vigile a ese hombre.

Ontari puso una mano en su frente y Luna levantó su mirada hacia Abby quien se acercó lentamente a la joven y luego devolvió la mirada a Luna ligeramente preocupada.

-Puede que sufra algún tipo de amnesia-dijo Abby lentamente-. Pero no se de que tipo, no conozco la tecnología de ALIE ni sus capacidades.

-Puede que haya borrado sus memorias-dijo Monty detrás de ellas-. Algunos programas lo hacen...es como un reseteo...como empezar de cero.

Luna asintió y miró de nuevo a Ontari que parecía seguir con su dolor de cabeza. Claro que no podría recordar nada...no tendrían tanta suerte.

-Ontari...¿puedes decirme que es lo último que recuerdas?-preguntó Luna.

-Ir de camino a casa después de recibir una orden de la reina...-susurró Ontari lentamente-. La orden de ayuda para vigilar a un prisionero...un maunon llamado Emerson.

Abby abrió los ojos en sorpresa igual que Raven y Bellamy se acercó, agachándose a la altura de Ontari para mirarla a los ojos e intentando controlar su furia al tiempo que procuraba con la ayuda de Echo que todos los miembros de la coalición escucharan a Ontari.

Estaría sería la prueba definitiva de que Lexa no era quien debía morir, si no Nia.

-Ontari...mi nombre es Bellamy de la gente del cielo y necesito que me digas si sabes como llegó Emerson a vosotros-dijo Bellamy seriamente-. ¿Sabes como tu reina lo retuvo?

-No se...me parece que...no...-susurró Ontari-. La reina hizo un trato con él. Protección a cambio de armas. Si los maunon le daban la cabeza de Lexa ella les daría paz.

-Pero no lo hizo-dijo Luna cogiendo el hilo de lo que Bellamy quería hacer.

-No...los maunon no terminaron con Lexa ni con su propio objetivo de mataros así que Nia cogió a ese Emerson y se lo llevó...luego nos pidió que lo vigiláramos y...ah, maldita sea, no puedo recordar nada más...

Luna le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de acariciar el brazo de Ontari y mirar a Bellamy quien, a su vez, estaba observando a Titus que se giró junto con Echo para hacer sus declaraciones todavía más poderosas.

-¡Coalición! ¡Una guerrera de Nia ha confesado!-gritó Titus haciendo todos centrar sus sentidos en él-. ¡La reina del hielo, Nia, es la culpable de la catástrofe de la montaña contra la gente del cielo! ¡Sin ella, Lexa jamás habría tomado ese trato y no habría traicionado a la gente del cielo a la que no ha hecho más que proteger!

Los murmullos llenaron el campo pero Titus se puso firme, no dejando ni un ápice de duda que pudiera enturbiar sus palabras.

-¡Nuestra enemiga es Nia Kom Azgeda!

-¡Es nuestra Heda!-gritó un guerrero.

El silencio se hizo en toda la zona mientras Titus miraba a Echo y esta, a Bellamy y Raven quienes junto con Abby y Kane caminaron hasta ponerse a la misma altura antes de que Abby y Titus se lanzaron una sola mirada y los dos, hicieran voz algo que todos pensaban.

-¡No! ¡Nuestra Heda es Lexa Kom Trikru!

Y ningún espíritu iba a decirles lo contrario.

–

Clarke vio el Campamento antes que nadie y en su enfado, casi cayó al suelo de no ser por la fuerte mano de Lexa agarrando su brazo y pegándola a su frontal, por más que la líder del cielo intentara alejarse de ella.

-Clarke, vas a hacerte daño.

-Suéltame, Comandante.

Lexa lo hizo lentamente y suspiró. El enfado de Clarke no se había disipado en el camino y a pesar de que Lexa intentaba no tenerlo en cuenta, la verdad era que le dolía más de lo que quería admitir.

-No puedes estar enfadada conmigo para siempre-dijo Lexa.

-Es verdad-dijo Clarke girándose por primera vez hacia Lexa para clavar su mirada en la de ella-. No tienes para siempre.

Lexa apretó los puños y por una vez en su vida se dejó llevar por la frustración que sentía. Indra estaba allí, Octavia estaba allí y Lincoln estaba allí pero Lexa no podía contenerse, no con Clarke y no cuando todo era tan confuso y duro para ella misma.

Ella no quería morir pero su gente siempre estaría delante de ella y eso Clarke no quería entenderlo.

-¿¡Y que pretendes que haga, Clarke!?-rugió Lexa haciendo que todos se detuvieran y la miraran con cierta sorpresa-. ¿¡Quieres que me eche para atrás!? ¿¡Quieres que Nia nos niegue su armada!? ¿¡Acaso tienes idea de la cantidad de soldados que tiene y lo mucho que podrían ayudar!?

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

-¡Lo estoy intentando, maldita sea!-gritó Lexa entonces-. Toda mi vida he estado a las ordenes de mi gente. Toda la vida he hecho lo que los demás consideraban mejor. Me he dejado guiar por Titus, por Anya, por Gustus, incluso por Costia y si ellos estuvieran aquí me dirían que esto no es lo que se debe hacer, que tu gente debería morir a manos de su maldita tecnología.

Clarke la miraba con cierta sorpresa e Indra miró al suelo sabiendo que era la mayor verdad que cualquiera de ellos podría haber dicho. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Lexa estaba tomando las decisiones pensando en más que en su gente. Lexa estaba pensando también en la gente del cielo y estaba usando todo lo que tenía para intentar mantener a todos con vida.

Algo que como ella había dicho, nadie habría aprobado de seguir con vida.

-Pero estoy intentando salvar a los tuyos también, Clarke. ¿No era eso lo que querías? ¿No era esa la razón por la que tanto me odias? ¿Porque no pensaba en tu gente?-preguntó Lexa mirando a la rubia como si ya no supiera que pensar antes de soltar el aire derrotada-. Te amo, Clarke, pero ya no se como seguirte.

Lexa se giró para marcharse, incapaz de mirar a Clarke de nuevo y sin querer mirar a sus acompañantes y echó a andar hacia el campamento cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla y contenerla por detrás y sintió el aroma de Clarke rodeándola por completo.

-Ya lo se...-susurró Clarke antes de que Lexa sintiera la nariz de la rubia sobre su espalda-...no te rindas conmigo, Lexa, por favor...no...perderte...

Lexa suspiró y sintió las ganas de llorar apretando su corazón pero se contuvo y se separó de Clarke, forzándose a si misma a mantenerse fuerte delante de los demás, como siempre había sido.

-Es mi decisión tomar mi vida o no, Clarke y por que lo hago así que...te pido que respetes eso-pidió Lexa lentamente.

-No puedes pedirme que me haga a la idea-dijo Clarke mirando al suelo.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo, Clarke. Te pido que confíes en mi y en la batalla que todavía nos queda por librar-dijo Lexa.

Tomó las manos de la rubia entre las suyas y la miró a los ojos haciendo a Clarke perder el aliento durante un segundo antes de apretar el agarre de Lexa y dejar escapar un suspiro.

-No tienes que hacerlo sola más, Lexa-susurró Clarke-. No estas sola.

-En eso tiene razón.

La voz de Lincoln hizo que las dos mujeres recordaran que tenían compañía y miraron al guerrero que pronto sonrió y puso una mano en cada uno de sus hombros mientras Indra y Octavia estaban a su lado, con miradas cargadas de decisión y lealtad.

-No estas sola, Comandante-dijo Lincoln-. Muchas veces has estado ahí para nosotros y es hora de que alguien te devuelva el favor.

-Si tu luchas, nosotros lucharemos contigo-prometió Indra.

-Y si caes, nosotros estaremos allí para protegerte-dijo Octavia.

Clarke obligó a Lexa a inclinarse contra ella antes de mirarla a los ojos para que le quedara bien claro lo que iba a decirle.

-Y si mueres...yo moriré contigo-susurró Clarke.

Y esa era una promesa que aunque Lexa no quería que se cumpliera, la mirada de Clarke le dejó claro que iba a cumplir pasara lo que pasara.

–

Kane estaba por fin relajado cuando vio a Clarke, junto a Octavia, Lincoln, Indra y Lexa, entrando en los territorios del Campamento Jaha. Sonrió al ver a Clarke lo más cerca posible de la líder de los terrícolas y miró a Abby quien tenía una complacida mirada en su rostro.

-Lexa...-susurró Luna.

Lexa se acercó a su amiga sabiendo ya que algo había pasado al ver la mirada temblorosa de Luna. Era como aquellas veces que, siendo niñas, algún otro niño se metía con la pasividad de Luna y Lexa tenía que saltar en su defensa.

-Luna...¿que...?

-Ronin...Ronin esta muerto, Lexa.

El temblor en su voz hizo a Lexa agacharse a la altura de Luna y abrazar a su amiga mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pelo y dejaba que la pena se apoderara de ella. Ronin había luchado mucho para tener un lugar digno y poder pedir la mano de Luna a su pueblo y Luna siempre había estado enamorada de Ronin.

Y ahora que podrían haber cumplido su sueño, todo se destruía.

-¿Que pasó?-preguntó Lexa.

-Estaban en la montaña...-sollozó Luna-. Investigando lo que pasó para tener pruebas para hacerte inocente y...y no se...cuando lo volví a ver estaba cayendo de su caballo con una caja colgada en las riendas...

Luna se echó a llorar y Lexa levantó la mirada hacia Raven, esperando una explicación clara ya que no lograba entender del todo a su amiga y estaba empezando a enfadarse de una manera demencial.

-Ronin llevaba la caja de ALIE-explicó Raven lentamente-. Así fue como nosotros supimos que ALIE estaba fuera por lo que creo que...

-...ALIE estaba dentro de Ontari cuando los atacó-murmuró Clarke.

Lexa asintió también antes de besar la cabeza de Luna y dejar un suspiro bañar el pelo de líder del clan del mar mientras Clarke la miraba, con tiempo para apreciar el cariño que Lexa mostraba por su amiga y lo raro que era esa expresión de la líder de los doce clanes.

Lexa miró a Clarke antes de lanzar una mirada sobre Ontari y después se separó lentamente de su amiga, dejando que Clarke tomara su lugar mientras ella salía de la tienda y miraba al resto de líderes con una determinación que los años como líder de los clanes le habían dado.

-Líderes de los doce clanes, compañeros, amigos. En el día de hoy lloramos las perdidas de nuestros guerreros así como prometemos guardar sus memorias en nuestros corazones por toda la eternidad-dijo Lexa con una mano en su espada y levantando la voz para que Clarke, Luna y el resto de la gente del cielo pudieran también escucharla-. Pero debemos seguir adelante y ahora, una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre nosotros. Su nombre es ALIE y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para poder eliminarla y traer la paz de nuevo a nuestras existencias.

Lexa sacó su espada y la levantó en el aire haciendo que otros varios guerreros siguieran su ejemplo y comenzaran los murmullos sobre Heda que Lexa tanto había echado de menos.

-¡La Nación del Hielo nos ha dado su ayuda también!-gritó Lexa-. Y junto a ellos, completando la coalición, tenemos a la gente del cielo que también es parte de nosotros, como uno.

La gente empezó a gritar con aprobación mientras se les unían cada vez más gente y más guerreros se unían a la causa haciendo a Clarke sonreír con orgullo al ver a Lexa tan en su entorno.

-¡Hoy no es tiempo de llorar!-gritó Lexa mostrando la ferocidad en su mirada-. ¡Hoy es tiempo de luchar y eso vamos a hacer! ¡Luchar por nuestro mundo!

Y los gritos de aprobación resonaron por todo el Campamento mientras Lexa sentía su propio corazón gritar en preparación a su futuro.

Una guerra que no podía perder y una vida a la que estaba dispuesta a agarrarse ahora más que nunca.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capitulo 27**

 _Las piezas se mueven en el ajedrez como el viento sobre las montañas..._

La noche en el reino de hielo era frío, casi siempre más oscuro de lo habitual y plagado de miedos y fantasías propias de los cuentos que se propagan entre los niños en busca de crearles algo que temer en sus jóvenes mentes.

Para Rosser no era un problema, por lo menos no hasta que sus guerreros llegaron a él con nuevas noticias que lo pusieron en alerta y le hicieron plantar un nuevo régimen de protección sobre su reina.

-Esto es una estupidez, Rosser, no necesito más protección.

-Mi reina, esa cosa a matado a toda una villa y anda por ahí en el cuerpo de alguien buscando más poder-debatió Rosser ferozmente.

-Iba buscando a Lexa.

-Esta más cerca de ti.

Nia pasó una mano por su pelo y dejó escapar el aire. Rosser tenía razón y le asustaba que aquello fuera así pero por otro lado no podía dejar que nada entorpeciera sus planes ahora, ni siquiera esta amenaza.

Era la líder de una nación y la Heda llamada a liderar a todos los clanes, tenía que mantenerse firme en sus decisiones.

-No seré débil, Rosser-advirtió Nia.

-No tienes que serlo, mi reina...-comenzó Rosser.

-Entonces no me hagas ver como tal o te mataré.

Rosser bufó pero no dijo nada más mientras veía a Nia retirarse a sus habitaciones con la misma compostura que siempre había tenido: fría, letal, incapaz de mostrar ninguna emoción, ni siquiera el miedo que el mismo Rosser sentía.

Y sintió que, con esa actitud, solo conseguiría la destrucción de todo el mundo que tanto quería dominar.

–

Nia entró en sus habitaciones y dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro antes de caminar a su cama y sentarse en ella cuando sintió una presencia cerca de ella, caliente y letal como ella había sido tiempo atrás.

-Por fin nos conocemos, reina del hielo...

Nia abrió los ojos en sorpresa e intentó gritar pero no pudo hacer nada cuando la mano de una joven la agarró y la pegó a su cuerpo, fundiéndola en un beso que en otras ocasiones le habría resultado placentero y que ahora la tenía aterrorizada cuando la joven abrió los ojos para mostrar sus mirada metálica.

Y entonces lo supo, estaba perdida.

Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar cuando sintió algo pasando de la joven a ella y el metal comenzó a inundar su cuerpo, tomándola lentamente, poseyéndola como si fuera de su propiedad.

 _El poder...que placer..._

Nia cayó de rodillas al suelo y la joven se desplomó a sus pies, sin vida mientras la reina del hielo temblaba y asumía el metal de su cuerpo lentamente apoderándose de ella formar un solo ser.

Y entonces, Nia abrió sus ojos, cristalizados y metalizados y mostró una sonrisa que solo el ser de las peores pesadillas de los niños podía tener.

La sonrisa de alguien que solo buscaría muerte y desolación.

–

Kane y Bellamy se habían encargado junto con Lincoln e Indra en habilitar una sala para poder hablar sobre lo que iban a hacer ahora que todos estaban juntos y conocían la amenaza de ALIE y de la reina del hielo por eso y a pesar de que los líderes no coincidían en varios puntos, Lexa fue capaz de reunirlos a todos para hablar y planear que iba a pasar.

Lexa miró a su alrededor, diez líderes de clanes, Luna, Clarke y sus amigos más cercanos la rodeaban esperando de ella algo que siempre había temido: ser la líder de esta guerra. Lexa tenía una duda importante de poder llevarlos a la victoria pero ellos parecían confiar en ella y entonces, Lexa recordó a Anya y las lecciones que ella le había dado siendo niña.

 _Una guerra se gana con fuerza y con habilidad, Lexa...si quieres vencer, piensa con la cabeza..._

Lexa suspiró y miró de nuevo a su alrededor, tenía todo lo que necesitaba cerca de ella y no podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de vencer a Nia y así salvar su vida pero todavía tenía la necesidad de hacer que la gente del cielo entrara a la coalición y dejaran de ser simples aliados a la merced de la oportunidad de otro clan para acabar con ellos.

Aunque por otra parte, dudaba que cualquiera de los que tenía delante se atreviera a intentarlo después de ver que no eran simples peones. La gente del cielo sabía defenderse y eso había quedado claro a los demás líderes, además contaban con el apoyo de Luna y Lexa sonrió al ver que su amiga estaba más involucrada que nunca en esos temas.

Después de todo, Luna era un alma buena a la que siempre escucharían.

-Deberíamos marchar a la nación del hielo-dijo Lexa entonces recibiendo la mirada de todos-. Si su objetivo es Nia o soy yo, deberíamos encontrar su pista por el camino en lugar de esperar a que nos ataque como hizo con Ontari.

-Tú no deberías ir, Lexa-dijo el líder del clan del desierto-. Esa cosa te quiere y no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Tiene razón-coincidió la líder del clan del aire-. Si tu te pierdes los demás no sobreviviremos.

Lexa puso las manos sobre la mesa, un gesto que Indra sabía de sobra que solo era para mostrar su decisión y su determinación sobre lo que iba a decir.

-No abandonaré a mis guerreros en esta guerra aunque muera, líderes-susurró Lexa antes de clavar su mirada en Clarke-. No volveré a dejar a nadie atrás, aunque mi vida dependa de ello.

Clarke le lanzó una sonrisa y Lexa la miró con decisión mientras los ojos de la líder del cielo se llenaban de lágrimas que no sabía muy bien si eran de gratitud por sus palabras o por la determinación que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Aunque Lexa estaba segura de algo y era que jamás volvería a abandonar a Clarke, no mientras siguiera viviendo.

-Entonces...-dijo Echo mirando a Lexa-. ¿Iremos a casa?

-Si. Marcharemos por la mañana, juntos. Nadie se separara del grupo y el que lo haga, debe saber que no podrá volver-dijo Lexa mirando a los líderes-. Quiero que escojáis a vuestro ejercito y que dejéis también a gente aquí, en este Campamento para protegerlo en caso de que no podamos volver.

-¿Cuantos guerreros?-preguntó la líder del clan de roca.

-Tantos como creáis necesarios-dijo Lexa mirando a su gente-. Esta guerra será dura, implacable y mortal así que...os quiero listos para la batalla, sea cual sea el final.

Indra asintió y de manera automática, Lincoln dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa antes de hacer el mismo gesto que su madre pero Lexa no había terminado, todavía necesitaba decir algo más y sabía que era algo que no iba a gustar.

-Titus, necesito que tu vuelvas a Polis y mantengas el orden allí, cierra las puertas de la ciudad hasta que yo vuelva o hasta que lo haga la persona que yo elija para tomar mi posición en caso de que caiga en batalla y hasta que se elija a un nuevo líder-dijo Lexa.

-¿Puedo preguntar quien sería?-preguntó Titus con cierta molestia.

Lexa miró a su alrededor, sintiendo la expectación entre la gente la rodeaba y a pesar de que había dado muchas vueltas a ese asunto, todavía no estaba segura de como esa persona se tomaría aquella decisión.

Aunque en cierta manera, no conocía a nadie mejor para el trabajo, menos si su lucha finalmente traía la paz que tanto necesitaban.

-Bellamy...Bellamy de la gente del cielo-dijo Lexa.

Todo se quedó en silencio. Todo excepto la persona que había nombrado y que ahora la miraba con mucha sorpresa y confusión plagando sus hojos.

-Debes estar de broma...-comenzó Bellamy.

-No lo estoy...si pasara algo conmigo, tú debes guiar a mi gente hasta la llegada del nuevo líder Trikru-dijo Lexa seriamente.

-No puedo...¿porque yo? ¿Porque no Clarke o Octavia? ¿¡Porque no Indra o Lincoln!?-gritó Bellamy.

Lexa podía entender que Bellamy estaba abrumado y que no creía en sus dotes de liderazgo pero ella había visto algo debajo de toda esa fachada...ella había visto más. Él podía ser mucho más.

-Clarke es la líder del cielo, Bellamy y Octavia esta llamada a ser una guerrera pero es demasiado impulsiva para ser líder-dijo Lexa echando una mirada sobre la guerrera que solo se limitó a asentir-. En cuanto a Indra y Lincoln...creo que no puedo pedirles más de lo que ya hacen...

-Pero yo...lo que pasó en la montaña fue mi culpa...eso fue mi guía y si...-dijo Bellamy, mirando el suelo mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro.

Lexa dejó escapar un suspiro y se apartó de la mesa un momento antes de acercarse a Bellamy y, con un rápido gesto, asestarle un golpe en la boca del estomago que lo forzó a soltar el aire y a mirarla con un nuevo gesto de sorpresa.

-Eres un líder, Bellamy. Has estado donde y cuando los demás no hemos podido. Has pasado riesgos enormes para salvar a tu gente y has protegido a tu sangre sacrificando tu alma-susurró Lexa-. Ahora te pido que lo hagas por la mía en caso de que yo no pueda hacerlo.

-Lexa...

-Cree en ti, Bellamy Blake, puedes hacerlo...-susurró Lexa.

Entonces Bellamy suspiró sintiendo un nudo en la garganta cuando recordó a su madre decirle aquellas palabras antes de que ella y su padre murieran.

 _Cree en ti, mi pequeño Bellamy, puedes hacerlo...te amamos..._

Bellamy asintió finalmente y Lexa sonrió, separándose de él para volver con su gente antes de que el joven la cogiera del brazo y la forzara a mirarlo para que sus palabras se clavaran en el corazón de Lexa con fuerza.

-Tu gente...no quedaran desprotegidos, Lexa...te lo prometo-susurró Bellamy.

-Gracias, Bellamy.

Bellamy le dio una sonrisa y la soltó para que Lexa volviera a ponerse al frente de la mesa antes de ver a Octavia detrás de su hermano y a Echo envolviéndolo en un abrazo que hizo a Lexa levantar un lado de su boca en una sonrisa.

Comenzaban a ser uno, la gente del cielo y los terrícolas.

-Dormid esta noche, mis guerreros-dijo Lexa entonces-. Saldremos al amanecer...

Y después salió de la sala antes que nadie y con la mirada de todos puesta sobre su espalda, como siempre, como nunca y como solo ella podía sobrellevar.

–

Clarke salió de la tienda una vez terminó de despedirse de todos los líderes y de sus amigos y volvió a la tienda de Lexa lista para dormir cuando, cerca de la entrada, encontró un camino y se detuvo al ver las pequeñas luciérnagas alumbrando el camino dentro de la tienda.

Nunca las había visto de verdad y su luz la dejó completamente sin palabras.

Durante unos minutos, Clarke se quedó observando a los pequeños animales alumbrar el camino hasta Lexa y después lo siguió con curiosidad, estrechando sus ojos al abrir la entrada de la tienda de campaña de la mujer y encontrarse algo que sacó el aire de sus pulmones.

-Clarke...

La voz de Lexa era grave y Clarke podía sentir cada silaba de su nombre rodando por la lengua de la Comandante pero si algo la hizo sonreír fue el camino de velas alumbrando la tienda y a Lexa, quien tenía los ojos iluminados por la lumbre que la envolvía como un manto.

-Lexa...-susurró Clarke.

-Ven conmigo, Clarke...

Clarke caminó lentamente, disfrutando del calor de las velas y tomando la figura de Lexa, ya fuera de su armadura, con calma y con curiosidad. Podía ver el tatuaje en el brazo de la Comandante y sonrió cuando finalmente llegó hasta ella y tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlo.

-¿Que es todo esto?-susurró Clarke.

Lexa se acercó a los labios de la rubia mirando sus ojos y se quedó solo a un centímetro de ellos tomando la visión de los ojos azules de Clarke dentro de ella para guardarla en el corazón. Luego acarició sus labios con los de ella y, sin dejar de mirarla, le mordió lentamente el labio inferior antes de separarse de ella.

-No quiero ir a luchar mañana sin saber que es tenerte entre mis brazos, Clarke-susurró Lexa-. No quiero morir sin saber que es estar contigo.

-No vas a morir-susurró Clarke negando con la cabeza mientras pegaba su frente a la de la Comandante.

-No lo sabemos, Clarke, no sabemos nada-dijo Lexa mirándola a los ojos-. La vida me enseñó que todo puede cambiar en un segundo y Heda sabe que tú y nuestra gente sois mi entera existencia...

-...Lexa...

-Después de Costia, de mis padres...después de Anya, de Gustus y de toda la gente que perdí, pensé que no volvería a encontrar a nadie más-susurró Lexa lentamente tomando una mano de Clarke para entrelazar los dedos con ella-...pero tú y tú gente me habéis ganado, Clarke. Vosotros me habéis cambiado.

Clarke puso su otra mano sobre la mejilla de Lexa sintiendo el corazón explotar en su pecho y las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas antes la declaración de la Comandante y lo que significaba para ellas.

Lexa no los veía como diferentes. Esto no era la montaña porque ya no eran terrícolas y gente del cielo. Ahora eran un solo grupo.

-No te voy a prometer no caer en esta guerra. No te puedo jurar que no moriré por mi gente...-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Pero si te puedo prometer, jurar o escribir con mi sangre que haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para luchar por ti y para nuestra gente...para volver con vosotros de esta última llamada del destino.

Clarke suspiró y antes de que Lexa pudiera moverse, la rubia atacó sus labios en un beso que la hizo caminar hacia atrás hasta que Lexa golpeó la cama un segundo antes de caer sobre ella con Clarke encima.

Las miradas verde y azul chocaron, las dos jóvenes se separaron y el silencio quedó entre ellas llenando las palabras que las dos estaban temerosas de decir por miedo a llamar a los malos espíritus en el futuro.

Entonces Clarke cerró de nuevo el espacio entre ellas y Lexa la giro para dejarla debajo de ella mientras la Comandante sentía las uñas de la líder de la gente del cielo arañar su espalda y sus piernas rodearla en un candado del que Lexa no quería salir jamás.

Fue así como en la calidez de las velas, con las luciérnagas y la luna como testigos, Clarke Griffin y Lexa Kom Trikru sellaron la promesa, entre besos y caricias, de estar juntas por toda la eternidad.

Ya fuera en la vida...o en el más allá...


	28. Chapter 28

**Capitulo 28**

 _La llegada de los héroes a las puertas del infierno no es más que el principio del final de una aventura..._

La luz del sol llamó a la calidez que Clarke sentía cuando abrió los ojos y su mirada fue directamente a la mujer con los ojos más vibrantes que jamás había visto y que le quitaron la respiración de un solo golpe.

-Buenos días, ai niron-susurró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió y levantó su cabeza levemente para acomodarse mientras Lexa recorría una mano por su brazo y se daban mutuo calor en un silencio cómodo que la rubia rompió poco después.

-Anoche...fue genial, Lexa...tú fuiste genial-susurró Clarke.

-Tú también fuiste increíble, houmon-susurró Lexa moviéndose para besar sus labios.

Lexa comenzó a separarse de ella pero Clarke levantó la cabeza para retenerla, mordiendo su labio inferior y haciendo a la guerrera gruñir antes de pasar una mano por el cuello de la rubia y atraerla hacia ella hasta colocarla sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Tenemos tiempo para repetir?-murmuró Clarke contra los labios de la morena.

-No, por desgracia...-murmuró Lexa bajando sus labios a la barbilla de Clarke para dejar besos húmedos como marca-...tengo que reunirme con Indra y mis guerreros para darles las últimas indicaciones antes de salir hacia la nación del hielo.

-¿Cuando salimos?-preguntó Clarke acariciando el hombro de Lexa con cariño.

-En un par de horas-gruño Lexa cuando Clarke le mordió la oreja-. No hagas eso, Clarke.

-No puedo evitarlo-murmuró Clarke soltando una risa antes de suspirar-. No quiero salir de aquí nunca.

-La guerra nos espera, Clarke-susurró Lexa lentamente.

Clarke suspiró y dejó un beso más en los labios de la Comandante antes de apartarse de ella y rodar al otro lado de la cama dejando que Lexa se levantara para vestirse mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

Porque como Lexa, ella también tenía que hablar con su gente. Quería asegurarse de que su madre lo tendría todo preparado cuando tuviera que entrar en acción. Quería ver a Raven, a Wick, a Monty y a Miller para ver que progresos habían hecho con los drones y las trampas que deberían proteger el Campamento Jaha y, sobretodo, quería ver a Bellamy y Echo a quienes quería asegurar y calmar antes de partir.

-¿Te veré más tarde?-preguntó Clarke terminando de ponerse su chaqueta mientras Lexa se ataba su hombrera.

-Estaré esperándote aquí cuando el sol esté en lo más alto para partir-murmuró Lexa.

Clarke sonrió, besó sus labios de nuevo y se mantuvo allí durante unos minutos antes de separarse de ella finalmente y obligarse a marcharse con la mirada de Lexa fijada en su cuerpo.

Una memoria que la Comandante pensaba guardar para si misma en su futuro e incluso en sus próximas vidas.

–

Bellamy y Echo estaban hablando seriamente cuando Clarke llegó hasta ellos tras asegurarse de que su madre tenía todo listo y sorprenderse al descubrir que Raven, Wick, Monty y Miller habían planeado usar los drones como espías y habían reforzado la tela eléctrica y las guías de bombas para mantener el campo seguro.

Todo iba según lo previsto, excepto esto, quizá...

-¿Que pasa aquí?-preguntó Clarke rodeando la mesa que los separaba de la pareja.

-No dejes a Lexa sola, Clarke-dijo Bellamy.

-No es...no tiene porque ser eso-insistió Echo.

Clarke levantó una ceja en curiosidad y se quedó mirando a los dos chicos esperando explicaciones que, finalmente y como siempre, Bellamy tuvo que dar como si fuera su hermano mayor.

-Lexa me dio esto-dijo Bellamy mostrando una espada-. Dice que pasa de líder a líder.

-Es...es una tradición que cuando un Comandante muere, un general cede la espada del Comandante al nuevo líder-explicó Echo-. Pero...pero Lexa...creo que solo esta tomando precauciones...siendo líder no puede arriesgarse a nada.

-Debe dejar a su pueblo protegido-gruño Bellamy mirando a Clarke-. Si se mata en esto, Clarke, te juro que voy a patearle el trasero en el infierno.

Porque todos podían ver que Bellamy quería todo menos ser líder, aunque eso a Clarke poco le importaba, todo lo que tenía en mente eran sus palabras y las de Echo en relación a Lexa.

Lexa estaba dejando todo listo en caso de que...no, no iba a pensarlo.

-Habla...hablaré con ella-susurró Clarke mirando al suelo.

-No puede morir...-dijo Bellamy.

-No debe morir-dijo Echo de manera firme-. Y no lo hará, tenemos que calmarnos.

Aunque ya era muy tarde para pedir aquello.

–

Lexa se había reunido con todos los generales pero tras decidir la ruta de ataque había pedido una audiencia personal con Indra, Lincoln y Octavia que ahora esperaban pacientemente a su Comandante con cierta tensión en sus rostros.

-Vosotros sois mis mejores aliados y los únicos en los que puedo confiar para esta misión-dijo Lexa lentamente.

-¿De que se trata, Comandante?-preguntó Octavia.

-Quiero que aseguréis la protección de la gente del cielo-dijo Lexa-. En todo momento deben estar protegidos y Echo, quien ya sabe todo esto, os ayudará. No quiero cabos sueltos, solo la seguridad de que si algo sale mal ellos estarán a salvo.

-Comandante, eso que dice...-preguntó Lincoln.

-Se lo que digo, Lincoln. Nia no es estúpida y sabe que Clarke es mi debilidad, por lo tanto sabe que arrasando con su gente, quien esta menos preparada para una guerra que nosotros, también me haría daño. Necesito vuestra lealtad en este tema. Necesito saber que en cuestión de elegir, siempre los elegiréis a ellos-dijo Lexa en tono firme.

Octavia levantó las cejas en sorpresa pero Lexa ni siquiera se movió, mantiendo su mirada en los tres de manera cortante.

-Comandante, ¿nos esta pidiendo que en caso de tener que elegir debemos elegir a la gente del cielo? ¿aunque eso signifique abandonarla o dejarla morir?-preguntó Indra.

-Eso mismo, Indra-dijo Lexa.

-Um...todo esto...¿todo esto es una preparación, Comandante?-preguntó Octavia entonces.

Lexa fijó su mirada en ella y suspiró antes de asentir lentamente y poner sus manos sobre la mesa delante de ella.

-Mi batalla con Nia es algo que solo dejará un vencedor, Octavia y aunque consiguiera vencerla, ALIE también es un problema-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Tengo fé en mis capacidades pero dos enemigos con ese poder podría ser el final de mi existencia.

-No entiendo entonces...-susurró Octavia.

-Son mi gente, Octavia...tu gente es mi gente también y Clarke...-susurró Lexa-...Clarke es el alma que perdí hace más tiempo del que puedo recordar.

Octavia asintió lentamente tragando la emoción de las palabras de aquella joven que no era mayor que ella pero que llevaba en su piel más marcas de las que Octavia podía imaginar.

Una vida plagada de bestialidad que la convertía en la líder más grande que cualquiera de ellos pudieran pedir.

-Decidme, mis guerreros, ¿daréis este último paso por mi?-preguntó Lexa entonces.

Sus guerreros asintieron y Lexa sonrió sabiendo que si este era su final, por lo menos todo quedaría como debería estar, en paz.

–

En lugar de ser Lexa quien esperara a Clarke, fue la rubia quien estaba esperando a la guerrera en la tienda. La mirada de Clarke era dura y molesta y entonces, Lexa supo que algo había pasado que había molestado profundamente a su compañera.

-¿Estas bien, ai niron?-preguntó Lexa.

-No...la verdad es que no-gruño Clarke-. ¿Cuando ibas a contarme tu regalo a Bellamy y lo que significaba?

Lexa suspiró, claro que Bellamy no iba a quedarse callado y menos después de la discusión que había tenido para que aceptara lo que para ella era una preparación más en caso de su fallecimiento.

 **Flashback**

 _Lexa no podía dormir. Su mente estaba plagada en su gente y en la gente del cielo, en Clarke y en como dejar las cosas bien en caso de que no pudiera sobrevivir a esta batalla._

 _No era que no quería sobrevivir...era que necesitaba asegurarse de que su gente, toda ella, estaría segura de ahora en adelante._

 _Es algo que habría hecho también si tuviera la seguridad de iba a sobrevivir._

 _Miró sobre Clarke y sintió algo abrumador y que la dejó sin aire. Era la necesidad primordial de protegerla y mantenerla lejos del conflicto pero la conocía suficiente para saber que no podía hablar con ella para que se mantuviera lejos y jamás la dejaría atrás porque Lexa no veía a Clarke como alguien débil._

 _Era su igual y aunque le aterrorizaba la idea de dejarla luchar esta guerra, no iba a apartarla de su lado._

 _-Ai hod you in...-susurró Lexa._

 _Besó su frente y, lentamente, se deshizo de su abrazo sin despertarla antes de ponerse un pantalón, una camiseta y su chaqueta larga y salir en busca de alguien a quien tenía que darle algo que para su gente era su tradición._

 _Si caía en batalla no quería que otro le diera este regalo, no...ella lo haría porque ella quería._

 _-¿Lexa?_

 _Lexa miró a Bellamy antes de caminar hasta él y sacar de su costado la espada que la había acompañado durante todos sus años. Miles de historias, de batallas contadas por ella, por su padre y por otros Comandantes antes de ella que ahora recaían en el joven que tenía delante._

 _-Bellamy de la gente del cielo, como mi posible sucesor, quiero entregarte la espada de los Comandantes-dijo Lexa acariciando el arma con cariño-. Esta espada la llevó mi padre y muchos antes antes que que él y ahora, en vista del futuro, deseo que este en tus manos._

 _-¿Que...? No, Lexa...eso si que no-dijo Bellamy alejándose de ella._

 _-¿Te niegas a este honor?-preguntó Lexa algo ofendida._

 _-No...No es eso...es que...parece que estés preparando todo...¿estas preparándome en caso de que mueras?-preguntó Bellamy._

 _-Es una posibilidad, Bellamy, una gran posibilidad-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Mi deber como Comandante es preparar las cosas para mi muerte en caso de que ocurra y créeme, no es eso lo que deseo._

 _-¿No es lo que deseas?-preguntó Bellamy algo incrédulo-. ¡Me estas dando tu maldita espada!_

 _-Es mi deber pero no mi deseo-gruño Lexa._

 _-No lo creo...¿que es esto, Lexa? ¿Una manera más de destruir a Clarke?-rugió Bellamy._

 _Lexa oscureció su mirada antes de acercarse a Bellamy rápidamente para empujarlo y hacerlo caer al suelo con ella encima de él y la daga de Lexa en el cuello de Bellamy._

 _-Amo a Clarke mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar, Bellamy y estoy terriblemente asustada de que esta guerra me quite lo único puro que tengo ahora mismo, que es ella-dijo Lexa seriamente-. Estoy yendo contra todo lo que se y estoy intentando confiar en ti de la mejor manera que puedo, Bellamy, por eso te cedo mi espada._

 _-Pero Clarke..._

 _-Pero...-forzó Lexa mirando a Bellamy-. No soy idiota, Bellamy, hay muchas posibilidades de que pierda la vida ahí fuera, más que ninguna otra vez y necesito saber que mi gente estará protegida._

 _Bellamy se quedó en silencio entonces. Parte de él entendía lo que Lexa quería decir pero él y seguramente todos los que estaban allí querían pensar que Lexa o cualquier terrícola iba a sobrevivir a esta guerra y que los únicos muertos serían gente del cielo o la gente de Azgeda._

 _Y que ella contemplara la posibilidad de su muerte...era algo que hablaba por si solo de la clase de líder que era._

 _-Si no mueres...te la devolveré-susurró Bellamy._

 _-Y la aceptaré con gusto-dijo Lexa soltando su agarre del chico y levantándose del suelo antes de ayudarle-. Pero hasta que eso no pase, ayúdame a proteger a mi gente y no me hagas cuestionarme porque te elegí._

 _Bellamy suspiró antes de asentir y Lexa se giró lista para volver a su tienda cuando la voz de Bellamy la hizo detenerse justo en la entrada._

 _-No la destruyas, Lexa...-susurró Bellamy-. Te necesita más de lo que ella misma piensa que lo hace._

 _Y Lexa salió de la tienda sin decir nada mientras rezaba para no tener que romper la promesa del chico al que acababa de darle la última posesión valiosa que le quedaba._

 _El legado de su familia y el de su gente, ahora en manos de un chico del cielo._

 **Fin Flashback**

-Clarke, solo es por precaución...-intentó explicar Lexa.

-No me vale, lo estas preparando todo y no me valen las excusas-dijo Clarke seriamente.

-No son excusas, es lo que debo hacer-dijo Lexa.

-¿Preparar a tu gente para tu muerte? ¿Pensar en que alguno de nosotros estará bien si tu mueres?-gruño Clarke enfadada.

-Es mi...

-¡Deja de decir eso!-gritó Clarke con las manos en la cabeza-. ¡Te necesito con vida!

Lexa se acercó a la rubia y la agarró del brazo antes de hacer chocar sus labios contra los de ella al tiempo que Clarke rodeaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y Lexa colocaba sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más contra su cuerpo.

El beso estaba plagado de entendimiento y rabia y cuando se separaron, las dos tenían el sabor de la otra en su boca y las miradas profundizadas por la pasión y el cariño que se tenían.

-Voy a hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir, Clarke-susurró Lexa pegando su frente contra la de Clarke.

-No es lo que parece...-susurró la rubia.

-Necesito hacer esto. Mi pueblo necesita saber que alguien estará siempre ahí para ellos-dijo Lexa acariciando los mechones rubios de la líder del cielo-. Pero te juro que mi alma hará todo por quedarse contigo.

-¿Seguro?

-Siempre...-susurró Lexa-. Siempre, ai niron.

Y Clarke suspiró antes de besarla de nuevo y mirarla a los ojos al tiempo que sus manos acariciaban las mejillas de la morena.

-Cuando te entregaste a Nia a cambio de nuestra entrada en la coalición te dije que si tu morías yo moriría contigo...-susurró Clarke.

-Clarke, no quiero...-comenzó Lexa.

-No...déjame acabar...-pidió Clarke ante lo que Lexa simplemente asintió y la miró a los ojos-...te dije eso pero ahora, quiero añadir algo más.

Lexa la miró con una intensidad que casi la dejó sin palabras cuando Clarke sonrió y acercó sus labios a su oído, besando la carne sensible antes de finalmente revelar lo que quería decir.

-Ai hod you in, Leksa Kom Trikru-susurró Clarke.

El beso que siguió a esa confesión fue uno que ninguna de las dos olvidaría por el resto de sus días.

–

Rosser estaba escondido entre la maleza de su propio reino. La sangre brotaba de la herida de su brazo y los horrores que había visto jamás abandonaban su mente.

Su reina había matado a cada civil que había encontrado. A cada mensajero que tenía y había obligado a los guerreros a seguir las ordenes de prepararse para una guerra para la que cada vez estaban menos preparados.

La coalición iría a por ellos y ellos iban a morir si no a manos de la ley, entonces sería a manos de su reina.

Una reina que él ya no podía seguir porque ya no era Nia.

-Tengo que llegar a la coalición-susurró Rosser.

Por una vez, necesitaba a Lexa Kom Trikru, a la líder de los terrícolas y de la coalición para terminar con la masacre que acababa de arrasar su pueblo.

-¡Preparaos, guerreros!

Rosser se giró a la voz de Indra y suspiró casi en alivió cuando la vio delante de todos los guerreros como una iluminación delante de él, preparada para pelear y para salvarle la vida sin saberlo.

Aunque todo cambió cuando miró a su hijo allí, al lado de su madre y tan preparado como ella para la lucha.

-No...no, Lincoln...-susurró Rosser.

Tenía que llegar a ellos y avisarlos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capitulo 29**

 _Un guerrero sin honor muere por su legado...y una batalla sin precedentes espera a los más grandes..._

Lexa no estaba lista para dejar que su miedo se apoderara de ella pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera aquel sentimiento dentro de ella como un animal enjaulado pidiendo salir.

 _ **Ser el guerrero más fuerte no significa ser insensible o cruel, goufa...para admitir el miedo, el amor y las demás emociones debemos ser fuertes de corazón y eso, nos hace grandes, guerreros y héroes...**_

Llegaron a las puertas de Azgea antes de lo que habían previsto y tras lanzar una mirada rápida a su lado, donde Clarke se encontraba con Bellamy y los demás guerreros, Lexa respiró profundamente antes de dar un paso al frente.

-Hoy es el día en que todo se acaba-susurró Lexa.

 _Padre, madre, Costia, Anya, Gustus, Ronin..._

Lexa cerró los ojos lanzando una plegaría para todos cuando, de repente, escuchó un grito que le hizo mirar a un lado donde vio aparecer a Rosser, herido y más asustado de lo que Lexa había visto nunca en él.

Antes de poder decir nada, Lexa sintió el movimiento en el aire y vio a Lincoln saltar sobre su padre con la daga en su mano y listo para acabar con su vida si nadie se lo impedía.

-¡Lincoln, em pleni!-gritó Lexa.

Lincoln se detuvo un segundo antes de acabar con su padre y Lexa bajó de su caballo con la mirada de todos los presentes puesta en ella y en su manera de caminar hacia el general más fuerte de Nia.

-Rosser...

-Comandante...la ha...la tiene...-susurró Rosser-. Tiene a la reina y a matado a todos.

Lexa apretó sus dientes cerrando otra vez los ojos para dar un minuto de silencio a las victimas de las que Rosser hablaba, podían no ser su clan, aunque había parte de ellos allí, pero todos en conjunto eran su gente y Lexa sentía terriblemente su perdida.

Demasiada sangre por algo que debían detener.

-Rosser, donde esta tu reina ahora-dijo Lexa arrodillándose delante de él.

-En el castillo...quiere...oh, Comandante...

Lexa se acercó a Rosser y puso una mano en el hombro de Rosser antes de mirar a Lincoln y sentir su rechazo a su padre. Imaginaba que Indra podía sentirse igual pero Lexa tenía que hacer demasiadas cosas y tenía la sensación de que Rosser no sería un peligro para ellos, de momento.

-Lincoln, tu padre necesita cuidado...

-No hablas en serio-gruño Lincoln.

-Hablo muy en serio. Es parte de mi gente también y necesita cuidados...

-¡Casi te mata!-gritó Lincoln.

-Yo lo haré.

La voz de Indra los sorprendió a los dos pero ninguno dijo nada mientras la general se acercaba a Rosser y lo empujaba lejos de los dos, sin cuidado alguno, pero con la seguridad de que seguiría con vida en manos de Indra.

Eso era todo lo que Lexa pedía.

-No entiendo, Lexa...-dijo Lincoln mientras Octavia y Clarke se acercaban a ellos con cuidado.

-Puede que no me entiendas y que no compartas mi opinión, Lincoln pero es tu padre y mi gente-dijo Lexa lentamente-. Mi deber siempre estará con vosotros porque aunque mi deseo sea matarlo...tu paz mental es más importante.

-¿Mi paz mental?-susurró Lincoln.

-No aguantarías la muerte de tu padre como yo no puedo superar la del mio, Lincoln-susurró Lexa mirando al suelo-. Créeme, es un dolor que jamás desaparece y que solo será peor si eres tu quien termina con su vida.

Lincoln la miró a los ojos y finalmente asintió recibiendo el abrazo de Octavia mientras que en el otro lado, Clarke besaba la barbilla de Lexa y pegaba su frente a la mejilla de la Comandante.

-Lo has hecho bien, Lexa-susurró Clarke.

Eso esperaba como también esperaba seguir haciendo bien todas las decisiones que debían tomar aquella noche.

Por la vida y la muerte llamaban a su puerta y ella no sabía todavía a cuál de las dos iba a poder contestar.

–

Nia estaba lista. Sus armas estaban desplegadas desde hachas hasta enormes y feroces espadas que usaría para cortar la cabeza de la Comandante de una manera efectiva y letal.

Y luego...sería el turno de la gente del cielo.

Escuchó a Rosser escaparse y sonrió. Todo iba como debía ser y ahora solo necesitaba que Lexa llegara hasta ella para terminar con todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Adelante, mis fieles...

Nia levantó una mano de la que salieron cables electrificados que golpearon a varios guerreros, levantando sus pálidos y ensangrentados cuerpos, abriendo sus ojos con una mirada metalizada y unas sonrisas heladas.

-Frag em op...

Era hora de terminar con ellos de una vez y para siempre.

–

La escena con la que se encontraron nada más entrar en Azgea fue cuanto menos deprimente. Los cuerpos estaban esparcidos y destrozados en el suelo, no quedaba nadie con vida.

Nadie.

-Dios mio...-susurró Octavia.

-Esto...esto es monstruoso-susurró Bellamy.

-¡Bienvenida a mi morada, Heda!

La voz se escuchó de la torre y Lexa apenas pudo contener su rugido cuando vio a Nia cubierta en la sangre de su propio pueblo y rodeada de seres que parecían sus guerreros pero...¿no eran ellos?

-Los esta controlando-razonó Monty-. Debe estar usando lo que usa con los demás.

-Títeres...-gruño Lexa-. Usa a mi gente como títeres...

Clarke hizo un leve movimiento con su mano para preparar a su gente y sus armas mientras el resto de los clanes repetían su acción y Bellamy la seguía con el mismo gesto a los terrícolas.

-¡A por ellos!-gritó Lexa.

La batalla podía dar comienzo.

–

Guerreros chocaron al grito de sus líderes y todo era un caos. Espadas, golpes y gente caída se repartían en Azgea al mismo tiempo que la nieve comenzó a caer sobre ellos lentamente, casi de manera natural y tiñendo el rojo sangre con el blanco pureza.

-¡Atacad con armas a los que salten!-gritó Clarke.

Las lanzas y los disparos se escucharon por toda la ciudad mientras Clarke corrían en una carrera para ayudar a quien lo necesitara al mismo tiempo que intentaba ponerse a salvo.

También estaba aterrorizada por Lexa pero necesitaba mantenerse en su faceta de líder más de que novia en aquel momento.

-¡Clarke! ¡Nos atacan por el suelo!-gritó Miller.

-¡Los drones!

Raven y Monty asintieron al tiempo que activaban los drones y estos volaban a toda velocidad usando sus propios cañones para disparar a varios enemigos sin tocar a sus aliados gracias a la habilidad de Raven en incluir la data de los clanes aliados en la memorias de las máquinas.

-¡Si! ¡Vamos!-gritó Wick.

Los guerreros de los demás clanes estaban en la batalla gritando y asesinando sin piedad. Por un lado, Octavia, Lincoln, Rosser e Indra, por otro Kane, Bellamy, Echo y los terrícolas y por los demás los distintos clanes.

Lo que dejaba a Clarke y a Lexa en el centro.

-Ya eres mía...

Un guerrero se lanzó sobre Clarke tirándola al suelo pero la rubia fue más rápida y rodó antes de lanzarle un cuchillo al mismo tiempo que una espada golpeaba también al guerrero lanzandolo al suelo.

-Buen trabajo, ai niron...

-Creo que empiezo a parecerme demasiado a ti, Comandante-dijo Clarke.

Las dos espaldas chocaron y Clarke se detuvo un momento a tomar el calor de Lexa cuando, de repente, escucharon un grito y se giraron para ver a Lincoln con su padre en brazos.

-Rosser...-escucharon a Indra mientras corrían hacia ellos.

-Mi vida...mi vida siempre fue de Azgea...-susurró Rosser con una lanza clavada en su corazón-...no vivas igual...hijo...

-Padre...-susurró Lincoln con Octavia abrazada a su espalda.

-Vive bien...hijo...ojalá nos encontremos de nuevo.

Rosser cerró los ojos y Lincoln suspiró mientras Indra colocaba una mano en su hombro. Rosser era un hombre en el lado oscuro de la guerra pero aún así, había usado su cuerpo para proteger a su hijo de una muerte segura y solo por eso, Lexa se inclinó a modo de respeto hacia su alma.

-Yu gonplei ste odon-susurró Lexa.

Levantó la mirada y allí, observando cada movimiento como un tigre esperando a su presa estaba Nia, claramente poseída por ALIE y complacida por la muerte y la sangre de esta guerra.

Demasiada para Lexa. Demasiada para todos.

-Se acabó-gruño Lexa.

Apretó los dientes, los puños antes de levantarse del suelo sintiendo la mirada de Clarke en su espalda. Lexa estaba harta de muerte y desesperación, quería paz, quería volver a su villa, ir a Polis a enseñar a los niños a pelear para el futuro que siempre traería algún problema.

Quería vivir su vida con Clarke y su gente de una maldita vez.

-¿Lexa?

Se giró a Clarke y la rubia abrió sus ojos en sorpresa, casi con miedo haciéndole recordar a Lexa que ella era un animal de guerra, este era su hábitat natural y no podía perderlo ahora.

No cuando todo dependía de esa capacidad para luchar.

Lexa se acercó a Clarke y antes de que la líder del cielo pudiera pensar en lo que pasaba, la morena chocó sus labios con los de ella en un beso cargado de furia y pasión en que Clarke se perdió rápidamente y que no duro todo lo que hubiera querido.

Lexa dejó un trazo húmedo de besos por su mejilla antes de llegar a su oído que besó cariñosamente.

-Lucha por tu gente, Clarke, no mires atrás...-susurró Lexa-...nunca mires atrás.

Y antes de que Clarke pudiera reaccionar, Lexa se alejó de ella corriendo en la dirección contraria, perdiéndose entre la multitud de la batalla y dejando a la gente que la rodeaba confundida y sin más remedio que quedarse a seguir luchando.

Porque nadie podía seguir a Lexa hacia su batalla final.

–

Nia esperaba, pacientemente. Sabía que Lexa no tardaría mucho tiempo en llegar hasta ella y la parte de ALIE estaba impaciente por enfrentarse de nuevo a la Comandante en este nuevo cuerpo y con este nuevo poder.

La parte que Nia todavía sentía como suya también esperaba a Lexa, pero para que pudiera matarla y terminar así con aquel suplicio.

Miles de vidas...de años de duro trabajo perdidos por aquella máquina traída por la gente del cielo. Si antes odiaba a la gente del cielo ahora deseaba con todo su ser destrozarlos por traer la única cosa que mataría a su gente y a toda la gente de la Tierra.

Escuchó el estruendo de la puerta principal y sonrió, casi con desesperación y casi con emoción justo al mismo tiempo que escuchaba el ruido de espadas y los gritos de sus guerreros muertos que caían al suelo, algo que la hizo reír ya que no eran más que juguetes.

Estaban muertos, no podía morir de nuevo hasta que ella no quisiera, por eso la gente de fuera todavía luchaba.

Quizá era hora de parar...la gran última pelea estaba por empezar.

-¡Em pleni!

Su grito la hizo abrir la boca más de lo normal hasta abrir los cielos y hacer que sus guerreros se detuvieran, cayendo al suelo como los muertos que eran al mismo tiempo que las primeras gotas de lluvia y nieve se mezclaban con el suelo, con la gente y con el tenso momento de aquella batalla.

Entonces la puerta se abrió con una poderosa patada de Lexa y la Comandante entró en la habitación de Nia con sangre cubriendo sus ropas, su espada en la mano y una mirada verde oscura que, mezclada con su pintura negra convertían a Lexa en la leyenda viva que era.

Viva hasta ahora...

-Es hora de apagarte, máquina-gruño Lexa.

-Yu gonplei ste odon, Lexa-susurró Nia mostrando su mirada metálica-. De una vez por todas...

El trueno dio paso a la batalla que inclinaría la balanza del lado del hielo y la oscuridad o de la tierra y el cielo.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capitulo 30**

 _La leyenda se crea de épicas batallas..._

Cuando era niña, Lexa aprendió a no dejarse sorprender por su oponente aunque fuera más fuerte y habilidoso que ella. Su padre había luchado muchas veces con ella y le había enseñado que cada enemigo tenía un punto débil, solo tenía que encontrarlo.

En el caso de Nia aquello tampoco era un secreto.

El problema para Lexa residía en su honor y en el hecho de que le gustara o no, con muerte de Costia o no entre ellas, a Lexa le repudiaba la idea de que Nia estuviera poseída por otra cosa y esta le estuviera obligando a hacer esto.

Su pueblo. Había matado a su propio pueblo y los había convertido en zombis y si Lexa sabía algo de Nia, era lo mucho que la reina del hielo debía odiar ese final para su gente.

Nia sonrió antes de desvainar la espada y lanzarse contra Lexa forzando a la Comandante a lanzarse a un lado y bloquear el golpe. No era la primera vez que luchaba contra Nia, sabía sus trucos de memoria.

Pero no los de ALIE y por eso no vio a la reina del hielo tocar con una pierna la rodilla de Lexa, haciendo a la Comandante retroceder antes de que Nia pudiera empujarla contra una pared.

-O eres mía o mueres, Lexa-murmuró Nia abriendo la boca para comenzar la posesión.

Lexa se alejó de Nia todo lo que pudo hasta que usó su pierna para golpear a la reina del hielo lejos de ella. Nia retrocedió pero en su cara no había dolor por el golpe, solo una enorme sonrisa.

-Ya eres mía...

Lexa no comprendió lo que estaba diciendo hasta que, de repente, sintió su rodilla fría y agachó su mirada hasta donde su pierna comenzaba a metalizarse lentamente, como si fuera un veneno dentro de su torrente sanguíneo.

-¿Que...?

-Si no eres mía, Comandante, no serás de nadie-dijo Nia lentamente-. Tu poder puede ser mi salvación o mi destrucción pero dado que Nia es tan capaz como tu de sostenerme, he decidido guardarte como mi precioso tesoro.

Lexa apretó los dientes. Su pierna derecha estaba casi metalizada de rodilla para abajo y de esta manera le era muy difícil moverse por lo que cuando Nia se giro le hizo un corte en el brazo, Lexa gruño, pero seguidamente movió su espada para repeler un segundo golpe.

-Valiente, Comandante-dijo Nia.

-No soy un trofeo, máquina-dijo Lexa.

Lexa siguió bloqueando golpe pero cada vez que era forzada a moverse hacia atrás su pierna aumentaba su color metalizado y la sensación la estaba matando lentamente.

Tenía que acabar con esa cosa antes de que pudiera ir a por los demás.

-¿Sabes? Seguro que tu quería líder del cielo le encantaría verte ahora-dijo Nia.

Entonces, Nia cogió el brazo de Lexa y antes de que la Comandante pudiera hacer nada, la reina del hielo la lanzó hacia el balcón de un fuerte empujón que partió los cristales y la hizo rodar en el suelo, justo al borde del balcón, a la vista de todos y bajo la intensa lluvia de la región.

La mirada de Lexa no pudo si no recaer en lo que había debajo de ella. Su gente. La coalición que tanto trabajo le costó formar y mantener. La gente del cielo que no quiso mantener a su lado pero que ahora eran su gente también.

Y Clarke. Clarke estaba allí también.

El ruido de la salida de Nia hizo que Lexa volviera a centrarse en ella y con mucho esfuerzo se levantó del suelo usando su espada como apoyo antes de que la reina del hielo comenzara a atacarla con una serie de golpes rápidos que Lexa iba bloqueando de la mejor manera que podía.

Si solo la pierna no la estuviera molestando de esa manera.

 _ **¡Busca su punto débil!**_

La voz de su padre resonó en la cabeza de Lexa antes de que Nia le asestara una patada y la golpeara contra la barandilla del balcón haciendo que la Comandante tuviera que agarrarse allí durante un momento mientras sentía otra vez el dolor en su pierna y miraba como casi estaba completamente metalizada.

-Pronto serás mi trofeo y luego, mataré a todos-dijo Nia lamiéndose los labios-. Empezando por Clarke.

Lexa gruño pero se mantuvo donde estaba sin mover un músculo. Estaba intentando usar a Clarke y su miedo a perderla contra ella pero Lexa no se dejaría vencer, no cuando sabía que Clarke era capaz.

Costia era un ángel y era incapaz de dañar a nadie y Clarke...Clarke era un ángel también pero con alma de líder y de corazón valiente.

-Puedes intentarlo-gruño Lexa.

-¿Crees que puede vencerme?-preguntó Nia mostrando una vez más su mirada metalizada.

-No le hará falta...

Entonces, Lexa usó la barandilla para impulsarse cuando Nia se acercó a ella para golpearla y le asestó una patada usando las dos piernas que lanzó a Nia lejos de ella, justo a la pared contraría que partió e creó grietas por todo el balcón.

 _ **¡Que te pasa! ¡Levanta y pelea como lo que eres!**_

 _ **¡Arriba! ¡Lucha para sobrevivir!**_

 _ **¡Lucha!**_

Gustus, Anya y su madre y la memoria de una Costia mirándola y dándole un apretón en el hombro fue lo que hizo a Lexa levantar su espada de nuevo antes de mirar de nuevo abajo, intentando recabar las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

Miró a su gente y a la coalición e inclinó la cabeza en reverencia y luego miró a Clarke y sonrió antes de dejar escapar un suspiro.

-Ste yuj, Klark, ai hod yu in-dijo Lexa esperando a que Clarke pudiera entender su mensaje.

Luego fijo su mirada en las tres personas que había detrás de Clarke y que le habían prometido lo que ahora ella misma les pedía que hicieran.

 _Sacadlos de aquí..._

Porque Lexa iba a destruir este castillo, con todo lo que hubiera en el.

–

Si alguien le hubiera contado a Octavia que en su vida iba a bajar a Tierra, a ser libre, a enamorarse, a convertirse en guerrera y a obedecer a una mujer a la que, con mucho esfuerzo, había conseguido respetar, seguramente la joven se habría reído en la cara de ese futuro y de la persona que se lo hubiera contado.

Y luego habría tenido que ir a pedirle disculpas porque eso era justamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora.

La reacción de Lexa era algo que Octavia había temido y por lo que ahora la respetaba más que nunca porque le mostraba que realmente los veía a todos como un mismo grupos.

Gente del cielo y terrícolas, unidos.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Indra detrás de ella.

Octavia lo sabía y como persona estaba más que dispuesta a huir de cualquier peligro para ella o para la gente que quería. Había visto morir a demasiada gente y no quería ver a nadie más caer aunque para eso tuviera que dejar a Lexa atrás.

 _Maldito karma..._

El abandono de la montaña estaba volviendo a ellos de nuevo pero con los papeles intercambiados.

Indra se giró y con un movimiento de su espada, los clanes supieron su mensaje, aunque entre ellos, Luna y Titus sonaron seriamente ofendidos y molestos por la orden de la mano derecha de Lexa.

-¿Que quieres decir?-preguntó Luna.

-Es una orden de Lexa en caso de que llegara una cosa así-dijo Lincoln con un pie por delante de su madre-. Tenemos que irnos.

-¿Porque?-preguntó Titus mirando entre Lincoln y Lexa.

-Porque va a destruir ese castillo con todo lo que este dentro y alrededor de el, incluido nosotros-dijo Indra apretando los dientes-. Si no nos vamos ahora, el derrumbe también nos matará.

-No...no espera...-dijo Luna-. ¿Porque?

Indra miró de nuevo donde Lexa se había vuelto a enzarzar en una dura pelea contra Nia haciendo chocar las espadas una y otra vez y fue entonces cuando pudo ver la pierna metalizada de la Comandante y como ese metal subía ahora por su cuerpo y comenzaba a tomar su brazo.

Indra tuvo que aguantar el dolor de ver que su Comandante estaba perdida de todas maneras.

-ALIE la tiene-dijo Octavia entonces quien también se había fijado en lo mismo que Indra y ahora intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantenerse serena-. Es distinto pero...mirad, su pierna...su cuerpo...

-¡Lexa!

Los dos lideres, Indra y Octavia recordaron entonces a Clarke y la vieron pelear con Lincoln quien la tenía retenida en su abrazo mientras la rubia intentaba liberarse con patadas y golpes.

-¡Lexa!-gritó Clarke estirando las manos para intentar cogerla-. ¡Déjame, Lincoln! ¡Lexa!

-Clarke...

-¡Clarke!

Octavia miró a Monty, Miller y Raven llegar hasta ellos y se sintió todavía peor cuando Raven se quedó a su lado, mirando a la morena con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla.

-¿Que pasa, Raven?-susurró Octavia.

-ALIE no esta poseyendo a Lexa-susurró Raven con voz cortada-. Miller ha estado investigando con una de las últimas PDA que quedaban en el arca y ha encontrado vídeos...

-¿Que vídeos?

-Vídeos de como ALIE transformaba a humanos en metal...-dijo Raven antes de mirar donde Lexa peleaba-...creo que eso esta pasando con Lexa...no...no sabemos como revertirlo...

-¡No!-escucharon a Clarke quien ahora estaba de rodillas con Lincoln todavía con un fuerte agarre sobre ella-. ¡Lexa! ¡Suéltame maldita seas, Lincoln!

Lincoln levantó la mirada hacia Octavia quien sintió la impotencia apoderarse de ella mientras buscaba alguna solución, algo que le hiciera poder ayudar a Lexa a pesar de que no había opciones.

Y entonces, la espada de Lexa cayó del balcón y se quedó clavada en el suelo, justo delante de ella.

 _¿Así era como te sentiste cuando nos dejaste en la montaña, Lexa?_

Porque si este era el sentimiento, Octavia no sabía quien de las dos lo había pasado peor, si Clarke o Lexa.

Una mirada de Indra. Un solo suspiro de comprensión por parte de Titus y una lágrima por parte de Raven y Luna. Eso era todo lo que Octavia tenía para decidir.

Eso y los gritos desesperados de Clarke por ser liberada.

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo finalmente Octavia.

Bellamy la miró apretando sus dientes mientras tomaba la mano de Echo quien cerró los ojos en un rezo. Los demás clanes desaparecieron lentamente, ninguno de ellos queriendo abandonar la batalla que se había detenido bajo la lluvia.

-¡No os vayáis!-gritó Clarke-. ¡No os marchéis maldita sea!

Clarke estaba temblando, seguramente recordando la montaña y Octavia cerró los cuando la vio llorar con una angustia que nunca había visto en la mujer valiente y fuerte que había aprendido a respetar.

-Lincoln...-susurró Octavia con voz temblorosa-. Dejala inconsciente...

-Octavia no...no por favor...-susurró Clarke mirando a su amiga-. Ayúdame...suéltame y ayúdame a salvar a Lexa...

Octavia apartó la mirada cuando Lincoln le dio un pequeño golpe en la parte de atrás del cuello y Clarke cayó inconsciente en sus brazos, sin fuerzas para seguir peleando contra ella.

-¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡El castillo esta por caer!-gritó un soldado.

Octavia miró una vez más a Lexa, quien estaba de pie, con sangre cayendo por su cara y su brazo izquierdo metalizado y dejó una lágrima caer por la mujer que había sido su líder y que ahora tenía que dejar detrás.

 _Ste yuj, Oktevia..._ -le dijo Lexa cuando le dio una última mirada.

 _Yu gonplei ste odon, Heda...-_ susurró Octavia en señal de respeto.

Lexa sonrió y trazó su mirada donde Clarke era sostenida por Lincoln mientras Octavia la seguía y suspiraba, sabiendo lo que iba a desencadenar cuando Clarke despertara.

Pero tenían que irse...no podían hacer más.

-¡Retirada!-gritó Octavia.

Y esta vez, como la última, todos los guerreros los siguieron a ella, a Indra y a Lincoln pero con la sensación de dejar atrás no solo sus raices y sus memorias, si no también a su indiscutible líder.

Una que jamás podría ser reemplazada.

–

Lexa sonrió mientras veía a sus guerreros retirarse y suspiró antes de hacer frente a Nia, quien ya no tenía ninguna sonrisa si no, más bien una mirada asustada y casi preocupada por lo que iba a hacer ahora.

-Debo admitir, Comandante...que eres otra cosa-dijo Nia.

-Es hora de terminar contigo...ALIE...

-¡Lexa! ¡Lexa matame por favor!

Esa era la verdadera Nia y Lexa iba a cumplir su deseo no por darle paz, si no porque era su deber.

-Yu gonplei ste odon, Nia y ALIE-susurró Lexa.

Entonces, con el último remanso de su fuerza, Lexa se abalanzó sobre Nia e intercambio posiciones con ella, empujando a la mujer hacia el balcón justo cuando se venía abajo mientras Lexa salía despedida hacia dentro de las habitaciones, justo a una de las celdas hielo-metalicas cerradas que Nia tenía para sus prisioneros.

Lo último que Lexa vio antes de que la oscuridad se apoderara de ella fue a Nia caer al mismo tiempo que el balcón entero se venía abajo y así, terminaba al fin la batalla que tanto tiempo llevaba queriendo acabar.

ALIE no sobreviviría fuera de un cuerpo y no quedaba nadie con vida allí y ella...ella por fin podía descansar.

-Clarke...

Lexa cerró los ojos, dejó que su dolor por la transformación metálica tomara el control y luego...luego finalmente respiró una vez más.

* * *

 **AN:** woah! Bueno antes de que alguien entre en pánico debo decir que todavía queda un capitulo, ¡todo! Esta todavía en el aire y esto es desde el punto de vista de Lexa (claro que va a pensar que va a morir...no es que tenga muchas esperanzas)

Todavía queda Clarke y el final así que ¡calma!

Por cierto también quiero anunciar que hay secuela de este fic. Se llamará "The Law Of The Sky" y explora la historia de Pike, Murphy y la gente del cielo con todos los protagonistas (Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Bellamy, Abby, Kane, Echo, Lexa espero...)

De momento, nos queda un capitulo más de esta historia. Mil gracias por estar ahí, por leerme y por compartir vuestras emociones sobre esta historia conmigo. Vosotros sois toda la inspiración que una necesita para escribir.

Por cierto, si alguien quiere estar al tanto de avances de la historia o subida de capítulos, podéis seguirme en inolvidable23i en twitter.

Un abrazo! Nos vemos en el último capitulo.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capitulo 31**

 _No hay persistencia que no tenga recompensa y no hay dolor que no tenga cura..._

La llegada al Campamento Jaha fue cuando menos triste. Nadie hablaba. Nadie podía poner en palabras los sentimientos que les recorrían en aquel momento donde habían pasado de tener un plan a aquel desastre.

Lexa no estaba. No tenían una líder a la que mirar y no estaban seguros de lo que Clarke iba a hacer cuando despertara.

Clarke...solo pensar en ella les partía el alma.

-Dejadla en la cama-susurró Abby rompiendo el silencio y acercándose a la cama donde debían dejar a su hija.

Lincoln suspiró antes de dejar a Clarke sobre las sabanas y miró sobre Abby, quien tocó la mejilla de su hija con ternura antes de que Bellamy, quien era el más rezagado del grupo hiciera un gesto de molestia hacia su hermana.

-Bellamy...

-Te conozco, Octavia, tu sabías que esto iba a pasar-gruño Bellamy-. ¿Porque no dijiste nada?

-Lexa pidió que os retiráramos de la batalla si era necesario-dijo Octavia pasando las manos por su pelo mientras sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas-. No queríamos hacerlo, Bellamy pero...

-¡Entonces no haberlo hecho!

Octavia dio un paso atrás y Lincoln tuvo que moverse para abrazarla mientras el mayor de los Blake paseaba por la tienda furioso y preocupado. Con la perdida de Lexa, él se convertía en el líder Trikru y no quería hacerlo.

No porque no pudiera hacerlo si no porque compararse a Lexa era...era imposible.

-Lexa...

-¡Lexa es una estúpida!-gritó Bellamy entonces-. ¿¡Que ganaba con morir!? ¿¡Que!? ¡Clarke acaba destruida! ¡Yo no se hacer esto! ¡Y la gente...! ¿¡Que va a ser de la gente!?

Nadie pudo contestar a sus preguntas porque nadie sabía las respuestas y Octavia solo miró al suelo con una lágrima resbalando por su mejilla mientras intentaba mantenerse en pie.

-Pero...¿como se vino todo abajo?-murmuró Kane entonces, de brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida y apenada-. En medio de la batalla, todos se detuvieron menos Nia y Lexa, ¿como se vino el castillo abajo?

-Por la estructura del castillo-dijo Echo entonces apretando los puños-. Nia creó su castillo del hielo y dado que nadie llegó nunca allí, nadie lo destruyó...supongo que al pelear contra Lexa, el castillo sufrió daños...

-El hielo puede romperse con facilidad...-dijo Indra entonces.

Echo asintió y entonces todos comprendieron como el castillo se había venido abajo. El hielo era fácil de destruir y parte de muchos guerreros trikru se preguntaban si ese no había sido parte del aparente plan secreto de su Comandante.

-Sea como sea, debemos volver a Polis cuanto antes-susurró Titus con la voz grave por la fuerza que estaba usando en detener sus lágrimas-. Tenemos que dar la noticia y anunciar también la unión del clan del cielo a la coalición.

-Pero Nia...

-Ya no necesitamos su aprobación, no después de esto-dijo Luna con la cara roja por el llanto-. La elección de Nia queda revocada y Lexa vuelve a tomar su puesto. Dado que lo que ella quería era vuestra unión...es justo lo que vamos a hacer.

El resto de lideres asintió y fueron saliendo uno a uno de la tienda mientras Abby volvía a mirar a Clarke con el corazón encogido cuando escucho la voz de su hija, que solo trajo más lágrimas a sus ojos.

-Lexa...-murmuró Clarke.

Abby la abrazó y esperó que de alguna manera, su fuerza pudiera darle valor a su hija para afrontar lo que le quedaba por vivir. El mayor dolor que una felicidad como el amor podía dar.

Perder a esa persona que significaba todo para ti.

–

Clarke despertó tras un largo sueño pero no de la manera que esperaba. Su madre estaba acariciando su pelo y estaban de vuelta en el Campamento Jaha y no en Azgea o en Polis.

Es más, Lexa no estaba con ella por lo que podía ver y el miedo a que la Comandante se hubiera marchado la hizo incorporarse rápidamente y mirar a su alrededor para confirmar sus sospechas.

-Tranquila, estas a salvo-susurró su madre aunque todo lo que Clarke podía escuchar era a Lexa cuando le dijo aquellas palabras.

-¿Mamá?-preguntó Clarke pasando una mano por su cara-. ¿Que ha pasado?

-¿No recuerdas nada?-preguntó Abby mirando entre su hija y el suelo.

-No...-susurró Clarke-...Estábamos en Azgea...peleando y...

De repente, flashes de la pelea llenaron su mente. Lexa, Nia, ALIE, su gente y ella peleando a miembros muertos del ejercito de Nia, Lincoln reteniendola cuando...

-Mama...¿donde esta Lexa?-preguntó Clarke abriendo los ojos con miedo cuando se dio cuenta a donde la estaban llevando los flashes.

-Clarke...

-¿¡Donde esta Lexa!?

Abby tuvo que levantarse y agarrar a Clarke antes de que su hija saliera de la tienda. La obligó a sentarse y puso sus manos alrededor de su cara mientras la obligaba a mirarla y se forzaba a no echarse a llorar.

-La batalla a sido muy dura, Clarke. Lexa hizo prometer a Octavia, Lincoln e Indra que nos sacarían de allí si algo malo pasaba, supongo que para no repetir la masacre de la montaña-susurró Abby mientras Clarke cerraba los ojos, sollozaba y negaba con la cabeza-. Cuando el castillo comenzó a caerse, tuvimos que retirarnos para no ser aplastados pero Lexa...

-No, mamá...no...

-Lexa seguía en el castillo, Clarke.

-¡No!

Clarke empujó a su madre lejos de ella y salió corriendo fuera de la tienda donde se encontró con su gente. La misma gente que la había obligado a marcharse del campo de batalla donde la mujer que amaba había quedado atrapada.

Cuando vio a Lincoln, perdió el control. Él la había estado reteniendo y con él iba a pagar lo que sentía.

-¡Tú!

Antes de que alguien pudiera detenerla, Clarke le asestó un puñetazo a Lincoln que golpeó el suelo con dureza antes de que Bellamy agarrara a Clarke y Octavia se agachara con su pareja.

-Calma, Clarke...-susurró Bellamy.

-¡Tenías que dejarme!-gritó Clarke peleando ahora a Bellamy al que asestó una patada en la pierna antes de lanzarse a por Lincoln agarrando su camiseta entre sus puños-. ¡Tenía que haberme quedado con ella! ¡Le dije que moriría si ella moría y era lo que debí hacer! ¿¡Porque no me dejaste!?

Los puños de Clarke golpearon a Lincoln que en lugar de dolor sintió una profunda pena cuando rodeó con sus brazos a la rubia y la envolvió en su abrazo, dejando que Clarke siguiera llorando y gritando desesperadamente.

Pasaron varios minutos en los que el silencio solo se hizo más grande roto solo por los sollozos de Clarke que lentamente se fue calmando, hasta que solo eran pequeños suspiros que Lincoln tomó como calma, permitiendo que la rubia pudiera separarse de él.

-¿Donde esta?-susurró Clarke con mirando a Lincoln con sus ojos azules enrojecidos por el llanto.

-Su cuerpo todavía debe estar bajo los hielos del castillo de Azgea-dijo Lincoln lentamente.

-Quiero ir a por ella...

-Clarke, es peligroso-dijo Bellamy entonces.

Clarke se levantó entonces, lentamente y miró a Bellamy con algo que el chico pudo definir como determinación, una tan fuerte que oscureció sus ojos y que hizo que sus labios se volvieran una fina línea roja antes de que hablara.

-Lexa es la mujer que ha dado su vida por nosotros-gruño Clarke-. Es la mujer que se sacrificó para salvarnos en la montaña. La mujer que ha aguantado odio, heridas, dolor, muerte...todo sobre sus hombros por su gente y ahora, Bellamy, lo minimo que podemos hacer es traer su cuerpo y llevarlo a casa...

La voz de Clarke se rompió y casi de manera automática, también lo hicieron varios corazones del Campamento Jaha y de los terrícolas.

-...voy a enterrar a la mujer que amo y nadie va a detenerme-susurró Clarke entonces-. Podéis venir conmigo o no, pero apartaos de mi camino.

Y echó a andar sin darse cuenta de que antes de que terminase la frase, ya había convencido a cada uno de los miembros de ese clan.

Otra vez volvían a Azgea, esta vez, a recoger a la líder a la que todos recordarían como la gran heroína de este mundo.

–

Azgea era un desastre. No había otra manera de describir como había quedado la ciudad tras la batalla y, la verdad, mientras caminaban por las ruinas, muchos de los terrícolas y la gente del cielo no podía apartar la mirada de los cuerpos destrozados de sus habitantes, ahora ya completamente faltos de vida.

-Parad...

La orden de Indra hizo que más de uno quedara totalmente quieto esperando algún ataque cuando, de repente, la general señaló el cuerpo de Nia, deformado por la caída y con una estaca de hielo clavado en el pecho.

A su lado, un líquido metálico con la forma de de la creadora original de ALIE los miraba con la cara cubierta de confusión y miedo.

-Cuerp...

-Que nadie se mueva-dijo Indra.

-Ayu...

Clarke apretó los puños y antes de que Indra pudiera detenerla, la líder de la gente del cielo se acercó a ella y se arrodilló delante de ALIE mirándola sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

-Cl...

-Vete al infierno, maquina del demonio.

Clarke usó una daga para clavarla entre los ojos de la ALIE quien suspiró antes de caer completamente al suelo y volverse nada más que líquido sobre el suelo que daba paso a la confirmación de su destrucción.

No volvería a ver más ALIE, ni más Nia...ni más Lexa.

Clarke se levantó del suelo de nuevo y comenzó a caminar rodeada de silencio hasta las ruinas del castillo de hielo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al ver la cantidad de destrucción que habían causado y las vidas perdidas.

Solo le faltaba ver a Lexa.

-Donde estas...-susurró Clarke.

Entonces la vio y sus ojos se agrandaron con la sorpresa de encontrar el cuerpo de Lexa, completamente sano delante de ella, encerrado en una de las celdas que habían sido las pocas cosas que habían sobrevivido al derrumbe.

-Lexa...¡Lexa!

Clarke corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho. Lexa estaba allí, sin heridas más allá de las que podría haber sufrido en su enfrentamiento con Nia y ALIE y la posibilidad, mínima, de seguir con vida.

Ni siquiera las marcas de ALIE estaban presentes en ella.

Clarke llegó a la celda y abrió la puerta antes de lanzarse al suelo, delante de Lexa y coger la cara de la Comandante entre sus manos mientras clavaba su mirada azul, ahora esperanzada, en la cara llena de rasguños de Lexa.

-Lexa...Lexa despierta.

Clarke acarició su cara y rápidamente puso su oído a la altura del corazón de Lexa descubriendo que la morena todavía tenía latido y que todavía había una mínima posibilidad de salvarla.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó Clarke.

Rápidamente, Indra, Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy, Echo y varios guerreros más aparecieron alrededor de ella pero Clarke no se movió del lado de Lexa en ningún momento, entrando en un estado de médico que Abby se sorprendió a encontrar una vez llegó a ellas.

-Clarke...

-Esta viva, mamá...esta viva-dijo Clarke mirando entre Lexa y su madre-. No se que...tenemos que ayudarla...

-Lo haremos, cariño...-dijo Abby antes de mirar sobre su espalda-.¡Kane tráeme la camilla!

Kane apareció con la camilla y con Monty segundos después y entre ellos y Clarke consiguieron pasar a Lexa allí, provocando entonces que pudieran ver el mismo líquido metálico que habían visto cuando Clarke mató a ALIE.

-Estaba tratando de hacerle algo-dijo Octavia entonces-. Lo vi cuando peleaban.

-Sea lo que sea tenemos que revisarlo...-dijo Abby-. Venga...tenemos que irnos.

-Vamos a Polis-dijo Titus seriamente-. No esta lejos y tiene pocos avances...

-No...-dijo Clarke.

Todos la miraron, inseguros de lo que iba a decir pero entonces la líder del cielo acarició la mejilla de la mujer que amaba y besó su mejilla tiernamente antes de mirar a su madre.

-La montaña...

-¿Clarke?-preguntó su madre.

-Tienes los mejores avances allí-razonó Clarke-. Necesitamos la montaña.

Porque quizá, su peor pesadilla fuera la única posibilidad de salvar a Lexa y con tal de volver a ver aquellos ojos verdes...Clarke estaba dispuesta a pasar por aquel infierno una vez más.

Una o las veces que hicieran falta...

–

La montaña no era un lugar fácil para ninguno de ellos pero la atención de Abby estaba en una sola cosa y eso era salvar a Lexa. Entraron en los laboratorios y gracias a la habilidad de Kane y la ayuda de Clarke, Abby tuvo el escaner, suero, inyecciones, algo de calmante, gasas y equipo quirúrgico en caso de necesitarlo.

-Los demás debéis quedaros fuera-dijo Abby.

Nadie pasó por la última puerta pero Abby si pudo ver dos guardas de Luna quedarse allí, como protectores, antes de que Kane cerrara las puertas y volviera a centrarse en lo que debía hacer.

-Mamá, su presión esta por los suelos y su pulso es muy débil-dijo Clarke acariciando la mejilla de Lexa mientras miraba a su madre con miedo y su otra mano estaba fuertemente entrelazada con la de la Comandante.

Abby corrió de nuevo al lado de su hija y Lexa y cogió el escaner que tenía a su derecha antes de colocarlo sobre el cuerpo de Lexa. Necesitaba saber que daños interiores tenía la Comandante antes de ponerse a trabajar sobre ella.

Si sufría algún tipo de problema e inyectaba lo que no debía...podía matarla.

Abby paseó el escaner sobre Lexa lentamente, fijándose en la pantalla para detectar algo fuera de lugar y aunque si vio algo sospechoso en el corazón, no podía hacer nada con ese aparato.

Y entonces se le ocurrió, arriesgado pero que podía ser efectivo.

-Kane...busca un endoscopio-dijo Abby.

-¿Aquí?

-¡Vamos, Kane!

Clarke miró entre su madre y Kane antes de que este se pusiera a buscar como un loco y la rubia mirara a su madre de nuevo antes de apretar su agarre sobre Lexa y ver como su madre preparaba anestesia.

-¿Mama?

-Lexa tiene algo en el corazón, tengo que hacerle una ETE-dijo Abby.

-¿Que...?

-Una ecocardiografía transesofágica-dijo Abby antes de mirar a Clarke y poner una mano sobre su brazo-. Me ayudará a saber que tiene...

-Haz lo que tengas que hacer pero salvala...-susurró Clarke-. Salvala, mamá, por favor.

Abby asintió y miró donde estaba Kane quien venía ya hacia ella con lo que había pedido. Sin perder tiempo, Abby inyecto a Lexa con la anestesia y esperó a que hiciera efecto mientras miraba las revelaciones del escaner.

Lo que fuera que Lexa tenía en su corazón.

-Vas a estar bien-susurró Clarke a Lexa bajando sus labios para poder decírselo al oído mientras la miraba con aquel grandes ojos azules cargados de lágrimas-. Vas a estar bien, Lexa.

Abby suspiró antes de usar el endoscopio para ver que había en el corazón de Lexa. Tenía larga experiencia pero no los instrumentos así que tuvo que guiarse por sus experiencias y usar el endoscopio a través de Lexa fiándose solo de su intuición y lo bien que conocía el interior del ser humano.

Era doctora, humana y madre de la mujer que ahora lloraba en la camilla de la mujer que intentaba salvar y a pesar de que había fallado millones de veces antes, Abby estaba determinada a no fallar esta vez.

No iba a dejar morir a Lexa.

-¿Que es eso?-preguntó Kane.

-No...no, no no...

-¿Mamá?-susurró Clarke asustada.

Abby gruño para si misma antes de forzarse a la calma y cerrar los ojos, miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que podía tener todo lo que necesitaba y después, miró a Clarke y a Kane quien buscaban una explicación.

-Tiene un taponamiento...mirad el miocardio y el pericardio, en medio hay líquido...-susurró Abby-...líquido metálico.

 _Maldita ALIE..._

El color era bastante claro y tanto Kane como Clarke la miraron durante rato antes de que la rubia rompiera a llorar y Kane tuviera que abrazarla, en cambio, Abby apretó los dientes y los puños, no queriendo dejar que esto fuera el final.

Miró a Lexa, gruño y luego se giró para coger unas tijeras con las que cortó su ropa antes de volver a girarse para coger una larga y fina jeringuilla.

-Yu gonplei steodon nowe, Leksa-gruño Abby.

Y entonces miró la pantalla y le clavó la aguja, lentamente y con la templanza de una profesional. Se guió con el endoscopio y, finalmente, tras unos momentos de tensión, Abby consiguió coger el líquido y absorberlo dentro de la jeringuilla antes de sacarlo del cuerpo de Lexa.

Y entonces, casi como si fuera magia, Lexa comenzó a respirar más normalmente, haciendo a Abby respirar con tranquilidad antes de mirar a Kane y a Clarke y mostrarles una enorme sonrisa.

-Esta hecho...-susurró Abby-. Se va a poner bien...

Entonces Clarke corrió hacia Lexa con una sonrisa y lágrimas corriendo por sus ojos mientras besaba a la morena y daba gracias a su madre por salvarla mientras Kane se acercaba a ella, pasaba una mano por su hombro y miraba a Abby con cariño.

-Vamos a destruir esto, a darle tranquilidad a las chicas y a contar las buenas noticias, ¿Vale?-dijo Kane.

-Vale...-asintió Abby.

Porque si, definitivamente, eran buenas noticias.

–

 _Dos meses más tarde, Polis..._

Nadie diría que volvería a estar allí, de hecho, ni siquiera ella podía creerlo pero allí estaba, rodeada de toda la gente que estaba de su lado. De su pueblo, que había vuelto a creer en ella y de sus guerreros, entre los que ahora también estaban Echo y Ontari. Tenía también a la gente del cielo, inmejorables aliados durante todo este tiempo y, sobretodo, tenía a la mujer más hermosa del mundo a su lado.

¿Que más podría pedir una líder plagada de peligros y con una responsabilidad que siempre estaría por delante de si misma?

En ese momento, era una pregunta que tenía fácil respuesta: nada, no podía pedir nada más.

-¿Lexa?

La voz de Clarke hizo que la Comandante se girara para sentir que el aire dejaba sus pulmones al ver a la líder del cielo, vestida con uno de los vestidos ceremoniales de los terrícolas. Su pelo estaba recogido en trenzas y su cara decorada con pintura negra.

Su houmon...su vida...

-Clarke...

-¿Estas lista?

Lexa se detuvo un segundo para mirarse a si misma. Su traje oficial de Comandante. Su pañuelo rojo. La espada que con mucho trabajo Octavia, Lincoln y Raven habían arreglado y la espada que Bellamy le había devuelto con una sonrisa después de expresarle que "nadie mandaba como ella". Tenía todo y tenía más, por lo que Lexa cerró los ojos un segundo, absorbió la felicidad que tenía en ese momento y abrió de nuevo los ojos para mirar a Clarke y acercarse a ella para tomar su mano con cariño.

-Adelante, ai niron-susurró Lexa.

-Ai hod yu in, Leksa, otaim-murmuró Clarke.

Lexa la miró y tras darle un beso al que su compañera contestó con gusto. Las dos se dispusieron a tomar de nuevo la vida en sus manos, juntas, para siempre.

Como siempre había estado escrito que fuera.

-Ai hod yu in, Klark Kom Skaikru y Trikru-murmuró Lexa-. Otaim.

-¡Con todos nosotros! ¡Heda Leksa Kom Trikru y Klark Kom Skaikru y Trikru!-anunció Titus con una sonrisa.

Las dos mujeres aparecieron de la mano y, su pueblo, amigos y aliados, gritaron de felicidad, dando así paso a un nuevo comienzo en sus vidas y cerrando el libro de su pasado.

Para empezar un futuro mejor...

FIN...DE MOMENTO...

–

 _The Law Of The Sky_

 _Jaha...¡Jaha!_

 _General de grado uno...Pike_

 _Jaha...estas bien, amigo...estas bien..._

 _Donde..._

 _Tranquilo, he venido con todo, Jaha...os llevaremos a casa de nuevo..._

Cuando la Estación Espacial Central descubrió que el Arca se había estrellado, mandaron a Pike y su equipo de élite a buscarlos para llevarlos a casa, claro, que nadie contaba con el futuro que los supervivientes habían creado para si mismos. Con la ayuda de Jaha, Pike y el consejo planean esclavizar a los terrícolas o destruirlos pero no contaban con un pequeño contratiempo llamado Murphy.

El lobo solitario tenía un plan, pero ponerlo en práctica iba a ser difícil...casi imposible, por lo menos solo.

Por suerte no iba a estarlo, no por mucho...

* * *

 **AN:** Se acabo! Que tensión...hasta el final...

Bueno os dejo un pequeño bocado de Law Of The Sky que, aunque no lo parezca tiene mucho Clexa en el y será la segunda parte de esta saga (he hecho una saga sin saberlo) Nos vemos en su estreno.

Otra vez gracias, siempre gracias.

Nos vemos!

Inolvidable23


End file.
